Entre el Amor y el Odio
by UsagiPotter
Summary: Todo tiene un final, por ello aquella historia que ambos comenzamos:con peleas, supuestos odios se ha terminado..desde hoy construiré junto a James una nueva historia, aquella que sin saber el final se que será la mejor de toda mi vida. "Capitulo Final"
1. Capitulo 1

_Holas que tal mi nombre Usagi Potter y pues soy nueva escribiendo fic, este es el primero, espero que les guste y pues me dejen alguna critiquilla vale …_

**Capitulo1:**

Dos pequeños se encontraban corriendo por un gran parque, uno de ellos tenia el cabello negro azabache muy alborotado, llevaba unos lentes redondos que reflejaban unos hermosos ojos color avellana, tenia aproximadamente 7 años, su ropa en aquellos momentos no se encontraba limpia, ya que reflejaba las muchas horas de juego incesante compartidos con una niña de igual edad, que tenia un espeso y rojo oscuro pelo corto que le llegaban al nivel de las orejas y unos impresionantes ojos color verde esmeralda.

El atardecer llego entre risas y juegos de los dos niños, acabando así con la amistad ocasional de aquel día, de pronto una voz tierna y calida llamo a uno de los pequeños:

"**James es hora de irnos", **el mencionado antes de marcharse miro a la pequeña niña que también se disponía a irse de la mano de su madre, le sonrió y pregunto

"**¿Cuál es tu nombre?", **lo único que el pudo escuchar fue… Li, algo atontado volvió a preguntar pero la niña ya cruzaba la calle y se perdía en el horizonte de mano de su madre…

- ¡James es hora de irnos!

Un muchacho de aproximadamente de 16 años de muy buena apariencia, alto, fornido, con unos impresionantes ojos color negro, al igual que su cabello que caía elegantemente sobre sus ojos, su nombre Sirius Black, ingreso intempestivamente a una habitación algo desordenada y que albergaba a un joven profundamente dormido y que en el rostro llevaba una sonrisa impresionante, rodando aún en la cama sin ninguna intención de querer levantarse.

- ¡OH, James estas totalmente calvo! Exclamo Sirius

- Que, Como, Donde, grito James cayéndose de la cama intempestivamente, lo cuál causo la risa estrepitosa de su amigo.

- Tu madre debería utilizar más seguido estas palabras para poder levantarte, creo que se lo voy a recomendar --sonando totalmente pensativo, argumento Sirius

- A lo cual recibió una lluvia de almohadas de parte de James.

-Bien Cornamenta creo que mejor nos apuramos, no creo que quieras hacer esperar a las miles de niñas que aguardan por nosotros…

-Tienes razón Canuto, además Evans debe contar los segundos para verme, no crees… dijo desordenándose el cabello

-Sueña querido amigo, sueña (risas y otro par de almohadas le caen a Sirius)

Unos 20 minutos después se encontraban en la Estación King's Cross desplazándose con sus baúles, expectantes de las miradas femeninas. De pronto un joven de la misma edad se acerco y dándole una palmada en el hombro a James dijo:

-Listos para un nuevo año, Merodeadores.

-Sirius y James contestaron al unísono: Lunático!

-Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja los tres merodeadores de Hogwarts subieron al tren y procedieron a ubicar un compartimiento vacío (lógicamente falta uno, ya saben la rata maldita pero como esta es mi historia no lo haré aparecer )

-Sirius y James se encontraban hablando animadamente sobre su deporte favorito, ya saben QUIDDITCH.,mientras Remus leía un grueso libro muy atentamente; en ese instante la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y dio paso a tres muchachas muy agitadas, una de ellas de cabello negro con ojos grandes y vivaces , alta y contextura espléndida según Sirius…dijo:

-Oh ,disculpen pensamos que estaba vacío, pero bueno creen que podamos qued…..

En ese instante una muchacha delgada, de cabello color castaño largo y ojos color azules se adelanto y dijo con voz grave y fuerte:

-Estas loca Amy como crees que vamos a quedarnos con este par de presumidos y arrogantes, de pronto volteo y cambio su expresión a una sonrisa muy amplia y dijo:

-Q tal Remus, ya sabes no es por ti es por ese par de amigos tuyos, de verdad no entiendo como puedes estar tan cerca de ellos y ser tan diferente, pero bueno…

-Missi tiene razon, esto lo dijo una muchacha de unos ojos color verde esmeralda, y una larga cabellera roja llamada Lily Evans.

-En ese instante James dijo: A ver chicas aquí hay espacio y merodeadores suficientes para ustedes, asi que pasen y no se repriman…… les dijo desordenándose el cabello

-Lily bufo y dijo: Sabes que Potter en realidad no se como con esa mentalidad de piojo has llegado hasta el sexto año eres irritante, adios.. y las tres dieron media vuelta y cerraron el compartimiento .

-¿Qué es lo que dije ahora? Reprimio James

- No se Cornamenta, creo q…, bueno, ahhhhhhhh, son MUJERES, dijo Sirius

-Remus levanto la vista de su libro: Tal vez sea porque fuiste muy…..como decirte amigo, tal vez, ya se, muy pero muyyyyyyy directo.

-Pero yo solo fui cortez, es decir ya saben cualquier otra chica hubiera aceptado sin pensarlo, no entiendo,…., suspiro James.

-Es que ellas no son cualquier chica, asintió Remus,

Los dos lo miraron y con el ceño fruncido acotaron: pero de que hablas….

- el hecho de que tu te mueras por Amy desde el primer día que la viste, no significa que nosotr….., mejor dicho yo (advirtió Sirius) sigamos tu ejemplo...

En eso James golpeo a Sirius en la nuca y le dijo:

-Porque me excluyes yo pienso lo mismo que tu, además……

-Mira Cornamenta, yo se perfectamente que tu al igual que Remus, andas por los pasillos hechando baba por Evans, por eso yo SIRIUS BLACK prefiero solo pasar el rato, y no ligar con nadie seriamente.

-Algún día mí querido CANUTO, algún día….replico Remus

-Bueno, podemos terminar con esta discusión absurda, dijo James, mirando a Sirius: Como te iba diciendo, el Amago de…

-Remus solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro al ver como sus amigos volvían a sumergirse en una conversación intensa de Quidditch….

Por otro lado las tres muchachas estaban sentadas y se miraban unas a otras, en eso Missi dijo: Me parece muy bien que hayas puesto en su lugar a Potter, es un engreído, igual que Black.

-Pero Sirius ni siquiera dijo nada, agrego Amy ,

-Sirius? Y desde cuando es Sirius? Replico una molesta Missi.

-Ya, ya a ver niñas no vayan a pelear por ese par seria lo ultimo que podrían hacer, porque mejor no me cuentan sobre sus vacaciones, eso si es algo importante—dijo Lily

- Missi y Amy se miraron, y procedieron a contarle una por una sus intensas vacaciones a Lily, olvidandose de los acontecimientos con lo Merodeadores.

Pero lo que ellas no podían imaginar es que este era un año de cambios, de muchos cambios…….

**Aquí acaba el primer capitulo esta un poquito corto pero los próximos serán mas larguitos , espero que me puedan dejar reviews …**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo2:**

- Potter! Una voz muy potente resonó en la sala común de Gryffindor sobresaltando a todo aquel que se encontraba allí en ese momento.

- El aludido volteo y vio a su dulce pesadilla parada detrás suyo, con las manos en la cintura, mirándolo ceñuda, provocando en el, una de las sonrisas mas seductoras que en esos momentos podía mostrar… Pasa algo Evans

- Pues si, pasa algo Potter

- No me digas que al fin vas a aceptar salir conmigo, sabes que eso me haría muy feliz

- Pues te recuerdo que el calamar gigante aun esta disponible Potter

- con cara de decepción… bueno entonces

-(sonriendo con satisfacción por lograr entristecer a su "enemigo" como ella lo llamaba) la profesora McGonagall me dio esto para ti

Ella le extendió un sobre, parecía una detención

- (tomando el sobre) que raro no recuerdo aun haberle hecho ninguna broma a Snappy

- bien cumplí y ahora me voy, espero que te diviertas limpiando sin magia Potter

Lily se fue riéndose dejando a James malhumorado, en ese momento Sirius y Remus entraron por el retrato de la dama gorda.

- Que cara traes Cornamenta dijo Sirius sentándose al lado de James

- es verdad, ahora que te hizo Evans, pregunto Remus haciendo lo mismo que Sirius

- Pues riéndose de mi porque tengo una detención

- una detención, Para ti solo, hiciste una broma sin mi James, acoto Sirius haciéndose el ofendido

- Pues que yo sepa no, pero Evans me trajo esto departe de la profesora McGonagall y...

- ya lo abriste? Señaló Remus, a la vez que abría su libro de Encantamientos

- Buen punto Lunático, dijo James mirando el sobre que permanecía cerrado

- Entonces que esperas para hacerlo Cornamenta, quizás no es una detención... indicó Remus con una sonrisita burlona en los labios…

- Tu sabes algo verdad Lunático, dijo Sirius percatándose de la sonrisa de su amigo

- Yo, Como creen? Se hizo el ofendido Remus

- (rasgando el sobre) claro que debe saber, porque el es prefecto y todos los prefectos perfectos saben de la detención de otros

-Remus solo miro a sus dos amigos con la misma sonrisita burlona y volvió a sumergirse en su gran libro de encantamientos, lo cuál no le duro mucho porque un gran grito de asombro se escucho por toda la sala común…

- Que pasa Cornamenta, porque gritas, pregunto Sirius preocupado por el grito y la expresión que tenia en esos momentos James.

- sin poder hablar- no… puede...

-No puede que James, habla—zarandeó Sirius

- Desconcertante verdad James, señalo Remus totalmente despreocupado de la expresión de su amigo – a mi también me asombro cuando me lo pidieron, pero las razones que me dieron me convencieron, así que acepte

- Pero porque no me dijiste nada Lunático—por fin James podía hablar

- Pues porque me dijeron que no lo hiciera, querían darte la sorpresa

- Pero…….. es tu cargo

- Dirás era, ya que ahora es el tuyo, y sabes (sonriendo abiertamente) me alegra mucho poder cedértelo por todo un año, ya que así podré poner todo mi esfuerzo en estudiar y dejar bien a nuestra querida y amada escuela (hablando con voz solemne) "Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería"( ¬ ¬)

- No es que quiera interrumpirlos (acentuando mas la palabra) amigos, pero… ¡me podrían decir de que demonios hablan! Grito Sirius ofuscado con sus amigos ya que no entendía nada de lo que hablaban

- Pues pasa esto Canuto! James le dio la carta a Sirius quien la leyó minuciosamente por unos instantes, y en vez de gritar igual que su amigo, comenzó a reírse con todas sus fuerzas.

- Gracias por tu apoyo Canuto – miro indignado James a Sirius

- Es que…. Jajaja, no lo puedo creer jajaja! Sirius siguió revolcándose de risa importándole muy poco que toda la sala común lo estuviera viendo con caras de "y a este que le pasa"

- Sirius no es por incomodarte pero… (James gritando) podrías dejar de reírte!

- Sirius lo miro muy divertido, pero al instante se puso serio y dijo: como usted diga

- Bien, ahora que ya paraste de burlarte de mi desgracia (mirando a Remus con el ceño fruncido) me puedes explicar en que consiste esto Remus Lupin

- Pues no James Potter, ya que de eso te enteraras mañana en el gran comedor, pero lo único que te puedo decir es que desde hoy esto te pertenece… Remus desprendió de su túnica la insignia de prefecto que llevaba y se la dio a James

- Pero Remus, estas loco yo no puedo ser prefecto, tu eres perfecto para ese cargo, pero yo…

- Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte James, no creo que Dumbledore o la profesora McGonagall cambien de opinión (mirando su reloj y poniéndose de pie) bien caballeros los dejo, debo ir a la biblioteca, nos vemos mas tarde

Sin mas Remus salio por el retrato dejando a un James con cara de susto, y a un Sirius divertidísimo con todo lo ocurrido

- (después de unos minutos de silencio) Canuto dime que esto es una broma

- Pues amigo, creo que no, esta vez no es ninguna broma

Mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones de las alumnas de 6to año, una pelirroja se encontraba leyendo un gran libro que llevaba por Titulo "La Revolución de los Duendes a través de los años", pero lo que hacia ese momento diferente era que en sus labios llevaba una gran sonrisa, lo cuál causo curiosidad en sus dos mejores amigas, que la miraron y…

- (cerrando una edición de Corazón de Bruja) bien, que esperas para hablar Lily Evans, dijo Missi Stevenson una de sus mejores amigas

- Es cierto Lily habla que no tengo todo el día,..Indicó Amy Carter metiendo en su mochila un libro de DCAO para sexto año

- (sin apartar la vista de su libro) de que hablan chicas, no las entiendo?

- Oh vamos Lily te conocemos desde que eras así de chiquita (Missi hizo una medición con sus dedos) y no nos puedes engañar

- Missi tiene toda la razón sabemos que algo te traes, y si mas no me equivoco tiene algo que ver con Potter verdad (sentándose al pie de la cama de Lily) anda confiesa que le hiciste ahora

- (cerrando su libro y sonriendo ampliamente) pues yo no le hice nada

- Lo sabia tiene que ver con Potter—dijo Amy con una voz de triunfo

- (con la mirada iluminada y sonrisa maliciosa) Hiciste que lo expulsaran? Sugirió Missi

- Lily se puso de pie – que mas quisiera yo, (dirigiéndose a una de las ventanas) pero no, no fue eso

- Que malas que son ustedes dos, Potter no es malo--- dijo Amy

- Lily apenas escuchar eso volteo y dijo casi gritando--- Que no es malo Amy Carter, entonces dime como llamarías a la persona que tiño de verde tu cabello cuando ibas a tener tu primera cita, con el chico al cuál adorabas!

- Si y como se llama la persona que pinto tu cuerpo de lila cuando te disponías a salir con tu primer novio! – añadió Missi

- (¬ ¬) ese no fue Potter, fue Sirius—aclaro Amy

- son lo mismo! Grito Missi

- Esta bien no dije nada—dijo Amy cruzándose de brazos

- Ellas se quedaron calladas por un momento hasta que Missi hablo…

- Bien Lily aun estamos esperando

- Y yo que pensaba que lo habían olvidado (Lily se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana) pues es algo sin importancia

- Pues igual queremos saber Lily—Amy volteo a ver a Lily que aun tenía la gran sonrisa

- Simplemente le entregue un sobre que la profesora McGonagall me dio, y supongo que era una detención, por lo cuál disfrute entregándosela y riéndome de que tenia que hacer trabajos extras sin usar magia

-(con cara de decepción) nada mas eso – dijo Missi algo aburrida

- Pues si, solo eso, yo les dije que no era algo tan importante así que no reclamen

- Missi se tiro en su cama con la revista en mano—pues bueno para otra será algo más emocionante, por ahora esta revista esta mucha más entretenida

- Amy se puso de pie—bueno chicas me voy a la biblioteca, nos vemos mas tarde

Ella salio de la habitación dejando a sus dos amigas seguir con sus actividades mas importantes, una leyendo la edición super, archi interesante de Corazón de Bruja, y la otra riéndose sola de su típico** "Búrlate de Potter"**

Horas más tarde toda la sala común se encontraba llena de gente que se encontraba haciendo deberes, otras jugando Snap Explosivo, o Ajedrez Mágico que era el caso de Lily y Missi…

- Jaque mate, exclamo Lily con satisfacción

- Oh nuevamente me ganaste

- Otra partida mi querida Missi

- Pues no, ya me canse, pero cuando venga Amy a ella le dices, así veré tu derrota Evans

- y hablando de Amy, no fue al gran comedor, que raro no? Añadió Lily

- seguro algún libro le quito el hambre, ya sabes como es

En esos momentos el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió dando pase a dos risueños alumnos de 6to, que venían conversando amenamente después de una buena sesión de biblioteca, los susodichos Remus Lupin y Amy Carter…

- Pues creo que un libro no fue – dijo Lily con una sonrisita picara en los labios

- Pues te doy la razón amiga, no fue un libro – ratifico Missi

En ese instante Amy y Remus se acercaron a donde estaban las chicas, y las saludaron…

- Que tal chicas – saludo Remus

- Pues nosotras bien—señalo Missi – y ustedes veo que también

- Eso causo que los dos se pusieran rojos como tomates…

- Ya Missi deja de molestar—dijo Lily aguantándose la risa

En esos momentos el reloj de Lily emitió su alarma, indicándole que era hora de enviar a todos a la cama, así que se puso de pie y…

- Bien Remus es hora de mandarlos a la cama

Lily se fue a mandar a todos a dormir, pero Remus no se movió de su sitio, causando curiosidad en Amy y Missi que lo miraron interrogantes…

- Remus no vas a ayudar a Lily? – pregunto Amy

- Pues esa era de la sorpresa de la que te hable en la biblioteca, pero dentro de un momento entenderás mejor

Missi y Amy miraron extrañadas a Remus, pero dejaron de hacerlo porque vieron que Lily se estaba desesperando porque un grupo de chicos y chicas de 4to año no querían levantarse e irse a dormir

- es la ultima vez que se los digo, o quieren ganarse una detención

- una de las chicas del grupo le dijo—sabes que Evans no molestes

- Lily estaba por estallar de furia, cuando un grito proveniente de las escaleras que dirigía a la habitación de los chicos se escucho por toda la sala común, el cuál dijo ¡Todos se van a la cama en estos momentos, y sin protestar!

Toda la sala común se quedo muda, al ver de quien provenía aquel grito, y mucho mas al ver que Lily volteo a ver de quien se trataba y su cara se puso roja de ira…

- Potter, pero que demonios crees que haces? Le dijo Lily tratando de no estallar

- James que estaba en las escaleras con Sirius a su lado se quedo mudo al ver a Lily hecha una fiera, se dio cuenta de que ella no sabia nada de nada…

- ese es uno de los motivos por el cual no debes rechazar tu cargo Cornamenta—le susurro Sirius a James, que en esos momentos sonrió y tomo el valor de decirle a todo el mundo lo que ocurría, especialmente a la pelirroja que lo miraba expectante.

-Potter quita esa cara de idiota y dime quien te has creído tú para dar órdenes aquí, el único que puede aparte de mí, es Remus, y obviamente TU no eres REMUS

-Al escuchar eso James, se le subió la sangre a la cabeza, lo cuál hizo que se enojara y se dejara de sutilezas, bajo completamente la escalera y se puso enfrente de Lily y le dijo…

-Lo hago porque soy JAMES POTTER y además (mostrando la insignia en su túnica) Prefecto de Gryffindor…………….


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3:**

**Bueno aquí esta el tercer capitulo de este primer fic, espero que sea de su agrado y que porfis me dejen al menos una critica para saber si esta bien la historia o es muy aburrida, o simplemente no les gusta…o en el mejor de los casos les encanta…sin mas preámbulo el tercer capitulo**

-Potter quita esa cara de idiota y dime quien te has creído tú para dar órdenes aquí, el único que puede aparte de mí, es Remus, y obviamente TÚ no eres REMUS

-Al escuchar eso James, se le subió la sangre a la cabeza, lo cuál hizo que se enojara y se dejara de sutilezas, bajo completamente la escalera y se puso enfrente de Lily y le dijo…

-Lo hago porque soy JAMES POTTER y además (mostrando la insignia en su túnica) Prefecto de Gryffindor…………….

En aquellos momentos la sala común se lleno de murmullos por lo que James acababa de decirle a Lily, la cual lo miro con asombro, retrocedió unos pasos y…

- jaja, que cosa has dicho Potter (lily estallo en carcajadas algo escandalosas) que tu que jaja (volteando a ver a Remus) Remus creo que esta vez deberías ponerle una sanción a Potter, por haber tomado tu insignia y sobretodo por decir que el es el Prefecto de Gryffindor, (mirando de nuevo a James) se supone que esta es una de tus bromas Potter?

- Pues Lily (Remus se había dirigido al lado de James) yo no puedo hacer nada de lo que tu me acabas de pedir

- si, si ya se que (mirando con sorna a James) Potter es tu amigo, pero tienes que hacerlo, no puedes tolerar que el de buenas a primeras venga a decir esta sarta de tonterías y…

- Pues veras Evans lo que yo acabo de decir no es ninguna tontería (James miraba desafiante a Lily) Remus te lo puede confirmar (mirando alrededor) y que, ustedes no me han escuchado, dije que a la cama, ahora!

Después de aquel grito todo el mundo comenzó a irse a sus habitaciones algo asombrados por la noticia de que ahora el prefecto era James Potter y no Remus Lupin, la curiosidad los invadía pero no se atrevieron a quedarse porque nadie quería hacer enojar ni a Evans ni a Potter, que eran conocidos como los mejores alumnos en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, aquello sugería peligro para todos…por ello en menos de 5 minutos la sala común estaba vacía, salvo por 6 alumnos de sexto año…

-Bueno ahora que todos se han ido… Remus le podrías decir a Evans que lo que acaba de decir James es verdad –sugirió Sirius tomando asiento en una de las butacas cerca al fuego de la chimenea

-(con la mirada suplicante) Remus es cierto lo que (mirando a James con desden) este a dicho?

-(haciendo que Lily se sentara en una butaca) pues…es cierto Lily, yo ya no soy el prefecto de Gryffindor, ahora lo es James, el no te a mentido

Sin que nadie lo previera Lily se puso de pie hecha una furia, saco su varita y le apunto a James, que sin perder el tiempo también había sacado su varita y le apuntaba a Lily…

-Tu, que has hecho para que destituyeran a Remus,que artimañas has utilizado para que ahora seas tu el prefecto!—grito Lily muy alterada

-Pues yo no eh hecho nada Evans, y si no bajas esa varita en estos momentos, me vas a obligar a hechizarte –hablo James tratando de mantener la calma

-(riéndose con sorna) ja y tu crees que te tengo miedo Potter…, si Remus no te a hecho nada es porque te considera su amigo, pero no esperes que yo haga eso también

James y Lily se estaban mirando muy desafiantes, aquello significaba que en pocos momentos uno de ellos empezaría a atacar al otro, y viendo como iban las cosas era Lily la que iniciaría el duelo…pero todos sus planes de acabar con Potter se vinieron abajo cuando en un instante las dos varitas salieron de sus manos y fueron a dar a las manos de…

-Accio varitas!—grito una muy enojada Amy Carter

-Es lo mejor que pudiste hacer Amy—se adelanto a decir Missi Stevenson que se la veía algo enojada también

-Lily es hora de irnos—dijo Amy encaminándose a la escalera que dirigía a la habitación de las chicas, a su lado iba Missi

-yo no pienso ir a dormir aun –dijo Lily mirando con profundo odio a James

-Amy se dio media vuelta, miro a Lily muy enojada y dijo, mejor dicho grito ¡no me has escuchado Lily Evans, a la habitación, ahora!

Cuando Amy se enojaba pues nadie era capaz de contradecirla evitando así ganarse una maldición de su parte…

Lily se dirigió a su habitación sin voltear a mirar a nadie, Missi hizo lo mismo, Amy se disponía a cerrar la fila cuando…

-Carter no es por molestarte pero… (Hablo James mucho mas calmado) podrías devolverme mi varita…por favor?

-(mucho mas calmada pero sin quitar su semblante serio) oh, es cierto (extendiéndole su varita) para la próxima cálmate Potter si no te quieres ganar una maldición de parte mía

-(sonriéndole y tomando su varita) lo tendré en cuenta Carter—añadió James

-(devolviéndole la sonrisa) pues mas te vale Potter (mirando a Sirius y a Remus) buenas noches

Ella se dio media vuelta y desapareció por las escaleras que dirigían a la habitación de las chicas…

-Pues creo que nosotros también debemos ir a dormir, este a sido un día muy agitado—sugirió Remus dirigiéndose a las escaleras

**Siete de la mañana del día siguiente…**

-James levántate (Remus trataba en vano de levantar a James)…James…

- solo un ratito mas… (James se cubrió mas haciendo enojar a Remus)…

-(tirando del cubrecama y descubriendo a James) James Potter es hora de que te levantes!

-hace frió!...(James por fin abrió los ojos)…pero lunático porque quieres que me levante…(mirando su reloj) si aun son las 7 de la mañana!

-Quizás para recordarte que como ahora eres el PREFECTO DE GRYFFINDOR ,tienes que estar a las 7:30 en la sala común dando el ejemplo a los demás…(dándole su toalla y su cepillo) así que ahora mismo tienes que irte a duchar, cambiarte que solo te quedan 20 minutos para hacerlo

-(levantándose perezosamente) como quieras mamá…

Al cabo de 20 minutos James salía reluciente del baño…pero aun tenia cara de sueño….

- (mirándose al espejo) bien ya esta… (Mirando a Remus que se encontraba en su cama leyendo) y ahora que?

- (sin dejar de leer) pues tienes que bajar a la sala común, encontrarte con Lily…y pues no se, ella y yo pues nos poníamos a conversar sobre los cursos, y en tu caso…ustedes ya verán que hacen…

-Me estas queriendo decir que no solo tengo que ser el ejemplo de todos, sino que tengo que aguantar a Evans, durante (consultando su reloj)… media hora!

-Quieren callarse, aun es muy temprano (se quejo Siruis que se cubrió mas con su cobija)…

- (bajando la voz) pues si, esa es una de las labores de los prefectos, tenemos que estar despiertos antes que todos, para ser el ejemplo del resto de la casa…así que pues ahora ve que se te esta haciendo tarde…nos vemos en el comedor Cornamenta…

James miro como Remus seguía con su lectura, como Siruis dormía placidamente…se volvió a ver al espejo…preguntándose que seria de el de ahora en adelante (que dramático es mi Jamsie XD) … Mientras tanto en la habitación de cierta pelirroja…

-Pues ni creas que voy a bajar (dijo Lily sentándose en su cama) no pienso aguantar al "NUEVO PREFECTO"

-Bueno no creo que a McGonagall le haga mucha gracia saber que tu esta mañana no estas en la sala común… así que mi recomendación seria que bajes

-Amy tiene razón Lily (sugirió Missi) …además tendrás mas tiempo para ignorar por milésima vez a Potter , tendrás un poquito de mas tiempo para humillarlo, reírte de el…en fin muchas cosas agradables

-(iluminándosele la mirada) mmm…creo que ya me anime a bajar…gracias chicas nos vemos en el gran comedor

Lily salio de la habitación mas animada…

-Bueno Missi no era necesario que dijeras todas esas cosas en contra de Potter, ya te dije que el no es malo

- que no es malo! …quieres que te enumeré todo lo que nos a hecho!...recuerdas…

-(rodando los ojos) aquí vamos de nuevo

En tanto en la sala común…

- (sentándose en su butaca preferida) pensé que Evans ya estaría aquí…

-(desde la escalera viendo a James) pensé que Potter aun no se habría levantado

Lily termino de bajar las escaleras y se tomo asiento en una de las butacas libres cerca de la chimenea…

-Vaya Evans pensé que tenias miedo de bajar y encontrarte conmigo

- Sabes que Potter, hoy no he amanecido con ganas de soportarte, así que hazme el favor de no dirigirme la palabra y déjame leer tranquila

-Leer?...pero si no tienes ningún libro?

-(tomando uno de su mochila) pues ya lo tengo

- Sabes eres muy antipática…

- Así? (retirando el libro) pues tu eres un arrogante, egoísta, presumido… en si todo un IDIOTAAAAAAA!

Lily creía que James le respondería con otra sarta de insultos, pero se asombro de ver que James la miro por un momento, se puso de pie y salio de la sala común, sin decirle absolutamente nada…

En el gran comedor media hora después…

-(bostezando) lunático sabes donde demonios se a metido James…

-Que yo sepa, bajo a la sala común hace media hora, se suponía que estaría con Evans, pero tienes razón donde se ha metido

-hey Evans!---grito Siruis a Lily que se encontraba a unos metros con sus amigas desayunando…

-Que quieres Black---respondió Missi

- No te estoy hablando a ti Stevenson…Evans sabes donde esta James?

- (tomando su vaso con jugo de calabaza) porque tendría que saber yo donde esta Potter

- bueno era solo una pregunta Evans…en fin ya me di cuenta que tu nunca sabes nada…a buen palo me arrimo

- (mirándolo fijamente) que quieres decir Black!

- (desafiándola con la mirada) tranquila Evans, no me hables así si no quieres que te hechice

- Tan solo si yo te lo permito Black--- miro desafiante Missi a Sirius

Ellos iban a seguir discutiendo, pero Amy y Remus los hicieron callarse…

-Es el colmo con ustedes, no pueden un día aunque sea dejar de pelearse (dijo algo enojado Remus)

- Es cierto, no pueden desayunar en paz?...(Amy miro a sus amigas algo molesta)

Ellos iban a refutar, pero no lo hicieron porque el director Albus Dumbledore, se hizo escuchar, anunciando que tenía que comunicarles algo…

-Querido alumnos…lamento mucho interrumpir su delicioso desayuno, pero hay acontecimientos importantes que debo anunciarles…

Todos los alumnos se miraron interesados por lo que el director tenía que decirles…

-Sus queridos profesores y el que les habla, hemos decidido que este año para ganar la copa de las casas, no solo tendrán que ganar puntos como siempre se hacia, sino que se realizara un concurso a nivel de las 4 cuatro casas de Hogwarts…

Dicho concurso se llevara acabo con dos representantes de sus respectivas casas, los cuales ya fueron elegidos por su desempeño en todas sus asignaturas…el concurso se llevara acabo con el desarrollo de exámenes, pruebas y duelos en el caso del curso de DCAO…al final de todo el alumno que logre ganar, le será entregada la preciada copa de las casas…

Todos los alumnos se mostraron emocionados por lo que el director les anuncio…

-Bien alumnos, ahora antes de dejarlos seguir con su suculento desayuno, nombrare a los dos alumnos por cada casa…

La profesora McGonagall le entrego un pergamino…

- Los dos representantes por la casa de Hufflepuff son… el alumno de séptimo año Amos Diggory ---- se puso de pie un muchacho alto, delgado, cabello y ojos marrones claros, muy apuesto--- y la señorita de sexto año Clariss Bones

La mesa de Hufflepuff aplaudió con énfasis a sus compañeros, quienes miraban asombrados a todos, quizás no creían que ellos hayan sido los elegidos

- Bien para la casa de Slytherin los dos representantes son… el alumno de sexto año Severus Snape y su compañera del mismo año Bellatrix Black

La mesa de Slytherin los aplaudió, pero ellos ni se inmutaron al escuchar sus nombres, siguieron desayunando como si no hubiera ocurrido nada

- Los representantes para la casa de Ravenclaw son el alumno de séptimo año Adriel Lovegood y la señorita de séptimo año Kari Chang – una muchacha con una larga cabellera negra, muy bonita, sonrió a su compañero (cualquier parecido del apellido es pura coincidencia XD)

- Y finalmente los representantes de la casa de Gryffindor, fueron elegidos haciendo algunos cambios, porque uno de los representantes con el cargo que tenia no iba a poder desempeñarse del todo bien en este concurso… por ello el representante de esta casa es el alumno de sexto año Remus Lupin, quien por este año no ejercerá su labor de prefecto, quien lo sustituirá será el nuevo prefecto James Potter…

Todo el gran comedor comenzó a murmurar…el director busco con la mirada a James pero no lo encontró…

-Donde esta el señor Potter?

Remus y Sirius se miraron, sin saber que decir, pero…

-Profesor Dumbledore Potter se encontraba indispuesto, por ello es que no vino a desayunar – acoto Lily Evans ante el asombro de sus amigas y de los merodeadores

-Bueno muchas gracias señorita Evans…y para terminar la representante para la casa de Gryffindor…

- Yo ya se quien – dijo Missi mirando con una sonrisa a Amy

- Yo te apoyo Missi – aseguro Lily…

- Es la señorita de sexto año Amy Carter…

**Notas de la autora: mmm alguien sabe donde esta Potter?**

**Bueno hasta aquí llega este capitulo…no me salio muy bueno…reviews por fiss **


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4:**

- Potter donde demonios te habías metido!...el profesor Dumbledore pregunto por ti en el gran comedor, quería presentarte como el nuevo prefecto de Gryffindor… pero como tú eres un irresponsable no se te paso por tremenda cabezota que…

-Basta Lily Evans!...grito James Potter a una asombrada Lily que se quedo con las palabras en la boca, ella estaba gritándole a James en pleno pasadillo que dirigía a las mazmorras, ya que era su primera clase del día…todos los que cruzaban dicho pasillo se quedaron mudos al oír que Potter por primera vez gritaba a Evans de esa manera, el cual no era uno de sus típicos gritos, de cuando ellos discutían, este grito era diferente…

- James volteo a ver muy seriamente a Lily,… y dijo… Ya basta Evans!...me canse de que todos los días me grites, me trates como si yo fuera un idiota, como si yo fuera el peor chico que a pisado Hogwarts…me canse de tus malditos rechazos, me canse de rogarte que salgas conmigo!...me canse de oír tus gritos y ofensas sin decir nada!...(acercándose mas a Lily quien estaba perpleja) sabes algo, pues todas las veces que te invitaba a salir era porque si era sincero contigo, porque aunque tu no lo creyeras si me gustabas… y soporte todo este tiempo tus gritos, ofensas, desplantes…porque al menos esperaba una sonrisa tuya alguna vez…pero como todo lo que llegaban eran ofensas…pues se acabo, ahora en frente de todos ellos te digo… eres libre Lily Evans ya no te voy a fastidiar tu vida… ya no voy a interferir en nada…se acabo todo esto…

-Lily se quedo en pleno pasillo asombrada por todo lo que James le acababa de decir que no se percato q Amy y Missi estaban a su lado, y que Sirius y Remus estaban tratando de alcanzar a James…el cual sin previo volteo a ver a Lily, y por primera vez en su vida su mirada ya no era calida como siempre estaba cuando miraba a Lily…sino que esta vez era fría y solitaria…y dijo…

-y que te quede claro Evans no voy a permitirte que me trates como si yo no valiera nada… así que aquí se marca la línea, tu sigue con tus cosas, que yo seguiré con las mías… no interfieras…

-Dicho esto Potter marcho hacia su clase de Pociones, seguido por Lupin y Black… todas las miradas estaban centradas ahora en Lily quien aun seguía mirando por donde James desapareció…

- y ustedes que miran, no tienen mejores cosas que hacer!... grito Missi a todos los que se encontraban ahí, y pues estos de inmediato reanudaron su camino…

- Lily estas bien (Amy tomo del brazo a Evans)…

- (con el semblante serio) por supuesto que estoy bien…vamonos a clase que no quiero llegar tarde…Las tres marcharon a clase en silencio…

A la hora del almuerzo en el gran comedor…

- Cornamenta seguro que estas bien, no se, tomaste alguna poción para el valor…porque realmente lo tuviste al hablarle hoy así a Evans…

- Canuto ya te he dicho que estoy bien, y no he tomado ninguna poción… (tomando un vaso con jugo de calabaza y mirando hacia donde Lily se encontraba) ella para mi ya no significa nada…

- Quisiera creerte James pero… Remus iba a continuar hablando pero fue interrumpido por una muchacha de largos cabellos de un negro impresionante, y una extraordinaria belleza… su insignia demostraba que era de la casa de Ravenclaw… los muchachos incluido Remus se quedaron mirándola anonadados…

- Buen día muchachos… (señalando el lugar que estaba libre cerca de James) podría tomar asiento con ustedes…

- (retirando su mochila que se encontraba ahí) este..si, claro siéntate…respondió James que estaba impactado con la belleza de dicha muchacha…

- Muchas gracias… (y así se sentó al lado de James)seguramente deben preguntarse el porque he venido hacia ustedes si no nos conocemos… bueno primero me presentare mi nombre es Kari Chang ,alumna de séptimo de la casa de Ravenclaw, mucho gusto…

- el gusto es mió preciosa (Sirius tomo la mano de Kari y la beso) Sirius Black para servirte.

- es cierto tu eres una de las participantes del concurso (sonrió Remus) mucho gusto mi nombre es Remus Lupin…

- (sonriéndoles) el gusto es mió…

- James no te vas a presentar?...

- (sonrojándose) eh… si… hola Kari mi nombre es… pero fue interrumpido por esta…

- James Potter capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, uno de los mejores estudiantes de tu casa y me atrevería a decir de todo Hogwarts, nuevo prefecto de Gryffindor y un muchacho muy simpático y atractivo (sonrió Kari a James que se sonrojo de sobremanera causando gracia a Remus y Sirius)

- eh… mucho gusto Kari (James se revolvió el cabello como solía hacerlo cuando estaba con Lily)

- Bueno estoy aquí solo para presentarme y pues para deciarle suerte a Remus en el concurso, se que va a ser muy difícil todo esto, mucha competencia diría yo, y pues espero que gane o pierda podamos llegar a ser amigos.

- Por supuesto que si, nosotros encantados de ser tus amigos, (palmeando la espalda a James) no es cierto James?

- eh…si…si es cierto (James bajo la mirada sonrojándose)… murmurando por lo bajo…pero que demonios me pasa, porque me pongo así…

- Muchas gracias Kari (siempre mi Remus salvando a James XD) te deseo suerte también, a ti y a Lovegood.

- Pues muchas gracias (poniéndose de pie) bien ahora me despido, tengo que ir a la biblioteca a realizar un par de deberes para McGonagall… nos vemos chicos…

- Ella estaba yéndose cuando de repente voltio a ver a James y le dijo: me alegro mucho de que ya no te dejes tratar mal… fue magnifico lo que hiciste hoy (sonriéndole) nos vemos…

Diciendo esto se marcho, seguida por la mirada de los tres merodeadores, en especial por James, pero no eran los únicos que observaban a alguien, sino que sus tres amadas amigas, estuvieron mirando la escena con recelo…

- Y esa de donde salio?... dijo Missi cortando su trozo de carne con demasiada brusquedad…

- (dejando Lily su vaso con jugo de calabaza de mala gana) pues no lo se Missi, yo también quisiera saberlo…

- Pues esa como ustedes le llaman, tiene nombre y es Kari Chang, alumna de séptimo, que va a formar parte del concurso entre las casas, es una buena alumna, pero el curso en el que le va regular es DCAO, por que no es buena para los duelos y…

-(interrumpiéndola) vaya Amy no te falta decir que es tu mejor amiga—dijo molesta Missi…

- Pues no lo es Missi, solo que yo si se quien es…

- Si ya me di cuenta… además viste como le coqueteaba a Remus?...

- A Remus?... pues yo diría q le coqueteaba a Sirius…

- ja que si, pues estas ciega mi querida Amy, le estaba coqueteando a Remus, y no a Si…digo a Black

- Vaya casi le llamas por su nombre Missi… pero lo que yo vi fue…

- Bien chicas me voy (Lily se puso de pie) las veo luego… y no se preocupen que a ninguno de los dos les coqueteaba esa tal Kari, sino que fue a Potter…

Dicho esto la pelirroja tomo sus cosas y salio del comedor dejando a sus amigas pensativas…

- después de un momento sin decir nada…. Pues la verdad creo que Lily tiene mucho más razón que nosotras Amy…

- Definitivamente Chang estaba coqueteándole a James, Missi…

- exacto…

Horas mas tarde cerca del lago, un muchacho de cabellos azabache, ojos color avellana resguardados por gafas que le ayudaban a su visión, se encontraba recostado en el pasto, con los ojos cerrados…dejando que el viento se llevara sus pensamientos, que los alejara de el, que se llevara ese par de ojos esmeraldas de su mente y de su corazón…ese muchacho era James Potter…

- (recordando) Potter donde demonios te habías metido!... si tan solo no hubiera tenido que ser así, si tan solo fuera diferente… donde me había metido?... si supiera que al huir de la sala común para no decir mas antes sus palabras que me hirieron mas de lo normal… yo corrí y corrí tan solo para tratar de olvidarme de todo, de olvidarme de ella… si supiera que resbale y me golpee la cabeza en uno de los lavaderos del baño del séptimo piso quedando inconciente por unos momentos… los cuales me hicieron recordar tantas cosas, tantos recuerdos olvidados….

**----------- -----Flash Back----------------**

-Hola Lily podrías ayudarme con esta tarea de pociones que no… (Fue interrumpido un niño de 11 años)…

- Sabes que Potter, numero uno no te he dado permiso para que me llames por mi nombre, para ti soy Evans, numero dos hay muchos libros en la biblioteca para que puedas hacer esa tarea, que no esta muy difícil (poniéndose de pie) y numero tres no se me da la regalada gana de ayudarte…

Lily Evans salio de la sala común que en esos momentos se encontraba llena de gente, dejando a James Potter parado en media sala, con algo de vergüenza por lo ocurrido

**----------Fin del Flash Back--------------**

- Si solo en ese momento me hubieras ayudado, porque realmente no sabia como hacer esa tarea, solo pedía tu ayuda, porque se que eras y aun eres una alumna muy buena en pociones… hoy con aquel golpe recordé la primera vez que te invite a salir…

**----------------Flash Back-------------------**

- Evans! Al fin te encontré… (Caminaba un muchacho de 13 años al lado de una muchacha de su misma edad, que estaba acompañada por sus dos mejores amigas)

- Y para que me buscas tu Potter?... (Contesto Lily algo fastidiada)

- eh… bueno (sonrojándose) yo quería saber si tu, bueno si tu y yo, … si nosotros…

- Si nosotros que Potter?...

- (levantando la mirada ilusionado) si deseabas ir a Hogsmeade este fin de semana conmigo? (dicho esto se revolvió el cabello como solía hacerlo cuando estaba con Lily)

- ja es una broma cierto Potter?... tu y yo salir e ir al pueblo juntos?... tu crees que porque te revuelvas ese cabello espantoso cada vez que estas cerca, y que a las demás ciegas digo chicas ciegas les parezca sexy… yo voy a aceptar salir contigo… por favor ve y anda dile esas tonterías a tu famoso club de fans Potter, a mi no me hagas perder el tiempo…vamonos chicas

-Dicho esto Lily y sus amigas se fueron riendo por lo que James acababa de decir… dejándolo con la mirada ilusionada desvanecer….

**-----------------Fin del Flash Back-------------------**

- que tonto fui aquella vez, creía que me dirías que si, pero en cambio tu me rechazaste, ese fue el inicio de los miles que vendrían después, y yo tan solo esperando una sonrisa y un si acepto salir contigo… pero nunca llego…tampoco diré que soy un santo y que pues solo te esperaba a ti, comencé a salir con varias chicas esperando ver algo de celos en tu mirada…ni siquiera eso conseguí…. Molesto a Snape para ver tu reacción y una sonrisa por las bromas, y pues solo consigo que te enojes y me insultes… (Abriendo los ojos y viendo las miles de estrellas en el firmamento) lo único que se es que de ahora en adelante no volveré a hacer algo para que tú me veas y sonrías algunas vez, te apartare de mi vida ya no vas a importar más Lily Evans, ya no dolerán más tus palabras ni insultos… ahora seré James Potter alguien que nunca debió enamorarse de una persona que no le corresponde (poniéndose de pie) alguien que hará de cuenta que no te conoció, alguien que ya no vivirá para tan solo verte sonreír alguna vez …

Dicho esto James Potter se dirigió hacia el castillo, cruzándose con la chica que le robaba los sueños, aquella chica de ojos color esmeralda…aquella que creía que Potter al cruzarse le molestaría, aquella que se sorprendió al ver que Potter, tan solo paso a su lado sin decir nada, como si ella no existiera…

**Aquí el fin del capitulo 4, espero que haya sido de su agrado, si pueden déjenme alguna critiquilla, para saber si va bien la historia, ahora si me despido cuídense, bye bye **


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5: **

- Lily… Lily… LILY EVANS!... grito algo molesta una de sus mejores amigas…

- eh… si dime Missi q ocurre?... respondió Lily saliendo de su mutismo…

- pues que hace rato te estoy llamando y tu ni caso me haces, y lo que deseo es que me digas a que hora Amy va a salir de aquella reunión que tiene con McGonagall.

- a la reunión ya debe de estar por terminar, si deseas puedes ir a la sala común de una vez, yo espero a Amy.

- con la mirada iluminada—enserio?... dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla—gracias Lily, es que tu sabes que…

- si que tienes tu cita con Aston el chico guapo de Ravenclaw…que esta en el equipo de Quidditch… y pues que tienes que ponerte linda y sexy para la ocasión… me olvido de algo?...

- no amiga, lo dijiste perfecto…

- claro si toda la semana me lo has estado repitiendo…

- a no exageres…

- que no Missi?...

- sonrojada—no Lily…

Ella se quedaron mirándose por un momento, luego se echaron a reír…

- bueno amiguita del alma, luego nos vemos, dile a Amy que…

- si, si ya se que tienes tu cita con Aston, y bla bla bla…

- sonriéndole— gracias Lily, nos vemos…

- suerte — Lily volvió a sentarse en la escalera que estaba frente al aula de encantamientos, donde se encontraban Amy, Remus y los demás chicos elegidos para el concurso entre las casas, ahí se llevaba acabo una reunión con la profesora McGonagall.

- mirando su reloj— ya llevan mas de una hora

En ese momento una voz fría y odiada por Lily hablo detrás de ella…

- Vaya ahora hablas sola Evans? — dijo Lucius Malfoy, que venia bajando por la escalera en la que Lily estaba sentada, no estaba solo, se encontraba con el Severus Snape, Grabe y Goyle…

- sin voltear a mirarlos— no molestes Malfoy.

-poniéndose delante de Lily acorralándola en la escalera— ya te he dicho que me trates con respeto sangre sucia

- mirándolo desafiante— con respeto?... a ti Malfoy… riéndose— ni que estuviera loca— poniéndose de pie— ahora salte de mi camino que no tengo tiempo para estar soportando tus tonterías…

Lily se disponía a irse pero Malfoy la empujo quedando esta sentada nuevamente…

- que te pasa idiota! — alzo la voz lily, sintiéndose adolorida por la caída…

- pues que te voy a enseñar a respetarme sangre sucia— el se acerco mas a Lily, quien se mostraba desafiante pero muy dentro de ella tenia miedo, ya que no solo era Malfoy sino que estaba rodeada por los amigos de este, que la miraban burlonamente.

En ese instante se escucharon unos pasos que llegaban del pasillo por donde Missi se había ido, se escucharon también unas risas, las cuales Lily reconoció…

- viste que cara puso Stenvenson, Cornamenta?... jajaja si que la hice enojar jajaja

- si Canuto jajaja, tu si que te pasas jajaja… y

James de pronto se quedo sin hablar y paro en seco, no siguió caminando…

- que pasa Cornamenta?...que miras?... Sirius siguió la mirada de James y se percato lo que miraba y hablo con desprecio… Malfoy

-Sirius se disponía a ir a ayudar a Lily pero James lo tomo del brazo — espera déjame a mi…

- Sirius se extraño de la reacción tan calmada de James, en otras ocasiones hubiera corrido a ayudar a Lily, así que lo siguió…

- percatándose de la presencia de los dos preciosos, hermosos (ejem perdón la emoción)… de la presencia de los 2 merodeadores— vaya pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, al nuevo prefecto… ahora crees q podrás estar a mi altura Potter.

- sin hacerle caso a Malfoy y mirando a Lily— necesitas ayuda Evans?...

- vaya, que ahora le pides permiso a la sangre sucia para defenderla… hablo Snape…

- tu cállate Snappy… dijo sirius apuntándolo con su varita

Acto seguido todos sacaron sus varitas y les apuntaron a James y a Sirius…

- guarda la varita Sirius…

- pero… James miro a Sirius y este sin comprender hizo caso a su amigo…

- Dime Evans necesitas que te ayude?...

- Lily miraba todo muy sorprendida otras veces James al verla en esa situación habría corrido a ayudarla, hechizando a quien este en su camino, también al escuchar que le decían sangre sucia, se hubiera peleado a la manera muggle, como tanta veces lo había hecho, pero en ese momento el estaba preguntándole si quería que la ayude, y pues claro que ella quería que le ayudara, porque eran demasiados, pero en su interior su orgullo la obligo a decir…

- Pues claro que no Potter, se defenderme sola, y no necesito a un…

-ella no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, porque— esta bien, Canuto vamos a ver si Remus ya sale…

- Sirius lo miro asombrado y lo siguió, pero no fue el único incluyendo Lily, Malfoy y su grupo se quedaron anonadados viendo como James se dirigía al aula de Encantamientos, sin si quiera voltear a ver a Lily, sin ayudarla.

- Yo no se que le pasa a tu héroe Evans — apuntándole con su varita—pero vamos a ver como se te ve con algunos hechizos— todo su grupo apunto a Lily con su varita quien no podía sacar la suya por la mala posición en que se encontraba…

- Tomando del brazo a James— oye eres mi amigo James Potter, o donde le dejaste?...

- Sirius soy yo…

- entonces porque no ayudaste a Evans?

- no escuchaste que me dijo que no la ayudara…

- pero esos idiotas son mas la van a lastimar…

- fue su decisión no la mía— James seguía tocando la puerta del aula con mucha mas fuerza…

- ya deja esa puerta Cornamenta…y ahora mismo dime que es lo que te pasa…

Tanta era la insistencia de James al tocar la puerta que la profesora McGonagall salio muy molesta…

- pero cual es la insistencia señor Potter?...

- solo quería saber a que hora terminaba la reunión y…

Entonces la profesora McGonagall dejo hablando a James, y se dirigió rápido a donde Malfoy y los demás estaban a punto de hechizar a Lily…

- pero que significa esto!...

- Malfoy y los demás intentaron en vano ocultar sus varitas pero era muy tarde…

- señorita Evans esta bien?

- poniéndose de pie— si profesora no se preocupe— no lograron utilizar sus varitas

- 50 puntos menos para Slytheryn… y todos ustedes a mi despacho…

- Malfoy y su grupo se fueron maldiciendo en voz baja…

- gracias profesora McGonagall

- No me lo agradezca a mi señorita Evans, si no hubiera sido por Potter que tocaba con tanta insistencia yo no me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando— bueno creo que el fin de la reunión llego, avíseles a sus compañeros que ya termino, yo voy a hablar muy seriamente con esos 4.

- si profesora— Lily dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba James conversando con Sirius…

- hey Cornamenta ya no me expliques nada, aunque si te voy a pedir que me cuentes que mas vas hacer eh…

- de que hablas Canuto?...

- hablando bajito— crees que no me di cuenta que indirectamente ayudaste a Evans, crees que no vi la gran sonrisa que te apareció cuando la profesora fue a ayudarla, crees…

- oh cállate Canuto estas delirando…

- si claro— Sirius esbozo una gran sonrisa— en su mente— ya me lo dirás Potter, nunca tienes secretos para mi

- y pues así el concurso empieza la próxima semana, el día domingo saldrá en la sala común el día y el horario.

- entonces van a tener que estudiar demás chicos…

- volteando— Lily amiga perdón la demora

- no te preocupes Amy, todo bien

- sin mirar a James— a cierto la profesora McGonagall dice que ya termino su reunión

- uff menos mal ya se estaba alargando demasiado

- que te pasa Lupin— poniéndole una mano en la frente— tienes fiebre, tu diciendo que una reunión se alarga demasiado.

- riéndose—Oh no molestes Black

- y Missi? Lily…

- huy pues tenia que irse, rapidísimo, tu sabes Aston

- a es cierto, lo había olvidado

- a entonces era por eso que estaba apurada— dijo riéndose Sirius

- de que hablas Sirius?...

- pasándole un brazo por la cintura a Amy— pues que aquí tu adorable compañero, amigo y amor secreto

- Sirius…

- jeje mentira, pues que le gaste una pequeña bromita a Stevenson

- Sirius que habrás hecho ahora…

- nada— poniendo cara de inocente— yo soy un ángel mi querida Amy, tu me conoces (ese es mi Siri-boy nn)

- sonriendo— por eso lo digo— imitando la voz de sus fans— mi querido Siri-boy

- todos rieron por lo dicho…. Pero fueron interrumpidos por dos voces…

- vaya todos están muy alegres hoy…

- Oh hola preciosa— saludo Sirius con su sonrisa mas seductora— como te va?

- hola Sirius, que tal James— sonrió Kari Chang haciendo que James nuevamente se alborotara el cabello, algo nervioso, lo cuál no paso desapercibo por cierta pelirroja que miraba la escena algo contrariada…

- ho..hola Kari— sonrió James algo sonrojado— pero que me pasa— pensó James

- dándole un beso en la mejilla— no seas descortés Jamsie, salúdame así— sonrió coquetamente Kari Chang

- poniéndose muy colorado— si jeje

- bueno creo que nosotras nos vamos— hablo Lily sin mirar la dichosa escena— nos vemos

Lily camino sin voltear a mirar….

- eh si nos vemos chicos— corrió Amy detrás de la pelirroja — espérame Lily!

- vaya ni siquiera me dio tiempo de saludar a Lily?...a si se llama verdad— hablo Amos Diggory

- Si así se llama — respondió James algo celoso?— porque la pregunta?

- es muy bonita— respondió Diggory mirando hacia donde Lily y Amy se fueron…

- Sip es guapa Evans— dijo Sirius— pero te advierto que aunque no sea mi mejor amiga, nosotros la cuidamos, al igual que a la loca de Stevenson, y a mi querida Amy, y si te atreves a hacerle algo— con un brillo extraño en los ojos— te las veras con nosotros

- algo contrariado— si no se preocupen— sonrió Amos

- a ya dejen de hablar de esa pelirroja, además ni tan guapa que fuera— hablo Kari celosa por la atención que le ponían a Lily

- Esa como la llamas tiene nombre, y es Lily Evans, y si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer, permiso — dicho esto Remus se fue algo molesto por lo que había dicho Kari.

- espérame Remus, James vamos

- me dejas Jamsie— poniendo carita de niñita buena

- eh…bueno— hablo dubitativo

- vienes o no Cornamenta—

- voy…voy luego Sirius— le sonrió James a Sirius

- sonriendo malicioso—ok entonces nos vemos, no llegues tarde…cuídate

Sirius se fue corriendo, riéndose porque el "cuídate" lo dijo en doble sentido, algo que se dieron cuenta James y Amos, pero menos Kari…

- bueno yo también me voy, no quiero hacer mal tercio— hablo sincero Amos— nos vemos.

- Tomando del brazo a James— bueno y a donde me llevas?

- James al escuchar eso se contrario, porque estando en Hogwarts, pues no hay muchos sitios a donde ir, o sacar a pasear a una chica— pues que tal si vamos al lago— sonrió James

- sonriéndole— esta bien

Ellos tomados del brazo se fueron al lago…mientras tanto en la sala común…

- Lily se sentó bruscamente en su butaca preferida — hay

- sentándose a su lado— que pasa Lily?

- tapándose el rostro con ambas manos— la verdad, no lo se Amy

- tiene que ver con Ja…

- ni me lo nombres Amy, que soy capaz de…— apretando los puños— hayyyyyyyy!

- tranquila Lily, vamos cuéntame que te pasa, sabes que soy tu amiga y te puedo ayudar

- si eso lo se Amy, pero… no se que es lo que me pasa… — poniéndose de pie—cuando descubra realmente que es lo que me pasa, te lo diré si..

- Lily se disponía a irse, cuando algo que escucho la hizo mirar a Amy, y querer matarla…lo que le dijo fue…

- sonriendo comprensiva— o es que acaso te has dado cuenta que estas enamorada de James y no quieres aceptarlo, Lily…

**Bueno aquí el fin del capitulo 5, espero que les haya gustado, si pueden me dejan algunas critiquillas vale nn… se me cuidan fanáticos de los merodeadores…**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6: **

_**Holas de nuevo, bueno, a partir de este capitulo voy poner "" (comillas) a los diálogos para que puedan diferenciarlos de los comentarios… así creo que se va a entender mejor, gracias por la sugerencia de redactar mejor, así me ayudan a mejorar…bueno y sin mas aquí el capitulo 6…**_

**----- Flash Back-------**

- "A ver cual me pondré la blusa negra o la blusa roja…mmm no se cual, cual me quedara mejor"— Missi Stevenson caminaba por uno de los pasillos que dirigía a su sala común, pensando en lo que iba a utilizar para su cita con Aston Becker, apuesto alumno de 6to año perteneciente a la casa de Ravenclaw, muy inteligente, amable, honesto, buscador del equipo de Quidditch, en si el chico 10…

- "Si creo que será la mejor opción, me pondré la blusa negra"

- "Vaya ahora hablas sola Stevenson, ahora si creo que estas mucho más loca"— dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa

-"Apártate de mi vista Black, no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces"— ella se disponía a irse pero Sirius se interpuso…

- "Y si no te dejo ir"— el se acerco mas a Missi, quien se sonrojo levemente por la cercanía del hermoso, precioso, adorable (ejem jejeje perdón la emoción), por la cercanía del merodeador

- "Te dije que te largaras de mi vista Black!"

- tomándola de los brazos con delicadeza— "no es necesario que me grites Stevenson, o es que acaso mi cercanía te pone nerviosa"— dijo Sirius con su mejor sonrisa, algo que hizo que Missi se sonrojara, pero que a la vez la enojo mucho y…

- "te dije que te alejaras"— Missi saco fuerzas de no se donde y empujo a Black al suelo, quien la miro asombrado…

- "bien ahora que me libre de ti, espero que no me molestes mas Black, entendido!..."

Missi paso por el lado de Sirius, se disponía irse, cuando…

-"Stevenson espera…"

- sin darse la vuelta— "te dije que no molestaras ok…"

-"espera por favor"— suplico Sirius (momento Sirius suplicando mmm XD)…

- volteando— "que quieres…"

-"me puedes ayudar, es que no puedo respirar"… dijo Sirius mirando a Missi

- "y a mi que me importa que no puedas respirar, es tu problema y además sabes algo no te creo, y si no tienes otra cosa mejor que decir, me voy, adiós…"

- "por favor, esta vez si no es ningún jue…go"— tocándose el pecho— "por favor"— el hizo una mueca de dolor y cayo al suelo, asustando a Missi quien ahora si le creyó y corrió a tomarlo en sus brazos

- "Black, Black…demonios ahora que hago…"

-"Pero que pasa aquí, que le hiciste a Sirius, Stevenson!..." en esos momentos llego James y se puso al lado de Missi

- "Yo, yo no le hice nada Potter, solo me dijo que no podía respirar, y se desmayo…"

- "Y ahora que hacemos…"

- "Lo mas lógico llevarlo a la enfermería creo no? "— ella intento levantarse para llevarlo a la enfermería, pero sintió que algo la retenía, el merodeador había tomado su mano y dijo…

- "No te vayas Stevenson, creo que de aquí ya no me escapo, y…"

- "No digas tonterías Black, vamos a la enfermería ahí te pueden ayudar y…"

- "No, yo se que seria un remedio inmediato y me salvaría…"

- "Que cosa es, habla…"

- "acércate mas por favor, así me podrás escuchar mejor…"

- Missi sin dudar se acerco, quedando a milímetros del rostro del hermoso merodeador… y se dispuso a escuchar lo que iba a decir…

- "sabes, ahora me doy cuenta de que realmente me amas Stevenson"— Missi abrió desmesuradamente los ojos— "debo de hacer esto mas seguido para poder tenerte cerca"— sonrió Sirius sin ningún rastro del supuesto dolor, o falta de aire en sus pulmones

- alejándose y empujándolo— "eres un maldito idiota Black!" — Poniéndose de pie— "debí de imaginármelo era una de tus estúpidas bromas, escúchame bien nunca, pero nunca esperes que te ayude en nada, eres un idiota!"

Missi se fue corriendo por el pasillo ante la sonrisa de James y una expresión rara en Sirius…

- "Bien hecho Sirius nunca me imagine que le harías ese tipo de bromas a Stevenson, jajaja…"

-Poniéndose de pie y viendo por donde Missi se había ido— "si claro, por supuesto que fue una estupenda broma"— dijo sirius con algo de tristeza, en su mirada

**---------Fin del Flash Back----------**

"Y eso fue lo que paso… no creo que ahora me vayas a decir que Black no es malo, no Amy?..."

Ellas se encontraban en la sala común después del almuerzo, conversando ya que en la mañana no habían tenido tiempo de nada, porque se habían levantado tarde…

- "Bueno…" — dejando el libro que estaba leyendo— "pues creo que esta vez la broma que Sirius te hizo, si fue un poco desagradable"

- "Amy, solo un poco desagradable!" — grito missi haciendo que las personas que se encontraban en la sala común voltearan a verla.

- "Y ustedes que miran, les debo algo o que!" — volteo a decirles Missi a los que la miraban

- "Ya cálmate Missi."

- "Como quieres que me calme, si mi mejor amiga no me apoya y todavía afirma que la broma de ese estúpido de Black "solo fue un poco desagradable". "

- "Bueno ya basta Missi" — alzo un poco la voz Amy, la cual estaba empezando a enojarse— "yo no estoy aquí ni para apoyarte a ti o Sirius, ya no tengo porque hacerlo, si ustedes dos son iguales, se gastan bromas desde la mas inocente hasta la mas desagradable, y ahora que tu te vengas a quejar… pues me disculparas pero ya me canse"

- "Escuche bien o me pareció que me comparaste con Black"— cruzándose de brazos— "espero estarme equivocando"

- "Pues no Missi no has escuchado mal, tu y el se parecen, los dos son egocéntricos, vanidosos, les gusta gastarse bromas entre si, ambos tiene club de fans… y no pongas esa cara que sabes que lo que digo es cierto"

- "Pero Amy tu estas loca, como puedes decirme que ese idiota y yo somos iguales!..."

- "Pues no estoy loca!" — poniéndose de pie— "y sobretodo sabes en que mas se parecen…"

- "en que!..." — Missi estaba viendo como Amy se dirigía a la puerta de la sala común, pero antes de salir esta volteo y le dijo

- "En que ustedes dos son tan tontos para no darse cuenta que se gustan!" — dicho esto Amy salio por el retrato, dejando a una Missi demasiado contrariada por lo que su amiga le acababa de decir, mejor dicho gritar…

- saliendo de su aturdimiento— "Y USTEDES QUE ME VEN, NO TIENEN MEJORES COSAS QUE HACER, SARTA DE ENTROMETIDOS!" — grito Missi antes de perderse por las escaleras que dirigían a su habitación…

Horas mas tarde todos los alumnos se encontraban en el gran comedor, ya que era hora de la cena…

- "Hola Amy" — saludo Remus Lupin a la susodicha que se encontraba cenando sola…

- "Buenas Noches Remus" — saludo y sonrió Amy

- sentándose al lado de Amy — " y las chicas, no van a bajar a cenar?" …

- "Pues Lily esta en la biblioteca terminando la redacción para Encantamientos, y de seguro ya debe de estar por venir" — dejando su tenedor a un lado— "Pero Missi no creo que baje"

- "Ahora que paso, porque ella así no mas no deja de bajar a cenar, ella es igual a Sirius, a los 2 les encanta comer" — esto lo dijo mientras miraba a Sirius cenar muy animado…

- "Pues eso es exactamente lo que pasa" — Remus la miro sin entender

- "He no entiendo, de que hablas?" — dijo mirándola fijamente, haciendo que Amy se le subieran los colores al rostro por la cercanía del hermoso merodeador de ojos dorados…

- evitando mirar a Remus directamente — "Es que hasta que a Missi se le pase su enojo, pues no va a bajar a cenar, y eso será hasta mañana… y antes de que me preguntes el porque de su enojo"— tomando un poco de jugo de calabaza— "fue porque le dije la verdad, tu sabes a lo que me refiero"

- sonriendo y afirmando con la cabeza — "Huy entonces el humor de Missi debe de estar muy mal…" — cogiendo un par de papa fritas del plato de Amy— "pero ya no te preocupes vas a ver que mañana se le pasa"

- luciendo algo preocupada— "Tu crees?"

- sonriéndole y cogiendole el brazo en señal de apoyo— "Completamente" — mirando nuevamente a Sirius— "por algo no tengo a la versión masculina de Missi como amigo no?"

- Amy sonrió por lo que Remus le dijo, y se sintió menos preocupada ya que sabia que como Missi era igual a Sirius, a ella su enojo se le pasaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, de la misma manera en que al susodicho se le pasaba cuando se enfurecía con sus amigos…

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca….

-"huy al fin termine" — esto lo decía una pelirroja llamada Lily Evans, comenzado a guardar su pergamino y sus demás cosas en su mochila

-"espero que Amy y Missi aun estén en el comedor, no me gustaría comer sola" — saliendo de la biblioteca— "hay me muero de hambre"

Lily estaba empezando a caminar por el pasillo cuando escucho un par de murmullos en una de las clases que estaba vacía, y decidió que en ese momento no estaba de humor para llamar la atención a cualquiera que estuviera ahí, y pues se disponía a seguir caminando cuando algo de esa conversación le llamo la atención…

**----------Conversación----------**

**voz Nro 1: **"… que tiene Evans?"…

**voz Nro 2:** " no te hagas la tonta, sabes que Potter a estado prendado de ella desde que la vio…no te preocupa?"

**voz Nro 1:** "en lo mas mínimo, Evans ya es cosa del pasado, el propio Jamsie me lo a dicho, y muy pronto se lo demostrara a todos, especialmente a esa estupida"

**voz Nro 2:** "bueno y si estas tan segura…" — la voz se escuchaba emocionada— " dime que tal besa Potter?"

Una risilla emocionada se escucho dentro de la clase, pero Lily ya no quería escuchar más esa conversación, y mucho menos saber que tal "besaba Potter"…

**--------Fin de la Conversación--------**

**- ** en sus pensamiento — "vaya como si yo fuera a creer que realmente le interesaba a Potter"…

En su mente escuchaba la voz repetir una y otra vez **"Evans ya es cosa del pasado, el propio Jamsie me lo a dicho"**

**-** repitiendo en voz alta muy molesta — "Evans ya es cosa del pasado, el propio Jamsie me lo a dicho" — parando intempestivamente de caminar — "un momento y a mi que me tiene que importar que para ese engreído yo sea cosa del pasado… ni que me importara"— cruzándose de brazos— "o si?"

En el momento en que ella pensaba esto las palabras de su amiga se le vinieron a la mente…**"o es que acaso te has dado cuenta que estas enamorada de James y no quieres aceptarlo, Lily…"**

**- **enojándose con ella misma — "momento Lily Evans!... TU ESTARÍAS LOCA SI DE BUENAS A PRIMERAS TE VIENES A ENAMORAR DE" — diciéndolo en un susurro— "James Potter"

En ese momento a Lily se le congelo la sangre porque alguien detrás de ella dijo: **"Me necesitas para algo Evans?"**…

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**_Bueno aquí acaba el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, aunque particularmente me pareció que estaba un poco aburridito, bueno espero sus criticas...se despide _**

_**Usagi Potter**_


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7:**

"_En ese momento a Lily se le congelo la sangre porque alguien detrás de ella dijo: **"Me necesitas para algo Evans?"**…_

Aquellas palabras se le repetían una y otra vez a cierta pelirroja que se encontraba sentada a orillas del lago, era domingo, todos los alumnos se encontraban cada uno haciendo la labor que se les antojara, en su caso se había hartado de estar en la sala común escuchando como una de sus amigas, llamada Missi Stevenson se peleaba con Sirius Black, porque la primera lo había despeinado (algo que era un ultraje para Black…el siempre tan exagerado uu…) en venganza por haberle gastado una broma hacia un par de días, también se canso de ver como otra de sus amigas llamada Amy Carter se divertía jugando ajedrez mágico con otro de los merodeadores llamado Remus Lupin, que le había propuesto jugar a su amiga, como una manera de hacer hora hasta que sepan que curso, día y hora les tocaba a ellos participar en el concurso, que a principios de año el director del colegio Albus Dumbledore les había planteado, para hacer que la copa de las casas se ganara de distinta forma este año…

Lily Evans los miro y dándose cuenta que ninguno de ellos se daría cuenta de su ausencia, porque cada uno de ellos estaba enfrascado en sus distintas formas de divertirse, salio sin más de la sala común, sin rumbo fijo…

Y ahí estaba 3 horas después, sentada en la orilla del lago, viendo a muchas parejas pasear por ahí, tomados de las manos, jugando, en fin haciendo lo que mejor les parecía…en cambio ella estaba ahí sentada hace 3 horas, sola, ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos, aquellos que tomaban rumbo desconocido a medida que pasaba el tiempo, pero que en la ultima hora habían tomado nombre y apellido, y aunque quisiera sacárselo de la mente no podía, aquel nombre era **James Potter**…

En ese momento una escena se le vino a la mente…

**---------------------Flash Back----------------------**

**- **enojándose con ella misma — "momento Lily Evans!... TU ESTARÍAS LOCA SI DE BUENAS A PRIMERAS TE VIENES A ENAMORAR DE" — diciéndolo en un susurro— "James Potter"

En ese momento a Lily se le congelo la sangre porque alguien detrás de ella dijo: **"Me necesitas para algo Evans?"**…

-"maldita sea, eso me pasa por hablar sola".- fue lo que pensó en ese momento la pelirroja.- "y ahora que le digo"

James se encontraba mirando a la pelirroja que repentinamente había perdido el color y estaba mas blanca que un papel, y parecía que se había perdido en sus pensamientos, porque ella lo miraba con aquellos ojos esmeraldas muy abiertos que aunque le doliera aceptarlo aun lo seguían cautivando y enamorando…

- "Te encuentras bien Li… Evans?".- hablo por fin James

En ese momento la pelirroja reacciono saliendo de su letargo, topándose con unos hermosos ojos avellana mirándolo a través de los cristales de aquellos lentes que le permitían una mejor visión a aquella persona que la miraba con una leve sonrisa, aquella que sin darse cuenta hizo que ella se sonrojara levemente y dirigiera su mirada a otro lugar…

- "Eh… si, si me encuentro bien".- ella hizo algo que sorprendió al susodicho.- "no te preocupes".- ella le sonrió

Ahora el que se sonrojo fue James Potter, por ver aquella sonrisa en la pelirroja, esa era una sonrisa diferente, no una de burla o de sarcasmo como siempre le había visto, cuando el le decía algo… esta era una sonrisa perfecta, y hasta se atrevía a pensar de que era con cariño…

Lily iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpida…

- "Jamsie, cariño pensé que ya no ibas a venir".- aquella persona corrió y abrazo efusivamente a James que se sorprendió

- "Pero ya veo que 'alguien'… te detuvo".- ella sonrió.- "no me vas a decir Evans que vas a gritar a Jamsie por andar por aquí a estas horas no, recuerda que el también es prefecto y puede estar por aquí

La sonrisa que Lily le había brindado a James hace apenas unos minutos se desvaneció dando paso a un semblante serio y enojado, la causante una muchacha de séptimo año, de la casa de Ravenclaw, llamada Kari Chang

- "Kari no digas esas cosas, Evans no a dicho nada de eso".-

-"Pues mejor se las aclaro antes de que las digas, además".- ella abrazo a James nuevamente.- "ya te extrañaba"

James se sonrojo mucho, al tener tan cerca de Kari que se había refugiado es su pecho y miraba a Lily con una sonrisita de triunfo, el susodicho solo se revolvió el cabello, síntoma de que estaba nervioso

Lily por fin hablo…

- "Pues veras Chang, tienes razón, a Potter yo no le voy a decir nada por andar por aquí a estas horas, en vez de estar en el comedor cenando o en su sala común".- ella lo dijo lo mas calmada posible

- "vez Jamsie hasta ella que es una amargada acepta que tengo razón".- ella se acomodo mas en los brazos de James

Lily sonrió y James pudo vislumbrar que esta si no era una sonrisa de amistad de parte de ella, sabia que a Lily no le gustaba que le llamaran amargada, o algo por el estilo…

-"Bien que disfruten de su 'adorable velada', espero que Flich no los encuentre"

Dicho esto la pelirroja paso por el lado de James, haciendo que este percibiera un olor a jazmín que supuso provenía de sus cabellos...

-"menos mal que esa Evans ya se fue".- dijo Kari sin separarse de James

-"Su nombre es Lily, Kari, y no la hubieses…"

Pero el no pudo terminar de hablar porque una pelirroja que se encontraba al final del pasillo había volteado y dicho algo que provoco que su acompañante se separara bruscamente de el, y mirara a Lily con odio…

-"Cierto, antes de que lo olvidara, se que a ti Potter yo no puedo decirte nada ya que eres prefecto, pero a tu noviecita si"

-"A que te refieres Evans?".- pregunto Kari

-"50 puntos menos para Ravenclaw, por andar por los pasillos a la hora de la cena, por insultar a una prefecta, en este caso a mi y por andar de resbalosa con otro alumno que se supone que debería de cumplir su labor de prefecto y no estar de cariñosito con una alumna que esta rompiendo las reglas".- una sonrisa triunfal apareció en el rostro de Lily Evans.- "que disfruten de su hermosa velada"

Dicho esto ella dio media vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo que dirigía al gran comedor…

**--------------------Fin del Flash Back----------------**

La pelirroja esbozo una sonrisita al haber recordado aquel suceso, pero a la vez se sintió muy confundida por haber sentido "aquello" que se suponía no debía sentir por aquel muchacho que durante 5 años consecutivos había detestado desde el primer día en que lo conoció…

**---------------------Flash Back-------------------------**

Una niña de apenas 11 años se encontraba sentada sola en un compartimiento del expreso de Hogwarts, aquel que la llevaría a lo desconocido…esa niña era pelirroja y tenia unos impresionantes ojos verde esmeralda, tenia pecas cerca de la nariz que la hacían ver muy linda…

Ella en ese momento se encontraba viendo hacia fuera del tren, viendo los maravillosos paisajes y pensando en como seria aquella escuela de magia a la cuál iría, pero en ese momento ella fue sacada de sus pensamientos, porque alguien le dijo **"disculpa puedo pasar?"**

Frente a ella estaba un niño de su misma edad, con el cabello azabache muy desordenado, con unos hermosos ojos avellanas protegidos por un par de lentes, tenía una hermosa sonrisa…

- "puedo pasar?" .- dijo el niño sonriéndole

- "Claro, pasa".- ella le devolvió la sonrisa

En el acto aquel niño se sentó frente a ella sin borrar su sonrisa haciendo que la pequeña se sonrojara levemente…

-"Mi nombre es James Potter, y te agradezco el permitirme quedarme aquí contigo"

-"No te preocupes estoy sola y pues aquí hay mucho espacio no tengo problema de tener compañía, ya estaba algo aburrida de estar sola"

-"Bueno y a que casa quieres ir?".-pregunto el niño

Pero como ella era hija de muggles ella no sabia a lo que el se refería…

-"Casa?".-ella se sonrojo por no saber de que le hablaba

-"No sabes de lo que te hablo cierto".- el niño le sonrió comprendiendo la situación de su acompañante

-"No, yo lo siento, no se de que hablas".-ella bajo la mirada

-"Bueno no te preocupes a lo que me refiero es a casa te gustaría pertenecer, en Hogwarts hay 4 casas, las cuales son Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin.".-James hizo una mueca de asco haciendo que la niña riera.- "y Gryffindor".- dicho esto su semblante cambio a uno de orgullo

Ella solo le sonrió, y el niño continúo hablando…

-"Las mencionadas son las 4 casas, pero aquí entre nos, te diré que a la que quiero de corazón pertenecer es a Gryffindor, ahí van los mejores, supongo que por tu carácter tu también iras ahí"

-"Pues espero que si James"

-"Claro así no nos separaríamos y la amistad que estamos iniciando hoy jamás se romperá".-el la miro con ternura y una inmensa sonrisa

La niña no sabia que pasaba pero a su lado en ese momento se sentía bien y segura…

-"Pero si queremos seguir siendo amigos, pues tendrás que decirme tu nombre"

-"Cierto aun no te lo he dicho".- ella extendió su mano a manera de saludo y dijo.-"mi nombre es Li…"

En ese preciso momento fue interrumpida porque un muchacho con cabello negro que le caía elegantemente por el rostro, ojos azules y muy apuesto entro al compartimiento…

-"Con que aquí estas Potter, creía que ya te habías escapado"

-"Y yo pensé que ya te había dejado bien claro que hoy quiero estar solo".- James miro hacia la ventana

-"Oh vamos James no me digas que aun sigues molesto por lo de antes"

-"Pues la verdad si, aun estoy molesto y si no es mucho pedirte por favor vete"

Aquel niño cambio su semblante sonriente por uno molesto…

- "Pues esta bien me largo, pero no te entiendo dices que quieres estar solo, pero veo que aquí estas con una niña".-acercándose un poco.-"y veo que es muy bonita"

-"Cállate Sirius no la molestes"

-"huy veo que el pequeño Potter y el pequeño Black están peleando por una niña"

En ese momento otra persona entro al compartimiento, este era un muchacho rubio de ojos grises y mirada fría…

-"Maldición".-James suspiro cansado

-"Vaya veo que es una niña muy bonita, pero tu cara no se me hace conocida… eres sangre limpia, a que familia de magos perteneces?..."

Ella no supo que responder, ya que no entendió el termino "sangre limpia" pero al final decidió contestarle…

-"Bueno no se a que te refieres con decir 'sangre limpia' y pues si deseas saber a que familia de magos pertenezco, pues te diré que soy la primera bruja en mi familia"

En el momento en el que Malfoy escucho que ella le decía eso, su rostro reflejo desprecio y asco…

-"Entonces eres una asquerosa sangre sucia inmunda".- Malfoy la miro con superioridad

Ella no sabía a lo que se refería con decir eso, pero si sintió que se lo dijo con mucho desprecio y se sintió rechazada, sus ojos se cristalizaron…

-"Nunca mas vuelvas a llamarla así Malfoy!".- James lo miraba desafiante

-"Huy que te has enamorado de la asquerosa sangre sucia pequeño Potter, que mal gusto, creí que los de tu familia sabían escoger mejor con quien se relacionan, pero ya veo que solo son escoria al igual que esta niña repugnante"

En ese momento James se iba a lanzar a pegarle a Malfoy pero Sirius lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo, ya que Malfoy había sacado su varita y los apuntaba…

-"Ni te atrevas a tocarme Potter o te ganaras una maldición de parte mía".- el le sonrió con sorna

-"Tenias que ser un Malfoy, siempre son unos cobardes!".-le grito Sirius

-"Tu cállate Black, si no quieres que en nuestra sala común te vaya mal"

-"Y quien te dijo que voy a vivir bajo el mismo techo que tu rata asquerosa".- Sirius lo miro son superioridad

-"Eres un Black todos los de tu familia han ido a Slytherin por siglos al igual que los Malfoy y te recomiendo que por tu bien bajes ese tonito de tu voz al dirigirte hacia mi y trátame con respeto"

-"Con respeto, a ti, por favor no me hagas reír, no eres mas que un cobarde"

Malfoy estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando en eso llego un prefecto de Gryffindor y se percato lo que pasaba, entro al compartimiento y regaño a Malfoy por andar molestando a los niños de primero, así que se lo llevo de ahí…

-"Ja que siga soñando ese pedazo de imbecil que yo lo voy a tratar con respeto".- Sirius se sentó cruzado de brazos

-"Cree que porque esta un año mas que nosotros en Hogwarts va a poder intimidarnos, que siga soñando".-James adopto la misma posición que Sirius, pero no le duro mucho ya que escucho un sollozo a su lado y recordó que no estaban solos

-"Pero por que lloras?".- pregunto sin ninguna pizca de delicadeza Sirius a la niña que estaba con lagrimas en los ojos

-"Si porque lloras, no llego a hacer nada, te tienes que acostumbrar porque hay muchas personas que rechazan a la gente como tu en Hogwarts".- dijo James sin medir lo que sus palabras causaron en aquella niña que de inmediato dejo de llorar y volteo a mirarlo…

-"La gente como yo, a que te refieres al decir la gente como yo!".-grito algo alterada

-"Calma niña no es necesario que grites".-dijo Sirius

-"Tu cállate Black que no te estoy hablando a ti".-le grito haciendo que este la mirara algo intimidado por aquel grito, y decidió quedarse callado

-"Estoy esperando, dime que quieres decir con eso de gente como yo?".- ella miraba ceñuda a James

-"Pues… eso de que eres hija de muggles, y que no vienes de una familia de magos, por ello se dice que eres sangre sucia, hay muchos que piensan así en Hogwarts, especialmente los Slytherin".-dijo James lo mas tranquilo

El pensó que todo quedaba aclarado pero un grito le dejo en claro que no fue así…

-"A YA VEO Y POR ESO DICES 'GENTE COMO YO', SEGURO TU ERES UNO DE ESOS QUE PIENSA QUE PORQUE NO VENGO DE FAMILIA DE MAGOS SOY ESCORIA VERDAD!"

En ese momento James se dio cuenta que no había utilizado las palabras indicadas para explicarle todo, supo que metió la pata al decirle aquella frase que pensándolo bien sonaba como si el también pensara igual que Malfoy…

-"No yo no…".-trataba de explicarle James pero ella no lo dejo

-"BIEN ME QUEDO CLARO QUE HAY GENTE COMO TU TAMBIEN EN ESTE MUNDO, QUE DISCRIMINAN A LOS DEMAS POR NO VENIR DE UNA FAMILIA DE MAGOS".- ella se dirigió a la puerta del compartimiento y la abrió…

-"AHORA SI LARGUENSE LOS DOS DE AQUÍ, NO TIENEN NADA MAS QUE HACER AQUÍ".- ninguno de los dos se puso de pie.- "QUE ESPERAN LARGUENSE AHORA MISMO!"

En ese momento Sirius y James se miraron algo asustados y se disponían a salir cuando

-"ASI QUE GENTE COMO YO NO POTTER, PUES TE DIRE ALGO".- ella se puso de pie y lo encaro.-"yo te demostrare que aunque no venga de familia de magos soy mucho mejor que tu, sabrás que Lily Evans no es la niña que viste llorando hace unos momentos, les demostrare que están muy equivocados al juzgarnos solo por la sangre, ya lo veras…

Dicho esto ella cerró la puerta del comportamiento dejando a James y Sirius algo contrariados por la actitud de la pelirroja…

-"Creo que te entendió mal James".- dijo Sirius mirando a James

-"Me parece que si".- el iba a tocar la puerta del compartimiento pero una cabeza pelirroja se le adelanto y dijo…

-"A una cosa mas".- ella miro muy seria a James.-"Para ti Potter soy Evans, nunca te atrevas a llamarme por mi nombre".-ella se metió al compartimiento.-"ENTENDIDO"

La puerta del compartimiento volvió a cerrarse…

**-------------------Fin del Flash Back-----------------**

-"Y creo que trató de cumplir lo que le ordene".-Lily sonrió algo triste.-"No entiendo lo que me esta pasando, porque ahora que él ya dejó de molestarme y se fijo en otra yo me tengo que sentir así".-Ella se abrazo así misma al sentir una ráfaga de viento.-"debería de sentirme feliz de que ya soy libre y que ese tonto ya dejara de ser tan odioso conmigo, aunque…".-esbozando una sonrisa.-"no me desagradaba del todo sus bromas y su forma de ser, parecía que el podía percibir cuando yo estaba triste y por ello hacia muchas bromas y si el cree que no me causaron risa pues esta equivocado porque de hecho me reí, pero no frente a él, las bromas que le hacen a Snape son graciosísimas, pero mi deber de prefecta es reanudar el orden cuando todo se vuelve un caos, por ello piensa que me enojo, pero la verdad no es así "

La pelirroja cerro los ojos sintiendo el aire fresco y unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a mojar su rostro, las personas que se encontraban ahí empezaron a irse porque la lluvia comenzó a hacerse mas fuerte, y en pocos minutos la única persona que se encontraba ahí era aquella muchacha de 16 años, que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y no pensaba en las consecuencias que dicha lluvia podría causarle…

En ese momento escucho unas voces que la hicieron dirigir su mirada hacia aquel lugar, entonces vio salir de atrás de la cabaña de Hagrid a dos muchachos, el chico tomaba de la mano a la chica, estos reían y estaban empapados por la lluvia, se veían muy felices, ellos no se percataron de su presencia y jugando se dirigían al castillo…

-"Potter…".- Lily había reconocido al muchacho y después de un momento reconoció a su acompañante… era Kari

Lily en ese momento sintió como unas pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, las cuáles le hicieron comprobar lo que realmente le estaba ocurriendo, aquel muchacho que creía que tanto detestaba se estaba revolviendo el cabello cuando aquella muchacha se le acercaba coquetamente, aquel gesto solo lo tenia para con ella y ahora veía que ya no era así, ahora reaccionaba así cuando estaba junto a esa, esa INTRUSA, su mente fue lo que le dijo, ella era una INTRUSA…

Lily vio cuando ellos desaparecieron en la entrada del castillo…una par de lagrimas mas salieron de aquellos ojos esmeraldas, se sentía mal, se tapo el rostro con ambas manos e hizo lo que su corazón le pedía a gritos en ese momento… Lloro

Llevaba varios minutos haciéndolo hasta que sintió como algo calido se posaba en sus hombros, levanto la mirada y lo vio…

-"Disculpa no es mi intención entrometerme, pero estoy seguro que pescaras una pulmonía si sigues aquí"

James Potter le había puesto una capa que al parecer estaba hechizada ya que la lluvia no la mojaba…en ese momento el se dio cuenta que la pelirroja tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas y sintió una punzada en el corazón, se dio cuenta que aun…

-"Déjame sola".- fue lo único que atino a decir Lily y volvió a cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos

-"Lo haría si es que en estos momentos estuvieras en un lugar menos peligroso para tu salud, pero como este no es el caso no te dejare aquí pelirroja".- James le puso una mano en el hombro

Lily se puso de pie sin mirarlo y esbozo una sonrisa algo triste…

-"Sabes hoy no tengo ganas de discutir, y por ello te haré caso, además no seria justo que tu también te enfermaras por estar aquí esperando que yo me vaya".- ella se abrigo mas con la capa.-"vamos al castillo Potter"

Todo esto lo dijo sin mirarlo y comenzó a caminar para ir al castillo, pero en ese momento se sintió mareada y casi se cae si no fuera porque James tenía buenos reflejos y la sujeto de la cintura…

-"Evans estas bien?".-James la miro preocupado

-"Si no te preocupes".- ella aun no le miraba y quiso seguir caminando pero nuevamente se quiso caer…

-"Pues veo que no es así".-el puso una mano en la frente de la pelirroja.-"estas con fiebre niña".-dijo James sosteniéndola para que no se cayera

-"Debe de ser solo un poco, ahora debo de ir a mi habitación y ahí se me pasara"

-"Deberías ir a la enfermería y de eso me encargo yo"

Y sin mas James hizo algo que asombro a Lily, la tomo en brazos cargándola y llevándola dentro del castillo…Ella no protesto es mas se sintió protegida estando en sus brazos

El se iba a dirigir a la enfermería pero…

-"Por favor no me lleves ahí, llévame a mi habitación ahí de seguro me pondré mejor".- ella al fin lo miro

El se dio cuenta que tenia las mejillas sonrojadas debido a la fiebre que tenia, aun así se veía muy hermosa…

-"Pero…".- el no termino su frase…

-"Por favor James".- ella le sonrió y sin más se quedo dormida en sus brazos

El se quedo impactado era la primera vez después de mucho tiempo (por no decir años nn) que ella le llamaba por su nombre… y sin mas decidió hacer lo que ella le pidió, se dirigió a la sala común y en el camino unas frases de una canción se le vinieron a la mente…

…

_**Cuando yo halla encontrado mi camino**_

_**De regreso a tus brazos otra vez**_

_**Pero hasta ese día**_

_**Tú sabes que tú eres**_

_**La reina de mi corazón**_

…

_**Bueno aquí el final del capitulo 7, espero que haya sido de su agrado, el próximo capitulo va a tratar del concurso y pues de la reacción de los demás al ver a James ingresar con la pelirroja en brazos…**_

_**La frases de la canción que James recuerda es de WESTLIFE, se llama "Queen of my heart":"Reina de mi corazón", es una canción que me encanta y espero que la puedan escuchar nn…**_

_**Sin más que decir por ahora me despido besitos y cuídense…y por fis si pueden me dejan reviews nn.**_

_**Usagi Potter**_


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8:**

…

_**Cuando yo halla encontrado mi camino**_

_**De regreso a tus brazos otra vez**_

_**Pero hasta ese día**_

_**Tú sabes que tú eres**_

_**La reina de mi corazón**_

…

-"Así? y que me harás Black"

Desafió Missi Stevenson a Sirius Black que la miraba con un sonrisilla en los labios, todo esto sucedía en la sala común de Gryffindor….

-"Quizás haría lo que con tantas ansias deseas desde hace mucho".- se acerco un poco mas a la muchacha

-"Te lanzaras de la Torre de Astronomía! ".- los ojos le brillaron.- "Que bien"

**-**"Pues no muñeca, eso no".- tomándola de los brazos.- "Pero quizás esto si"

Todos en la sala común voltearon a mirar la escena que había entre Black y Stevenson, algunos los miraron sonriendo, y en el caso de las admiradoras de Sirius miraron con odio y envidia a Missi…

-JAJAJAJA.- con lágrimas en los ojos.- JAJAJA ya…basta…JAJAJA

Missi Stevenson se encontraba riéndose estruendosamente debido a que Sirius Black la tenia acorralada en una de las butaca, sus manos se encontraban en el abdomen de la muchacha y hacia lo propio, algo que hacia que Missi se rindiera ante cualquiera…

**Le estaba haciendo cosquillas (espero que no hallan pensado otra cosa xD…¬¬)**

**- "**Pues si dices por favor dejo de hacerlo Stevenson."- le decía sin parar de hacerle cosquillas el merodeador de ojos negros

-"Ni creas… JAJAJA… que voy a… JAJAJA hacerlo Black JAJAJA".- Missi se retorcía de risa

-"Pues no parare".- decía riéndose Sirius.- "cuando éramos niños me encantaba hacerte cosquillas, y ya veo que aun me encanta"

Missi no pudo decir nada porque no podía parar de reírse, pero un recuerdo acudió a su mente.

**-----------------------Flash Back----------------------**

-"No me alcanzaras".- decía corriendo una pequeña de aproximadamente 7 años, cabello color castaño atado en dos trenzas y unos lindos ojos azules…

-"No cantes victoria Missi, que ya te estoy alcanzando!".- reía alegremente un niño de la misma de edad que la pequeña, tenia ojos color negro, al igual que su cabello que caía elegantemente sobre sus ojos…

La pequeña llego a la sala de una impresionante mansión iluminada por los rayos del sol que ingresaban por una de las inmensas ventanas, paro de correr porque ya no escuchaba al niño seguirla, volteo para buscarlo y no lo encontró…

- "Sirius, donde estas?".- la pequeña miraba a todos lados pero no recibía respuesta.-"Sirius no es gracioso, sabes que no me gusta estar sola"

La niña se sentó en uno de los grandes sillones a esperar al niño, pero después de un rato el no aparecía, el cielo repentinamente se oscureció y después de un momento un trueno se escucho haciendo que la niña se asustara…

-"Donde estas, no me gusta estar sola tengo miedo!".- grito la pequeña y un par de lagrimas cayeron de sus hermosos ojos azules…

Un nuevo trueno se escucho haciendo asustar mucho mas a Missi, quien empezó a llorar, se abrazo así misma…

-"Buuuu!"

Un nuevo grito se escucho en la sala y un pequeño Sirius se encontraba al lado de Missi, quien al saber que fue él, lo abrazo…

-"Eres un tonto me asustaste!".- grito aun abrazada a Sirius

-"Discúlpame es que me distraje, y por ello te deje, pero ya vez ya estoy aquí".- separándose de Missi.- "no fue mi intención hacerte llorar"

-"Pues ya lo hiciste Sirius".- sollozo la pequeña tapándose el rostro

-"Entonces reparare eso".- él la miro con una sonrisa

-"Y como?".- ella le miro haciendo un puchero y con algunas lagrimitas en los ojos

-"Así!"

Dicho esto el pequeño Sirius comenzó hacerle cosquillas a Missi quien ahora tenia lagrimas en los ojos, pero de tanto reírse…el cielo volvió a aclararse y el sol nuevamente invadió dicha sala

**------------------Fin del Flash Back-----------------**

Missi seguía riéndose y Sirius no paraba de hacerle cosquillas, todos estaban volviendo a lo suyo pero de pronto el retrato se abrió dejando ver a un muchacho empapado llevando en brazos a una pelirroja que no tenía buen semblante…

- "James!".- grito asombrado Remus

Al instante Remus y Amy se encontraban frente a James…

- "Lily!".- esta vez fue Amy quien grito.- pero que le paso?

- "Tengo que llevarla a su habitación".- avanzo muy preocupado el pelinegro

En ese momento…Sirius y Missi se acercaron a él, pues habían parado su batalla de cosquillas al verlo entrar a la sala común…

- "Que paso Cornamenta?".- pregunto preocupado Sirius

-"Que le has hecho a Lily, Potter!."- chillo Missi

-"Stevenson no estoy para aguantar gritos en este momento ok, Evans se encuentra mal y necesito llevarla a su habitación, así que alguna de ustedes díganme como hago para pasar a la habitación de las chicas"

- "Pero Cornamenta si esta mal no es mejor llevarla a la enfermería?".- pregunto Sirius

- "Eso fue lo mismo que le dije a Evans, pero ella me pidió que la llevara a su habitación"

Missi iba a refutar pero…

- "Escaleras James Potter esta autorizado para entrar a la habitación de las chicas".- dijo Amy mirando a James con una pequeña sonrisa

- "Gracias Amy"

Dicho esto James subió inmediatamente las escaleras, las cuáles no cambiaron a un tobogán cuando este las piso…

-"Vamos Missi, tenemos que ayudar a Lily".- ella subió tras James

Missi subió tras Amy, dejando a Remus y a Sirius al pie de la escalera…

-"Solo era eso, solo es necesario que una de las chicas nos diera permiso! ".- grito algo frustrado Sirius

-"no lo sabias?".- pregunto Remus como si fuera lo mas obvio

-"Entonces hace tiempo que hubiésemos podido pasar".- cruzándose de brazos.-"y si tu lo sabias porque no nos lo dijiste lunático"

-"Pues porque no pensé que fuera tanta tu necesidad de subir, además son solo algunas alumnas que tienen el permiso de la profesora McGonagall para decirle a las escaleras que nos dejen pasar, entre ellas están Missi, Amy y Lily".- viendo como la mirada se le iluminaba a Sirius.-"Pero no te emociones ya que sabes que ninguna de ellas te dejara pasar, aparte tampoco te lo dije ya que ninguna de las chicas con las que sales tiene ese permiso, así que pensé que era mejor no ilusionarte"- hablo tranquilamente el merodeador de ojos dorados

Sirius miro con enojo al merodeador y se fue a sentar a una de las butacas de la sala común…

**En la habitación de las chicas…**

-"Ya esta, con esto la fiebre de Lily bajara".- dijo sonriente Amy, colocándole un pañito empapado de un liquido rosado en la frente a la pelirroja

-"Que es lo que le estas poniendo?".- pregunto un preocupado James

-"Es una poción para bajar la temperatura del cuerpo, en este caso la fiebre".- respondió Amy

-"Potter, que a pasado para que Lily este así?.- pregunto Missi con el ceño fruncido.-"que le hiciste"

James iba a responder pero Amy se adelanto…

-"Ya basta Missi".- dijo en tono cansino Amy

-"Déjala Amy".- mirando a Missi.-"Veras Stevenson, yo encontré a su amiga pelirroja, sentada en el lago mojándose en la lluvia, no se veía nada bien así que me acerque para decirle que era mejor que regresara al castillo, y como es común ella me boto, pero después de un momento me parece que lo pensó mejor y decidió hacerme caso, y cuando estábamos viniendo se sintió mal y bueno luego tuve que cargarla porque ya no podía caminar por la fiebre que tenia"

-"Estuvo llorando cierto?".- pregunto Amy mirando a Lily

-"Porque lo dices Amy".- dijo Missi sentándose al pie de la cama de Lily

-"Porque sus bellos ojitos esmeraldas están hinchados".- esto lo dijo mirando a Missi

-"Tu la viste Potter, sabes si estaba llorando?"

-"Bueno si, estaba llorando, pero el porque no lo se".-dijo James poniéndose de pie.-"Yo ahora me retiro, tengo que irme a cambiar si no quiero resfriarme".-acercándose donde Lily y acariciándole la mejilla ante la atónita mirada de Missi y una sonriente Amy.-"Cuídenla mucho"

-"Lo haremos".-contesto Amy

-"Que fue eso?".- pregunto una asombrada Missi

-"No lo se Missi, pero algo me dice que las cosas entre esta pelirroja y ese pelinegro van a cambiar".-cruzándose de brazos.-"Y ahora dime algo, ¿vas a decirme que Potter es malo?"

-"Esta bien no lo es…al cien por ciento".-cruzándose de brazos.-"Pero Black si que lo es, no recuerdas que…"

-"Y ahí vamos de nuevo".- dijo una resignada Amy

Tres días después todos los alumnos se encontraban sentados en el gran comedor, el cuál no lucia igual ya que las cuatro mesas habían desaparecido, en su lugar habían muchas sillas alrededor de este donde todos los alumnos ordenados de acuerdo a la casa que pertenecían se encontraban ubicados, en el centro habían cuatro pupitres en las cuales se podían sentar dos personas, cada una de ellas tenia grabados en el centro de las mesas el escudo de cada casa, un león ,una serpiente, un águila y un tejon…

-"Me pregunto como estará lunático".- pregunto un chico de gafas sentado en una de las filas de adelante

-"Pues debe de estar nervioso cornamenta".-sonriendo.-"pero no hay que preocuparnos tanto seguro Carter lo esta calmando"

Una sonrisa pícara apareció en el rostro de ambos…

-"Ustedes dos de que hablan, me parece haber escuchado que mencionaban a mi amiga".-pregunto ceñuda Missi, que estaba sentada al lado de James

-"No seas chismosa Stevenson".-dijo Sirius inclinándose un poco para ver a Missi

-"A quien le llamas chismosa Black".- también se inclino para poder verlo

-"Quizás a ti".- le sonrió con sorna Sirius

Ellos estaban comenzando a discutir, pero James los interrumpió

-"Disculpen".- ellos seguían peleando.-"DISCULPEN"

-"Que!".-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-"Quizás".-poniéndose de pie.-"Seria mejor".-él tomo de la mano a Missi haciendo que esta se pusiera de pie.-"que tu Stevenson estés sentada al lado de Sirius".-él hizo que ella se sentara en su sitio.-"así pueden pelear mejor, y yo me libro de estar escuchándolos".-dicho esto se sentó en el sitio que antes le pertenecía a Missi.-"Bien continúen"

Él par miraron a James un momento, luego se miraron entre si y continuaron su pelea…

-"Ellos nunca cambiaran"

Esto lo dijo una pelirroja que recién había llegado y había visto todo…

-"Supongo que este es el sitio que Missi guardo para mi".-dijo mirando a James.-"no te molesta que yo me siente aquí cierto"

James miro a la pelirroja y negó con la cabeza, esta se sentó a su lado…

-"Y como va ese resfriado?" .-pregunto el pelinegro

-"Pues ya estoy mejorando, menos mal ya no tengo fiebre".- sonrió sin mirarlo

-"Me alegro".- él también sonrió, quedándose así callados por unos instantes, hasta que la pelirroja hablo

-"Potter".- dirigiéndole la mirada

-"Si Evans".- él también la miro

-"Yo… bueno… se que nunca hemos sido amigos, y pues…se que te parecerá extraño…que yo…bueno que yo…te diga esto…sabes que siempre hemos discutido y pues…en si lo que quiero decir…es que yo…bueno… "

Lily seguía hablando pero no podía dejarse entender ya que cada vez se enredaba mas en sus explicaciones, James quien ya se había dado cuenta que quería decirle tan solo, la miro, sonrió y le dijo…

-"No hay de que Evans, pierde cuidado".-diciéndole esto le regalo una bonita sonrisa, pero no la que le brindaba a sus admiradoras o cuando estaba de conquista, sino una sincera y hermosa…

-"Como sabias que te quería decir gracias?".-lo miro ceñuda y con un gesto de niña chiquita

-"No eres la única que alguna vez se a enredado tratando de dar las gracias a alguien que conoce poco, y en nuestro caso a alguien que detestas".-dicho esto le volvió a sonreír

-"Pero yo no…".-

Ella iba a continuar hablando pero fue interrumpida por que una muchacha de larga cabellera negra se acerco corriendo a James y lo abrazo…

-"Jamsie cariño".-abrazándolo mas fuerte.-"deséame suerte, se que compito contra tu casa, pero de todas maneras".- ella lo miro haciendo un puchero haciendo que este se revolviera el cabello

-"Hola Kari…".-sonriéndole.-"suerte"

En eso una voz detrás dijo: "Señorita Chang ya es hora"

-"Si profesora McGonagall".- sin dejar de abrazar a James.-"bien Jamsie te veo luego y espero…".-ella volteo a ver a Lily.-"que tu Evans no molestes a mi novio ok".- dándole un beso fugaz.-"nos vemos"

Dicho esto se fue hasta donde Remus Lupin, Amy Carter, Severus Snape, Bellatrix Black, Amos Diggory, Adriel Lovegood y Clariss Bones se encontraban ya sentados en sus respectivas mesas…

James se había quedado muy sonrojado por lo que Kari acababa de hacer, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos…

-"Potter, no me digas que esa es tu novia".-pregunto una contrariada Missi

-"Cornamenta no me habías dicho que ese bombón ya había caído".- le sonrió picadamente Sirius

-"Canuto no hables de ella como si fuera una cosa".- le reprendió James

-"Que, Potter que dijiste".- lo miro extrañada Missi.-"Tu reprendiendo a Black porque hable así de Chang cuando tu toda la vida has tratado a las chicas como si fueran objetos"

-"Si Stevenson algún problema".- James la miro ceñudo

-"Vaya ahora falta solo que Black acepte que se muere por mi, para así burlarme de él".- ella sonrió divertida

-"Ja, ya quisieras Stevenson, ni en tus mejores sueños me voy a fijar en ti"

Ellos iban a comenzar una nueva pelea pero fueron interrumpidos por una pelirroja que se había mantenido en silencio hasta el momento…

-"Hey chicos ya guarden silencio".- los miro con una sonrisa

-"Pero Lily como quieres que me quede callada, acaso no has escuchado a Potter".- miro extrañada a James.-"creo que esa Chang te hizo algún hechizo"

-"Basta Missi, deja de decir tonterías, seguro que Potter ya se enamoro por eso ya maduro"

-"Potter enamorado?"

-"Pues creo que Evans tiene razón, mi James se a enamorado".-dijo Sirius imitando la voz de una mujer orgullosa de su hijo

-"Hey quieren dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí".- dijo James mirando especialmente a Missi y a Sirius.-"Ahora estén en silencio porque la prueba ya va a comenzar"

-"Por Merlín que te a pasado Potter, creo que de verdad te han hechizado"

-"Stevenson acaso no le has escuchado guarda silencio"

-"Tú no eres nadie para callarme Black"

-"Quiere probar".- le sonrió malicioso Sirius

Así se daba inicio a una nueva discusión…

-"Espero que McGonagall los calle".-dijo James cruzando se de brazos sin percatarse que cierta pelirroja tenia una mirada extraña

-"Potter".- ella lo llamo sin mirarlo

-"Si".- él la miro

-"Eh… es cierto que Chang es tu".- ella respiro hondo.-"es tu novia"

James miro a la pelirroja que no le dirigía la mirada, parecía triste, pero prefirió no preguntarle por que (hombre, tenia que ser hombre para no darse cuenta jejeje)

-"Si, es mi novia".- dijo James sintiendo algo raro en su corazón al decirle eso a Lily, pero prefirió no saber que era lo que sentía ya que él había decidido no pensar mas en ella, y darse una oportunidad con otra persona que si sintiera lo mismo que él, y afortunadamente la había encontrado: Kari Chang

Él iba a preguntarle el porque de su pregunta, pero fue interrumpido por la profesora McGonagall quien le dijo que se callara sino quería acabar como Stevenson y Black, él volteo a verlos y vio que ambos hacían señas con las manos y abrían y cerraban la boca pero ningún sonido emitían, sonrió al darse cuenta que la profesora los había hechizado con el **_"Silencius" _**para que dejaran de armar tanto jaleo…

Él se estaba riendo viendo como Missi y Sirius aún sin hablar peleaban, sin darse cuenta que a su lado una pelirroja tenia la miraba triste y una tímida lágrima bajaba por su rostro hasta caer en su regazo…

_**Fin del capitulo 8 **_

_**Holas, espero que les haya gustado, en fin aquí ya vimos que fue lo que paso con Lily, supimos algo más de Sirius y Missi…**_

_**Huy el concurso esta por empezar pobre Remus y Amy deben estar muy nerviosos, pero en fin eso se vera en el otro capitulo…**_

_**En fin espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, y pues si tienen tiempito me dejen reviews sip, no sean malitos, que yo feliz al leer lo que me escriban… **_

_**Ahora si me despido cuídense mucho y ya nos estamos leyendo, prometo no demorar mucho para subir el otro capitulo**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Usagi Potter**_


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9:**

- "No estoy nerviosa, no lo estoy".- Ami jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente, a su lado se encontraba Remus

-"Apostamos Carter".-Remus la miro con una sonrisita

-"No Lupin, sabes que perdería".- ella lo miro con una sonrisa muy nerviosa.- "lo acepto si estoy nerviosa u.u "

-"Tranquila Ami, veras que todo va a salir bien".- tomándole una mano.- "vas a ver que seremos los mejores"

Amy solo lo miro, le dedico una dulce sonrisa y Remus presiono su mano dándole a entender que estaba con ella

En ese momento la profesora McGonagall hizo que todos guardaran silencio, todos los profesores se encontraban ahí, también estaba Dumbledore, quien se coloco al lado de la profesora, le sonrió y tomo la palabra.

-"Alumnos Buenos Días".-dijo mirando a todos muy sonriente.-"Pues hoy es por fin el día en que el concurso que les anuncie a principios de año se apertura, hoy las cuatro casas disputaran entre ellas los primeros puntos que los llevaran a estar un paso mas cerca para obtener la copa de las casas".- mirando a los 8 concursantes.-"se que están nerviosos y se preguntaran a que hora este viejo se callara para comenzar".-sonriendo.-"pues ya no los hago esperar mas, doy por concluido mi pequeños discurso y que comience la prueba"

Dicho esto Dumbledore tomo asiento junto a los otros profesores, la profesora McGonagall volvió a tomar la palabra.

-"La primera prueba será una serie de preguntas que cada uno de los profesores les harán, sus conocimientos aquí serán probados, cualquiera de los dos representantes de sus respectivas casas pueden responderlas".- mirando a todos.-"la pregunta que sea bien contestada les hará acreedores de 10 puntos para sus casas".- sonriéndole a los concursantes.-"veo que están desconcertados, ustedes creían que las pruebas solo serian de un solo curso, pero no, este concurso esta dividido en 3 partes, hoy se llevara acabo la primera, que trata de 'Conocimientos', la segunda es 'De destreza', en la cuál demostraran y aplicaran todo lo que saben y la tercera y última, es 'El duelo', en él cuál definirá que casa será la ganadora"

Todos se miraron expectantes, no se esperaban que las pruebas fueran a ser así, todos creían que serian pruebas de cada curso…

-"Chicos no se preocupen, todo lo que se les tomara ustedes lo han visto alrededor de 6 años, se que pensaran que como entre ustedes hay chicos de séptimo, ellos les llevaran ventaja, pero no se preocupen las preguntas que aquí se les hagan estoy segura que conocen las respuestas, por ello fueron elegidos".- sonriéndoles.-"muy bien que se inicie la primera prueba"

**Horas mas tarde en la sala común de Gryffindor…**

-"shuuu, chicos ahí vienen".- dijo un emocionado alumno de cuarto, ingresando rápidamente por el retrato

-"Seguro McDilan".- pregunto Sirius Black que por lo visto ya podía hablar

En eso escucharon a la señora Gorda preguntar: "¿santo y seña?", y una voz respondió algo avergonzada: "Lupin y Carter son los mejores"… "pueden pasar"

En ese instante dos muchachos de sexto año ingresaron a la sala común y sin esperárselo todos los que se encontraban en la sala común gritaron: "Gryffindor, Gryffindor es el mejor, gracias a Lupin y a Carter es el mejor!"

-"chicos felicidades!".- una pelirroja corrió a abrazar a ambos muchachos que se encontraban sorprendidos

-"Gracias Lils".- Amy abrazo fuerte a su amiga

-"Una cerveza de mantequilla Lunático"

-"Por supuesto Canuto".- respondió sonriente Remus a Sirius

-"Que descortés que eres Black, cualquiera también le da una a Amy".- dicho esto Missi empujo a Sirius.-"Amiga felicidades".- extendiéndole una cerveza de mantequilla.-"ten te la mereces"

-"Gracias Missi"

-"Y tu Potter no dices nada".- le dijo sonriente Amy

-"Que quieres que te diga mi querida Amy".- pasándole un brazo por la cintura y llevándola al centro de la sala común.-"estoy muy orgulloso".- mirando a los demás y gritando.-"No es cierto chicos!"

Todos en la sala común gritaron: "Si" y volvieron a cantar "Gryffindor, Gryffindor es el mejor, gracias a Lupin y a Carter es el mejor!"

-"Bien todos a celebrar por el triunfo de Gryffindor!".-grito Sirius

En la sala común se escucho música, Amy y Remus vieron por fin que toda la sala común estaba de fiesta, vieron pancartas que decían sus nombres, los cuáles cambian de color, vieron varias mesas abarrotadas de bocadillos y bebidas cortesía de los merodeadores obviamente, todos los alumnos los miraban y les sonreían, algunos los felicitaban efusivamente, en ese momento la torre de Gryffindor estaba de fiesta…

-"Vaya y todo esto chicos".- pregunto un sonriente Remus

-"Y todavía preguntas lunático".- le regaño juguetonamente James.-"esto es por ustedes, por obtener la primera victoria, por ganar la primera prueba"

-"Bueno pero no es para tanto James".- le dijo tímidamente Amy

-"Que no es para tanto Amy!".- grito efusivamente Missi Stevenson

-"Estoy de acuerdo con Stevenson".- dijo Sirius abrazando a Missi por la cintura

-"No te aproveches Black"

Pero Sirius no le hizo caso…

-"Es cierto Amy, 150 puntos".- dijo sonriendo Lily.-"o sea 15 preguntas bien contestadas de las 20 que eran, ustedes si que son fenomenales"

-"Evans tiene razón, hubiesen visto la cara de Snape cada vez que ustedes contestaban".- dijo riéndose James

-"Es cierto".- lo miro riendo una pelirroja.-

-"Y viste su cara cuando contestaron la última pregunta".- dijo emocionado James

-"Claro que si, quería reírme en ese momento"

-"Yo también"

-"Si no hubiese sido por McGonagall que no estaba mirando, juro por Merlín que me reía a carcajadas en ese momento"

Ellos seguían compartiendo opiniones de lo que ocurrió en la prueba, sin percatarse que 4 personas los miraban sonriendo, ya que era la primera vez que Evans y Potter dialogaban civilizadamente…

-"Este chicos, no es por molestar pero creo que debemos seguir felicitando a los dos campeones".- dijo interrumpiendo Sirius

Lily y James por fin se dieron cuenta que solo ellos habían estado hablando, la pelirroja se sonrojo haciendo que sus 2 amigas se miraran extrañadas…

-"Si creo que si".-sonriendo maliciosamente.-"Y Stevenson veo que estas muy cómoda"

-"Por que lo dices Potter".- pregunto extrañada Missi

-"Pues porque veo que te agrada que Sirius te tenga cogida de la cintura"

Dicho esto Missi se sonrojo e inmediatamente…

-"BLACK!".- rápidamente saco la mano del merodeador de su cintura.- "TE DIJE QUE ME SOLTARAS"

-"Tranquila Stevenson, en vez de gritarme deberías darme las gracias".- sonrió seductor

-"Tienes razón".- Missi sonrió maliciosamente.- "te daré las gracias"

-"Esa sonrisa no me gusto".- le susurro Amy a Remus

-"A mi tampoco, creo que Sirius esta en problemas".- sonrió resignado Remus

-"Vaya hasta que por fin me das la razón".- acercándose mas a la castaña.-"y dime como me darás las gracias"

-"Así mi querido Siri-boy".- ella dio un paso mas quedando a un palmo de la cara de Sirius.- "LEVICORPUS!".- en su mente caviló el hechizo

Inmediatamente Sirius quedo suspendido en el aire de un tobillo, causando la risa de los muchachos, algunas miradas indignadas de las admiradoras del merodeador y la sonrisa triunfante de Missi…

-"Hey eso no se vale!".-grito Sirius

-"Claro que se vale Black, esta es mi manera de decirte gracias, espero que te diviertas".- mirando ceñuda a Remus y a James.- "y si alguno de ustedes se atreve a soltarlo verán lo que les pasa".- dicho esto Missi se dirigió a la mesa de bebidas y ahí comenzó a platicar con varios muchachos que la saludaron cordialmente y trataban de cortejarla

-"Chicos bájenme".- dijo Sirius a sus amigos

-"Lo siento Canuto, Missi hablo claro y no pretendo enfrentarme a su varita, al menos por hoy".- le dijo sonriendo Remus.-"vamos a tomar algo Amy"

-"Esta bien".- mirando a Sirius.-"lo siento Sirius, pero tú te lo buscaste"

-"TRAIDORES!".- grito Sirius haciendo berrinche.-"POTTER, a donde crees que vas!"

Sirius pillo a James yéndose de puntillas hacia el retrato…

-"jeje, voy a las cocinas, tengo que traer mas bocadillos".- corriendo hacia el retrato.-"te veo luego Canutoooo"

Dicho esto James desapareció por el retrato…

-"Traidor buuuu".- Sirius lloraba de mentira cuando vio a su salvación sentada a su lado.-"Evans, mí querida y adorada pelirroja"

-"Ah no, ni lo piense Black".- dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos

-"Anda di que si, por fis…Stevenson no te haría nada a ti".- haciendo un puchero.-"ayúdame si"

-"Esta bien"

-"Gracias".- con los ojitos iluminados

-"Pero con una condición"

-"Sabia que no lo harías por bondad pelirroja mala".- dijo haciendo un puchero

-"Bueno si no quieres no te bajo".- dijo volviéndose a cruzar de brazos la ojiverde

- "ok, ok, no dije nada, dime que quiere que haga"

-"Solo quiero que me respondas una pregunta".- dijo mirándolo seriamente Lily

-"esta bien, dime que quieres que te responda"

-"veras, quiero saber, si".- hablando bajito.-"Si cuando Potter decía que quería andar conmigo era enserio"

Sirius la miro extrañado y luego se le formo una sonrisa burlona…

-"Increíble, no puedo creer que la prefecta Lily Evans me este preguntando esto".- dijo cruzándose de brazos sonriendo divertido

-"cállate Black, no quiero que todos se enteren!".- dijo Lily poniéndose algo roja

-"No me lo puedo creer, no me digas que tú…jajaja, en serio Evans"

-"Claro que no Black".- disimulando su nerviosismo.-"solo es curiosidad"

-"Si claro, y yo soy feo"

-"Para mi si".- dijo riéndose Lily

-"Que dijiste!".- haciendo un puchero.-"ahora ya no te digo nada".-él le saco la lengua

Después de un momento Sirius le contesto…

-"Si, iba en serio cuando James te pedía salir o andar con él, Evans"

Lily solo asintió con la cabeza…

-"Algo más que quieras saber?"

Lily iba a preguntar otra cosa, pero prefirió no hacerlo para no levantar sospechas, después de un momento se puso de pie y se disponía a salir de la sala común…

-"oye pelirroja tramposa, ese no era el trato, bájame!".- dijo Sirius haciendo un berrinche

-"Cállate Black".- ella salio por el retrato

En ese momento Sirius cayo al suelo, y Missi se dio cuenta…

-"Quien fue, quien lo bajo".- mirando a todos lados.-"DÍGANMELO"

Mientras tanto en la mesa de los bocadillos…

-"Missi nunca va a cambiar, sigue siendo tan temperamental".- dijo Amy mirando a su amiga perseguir a Sirius, tratando de hechizarlo nuevamente, pero este se escapaba

-"Parecen 2 niños".- dijo riéndose Remus, al ver a Sirius ocultarse detrás de sus admiradoras que intentaban defenderlo de Missi, quien al instante las petrifico

-"Sabes Remus, estoy feliz por haber podido ganar"

-"Yo también Amy, aunque te confieso que estaba nervioso, y mucho mas cuando escuchaba las preguntas que nos hacían"

-"Si eso, pero fueron bien crueles con nosotros, solo 1 minuto para hablar entre nosotros y después dar la respuesta u.u"

-"Aun siento los nervios, por la última pregunta"

**----------------------Flash Back----------------------**

"Bien chicos, como veo soy el que les hará la última pregunta".- el miro a todos con una gran sonrisa.-" no es difícil, mas de unos seguro que ya lo recordó, en fin que poción utilizarían, si por necesidad necesitan hacerse pasar por muertos, díganme el nombre de la poción y los ingredientes para prepararla, un minuto para responder"

"Eso es fácil Remus".- dijo en un susurro Amy

"Si es el Filtro de los muertos, quien lo contesta tu o yo"

"Tu Amy"

"Esta bien"

"Tiempo cumplido, bien quien responderá"

Todos los concursantes se miraron, increíblemente Severus Snape tenia una cara de duda, pero levanto la mano para contestar…

-"Amy porque no levantaste tu mano".- dijo Remus en un susurro

-"Es que se que me falta un ingrediente".- dijo Amy con cara apenada

En ese momento Severus dijo: "la poción es el Filtro de los muertos"

- "Muy bien y los ingredientes".- pregunto Slughorn

Snape miro a Bellatrix que lo miraba con semblante asesino, como advirtiéndole que si no contestaba…

- "Los ingredientes son: asfófelo y ajenjo, raíces de valeriana".-contesto Snape algo dudoso

-"Es valido que los dos participantes contesten, señorita Black".- Slughorn miro a Bellatrix quien no contesto nada

El profesor Slughorn los miro, sonrió y movió la cabeza negativamente

-"Lastimosamente joven Snape, señorita Black, pero olvidaron un pequeño detalle"

Bellatrix miro con ganas de matar a Snape quien parecía que estaba recordando el pequeño detalle pero fue interrumpido por una tímida mano que se alzo y dijo:

-"Podría contesta yo profesor Slughorn".- pregunto Amy Carter

-"Claro, Claro señorita Carter, dígame la respuesta".- le sonrió

- "La poción como dijo el alumno Snape es "El Filtro de los Muertos", los ingredientes son 'asfófelo y ajenjo, raíces de valeriana y…".- Amy miro algo asustada a Remus

-"Es valido que los dos participantes contesten, señor Lupin".- Slughorn lo miro sin borrar su sonrisa

-"raíces de valeriana y judías soporíferas, profesor".- contesto tímidamente Remus

Slughorn ensancho su sonrisa y dijo:

-"Exacto señor Lupin, esa es la respuesta".- mirando a los demás concursantes.-"chicos es importante que sepan esto, este filtro se la mencione en primer año, por ello es muy importante recordar todo"

Remus y Amy se miraron, disimuladamente Remus le tomo la mano a Amy haciendo que esta se sonrojara…

**-------------------Fin del Flash Back------------------**

**-**"Pobre Snape de seguro nos habrá odiado por responder".- sonrió Amy

-"Y eso que pociones es su materia preferida".- dijo Remus

Ellos se miraron por un momento, Remus volvió a tomarle la mano, haciendo que esta se sonrojara…

- "Sabes Amy hacemos muy buena pareja".- él le sonrió tiernamente

- "Claro, buena pareja para el concurso".- contesto nerviosamente

- "Si, pero algo me dice que no solo haríamos buena pareja en eso Amy".- el merodeador de ojos dorados se le acerco un poco mas

Amy no sabia que contestar o que hacer, hasta que…

-"Amy, dile a Black que no se esconda!".- dijo Missi poniéndose al lado de su amiga

Aprovechando esto, Amy se soltó de la mano de Remus y fue hasta donde estaba Sirius, Remus la miro y simplemente sonrió…

- "Me parece o interrumpí algo Remus".- dijo culpable Missi

- "No te preocupes Missi".- pasándole un brazo por la cintura.-"Tan solo ahora me las cobrare haciendo que Sirius te alcance".- sonriendo maliciosamente.-"hey Canuto la tengo!"

-"Remus, lo siento, pero no hagas esto, eres mi amigo".- dijo missi tratando se soltarse

-"Si, eso si soy tu amigo, pero también tengo alma de merodeador".- dándole un beso en la mejilla.-"te diría que no es nada personal Missi, pero me interrumpiste"

-"Noooo Remus suéltame".- Missi intentaba soltarse ya que Sirius venia con varita en mano dispuesto a hechizar a Missi

-"Llego tu peor pesadilla Stevenson jajaja".- rió maliciosamente Sirius

-"Amy ayúdame!".- grito a todo pulmón una muchacha que ahora ya no era castaña sino tenia el cabello rosa chicle

Mientras tanto en uno de los pasillos…

-"Bien creo que con esto es suficiente".- dijo un pelinegro

El caminaba rumbo a su sala común, cuando de improviso unas manos lo jalaron y lo aprisionaron…

-"Pero que…".- acomodándose bien los lentes.-"Kari, que haces aquí?"

- "Vaya pensé que te daría alegría verme".- dijo haciendo un puchero

- "Pues claro que me alegro Kari".- dijo James sonriéndole

- "Pero no deberías estar aquí a estas horas niña, te pueden ver y quitar puntos"

- "No me importa, solo quería que me dieras mi beso de las buenas noches y así me voy feliz".- ella se acerco mas a él

-"esta bien, pero que sea la última vez, que andas por los pasillos, algún prefecto te puede ver y te quitaran puntos"

- "Es por eso o porque te molestaría que esa Evans nos viera".- dijo Kari separándose de él y cruzándose de brazos

- "No digas esas cosas".- tomándola del rostro.- "sabes que ella ya no me interesa"

- "Seguro".- poniendo cara de niña chiquita

-"Seguro".- él le sonrió, pero muy dentro de el sabia que estaba mintiendo

- "Entonces".- ella lo volvió a abrazar.- "mi beso"

- "Esta bien".- dicho esto James beso a Kari, él cual duro unos minutos, luego de esto él se despidió de ella, quien se fue corriendo a su sala común, él iba a continuar caminando, en eso escucho un ruido detrás de él, camino un poco mas y luego se oculto detrás de una armadura…

Una pelirroja venia por el mismo pasillo, sus ojos verdes estaban algo tristes…

- "ya no significo nada".- dijo en un susurro.-"Lily eres una tonta, si eso eres una tonta!"

Esto lo dijo gritando y se fue corriendo hacia su sala común, sin percatarse que un muchacho de ojos color avellana, la miraron sorprendidos…

-"Evans…".- él vio como aquel cabello rojo desaparecía por uno de los pasillos…

**Fin del capitulo 9**

**Hello :), espero que les haya gustado, en fin si pueden me dejan algún review…Nos estamos leyendo…**

**Atte.**

**Usagi Potter**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10:**

- "No lo puedo creer".-dijo una animada Missi mirando por la ventana de su habitación

-"Que cosa no puedes creer Missi".-pregunto Amy, quien se encontraba arreglándose su cabello color negro mientras unos ojos color miel le devolvían la mirada en el espejo…

-"Que por fin es sábado y hoy es la primera salida a Hogsmeade que tenemos Amy".-ella volteo a ver a Amy.- "acaso no te entusiasma?"

-"Bueno…si algo".- Amy seguía cepillando su larga cabellera negra…

-"Y tu Lily no me digas que tampoco te entusiasma".- Missi dirigió su mirada hacia cierta pelirroja que se encontraba sentada en su cama con las piernas cruzadas y en su regazo tenia un libro

-"La verdad Missi, creo que no voy con ustedes, y antes de que me preguntes porque, no voy porque tengo que ordenar algunas cosas por aquí".-ella señala su cabeza.-"y necesito tranquilidad y no todo el alboroto que hay en el pueblo"

-"Y que son esas cosas que tienes que arreglar ahí".-dijo Missi señalando la cabeza de la pelirroja

-"Pues son algunos pequeños problemas, pero que no tienen importancia para contárselos"

-"Vaya gracias por la confianza que nos tienes Lily".- Missi tomo una bufanda que se encontraba en su cama y se dirigió a la puerta.-"Amy te espero abajo, no puedo estar en el mismo lugar en el que esta una persona que dice ser nuestra amiga y no nos tiene confianza"

Dicho esto la castaña salio de la habitación dando un portazo…

-"Pero que le pasa".- pregunto extrañada la ojiverde

-"Recuerda Lily, que a ella cuando le dices indirectamente que quieres estar sola, su cabecita le hace pensar que es falta de confianza".- Amy se ato a su cabella una cinta color azul muy bonita…

-"Cierto, lo había olvidado".-mirando hacia Amy.-"pero al menos una de mis amigas si me entiende"

-"Tu sabes Lily".- Amy se sentó al lado de Lily.-"que yo te entiendo, sea lo que sea, Missi también lo hace pero ya sabes como es de resentida".- ella sonrió.-"pero es una buena persona y una excelente amiga, creo que eso lo sabemos ambas no?".- la pelirroja asintió.-"entonces no te preocupes, además fue preferible que le dijeras eso, a que la verdadera razón por la cuál estas así".- ella se puedo de pie y tomo su suéter

-"A que te refieres".- la ojiverde la miro expectante

-"A que Missi, hubiera muerto de un ataque cardiaco si es que tu le decías, que lo que tienes que arreglar en tu cabecita, son tus sentimientos hacia cierto pelinegro de ojos avellana"

-"Como lo sab…digo de que hablas".- preguntó haciéndose la desentendida Lily

-"Lily no soy tonta, Missi no se a dado cuenta, no porque sea tonta, sino porque es algo despistada".- la pelinegra volteo a ver a una pelirroja algo sonrojada.-"en cambio yo, si me he dado cuenta, y no he pasado por alto las miradas, los gestos y el comportamiento tan extraño que has tenido las ultimas semanas Lils, tampoco he pasado por alto tus sollozos del otro día, Missi no se dio cuenta porque estaba profundamente dormida, pero yo aun estaba despierta, solo que tú no te diste cuenta, y te escuche Lily"

La pelirroja bajo la mirada, pero…

-"Si todo eso es verdad, claro en un caso hipotético de que yo dijera que es cierto".-cruzándose de brazos.- ¿por que tienes que meter en todo eso a Potter?

-"A Potter?".- sonriendo.-"acaso yo lo he mencionado?"

-"Pero dijiste…".- ella tartamudeo.-_"cierto pelinegro de ojos avellana"_

-"Si yo dije eso, pero nunca dije que me refería a James".- sentándose nuevamente al lado de Lily.-"vamos pelirroja anda dime que pasa"

Durante un momento Lily miro a Amy sin decir nada, luego su mirada se perdió en un punto entre el cielo y la ventana…

-"Lils, amiga, sabes que puedes confiar en mi".-tomándole una mano.-"pero si no estas lista para decirme que ocurre, no te preocupes, cuando quieras yo te escuchare"

Dicho esto Amy se puso de pie, le dio un beso en la frente a Lily y se dirigió a la puerta…

-"mmm…no me gustaría que estuvieras todo el día aquí encerrada, si te sientes mejor mas tarde para salir, ve al pueblo, ve a distraerte, nosotras estaremos por ahí sip".-guiñándole un ojo.-"nos vemos Lils"

Lily se quedo sola en la habitación, viendo por donde Amy salio…

-"Es que lo que pasa Amy, es que ni yo misma se lo que me ocurre".-ella se recostó en su cama con una almohada en la cabeza

**Horas mas tarde en Hogsmeade…**

-"Y el milagro Canuto que no tengas alguna cita hoy?".-pregunto intrigado Remus

-"Lunático, de que hablas, claro que tengo una cita, pero es mas tarde".- sonriendo.-"a mi acompañante de hoy le gusta ver el atardecer, así que decidí complacerla"

-"Ya se me estaba haciendo raro".-se cruzo de brazos sonriendo divertido Remus

-"Sabes algo Lunático, esto no es igual sin Cornamenta".- hablando rápido ante la mirada de reproche de Remus.-"pero no me malinterpretes, no me refiero a que contigo es aburrido sino que cuando estamos los tres es mas entretenido ya que podemos hacer bromas, ya que tu eres el que piensa las bromas, yo el que consigo los materiales y James el que ejecuta la broma, en cambio hoy falta un integrante".-cruzándose de brazos.-"lo mismo pensamos James y yo, cuando tu salías con esa niña de 4to, y nos abandonabas todo el día"

-"Bueno sip, tienes razón Canuto, pero tenemos que entender que James ahora esta saliendo con alguien"

-"Y hablando de eso Lunático, tú que piensas de eso, crees que va enserio, porque a lo poco que me a dicho Cornamenta, pues entendí que esto va mucho mas que una simple relación de un par de días"

-"Así, y que te a dicho James"

-"Pues cuando le pregunte…"

**---------------------------Flash Back--------------------------------**

-"Ya veras Stevenson me pagaras por todo el rato que me mantuviste de cabeza, ya veras…".-Sirius se encontraba pensando esto recostado en su cama, cuando de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió sacándolo de sus pensamientos maquiavélicos (xD)

-"Hey Cornamenta, pensé que te quedarías mas rato en la sala común".-sonriendo sagazmente.-"ya que como tus admiradoras están ahí, pensé que alguna de ellas te podía entretener hoy"

James solo sonrió y se dirigió hacia su cama para sacar su piyama…

-"Cierto y la pelirroja no te va a gritar porque te hayas subido antes de que manden a dormir a todos?" .-Sirius se sentó en su cama

-"Bueno le dije a Evans que subiría antes ya que tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible, y pues ella amablemente me dijo que subiera, que no habría problemas".-contesto James lo mas normal

-"Como has dicho!".- mirando asombrado.-"que Evans te a dejado subir sin decirte nada, sin gritarte!"

-"Si, si Canuto, pero hazme un favor no grites, que mi dolor de cabeza va a empeorar".-esto lo dijo dándose masajes a su cabeza

-"Quizás necesitas algunos masajes, de cierta muchacha de Ravenclaw".-esto lo dijo con picardía.-"anda si quieres voy y la llamo para que te haga compañía, la traigo con tu capa de invisi…"

Pero Sirius no pudo terminar porque James lo interrumpió…

-"Sirius, te pido por favor que no te refieras a Kari como si fuera una cosa ok".-su tono de voz denotaba molestia.-"también te pido que la trates con respeto porque ella no es como las demás si, y mi relación con ella no es solo de un día, y luego si te vi no me acuerdo ok".-dicho esto empezó a cerrar los doseles de su cama

-"Esta bien James, solo estaba jugando".-él también comenzó a cerrar los doseles de su cama.-"sabes algo"

-"Que".-su voz todavía se notaba con algo de molestia

-"Eres la segunda persona extraña que me a hablado en esta semana".- mirando a James que ya estaba echado en su cama

-"¿Por qué lo dices?".- pregunto bruscamente James

-"Bueno porque pues tú ya estas tomando en serio alguna relación".-James iba a reclamar pero Sirius no le hizo caso.-"y porque Evans me pregunto algo el otro día que me dejo muy pensativo"

-"Pues la gente cambia Sirius, y si no tienes nada mas que decir, buenas noches, espero que durmiendo se me quite este dolor horrible".- él cerro completamente sus doseles…

-"Cornamenta, antes de que te duermas, no te gustaría saber que me pregunto Evans, a mi parecer es algo que te puede interesar".- él vio como James se sentaba en su cama abría un poco los doseles y…

-"La verdad Canuto".- su semblante era serio.-"No me interesa…, todo lo referente a Evans que sea fuera de los cursos o las labores de prefectos, no es de mi incumbencia, y te rogaría que de ahora en adelante ya no me molestes con ella ni me la menciones si es que no es necesario, no me gustaría que Kari te escuchara diciendo alguna tontería, y es por respeto a ella, y porque la verdad a mi esa muchacha dejo de ser de mi interés hace mucho tiempo"

Todo esto lo dijo ante la perpleja mirada de Sirius, quien no podía creer lo que escuchaba…

-"Y ahora si, Buenas Noches Canuto".- finalmente cerro sus doseles y apago la luz que había al lado de su cama…

-"Buenas noches…Cornamenta".-contesto un anonadado Sirius

**---------------------------Fin del Flash Back--------------------------------**

-"Y todo eso fue lo que me dijo".- Sirius tenia el ceño fruncido

-"Vaya, pues me dejaste asombrado Canuto, de verdad siempre pensé que James algún día iba a sentar cabeza, e iba a dejar de comportarse como un inmaduro igual que tú"

-"¬ ¬ gracias".- contesto Sirius con sarcasmo

-"De nada".- ¬ ¬.-"pero también siempre pensé que lo iba hacer con una muchacha algo… 'diferente' "

-"A que te refieres".- pregunto curioso

-"A nada, no me hagas caso".- Remus se cruzo de brazos pensativo

-"Bueno esa muchacha es bonita, tiene un bonito cabello, tiene bonitas curvas, muy bonitas a decir verdad, sus ojos bueno son lindos también, se que no es una mala alumna, por algo la eligieron para el concurso, no veo que de malo le puedas ver Lunático".-él miro expectante a su amigo

-"Veras Sirius, en todo eso lo que has dicho tienes razón, pero no es eso, sino que hay algo en ella que no me acaba de convencer, no se la veo como muy pre-fabricada, no se si me dejo entender"

-"Si, si te entiendo, a mi también me dio esa sensación, pero lastimosamente nosotros no somos nadie para decirle algo a James, si él se siente bien con ella, pues que hacemos no, porque a simple vista la muchacha es buen prospecto para James, pero si vemos algo que no este bien, ahí actuaremos, pero mientras tanto no podemos hacer nada ya que no estamos seguros"

-"Tienes razón".- caminando mas rápido.-"bueno vamos a almorzar antes de que tu cita llegue, para que vayan a 'ver' el atardecer"

**Mas tarde…**

-"Bueno que dices estoy bien".- pregunto Missi a su amiga

-"Missi ya te dije que si, te ves linda amiga, impresionaras Aston".- dijo sonriente Amy

-"Si tienes razón".- cruzándose de brazos.-"además yo que hago preocupándome si el que tiene que impresionarme es él y no yo"

-"Bueno y hablando del rey de roma".- Amy se cruzo de brazos y Missi volteo con un gran sonrisa

-"Hola Carter".- sonriendo ampliamente.-"Hola Missi, te ves preciosa igual que siempre"

-"Gracias, tu también te ves bien Aston".-sonrió coquetamente

-"Nos vamos".-él le ofreció su brazo a Missi

-"Si, bueno Amy, enserio que no tienes problema de regresar sola al castillo?"

-"No, no te preocupes Missi".- ella sonrió a su amiga

-"Bueno entonces nos vemos mas tarde".- ella tomo él brazo del muchacho

-"Nos vemos Carter"

-"Nos vemos".- ella vio que se iban.-"idiota"

Ella iba a empezar a dirigirse al castillo cuando una voz la asusto: **"también piensas que es un idiota?"**

**-**"Hay!".- algo sobresaltada.-"Remus me asustaste"

-"Lo siento Amy"

-"No te preocupes, ya paso".- ella le regalo una sonrisa

-"Bueno respóndeme, también piensas que es un idiota?"

-"La verdad".-haciendo una mueca.-"si, se cree el mas lindo, el que dice, "mírame y no me toques, solo las que yo escojo pueden hacerlo", es un idiota"

-"Y si opinas eso, por qué dejas que Missi salga con él?"

-"Porque es en vano decirle algo a Missi, ya lo intente pero es terca, pero por una parte estoy tranquila ya que se que no lo toma enserio, pequeño detalle que ese idiota no sabe, piensa que Missi babea por él, pero esta muy equivocado"

-"Bueno si es así, no hay mucho que preocuparse".- regalándole una sonrisa.-"pero si es idiota le hace algo, no dudes en hacérmelo saber, yo mismo haré que pague lo que haga"

-"Muchas gracias Remus, entonces ya seremos mas quienes le haremos pagar"

-"Si creo, que seremos, Tú, Lily, James y yo…a bueno sin olvidar mencionar a Sirius que seria el primero en hacer pagar"

-"Tú crees?".- ella lo miro incrédula

-"Te apuesto mi vida que así seria, él dice que es el único que tiene derecho de hacerle algo a Missi , nadie mas tiene que atreverse a hacerle el menor daño a su querida enemiga, y si lo intentan lo pagaran con sangre"

-"Vaya no sabia eso"

-"Pues créelo, él mismo Sirius me lo a dicho, y te diré que no se estaba riendo cuando lo dijo"

Ellos se imaginaron el asombro que Missi tendría si supiera eso…

-"Bueno y que vas hacer ahora Amy?"

-"Pues pensaba regresar al castillo, y tú"

-"Pensaba hacer lo mismo, ya que como Sirius y James están en sus respectivas citas, pues yo ya no tenia nada mas que hacer".- sonriéndole.-"pero como te encontré, ahora ya no quiero ir".-tomándole una mano.-"dime Amy, te gustaría ir a tomar algo a las tres escobas?"

-"Pues si, no es mala idea".- ella le devolvió la sonrisa

-"Pues no se diga mas, vamos señorita".- él puso la mano de Amy en su brazo

-"Como usted diga caballero"

Dicho esto ambos marcharon hacia las tres escobas, conversando y riendo muy divertidos…mientras tanto…

-"Vaya Siri-boy, este lugar es perfecto para ver el atardecer".- sonrió tontamente una muchacha de cabello rubio, ojos verde agua y ropa muy ceñida

-"Por supuesto que si, esto es especialmente para ti".- él la tomo de la cintura

-"Pues gracias, como te lo puedo pagar?".- ella se acerco más a él

-"mmm…pues no se, tú como me quieres pagar".- él le sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus blancos dientes

-"Creo que la mejor forma de pagarte es así".- dicho esto la muchacha lo tomo con las dos manos el rostro de nuestro hermoso merodeador y le planto un gran beso, sin mucho preámbulo que digamos xD

En tanto…

-"Y donde queda ese lugar Aston".- pregunto Missi

-"Pues no te preocupes ya llegamos".- dicho esto él le tapo los ojos

-"Creo que me gustaría verlo Aston"

-"Claro que lo veras, pero espera"…

Ellos caminaron un poco más…

-"Bien aquí creo que esta…".- él no termino la frase

-"Que pasa Aston, vamos déjame ver".- Missi no es muy paciente que digamos

-"No, creo que te llevare a otro lugar".- él estaba por retroceder con Missi para llevársela a otro lugar, pero…

-"Déjame ver".- dicho esto, retiro las manos del chico de sus ojos, y vio él porque Aston se quería ir

Ante sus ojos, se encontraba Sirius con su pareja del día, ellos se estaban besando apasionadamente, y Sirius no tenía sus manos muy quietas que digamos, estaba investigando a su acompañante por encima de la ropa…

- "Creo que ya se me quitaron las ganas de ver el atardecer".- ella resoplo cansinamente

-"Yo conozco otro lugar, creo que todavía podemos llegar Missi"

-"Sabes que mejor llévame al castillo, ya se esta haciendo tarde, y me esta dando frió".- ella ya se estaba yendo

-"Esta bien".-contesto resignado el muchacho…

Él corrió para alcanzar a Missi, la abrazo, pero antes de irse dijo…

-"Hey Black GRACIAS!".- esto lo dijo con sarcasmo

Dicho esto se marcharon, y los muchachos que se estaban besando escuchando lo que les dijeron voltearon…

-"Demonios".- mascullo Sirius al darse cuenta que la que se iba era Missi, no sabia bien que le pasaba pero al instante se sintió molesto

-"Déjalos Siri, continuemos".- ella lo volvió a abrazar

-"No ya no, yo me voy al castillo".- él se soltó del abrazo.- "Marie me dijo que iba a estar en las tres escobas, que te iba a esperar, ve con ella, nos vemos"

Sirius se fue caminando rápidamente por el sendero que dirigía al castillo, dejando parada a una muchacha algo contrariada porque no sabia exactamente que había pasado…

**Ya en la noche…**

- Maldición, tenia que ser Stevenson, siempre me arruina todo!.- Sirius se encontraba caminando por el vestíbulo del castillo.-"Necesito aire"

Dicho esto él paso por un retrato, que resulto ser un pasadizo secreto y en cuestión de minutos ya se encontraba fuera del castillo…

-"Me arruino la cita, hay Stevenson ya son varias las que me haces, ya es hora de que te vaya pasando factura".- mirando el cielo que estaba estrellado.-"creo que para que se me pase la molestia, correré, pero si lo hago así me descubrirán, mejor le doy pase libre a Canuto"

Entonces él cerro los ojos y en cuestión de segundos un gran perro lanudo negro, con unos impresionantes ojos grises apareció en las puertas del castillo, Sirius se convirtió en Canuto…

_**Pensamientos de Canuto**_

-"Bien a correr"

Así Canuto comenzó a correr por la gran planicie del castillo, la luz de la luna que en ese momento había iluminaba su pelo negro brillante, sus orejas caían elegantemente por su rostro, acorde al cabello de Sirius que hacia lo mismo…pasados unos minutos se dirigió corriendo hacia el lago para ver si el calamar gigante tenia algún tentáculo fuera del agua, para molestarlo, pero al parecer el calamar decidió irse a dormir temprano, así que al llegar solo vio su reflejo en el agua, y comenzó a contemplarse, jugaba con una de sus patas empujando piedritas al lago para ver las ondas que se formaban, en eso iba cuando escucho que alguien sollozaba, se puso alerta y miro para todos lados, hasta que se dio cuenta de donde procedía dicho llanto…

Se acerco sigilosamente, hasta llegar al árbol del cuál provenían los sollozos, lo más despacio que pudo y cuando dio la vuelta para ver quien era, se quedo asombrado…

Una pelirroja se encontraba agazapada en una de las grandes raíces del árbol que sobresalían de la tierra, su cabello caía por su rostro tratando de ocultar su rostro al igual que sus manos las cuáles cubrían su cara…los sollozos venían de ella, y Canuto pudo ver que la falda con la que estaba mojada signo de que muchas lagrimas habían caído ahí…

Por un momento Canuto pensó en convertirse en Sirius, pero al momento que escucho lo que dijo la pelirroja considero que era preferible no hacerlo…

-"Eres una gran estupida Lily".- ella quito sus manos de su rostro las cuáles formaron un puño.-"Maldita sea Lily, como es posible que ahora después de tantos años".-de sus ojos caían dolorosas lagrimas.-"Vengas y te des cuenta de eso, cuando hace tiempo él quería salir contigo, y pero tú no, nada, decías es un arrogante, un idiota".- golpeando con furia el suelo.-"pero no, tenias que ser tan estupida, para recién darte cuenta ahora, para recién darte cuenta MALDITA SEA".- abrazándose así misma.-"para recién darte cuenta de que siempre has estado enamorada de ese idiota como lo llamabas"…

Canuto ya no quiso escuchar mas, aunque le daba curiosidad saber de quien estaba enamorada la pelirroja, pero supo que era prudente retirarse, pero cuando se disponía a irse, una de sus patas piso una ramita haciéndola crujir y la ojiverde se sobresalto…

_**Pensamientos de Canuto**_

-"Maldición, nunca puedo controlar el peso de mis patas"

-"Quien esta ahí".- la pelirroja se puso de pie y miro detrás del árbol y vio un gran perro negro mirándola a través de sus hermosos ojos grises… ella se asusto y retrocedió

_**Pensamientos de Canuto**_

-"No Evans no te haré daño".- molestándose consigo mismo.-"si como si te fuera a entender…que hago…"

-"Perrito, esta bien, perdón ya me voy, debo de haber invadido tu hogar".- ella retrocedía algo asustada porque el perro no le quitaba la mirada…

En ese instante el perro avanzo haciendo que ella se asustara más, pero le asombro ver que él perro se echo en el pasto rodó un poco y se quedo patas arriba causándole ternura a Lily…

-"Oh, vaya perrito creí que no eras manso".-sonrió Lily

El perrito o mejor dicho Canuto, con una pata tapo su cara causando mucha mas ternura en Lily, quien sin dudar se acerco, se sentó a su lado y le empezó a acariciar su barriguita…

-"Eso es lo que querías no perrito lindo, que yo te acaricie".- ella sonrió.-"eres muy bonito"

_**Pensamientos de Canuto**_

-"No es necesario que lo digas Evans ya lo sabia"…xD

-"Bueno ya esta ya te acaricie".-su mirada se puso triste.-"sabes perrito".-Canuto se sentó a su lado mirándola.-"soy una estupida"

Una tímida lágrima rodó por su rostro y Canuto la miro fijamente…

-"Sabes porque".- sonriéndole con lagrimas en los ojos.-"aunque se que no me entiendes, igual te lo diré"

Ella comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Canuto

-"Me eh dado cuenta de que estoy enamorada, pero eh sido tan estupida que recién lo note, cuando aquel muchacho que tiempo atrás estaba tras mió, ahora ya tiene novia y pues yo ya no le intereso".- ahora muchas lagrimas cruzaban su rostro.-"pero sabes algo, me lo merezco porque nunca le hice caso, porque siempre cuando el me decía algo bonito yo lo tomaba como una ofensa, siempre creía que jugaba conmigo, pero no fue así, y ahora él esta muy feliz con otra muchacha y yo como la estupida que soy recién me vengo a dar cuenta de que yo le quiero".- rompiendo en llanto.-"de que yo estoy enamorada de James Potter"

Cuando Sirius escucho aquello se quedo paralizado y por poco no se da cuenta de que Lily lo había abrazado y lloraba tristemente aferrándose a él…durante un pequeño instante pensó en ir corriendo a contarle a James, lo que había descubierto, pero recordó lo que James le dijo :

"…**_todo lo referente a Evans que sea fuera de los cursos o las labores de prefectos, no es de mi incumbencia, y te rogaría que de ahora en adelante ya no me molestes con ella ni me la menciones si es que no es necesario"_**

Y decidió no decir nada, que todo lo que Lily Evans le había contado sin saber quien era realmente quedaría como un secreto entre la pelirroja y el fiel Canuto…y supo también que de ahora en adelante Canuto iba a estar a su lado para ayudarla en lo que fuera…ya que aunque su terco amigo no quisiera aceptar que todavía la quería, él iba a protegerla hasta que James reaccionara y decidiera estar al lado de la única mujer que realmente lo merecía... su nombre **_Lily Evans_**

_**Fin del Capitulo 10**_

_**Holas pues aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado…Bueno si pueden me dejan algún review …Hasta la próxima**_

_**Usagi Potter**_


	11. Capitulo 11

**La canciones que estoy utilizando aquí se llaman "Fullmoon" y "Shy" de Sonata Ártica, si pueden bájenlas para que sepan cuales son… …Bueno ahora si los dejo con la historia **

**Capitulo 11:**

-"esta bien profesora McGonagall, yo iré a avisarle".- una pelirroja se encontraba en el despacho de su profesora de transformaciones…

-"Si vaya Evans por favor".-

Dicho esto Lily Evans se dirigió a la sala común, la cuál estaba desierta ya que los alumnos se encontraban tomando desayuno, eran las 9 de la mañana del día domingo…

Lily había estado tomando desayuno como los demás alumnos, pero en ese momento la profesora McGonagall la había llamado y se dirigió a su despacho, en el cuál McGonagall le pidió que fuera a llamar a Potter quien no estaba en el comedor…

-"mmm…supongo que todavía no se levantado".-ella miro hacia las escaleras que dirigen hacia las habitaciones de los chicos.-"que mas da tendré que subir"

Dicho esto subió y busco la habitación de los merodeadores, y al instante la encontró porque tenían en la puerta un letrero que decía **"Los encantadores Merodeadores"….**

- "Vaya ellos que si se suben la autoestima solos".- tomando el manojo de la puerta.-"solo espero que esta vestido"

En ese momento los colores se le subieron al rostro, y sin más abrió la puerta quedándose asombrada por lo que veía y escuchaba…

-"Potter?".- ella dijo esto en un susurro…

**En el gran comedor…**

-"Que quería McGonagall con Evans, Amy?".- pregunto un curioso Sirius

-"Que te importa a ti lo que quería con Lily, Black".- dijo sin mirarlo Missi

-"Tú cállate Stevenson que no te estoy hablando a ti".- Sirius la miro con reproche

-"Pues".-dejando bruscamente su vaso con jugo de calabaza.-"ven aquí he intenta callarme Black"

-"Como tú quieras".-dicho esto Sirius se puso de pie y sin que Missi lo previera él la tomo de los hombros haciendo que se pusiera de pie, la acerco a él, quedando por pocos centímetros separados…

-"Que te pasa suéltame idiota!".-ella trataba de liberarse pero Sirius la tenia muy bien agarrada

-"Pues no lo haré, tú querías que te callara y así lo haré".- él se le acerco mas

-"Si y como?".- ella no le quito la mirada

-"Así".

Todo el gran comedor se quedo asombrado por lo que sus ojos veían, las fans de Sirius rompieron a llorar y los fans de Missi se quedaron anonadados…

Sirius Black estaba besando a Missi Stevenson, la cuál por el asombro se había quedado quieta y con los ojos abiertos muy asombrada O.O…pero eso no duro mucho ya que…

-"Suéltame!".-ella lo empujo lo mas que pudo logrando separarlo de ella

Sirius la veía desafiante y con un brillo extraño en los ojos…

-"Como te atreves estúpido!".- y sin mas un golpe se escucho en tono el comedor

Sirius tenía la mejilla volteada y en ella estaba una gran marca roja…

-"Eres un…".- ella lo miro y una pequeña lagrima salio de sus ojos, y sin decir algo mas salio corriendo del comedor…

-"Sirius como te atreves!".-grito una furiosa Amy Carter

-"Quería que la callara no?".- tocándose la mejilla.-"pues creo que lo logre no?"

-"Cállate!".- Amy lo enfrento.-"Tú no sabes nada!".-mirándolo con reproche.-"eres mi amigo, pero no puedo negar que sigues siendo un idiota infantil"

Dicho esto ella salio corriendo del gran comedor…

-"Y USTEDES QUE MIRAN!".- grito un enojado Sirius, haciendo que los demás lo miraran con reproche y volvieron a sus desayunos…

-"Sirius".- Remus lo miro muy serio

-"Ahora que Remus, tú también me vas a reclamar".- él aun se sobaba la mejilla

-"No solamente quería confirmarte de que Amy tiene razón, eres un grandísimo idiota, como pudiste hacerle eso a Missi"

-"No se porque hacen tanto alboroto, si solo fue un beso".- Sirius se cruzo de brazos.-"ni que fuera el primero que le dan, con tanto idiota que la sigue"

Sin vérselo venir Remus lo tomo bruscamente de la camisa y lo acerco a él…

-"Sabes algo Sirius, él hecho de que tú te beses con la primera tonta que te sonríe, no quiere decir que Missi sea igual que tú".- Sirius iba a reclamar.-"Cállate Black!".- Remus hablo mas bajo casi en un susurro.-"Para tú información por tú maldita culpa Missi ya perdió su mas grande ilusión, y sabes cuál es".-Sirius negó con la cabeza.-"su mas grande ilusión era el que su primer beso, si escuchaste bien, su primer beso seria con el muchacho del que ella estuviera enamorada, él cual seria muy especial".- Sirius abrió los ojos desmesuradamente O.O

-"Entonces yo…".- O.O

-"Si idiota, tú le robaste esa ilusión, porque aunque tú no lo creas, Missi nunca se a besado con nadie"

Remus lo libero y bruscamente se puso de pie, dejando solo a Sirius, quien aún estaba asombrado O.O…

**Mientras tanto el cuarto de los chicos…**

-"Potter?".- Lily hablo casi en un susurro

Ante sus ojos estaba James Potter quien tenia en la mano un peine y se estaba mirando a un espejo, pero eso no era lo extraño de la situación, ya que dentro de esa habitación se escuchaba música con el volumen muy alto, afuera no se escuchaba ya que había aplicado un hechizo silenciador y para la sorpresa de la pelirroja el susodicho estaba cantando, su peine le servia de micrófono…y se movía al son de la música…a la pelirroja se le hizo conocida la música…era su grupo favorito?...y una de sus canciones favoritas interpretadas por Potter?...O.O

**James cantando: (solo imagínenselo que lindo se vería xD )**

…

**In the mist of the morning he cannot fight anymore **

En la niebla de la mañana él no puede luchar más

**Hundreds moon or more, he's been howling **

Los centenarios están en la luna o más, lo están gritando

**Knock on the door, and scream that is soon ending **

Golpea en la puerta, y grita que pronto está terminando

**Mess on the floor again!... **

¡Atado en el piso otra vez!

-"No lo puedo creer".- la pelirroja se había quedado muy asombrada, y no se dio cuenta que en ese momento James volteo justo para donde estaba ella y se sonrojo de sobremanera O.O

**La canción siguió sonando….**

**She should not lock the open door **

Ella no debe detener la puerta abierta

**(run away, run away, run away!) **

**Fullmoon is on the sky and he's not a man anymore **

Fullmoon está en el cielo y él no es un hombre más

**Sees the change in him but can't **

Ve el cambio en él pero no puede

…

Pero James ya no cantaba solo miraba a la pelirroja que lo miraba con una sonrisa extraña, no era de burla, los colores se le subieron al rostro y solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa tímida…

-"Evans".- por fin pudo hablar.-"que…que haces aquí?"

La ojiverde también por fin reaccionó ya que se había quedado como hipnotizada ante la mirada de James, pero al momento en que bajo la mirada se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle…

James no llevaba puesta la camisa y estaba con todo el torso descubierto, tampoco llevaba pantalones solo tenia puesto un short que dejaba ver sus bien formadas piernas (xD que suertuda)…

-"Yo…".- Lily bajo la mirada sonrojada

James se extraño y como ella no lo miraba se acerco a Lily, quien por poco le da un infarto (xD)…

-"Evans pasa algo?".- el le tomo de la barbilla y le sonrió

-"Si, bueno No".- ella aun escuchaba la música pero ahora era una mas lenta…ella desviaba la mirada

…

**Sometimes I'm wondering why **

A veces me estoy preguntando por qué

**You look me and you blink your eye**

Tú me miras y tus ojos brillan

**You can't be acting like my Dana**

Tú no puedes actuar como mi Dana

…

-"mmm…bueno como es, si o no".- James se cruzo de brazos

-"Veras Potter, la profesora McGonagall".- ella estaba nerviosa

"_Por Merlín si me sigue mirando así…sigo confirmándolo Lily eres una tonta"_

-"Que quiere McGonagall".- James arrugó el ceño

-"Bueno me envió a decirte que hoy en la noche ninguno de los prefectos harán ronda".- ella se percato de que James olía muy bien, seguro por algún perfume que usa el pelinegro, estuvo tentada a preguntarle…

-"A bueno, seguro al menos ya nos dejaran dormir mas temprano".-él le sonrió

-"Si supongo, pero solo es por hoy, los demás días las rondas se mantienen".- ella veía que sus manos eran interesantes, no se atrevía a mirarlo…

-"ok, bueno gracias por venir a avisarme".- él aun se mantenía muy cerca de ella

-"No fue nada Jam…Potter".- por fin levanto la mirada, y también se percato que James no tenía puestos sus lentes, vio que el color de sus ojos era muy bonitos, y tenían un brillo especial…

Ambos se quedaron mirando por un momento, Lily sintió que el rostro de James se acercaba cada vez mas, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y…

-"Cornamenta a fuera te esta…".- Remus vio asombrado la escena O.O.-"perdón"

-"Remus".-James fue el primero que se dio cuenta

-"Hola Remus".- Lily sonrió pero estaba sonrojada…

-"Lo siento no quise interrumpir, yo los veo después".- él iba a irse pero…

-"No, no te preocupes Remus yo ya me iba".- la pelirroja le sonrió.-"bien que te tengas un buen día Potter"

Dicho esto ella salio lo mas rápido que pudo de esa habitación, su corazón le latía rápidamente estaba emocionado, había sido su imaginación o James Potter estuvo apunto de besarla…

-"Eh…bueno disculpa la interrupción".-

-"No te preocupes".- James se sentó en su cama, mirando a un punto inexistente.-"y que venias a decirme Remus?"

-"Si cierto, lo olvide".- tomando una bufanda.-"Tú novia esta afuera esperándote, me dijo que tenia algo que darte"

-"Kari?".- extrañado.-"que raro yo pensé que habíamos quedado en no vernos"

-"Bueno no se, eso lo que me dijo ella".- el se dirigió a la puerta.-"te veo luego"

Dicho esto Remus salio de la habitación dejando solo al pelinegro, que bajo la mirada y sonrió tristemente…

-"Eres imbecil Potter, por poco y besas a Evans".-golpeando con furia su cama.-"tengo que saber reprimir mis emociones, ahora no puedo ser débil ante ella, no se lo merece, además tengo a Kari…y ella me gusta"

Una vocecita le dijo…

"_Si te gusta, pero tú amas a Lily"_

-"No yo no la amo"

"_Claro que si, entonces porque aun te emocionas cuando la ves, aunque quieras ocultarlo y…"_

-"Cállate, no es cierto, ella ya no me interesa"

"_Mentiroso"_

_-_"Tú no sabes nada, así que es mejor que me vaya a ver a mi novia".- dicho esto el pelinegro comenzó a vestirse para bajar a ver a su "novia"

**Mientras tanto en la habitación de las chicas…**

-"Missi ya cálmate".- Amy acariciaba la cabellera castaña de su amiga, que se encontraba llorando echada en su cama…

-"Amy, no puedo".- mirándola con lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos-"me robo, ese imbecil de Black me robo!"

-"Tranquila, todo va a estar bien, puedes considerar ese beso, como algo estúpido y pues aun tener la ilusión de tu primer beso Missi"

-"No seria igual".- ella hizo un puchero.-"Amy te juro que se lo haré pagar"

-"Missi la venganza no es buena"- la reprendió la pelinegra

Missi no dijo nada, tan solo se recostó en las piernas de su amiga, haciendo que esta le acariciara la cabeza, las lágrimas ya iban disminuyendo…

-"Amy y si lo lanzo de la torre de astronomía, y finjo que se cayo por idiota?".-ella miro a su amiga con los ojitos brillantes

-"Missi".- la ojimiel la miro ceñuda

-"Solo bromeaba".- la ojiazul le sonrió

Después de un rato…

-"Quieres bajar Missi, si deseas vamos a buscar a Lily y luego vamos al lago, mira que como nunca a salido el sol, aunque aun hace frió"

-"No quiero verle".- ella hizo un puchero

-"Vamos Missi, no puedes esconderte, demuéstrale que te importó muy poco".- Amy le sonrió

-"Esta bien".- tomando una bufanda.-"Vamos a buscar a cierta pelirroja de ojos color esmeralda"

Entonces las dos bajaron y se dirigieron hacia una pelirroja que estaba sentada en su butaca favorita con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios…

-"Vaya y porque tanta felicidad Lily?".- Missi se sentó al lado de la pelirroja

-"Oh, chicas no las vi bajar".- ella les sonrió

-"Bueno de ahí nos cuentas porque esa gran sonrisa".- tomando a sus dos amiga de las manos.-"vamos hacia el lago, hoy es un bonito día y no hay que desperdiciarlo"

Dicho esto Amy jalo a sus dos amigas camino a la salida de la sala común, pero no sospechaban lo que verían cuando este se abriera…

-"Por Merlín Potter!".- grito una enojada Missi

Lo que ellas habían visto era a James con Kari, siendo besado por esta muy efusivamente, él parecía asombrado, seguro lo había tomado de sorpresa…

-"No puedes ir hacer eso a otra parte".- Missi se cruzo de brazos mirando mal a la pareja

- "Eh… lo siento".- James se veía algo avergonzado

-"Hay Jamsie porque tienes que disculparte si ellas son unas amargadas porque no tienen con quien estar, no es nuestro problema".- Kari se colgó del cuello de James

Cierta pelirroja tenia la mirada algo triste, lo cuál no paso desapercibido por Missi ni por Amy…

-"Mira Chang".-Missi había dado un paso adelante mirándola desafiante.-"Si tú crees que eres la reina del mundo, solo porque andas con el idiota de Potter, ese es tú problema ok, pero ni a mis amigas ni a mi nos vas a venir a insultar, solo una estúpida como tú se puede sentir orgullosa de tener al lado a un arrogante e inmaduro"

-"Stevenson no te pases ok, no la insultes".-James la miro serio.-"si quieres dime todo lo que quieras a mi, pero con ella no te metas ok"

-"Entonces Potter, dile a tu muñequita de porcelana que cuide sus palabras, que yo no estoy de humor para soportarla".- Missi lo miro desafiante

-"Y que me piensas hacer tú a mi".- Kari la miro mal

-"Algo que ni te imaginas".- Missi sonrió maliciosamente

-"A ver inténtalo, vamos a ver de que es capaz una zorra (perdón la palabra U.U) como tú, la cuál esta muy orgullosa de ser la mas recorrida en toda la escuela"

Missi saco su varita al mismo tiempo que Kari sacaba la suya…

-"Repite eso idiota".- Missi se veía enojada

-"Cuál parte en la que te dije 'zorra' o 'recorrida'".- Kari la miro burlonamente pero la sonrisa no le duro mucho porque…

-"Eres una!.-

Missi había levantado el puño y cerro los ojos decidida a golpear a la muchacha…pero al abrir los ojos…

-"Jamsie!".- grito una histérica Kari

Un hilito de sangre caía de la nariz de James, quien tenia los ojos cerrados por el fuerte impacto del puño de Missi…él se había interpuesto entre Kari y Missi para que esta última no la golpeara…

-"Potter eres imbecil o que".-le dijo Missi algo asombrada

- limpiándose la sangre con la manga de su camisa.-"te lo dije Stevenson".-tomándola bruscamente por el brazo.-"A Kari tú no la tocas, que te quede claro"

-"Potter suéltala".- hablo por fin la pelirroja

-"Vaya yo creía que a la prefecta le habían comido la lengua los ratones".- dijo burlándose Kari

-"Tú cállate Chang".- le dijo ácidamente Amy

-"No la calles Carter".- hablo un furioso James que aún tenia agarrada fuertemente del brazo a Missi

-"Vaya ahora soy Carter, James".- Amy lo miro algo dolida

-"Para que veas Carter".- Kari le sonrió burlonamente

Ellas iban a empezar a discutir pero…

-"Ya cállense todos!".- grito la pelirroja.- "y tú Potter".- liberando a Missi.-"compórtate ok"

-"Mira prefecta amargada, tú…".- Kari iba a seguir hablando pero…

-"Ya cállate Chang".- dijo una ofuscada Missi

-"No me calles!".-grito Kari

-"Dije que basta, eso va para ti también Missi!".- la ojiverde se la veía muy enojada.-"ahora cada uno a lo que estaba haciendo"

-"Tú no me mandas Evans".- dijo Kari

-"Mira Chang, el hecho de que tú estés con un prefecto no me quita el derecho de hacerte callar si es necesario, y tú Potter compórtate como uno ok"

James solo la miro desafiante pero la mirada de la pelirroja en vez de ser igual, mostraba un dejo de triste, lo cuál asombro al pelinegro…

-"Ahora todos a lo que iban, ok".- caminado rápidamente.-"vamonos chicas"

-"Esto no se queda así Chang".-dicho esto Missi se fue tras la pelirroja

-"La verdad James, espero que el llamarme por mi apellido solo haya sido porque estabas enojado, pero si no es así, dímelo así sabré que ya no somos mas amigos".- mirándolo tristemente.-"permiso"

Así se fueron las tres muchachas, dejando solos a la pareja…

**Fin Capitulo 11**

**Holas de nuevo, aquí el capitulo 11, esa Missi carambas se quedo con las ganas de darle un buen golpe a Kari…**

**En fin si pueden déjenme reviews please, yo feliz de leerlos…**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Usagi Potter**


	12. Capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12:**

"Bien clase, los pondré en parejas para que puedan practicar este encantamiento"

El profesor Flitwick abrió un pergamino y comenzó a nombrar las parejas para su clase…

"Así que… Black con Carter, Billius con Bones…".- así fue llamando a las parejas que se intercambiaban de lugar.-"y por último Stevenson con Lupin, y Potter con Evans".- sonriéndoles a sus alumnos.-"bien chicos comiencen, no olviden pronunciar bien el encantamiento es **_Aguamenti_**"

Las últimas parejas se formaron y cada uno saco sus varitas…debían llenar un vaso con agua con aquel encantamiento…

-"Bien Black comencemos".- Amy hizo el movimiento correspondiente con su varita y pronuncio las palabras.-"**_Aguamenti_**"

Pequeñas gotas de agua salieron de la punta de su varita…

-"Amy, creo que al paso que vamos el vaso estará lleno el próximo año".- él le sonrió a la pelinegra pero esta solo lo miro seria…

-"Sigamos con el encantamiento Black, es tu turno"

-"Aún estas molesta cierto?".- él la miro haciendo una mueca graciosa.-"**_Aguamenti_**"

- "Pues si, aún sigo molesta contigo Sirius…**_ Aguamenti_**"

-"Pero Amy, ya paso mas de una semana desde eso…**_ Aguamenti_**".-

-"Pues ese es exactamente el problema Sirius, ya paso mas de una semana, y hasta ahora tú no te has disculpado con Missi, yo pensé que lo harías al instante pero me has decepcionado…**_ Aguamenti_**".- un pequeño chorro de agua lleno un poco mas el vaso…

-"Tú sabes que yo no me disculpo Amy, y mucho menos con la loca de Stevenson…**_ Aguamenti_**"

-"Pues mientras tú no te disculpes tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar…**_ Aguamenti_**"

-"ok., entonces no hablaremos…**_ Aguamenti_**".- Sirius se cruzo de brazos molesto viendo como de su varita solo salían pequeños chorros de agua

**Mientras tanto en otro grupo…**

-"Missi inténtalo, vas a ver que esta vez si te sale".- sonrió el merodeador de ojos dorados a una castaña que se veía molesta…

-"No Remus ya no, no me sale, ni siquiera una gota de agua sale de mi varita, y es mejor que tu llenes el vaso con agua y le digas al profesor que tú lo hiciste solo y a mi me ponga un cero por incompetente".- Missi se sentó cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos

-"Tú estas loca no, como crees que yo haría eso, y tú no eres incompetente Missi, solo es que estas distraída…**_ Aguamenti_**".- un buen chorro de agua lleno el vaso hasta la mitad

-"Bueno entonces has lo que quieras".- hablo ácidamente la castaña

-"Mira Missi, el hecho de que Sirius te haya hecho algo, no te da el derecho de desquitarte conmigo…**_ Aguamenti_**"

-"ok, ok entendí Remus, pero no puedo evitar sentir tanta molestia para con ese idiota, ni siquiera se ha dignado a pedirme disculpas, y lo que mas me da rabia es que sus amiguitas vengan y me quieran amenazar con no se que cosa hacerme si de nuevo beso a ese, acaso son ciegas o que,… acaso no vieron que él fue quien me beso"

-"No les hagas caso, y pues respecto a Sirius, ya debes de haberte dado cuenta de que él no se disculpa, lo mejor para ti es tratar de olvidar lo que hizo y pues seguir…**_ Aguamenti_**"

-"No creo que logre seguir, hasta que ese idiota venga y se disculpe conmigo…además tengo que cobrársela, eso no se quedara así Remus".-un brillo malicioso apareció en sus ojos.-"claro que no, esta me las paga"…

Missi dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el susodicho, y sonrió al ver que Amy lucia molesta, seguramente ella no le hablaría a él si antes no se disculpaba con ella…

**En tanto…**

-"mmm…creo que cada vez voy confirmando mas que encantamientos no es mi fuerte".-James se sentó mirando como de su varita no salía ni una sola gota de agua-"si alguna vez me perdiera en el desierto pues de seguro que no me salvaría"

La muchacha que estaba a su lado, solo atino a sonreír, pero no le dijo nada…

-"**_Aguamenti_**".- de la varita de Lily salio un chorro de agua…

-"Bueno al menos tú si puedes hacerlo, así que si algún día me pierdo en el desierto, espero que tú estés conmigo para que así no muera de sed"

-"Potter no creo que tú no puedas hacerlo, lo que pasa es que estas haciendo mal el movimiento con la varita"

-"mmm…si?".- el merodeador de ojos avellana la miro confundido

-"Si Potter, mira es así".- ella hizo un movimiento elegante con la varita y salieron pequeñas gotas de agua.-"en cambio tú estas agitando la varita como cualquier cosa"

-"ok señorita prefecta perfecta, no era necesario que utilizaras tantas palabras para que me dijeras inútil".- James se cruzo de brazos

En otra ocasión Lily le hubiera gritado y dicho miles de improperios e insultos, pero en esa ocasión fue distinto…

-"Lo siento".- bajando la mirada.-"no fue intención darte a entender eso, solo quería enseñarte"

James alzo la mirada algo asombrado, nunca en su vida desde que conocía a esa pelirroja, ella se había disculpado con él, y mucho menos decir que le quería enseñar…

-"ehh…yo solo estaba jugando Evans, solo quería verte rabiar un rato, pero creo que no lo logre"

La ojiverde solo asintió, pero durante un rato no dijo nada, solo siguió conjurando el encantamiento…

-"Evans…".-

-"mmm".-contesto la ojiverde

-"A ver dime así es el movimiento".- él agito su varita

-"No Potter, así no es".- tomándolo de la mano.-"así es"

Lily ayudo a James a hacer el movimiento, este último al sentir el contacto de la mano de la pelirroja sobre la suya, se sonrojo levemente, nunca ella lo había tocado ni un pelo, ni mucho menos le había dado la mano…

-"Ves, así tienes que hacerlo, ahora lo haremos una vez mas juntos pero tú menciona el hechizo"

-"ehh…si".- él evito mirarla.-"**_Aguamenti_**"

Dicho esto de la varita de James salio un gran chorro de agua…

-"Vaya que bien, lo hice!".-exclamo James, haciendo que los que estaban en el aula lo miraran…

-"Muy bien Evans y Potter ya llenaron su vaso".- el profesor los miro con una gran sonrisa.-"como fueron los primeros en terminar, pueden irse, para ustedes la clase termino".-viendo a los demás.-"ustedes también podrán salir si es que terminan y sino me tendrán que hacer una redacción"

Lily y James alistaron sus cosas y con una última mirada a sus respectivos amigos salieron juntos del aula de encantamientos, donde los alumnos mucho más fuerte gritaban "**_Aguamenti_**", se notaba que nadie quería hacer dicha redacción…

-"Que bien, fuimos los primeros seguro que Flitwick nos pondrá la mejor nota".- sonrió alegre Lily

-"Si, pero todo gracias a ti, si no me hubieras enseñado, te aseguro que antes que saliera agua de mi varita, yo me hubiera hecho viejo esperando"

-"Oh no seas exagerado Jam…Potter".- se corrigió la pelirroja

-"mmm, bueno creo que la próxima clase será hasta después del almuerzo, y eso será hasta dentro de una hora".- le comunico James a Lily

Ellos llegaron hacia el vestíbulo…

-"Creo que yo iré al lago".-

-"Bien, yo iré a la sala común, nos vemos luego Potter"

La pelirroja se estaba yendo cuando en eso…

-"hey Evans!".-llamo a la pelirroja

-"Si".- ella volteo rápidamente como si hubiese estado esperando esa llamada

-"Ven, vamos al lago, creo que debemos aprovechar que el sol nuevamente a salido y pues despejarnos un rato, creo que es mas agradable estar allí que en la sala común"

Lily solo lo miro sin saber que decir…

-"Bueno pero si tienes algo que hacer, pues no te preocupes yo…yo voy solo".-él le sonrió y camino hacia la puerta del castillo

Lily viendo como él se iba fuera del castillo, pudo por fin mover sus piernas y correr hasta alcanzar a James…

-"Creo que tienes razón, es mucho mas agradable estar en el lago que en la sala común".- ella le sonrió

"Bueno entonces vamos".- él le devolvió la sonrisa.-"él último que llegue al lago es una gallina".-James corrió dejando a Lily sorprendida

-"Eso es trampa Potter, no me avisaste!"

Y sin más Lily siguió corriendo a James, que ya le llevaba ventaja…

**Una hora mas tarde…**

-"Huy hasta que por fin, ves Missi si que lo podías hacer".-

-"la verdad es que no quería hacer esa dichosa redacción por eso tuve que hacerlo si o si Remus"

-"Hay Missi".- cruzando de brazos.-"que bien ahí vienen esos dos"

Ellos vieron salir a Amy y a Sirius, junto con los demás, la pelinegra venia muy seria y Sirius detrás de ella…

-"Amy, ya discúlpame no fue mi intención, yo no sabia ese pequeño detalle"

-"Mira Sirius, ya te dije mas de una vez que conmigo no te tienes que disculpar ok"

-"Pero, pero…"

-"Pero nada Sirius".- Amy se cruzo de brazos y llego hasta donde Missi y Remus los esperaban…

-"Veo mal humor en tu rostro Amy".- Remus la molesto

-"Pues si acertaste Remus".- Amy lo miro y logro esbozar una pequeña sonrisa

-"Ya cálmate amiga, no le hagas caso a este idiota".- ella miro mal a Sirius

-"Yo también te quiero Stevenson".- él le hizo una mueca

-"Pues para mi alegría yo no".- ella le saco la lengua haciendo que este le respondiera igual, en eso iban cuando…

-"Hey chicos miren, díganme que no estoy loco o teniendo alguna visión".- Remus estaba mirando por la ventana que tenia la vista hacia el lago donde varias personas habían salido a relajarse un momento…

-"De que hablas Remus".- Amy se puso a su costado.-"Oh vaya".-ella sonrió

-"Me parece que el hechizo les encanto".- sonrió Remus

-"De que hablan…a ver".- Missi se puso al lado de Remus.-"Que!"

-"A ver".- Sirius miro sobre el hombro de Amy.-"Increíble".- él lanzo una gran carcajada

Lo que ellos estaban viendo algo asombrados, felices en el caso de Sirius y Amy, extrañado en el caso de Remus y recelosa en el caso de Missi, era…

**Minutos antes en el lago...**

-"Que si Potter, es cierto".- una pelirroja intentaba hacerle entrar en razón a James

-"Evans, ya te he dicho mas de mil veces, en casi media hora que no es cierto".- él la miro cruzándose de brazos

-"Que si".- Lily lo miraba ceñuda

-"Que no".- él igualo el semblante de Lily

-"Que si"

-"Que no"

-"Que si"

-"Que no"

-"Que si"

-"Que si".- James cambio su respuesta

-"Que no".- dándose cuenta de la trampa.-"Digo que Si"

-"No ya dijiste que No, a si que es No y No, yo gane".- él le saco la lengua

-"Eso no es justo".- haciendo un puchero.-"Tú no haz jugado limpio"

-"Oh vamos Evans ya cambia esa cara, a ver quizás un poco de…mmm…como era si, te anime".-James saco su varita, hizo un movimiento elegante y pronuncio "**_Aguamenti_**"

La cara de la pelirroja en un segundo quedo empapada…

-"Que bien".-mirando su varita.-"ya me sale".-James le sonrió inocentemente.-"Evans si que eres buena profesora"

-"Potter…".- ella lo miro ceñuda

-"Debes de sentirte orgullosa Evans, tú alumno aprendió rápido".-

-"De lo único que voy a estar orgullosa es…"sacando su varita y mirándolo maliciosamente.-"cuando tú estés empapado completamente, y de eso me encargo yo"

-"Oh…esa mirada no me gusta, peligro, peligro".-O.O.-peligro!

Dicho esto James se puso de pie y comenzó a correr siendo perseguido por una pelirroja, que reía divertidamente y a la vez trataba de que los chorros de agua le cayeran a su "amigo"…

Minutos mas tarde Remus, Amy, Sirius y Missi miraban dicha escena, en la cuál la pelirroja estaba empapada de la misma manera en que James lo estaba y estos dos se miraban divertidos y riéndose fuertemente…

- "Ehhh…alguien me puede decir que significa eso".- Missi fue la primera en hablar, quitando la vista de la ventana

-"Pues creo que ese par ya no se lleva tan mal que digamos".-razono Remus

-"Pues me alegro por ellos".-dijo una sonriente Amy

-"Te alegras?".-pregunto una incrédula Missi

-"Claro no veo que tenga de malo, al menos ya solo tú y Sirius pelearan, ya van disminuyendo".-Remus sonrió

-"Si y si Dios es misericordioso seguro ustedes terminaran siendo amigos".- hablo Amy

-"Nosotros llevarnos bien!".- Missi y Sirius hablaron en coro.-"ustedes están locos"

Remus y Amy rieron por las caras de sicópatas que tenían sus dos amigos, en eso iban cuando una muchacha de cabello largo, color negro y muy bonita se les acerco…

-"Hola Sirius, hola Remus".-saludo la muchacha

-"Oh…Hola Kari".-saludo Sirius

-"Hola que tal".-saludo Remus no muy entusiasta causando una pequeña sonrisita en Amy

-"Chicos, no han visto a Jamsie?".- ella pregunto a ambos muchachos e hizo como si no hubiera visto a las chicas.-"es que quedamos en almorzar juntos, y pensé que estaría esperándome"

Missi hecho una mirada disimulada hacia la ventana, y pudo ver que su amiga seguía riendo con Potter, y se veían muy felices, se dijo así misma que mas tarde hablaría con esa pelirroja, que tenia por amiga, pero por ahora la dejaría seguir riendo…

-Ah si, él….-pero un pisotón y un jalón no le permitieron hablar a Sirius…

-Veras Chang, ninguno de nosotros sabe donde esta Potter.-Missi pego a Sirius a la ventana, así no permitía que Kari viera donde esta James….

-OH Stevenson, Carter no las había visto, quizás porque son tan insignificantes.-Kari sonrió burlonamente

-"Bueno no eres la única que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien, en mi caso Chang, estaba hablando tan alegre con mis amigos y pues solo escuche un sonido chillón y molesto, y dije que pasa y al voltear, dije Oh sorpresa pero si era Chang".-Missi le devolvió la sonrisa burlona

-"Hay que graciosa".- especto Kari

-"Que yo sepa no hice ningún chiste, quizás como tu cerebro es tan pequeño, no diferencia las bromas y el sarcasmo"

-"Mira Stevenson…"

-"Que cosa Chang, mira que aquí ya no esta Potter y él no te va a salvar de que yo te de tú merecido".-Missi avanzo un poco mas

-"Que odiosa que eres, yo vengo tan tranquila a preguntar por".-recalcando las palabras.-"mi novio y tú te pones agresiva, la verdad ya entiendo porque Sirius nunca se a fijado en ti, por mas de que tú estés arrastrándote a su lado, él no te mira, ya que eres tan poquita cosa que no sirves"

Missi iba a contestarle pero…

-"Como te atreves a hablarle así a una amiga de James, Kari".- Sirius dio un paso adelante.-"como te atreves a hablarle así a mi amiga"

-"No necesito que me defiendas Black".-Missi lo estampo otra vez a la ventana

-"Ahora como ya te dijimos que no sabemos donde esta James".-Remus la miro molesto.-"creo que ya no tienes mas nada que hacer por aquí no"

-"Vaya, creí que ustedes dos por ser amigos de Jamsie eran mas agradables".-Kari hablo indignada

-"Él hecho de que tú te vanaglories de que eres la novia de James, no quiere decir que nosotros 4 que somos sus amigos, te tengamos que soportar tus tonterías Chang, así que si no tienes mas que decir vete".-Amy la miro desafiante.-"Y su nombre es James no Jamsie eso suena estúpido"

Kari miro a los 4 con odio y antes de irse…

-"No saben con quien se han metido".-dicho esto se fue con dirección al gran comedor

-"Si, como si tuviéramos miedo!".-grito Missi

-"Ya Missi déjala".-Remus la calmo

-"De verdad yo no se como James soporta a esa chica".-especto Amy

-"Pues yo tampoco, es bonita, pero es una bruja, y no lo digo en el buen sentido".-Sirius volvió a mirar a la ventana

-"En eso te apoyo Black".-Missi se puso al lado de este para poder mirar

-"Saben se me a ocurrido algo".-dijo Remus

-"Que cosa Lunático?".- los ojos de Sirius brillaron

-"Ustedes no creen que ese par se verían bien juntos?"

Los 4 miraron a sus amigos, que ya habían dejado de jugar y habían conjurado otro hechizo para secarse, pero aun tenían una gran sonrisa y estaban conversando amenamente

-"mmm…pues la verdad creo que si".-dijo Sirius

-"Yo te apoyo".-Amy se apoyo donde Sirius

-"Esperen, esperen".-dijo Missi

-"Que ocurre Missi".-pregunto Remus

-"Si es lo que creo que es tú idea Remus, yo encantada te apoyo, pero antes de todo Amy y yo debemos hablar con Lily, y ustedes con Potter, para preguntarles cuáles son sus sentimientos, y creo que el caso de Potter ya cambiaron o quiere cambiarlos"

-"Si es cierto"

-"Entonces antes de planear separarlo de esa bruja, tenemos que ver que terreno vamos a pisar, porque si ninguno de esos quiere algo mas con el otro, pues seria en vano hacer algo, están de acuerdo?"

Los tres asintieron…

-"Entonces nosotros nos encargaremos de unir a Potter y a Lily y quitaremos de en medio a esa bruja aprovechada, de acuerdo?"

Si!

**Fin del capitulo **

**Ya sabe reviews :) **

**Usagi Potter**


	13. Capitulo 13

**Capitulo 13:**

- "Vamos pelirroja anda ya acéptalo de una vez, mira que yo estoy dispuesta a aceptar que tú estés enamorada de".-haciendo una mueca rara.-"de Potter"

Missi Stevenson se encontraba con Lily Evans en la biblioteca…

- "Missi….-hablando en un susurro.- hace mas de media hora te he dicho que no…que parte no entiendes del No?"

- "No me mientas Lily, además como te explicas que ahora te lleves bien con él?...desde cuando eres amable con él y lo peor desde cuando le sonríes!".- exclamo Missi

La bibliotecaria las miro con el ceño fruncido…

- "Cállate Missi, o harás que Madam Pince nos eche de la biblioteca!".- exclamo en un susurro la pelirroja

- "Entonces dime la verdad!".- volvió a exclamar Missi pero esta vez en un susurro

- "Ya te he dicho que no y no, no me gusta y pues yo no estoy siendo mas amable con él, tú estas viendo visiones".- Lily abrió un libro y se dispuso a leerlo pero…

- "Así?…".- en su mente.- _"pues ya lo veremos"_.- ella sin que se diera cuenta Lily, miro hacia otra de las mesas donde un grupo se encontraba haciendo deberes…su mirada se conecto con la de un muchacho de ojos color dorado y luego sonrió…

**Mientras tanto en otras de las mesas…**

- "Sirius tú tienes mi redacción de pociones?".- pregunto Remus buscando entre sus cosas

- "no Lunático, yo no la tengo a mi no me la quisiste prestar".-esto lo dijo con voz supuestamente dolida

- "Cierto, tienes razón".-dándose un golpecito en la frente.-"se la preste a Lily"

- "Si se lo prestaste a ella y no a mi".-cruzándose de brazos.-"porque lo hiciste si yo soy uno de tus mejores amigos"

- "Quizás porque ella solo la iba a comparar con la suya para saber si le faltaba algo y tú mi querido Canuto ibas a 'copiar' todo lo que había escrito, tan solo porque al señor le dio pereza hacerla".- esto lo dijo hablando irónicamente.-"quizás será por eso?"

-"Y como sabes que ella no iba a copiar"

-"Sirius…hablamos de Lily Evans".- mirándolo como si fuera lo mas obvio.-"ella no copia"

-"Bueno…pero eso no justifica el que no me la hayas prestado, además yo no la iba a copiar al pie de la letra, tenia que ponerle el toque de Sirius Black".- el sonrió cínicamente

- "Ok si tanto la quieres entonces ve a pedírsela y solo transcribe lo mas importante y ponle 'tú toque' señor perfección".-

- "Esta bien iré".- pero el antes de ponerse de pie sintió que Remus lo pateo disimuladamente y lo miraba aprensivamente.-"que?"

Remus señaló a un pelinegro que estaba sentado con ellos, el cuál en ese momento se encontraba concentrado en un libro de Encantamientos tratando de hacer un ensayo para el profesor Flitwick…

-"Oh…claro jeje".- Sirius al fin cayo en cuenta de lo que Remus quería decirle.-"Este…".-aclarándose la voz.-"James, amigo"

-"Uhm".- contesto James sin subir su mirada de su libro

-"Hazme un favor".-

-"Ahora no puedo, tengo que terminar de hacer este ensayo que esta muy difícil, tú sabes que Encantamientos no es mi fuerte, así que lo siento Canuto no puedo hacerte ese favor en este momento".- todo esto lo dijo apuntando algunas cosas en su pergamino sin mirar a Sirius

Sirius se quedo callado y Remus lo miro haciéndole una mueca para que intentara convencerlo…

-"Es solo un pequeño favor".-James le dirigió la mirada.-"solo quería que vayas a la mesa donde esta Evans para que le pidas la redacción de pociones de Remus"

-"Y eso no lo puedes hacer tú?".- pregunto el pelinegro

- "Claro que podría pero la loca de Stevenson esta ahí, y prefiero ahorrarme alguna discusión con ella".- mirándolo suplicante.-"anda ve tú"

-"Y porque no vas tú Lunático?".- pregunto James a Remus que supuestamente se encontraba leyendo muy concentrado un libro de Transformaciones

- "Porque como Sirius lo necesita tan urgente, pues tiene que ser él que se lo pida, yo no tengo prisa de que Lily me devuelva la redacción".- hablo tranquilamente el merodeador

-"Anda Cornamenta, ve tú".- Sirius lo miro con cara de niño chiquito

-"mmm…".-dejando su pluma y poniéndose de pie.-"esta bien yo voy…la redacción de pociones no?"

-"Si, si esa misma".-sonrió Sirius

James asintió y se dirigió a la mesa donde Missi y Lily se encontraban, Remus y Sirius se miraron con complicidad…Remus miro hacia la mesa de las chicas y se choco con la mirada azul de una de ellas quien le sonrió con complicidad…

- "mmm…no te duermas Missi recuerda que falta que termines la redacción de Aritmancia".- hablo la pelirroja

La castaña estaba recostada en la mesa con los ojos cerrados…

- "Esta bien, no dormiré".- ella bostezo escandalosamente

- "Vaya si que estas cansada Stevenson".- hablo el merodeador de ojos color avellana parado detrás de la pelirroja y mirando con una sonrisilla a Missi

- "Que te importa Potter".- ella volvió a bostezar.-"y por cierto que quieres".- pregunto la castaña

-"Pues nada contigo".- Missi le hizo una mueca y el merodeador miro a Lily.-"Evans"

La pelirroja que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callada, tan solo escuchando la pequeña "conversación" entre ellos, levanto la vista encontrándose con un par de ojos color avellana mirándola y cuyo dueño le mostraba una hermosa sonrisa, haciendo que esta se sonrojara levemente…lo cuál no paso desapercibido por la castaña quien sonrió con disimulo…

-"Si Potter".- logro articular la pelirroja

-"Bueno Remus me mando a decirte…bueno exactamente él no, sino Sirius".- la pelirroja enarco una ceja en señal que no le estaba entendiendo nada.-"es que lo que pasa…"

En la mente de James…

"_**Demonios…porque me pongo nervioso"**_

_Una vocecita le respondió_

"_**Porque te gusta"**_

James se perdió en la mirada de la pelirroja…este pequeño detalle tampoco paso desapercibido por Missi quien dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa donde estaban los otros 2 merodeadores y les sonrió con complicidad…

- "Potter".-James seguía mirando a la pelirroja.-"hey Potter!".-grito Missi

- "que pasa?".-pregunto James saliendo de su ensimismamiento

- "creo que Lily esta esperando que le digas el porque estas aquí".-respondió la castaña

- "Oh…si lo siento, bueno venia para pedirte la redacción de pociones de Remus"

-"a era eso".-dijo algo decepcionada la pelirroja, que inmediatamente tomo su mochila y saco un pergamino.-"ten aquí esta, y dile gracias de mi parte"

En el momento que James tomo el pergamino por la casualidades del destino (xD)…su mano rozo la de Lily, haciendo que tanto ella como él se sonrojaran…

- "Ok yo…yo le digo".- él estaba por irse, pero vio el pergamino en el cuál Lily estaba escribiendo.- "Vaya, tú si que ya estas por terminar la redacción de Encantamiento"

- "mmm…si ya solo me faltan dos párrafos para terminar el ensayo".-

James solo miro aprensivamente a la pelirroja como queriéndole pedir algo…

- "Se te ofrece algo mas Potter?".-pregunto la castaña

El pelinegro miro a Missi, luego a Lily y después al ensayo de la pelirroja…ante este gesto la ojiverde entendió lo que quería…

- "Y tú ya terminaste Potter".- le pregunto con una sonrisa Lily

- "La verdad".- sentándose desanimado al lado de Lily.- "que apenas he empezado, durante mas de 2 horas he estado sumergido en ese bendito ensayo y no he podido escribir mas de medio pergamino".- él suspiro cansado

- "Vaya entonces te falta mucho".- Lily lo miro y James asintió

- "Bueno".- poniéndose de pie.- "nos vemos luego chicas"

Él ya se estaba yendo cuando…

- "Espera Potter".- la pelirroja lo llamo y este volteo.-"si quieres te puedo ayudar a terminar tú ensayo".-viendo como la mirada de James se iluminaba.-"yo ya estoy por terminar el mió y es la última tarea que me faltaba".- Missi a su lado se quedo perpleja por lo que escuchaba.-"bueno, claro si tú quieres".- ella le sonrió con timidez

Sin esperárselo James corrió hacia ella, la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, causando el sonrojo de la pelirroja y el asombro de Missi…

- "Claro que no tengo inconvenientes".- él hablo entusiasmado.-"ahora vengo con mis cosas"

Dicho esto el pelinegro se dirigió a su mesa… Lily con una pequeña sonrisa se dispuso a continuar su ensayo, pero sintió la mirada de alguien y…

- "Por que me miras así Stevenson".- pregunto la ojiverde

- "Y todavía me preguntas por que Evans".- ella puso una cara de tonta y dijo.- "_'si quieres te puedo ayudar, yo ya estoy por terminar el mió…bueno, claro si tú quieres"_".- ella suspiro exageradamente causando el sonrojo de Lily.- "y todavía me preguntas porque te miro Lily"

- "Uhm…si, no se a que te refieres".- dijo haciendo la desentendida Lily

- "Oh vamos Lily, sabes que a mi no me puedes mentir".- frunciendo el ceño.-"de verdad estas enamorada de Potter no?"

- "Missi ya te dije que no".- la pelirroja evito la mirada de Missi

- "Entonces dime porque te comportas así con Potter, si tú antes ni siquiera podías tenerlo cerca, ni siquiera eras amable con él, Lily!".-exclamo la castaña en un susurro.-"tú lo detestabas y nunca hubieses querido explicarle algo, y ahora de la noche a la mañana tú te ofreces a ayudarlo a terminar un ensayo".- la pelirroja se iba sonrojando mas.-"y todavía tienes el descaro de decirme que no!"

Lily iba a contestarle pero justo en ese momento un animado James se acerco a ellas…

- "Aquí tengo todo Evans".- él se sentó sin percatarse del ambiente tenso que había entre las dos muchachas.-"cuando quieres empezamos".- él le sonrió amistosamente

- "Si Potter".- sin mirarlo.-"solo déjame terminar mi ensayo y te ayudo"

- "Sabes que Lily".- Missi se puso de pie con el ceño fruncido.-"cuando te atrevas a aceptar que…".- ella estaba por decir "que te gusta Potter", pero la mirada fulminante de Lily la hizo callarse.-"aceptar, lo que tú ya sabes, me buscas".- tomando sus cosas.-"soy tú amiga y por lo tanto te digo algo"

-"que cosa".- la pelirroja la miro desafiante

- "eres patética".- dicho esto la castaña salio de la biblioteca muy seria….pero cuando estuvo fuera de la vista de Lily, sonrió…

- "mmm…me parece que llegue en mal momento".- pregunto cautelosamente James

- "No te preocupes".- haciendo una mueca rara.-"ya se le pasara".- dicho esto le sonrió.-"espérame unos minutos, ya voy a terminar"

- "Esta bien".- él vio como ella se sumergía en su redacción y pudo apreciar que se veía muy bonita concentrada, algo que él ya sabia… (Aun la quiere mi querido Jamsie xD)…

**Mientras tanto…**

- "Espero que la loca de Stevenson, haya podido percatarse el comportamiento de ambos".- dijo Sirius Black hablando en un susurro…

- "Sirius!".- lo regaño Remus.-"ya te he dicho que no le llames loca a Missi, mira que aún le debes una disculpa por el atrevimiento que tuviste con ella"

- "Oh vamos lunático, eso ya es pasado, además…".- mirando a la mesa donde estaba James.-"tenemos que concentrarnos en ese par"

- "Si en eso tienes razón".- poniéndose de pie.-"vamos somos los únicos que quedamos en la biblioteca, si nos vamos se quedaron solos".- sonrió con complicidad el merodeador de ojos dorados

-"Huy y vayamos a saber que harán".- sonrió pícaro Sirius (¬ ¬ mirada de Remus xD)

- "Bueno vamos".- Remus tomó sus cosas y seguido por Sirius se dirigieron a la salida

_J&L_

- "Bueno ya termine Potter".- la pelirroja dejo su pluma.-"dame tu ensayo y voy a ver en que te quedaste para comenzar desde ahí"

-"Oh si claro".- James le paso su pergamino en el cuál no había escrito mas de lo que le comento a Lily

-"mmm…".-frunciendo la nariz de manera graciosa.-"Bueno, no esta mal…pero".- ella se quedo callada tratando de encontrar un calificativo

-"Anda Evans, dilo sin pena".- apoyando su cabeza en la mesa.-"di que es basura"

-"No, no Potter no quise que pensaras que yo quería referirme así a tú ensayo".- sonriendo.-"no esta mal, solo que es algo…".-suspirando.-"algo pobre, no se si me entiendes"

-"Si, claro que te entiende Lily".- hablo el merodeador de ojos dorados

- "Lunático, Canuto, ya terminaron?".- pregunto James a sus dos amigos que se encontraban parados detrás de él

- "Por supuesto Cornamenta, al menos nosotros si hacemos mejores redacciones que tú".- se burlo Sirius (que buen amigo no?...xD)

- "Ja, ja muy gracioso".- hablo con sorna James

- "No le hagas caso Cornamenta".- palmeando la espalda de James.-"es comprensible que tú ensayo sea algo pobre, por lo mismo que encantamientos no es tú fuerte".- dándose cuenta de la mirada de James (¬ ¬).-"pero afortunadamente aquí tienes a Lily, que amablemente se ofreció a ayudarte".- sonriendo a la pelirroja.-"deberás muchas gracias por ayudarlo Lily"

-"Si Evans, nos haces un gran favor ya que así, mas tarde no nos estará molestando a nosotros, para que le ayudemos"

Lily soltó una risita algo reservada…

- "Creo que ya se iban no?".- dijo James algo enojado

- "Oh, si claro ya nos vamos".- sonriéndole a Lily.-"nos vemos luego chicos".- se despidió Remus

- "Pelirroja, exprímele muy bien el cerebro a ver si así entiende por fin encantamientos".- se burlo sirius, saliendo de la biblioteca antes de James le lanzara un hechizo

James estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo a sus amigos, por haberlo dejado como un tonto que no sabe nada frente a Lily, quien en ese momento lo miraba con una sonrisa disimulada…

- "No te hagas problemas Evans, puedes reírte si deseas".- James se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido

Lily tan solo lo miro con esa pose de niño avergonzado y molesto, y sonrió afectuosamente…

- "Bueno comencemos Potter, mira que aún tenemos que hacer la ronda de prefectos"

James se deshizo de su enojo y sonrió al ver que la pelirroja no se había burlado de él, como se imaginaba….

**Horas mas tarde en el gran comedor…**

- "Oye Missi, no crees que Lily se a demorado mucho en venir a cenar".- pregunto preocupada Amy

- "No lo se".- ella alzo los hombros de forma indiferente.-"yo la deje ahí con Potter, ya que le iba a ayudar hacer su ensayo de encantamientos"

- "Uhm…que raro".- mirando hacia donde estaba Remus.-"Remus, sabes hasta que hora iba a estar Lily con Potter en la biblioteca?"

-"Pues supongo que mucho tiempo Amy, porque enseñarle a James encantamientos es una tarea muy ardua te diré".- sonrió el merodeador

Ellos iban a continuar comiendo, pero en ese instante Sirius llego corriendo hasta donde estaban sus amigos…

- "Hey Canuto, ya creí que no venias".- saludo Remus

- "Eso seria imposible Remus, él siempre viene a la cena, no ves que es un glotón".- hablo Missi sonriendo burlonamente

-"Oh cállate Stevenson".- Missi iba a refutar pero….-"chicos tienen que venir conmigo"

- "Por que, que paso Sirius?".-pregunto extrañada Amy

Él iba hablar pero unos gritos fuera del comedor los alertaron…

- "Pero que pasa".- Remus se puso de pie, siendo imitado por Missi y Amy

-"Creo que llegue tarde".- Sirius camino apresuradamente fuera del comedor, siendo seguido por Remus, Amy, Missi y una multitud de curiosos estudiantes…

Al momento en que salieron a ver que es lo que ocurría…los 2 merodeadores y las chicas se quedaron perplejos…

En la escalera que dirigía al segundo piso una pelirroja venia bajando apresuradamente, seguida por un pelinegro que se veía muy molesto y tras él una llorosa muchacha de cabellos color negro…

- "Te he dicho que esperes Evans!".- grito James Potter logrando alcanzar a Lily quien tenia la mirada oculta por su cabello…

- "Y yo te he dicho que no quiero!".- gritó la pelirroja que se disponía a continuar su camino pero James la tomo del brazo

- "Suéltame Potter".- hablo Lily sin mirarlo

- "No lo voy hacer, hasta que me expliques que paso".- él la miraba muy serio

- "Pero no me preguntes a mi, porque no se lo preguntas a tu 'novia'!".- grito Lily

- "Kari".- James volteo a mirar a Kari que sollozaba.- "que paso?".- trato de hablar calmadamente

- "Ya te lo dije Jamsie!".-grito llorando Kari.-" la amargada de Evans me ataco!"

Dicho esto todos los que estaban presenciando la escena se quedaron atónitos, ya que Lily no era de atacar a una persona sin que le dieran un motivo muy fuerte para hacerlo…

- "Kari, deja de llorar y dime porque ocurrió eso".- él aún mantenía cautivo el brazo de Lily quien miraba a Kari llorar, y una rabia infinita se apoderaba de ella…

- "No lo se!...ella esta loca! Me ataco sin que yo le hubiera hecho algo!".- Kari seguía sollozando

- "Es eso cierto Evans?".- pregunto James a la pelirroja quien no le contesto.-"ESO ES CIERTO!".- grito esta vez haciendo que muchos se asustaran de su comportamiento

Lily quien no lo miro en ningún momento, levanto la vista y James pudo ver que sus ojos estaban cristalinos…quería llorar

- "Potter no le grites!".- Missi hizo el ademán de acercarse pero Amy la retuvo

- "Espera".- Amy miraba la escena muy contrariada

- "Evans por última vez te pregunto, es cierto lo que esta diciendo Kari"

- "Pero Jamsie como es posible que no me creas, claro que es cierto!".- grito Kari

La pelirroja viendo que James se distraía para mirar a Kari, logro soltarse y termino de bajar las escaleras…

-"Evans espera!" .- grito James.-"Si tú no dices nada entonces es cierto!"

Lily paro en seco y sin voltear le dijo…

- "Tú le crees Potter?".- ella le pregunto

- "No me respondas con otra pregunta Evans!".- James bajo el último escalón

- "MALDITA SEA POTTER RESPONDE, TU LE CREES!" .- la pelirroja apretó sus puños

James miro a Lily y luego a Kari quien tenía los ojos llorosos

- "SI, SI LE CREO!...es…ES MI NOVIA Y SI LE CREO!".- grito James

La mirada de Kari sin que nadie se percatara reflejo júbilo y satisfacción…

- "Entonces…".- Lily volteo a ver a James.-"No hay nada mas que decir aquí Potter"

Dicho esto la pelirroja corrió hasta el vestíbulo, perdiéndose por uno de los pasillos que dirigían hacia su sala común…

**Fin del Capitulo…**

**Hola, que tal, pues aquí el final de este capitulo, se que deben estar pensando, que fue lo que ocurrió?...bueno eso se los diré en el próximo capitulo …no me maten por favor U.U…en fin espero que les haya gustado y pues si pueden me dejen reviews, espero que si puedan jiji…**

**Ahora si, sin mas que decir por hoy, me despido, saludos y nos estamos leyendo…**

**UsagiPotter :)**


	14. Capitulo 14

**Capitulo 14:**

**Hola nuevamente n.n…aquí otro capitulo, voy a utilizar una canción se llama "que hago yo" de Ha Hash, si desean descárguenla para que sepan cuál es…bueno sin mas que decir, aquí el capitulo 14…**

El clima aquella tarde era templado, no hacia mucho frío y por ello, mucho de los estudiantes habían aprovechado para salir del castillo a relajarse un poco, después de una semana llena de tareas y algunos exámenes…

Lily Evans después de su última clase también había salido a relajarse un poco, y sobretodo alejarse de una de sus amigas que no paraba de exigirle que le contara lo que hace dos noches había acontecido en el vestíbulo, entre ella, Potter y su novia…

La pelirroja había estado sometida a preguntas por parte de Missi Stevenson, durante casi todo el día, pero ella no tenía ganas de hablar de eso aún, si les iba a contar a Amy y a Missi lo que había ocurrido, pero cuando quisiera hacerlo…y por ello en el momento cuando el timbre que anunciaba el termino de las clases, cogió su mochila y sin decirle nada a sus amigas había intentado salir del aula, sintiendo detrás de ella la mirada de una de sus amigas…al querer salir del aula, se encontró con la persona que hace dos noches le había gritado frente a todos por defender a su novia, de su supuesto 'agravio'…

James Potter se encontraba parado en el umbral de la puerta esperando que sus dos amigos salieran, y en el momento en que la pelirroja estaba por salir él le obstruyo el paso y le dijo…

- "Evans necesito hablar contigo".- esto lo dijo muy serio y cruzándose de brazos

Todos en el aula, se quedaron callados, Missi y Sirius que habían estado discutiendo porque la primera había osado a empujarlo y este quería que le pidiera disculpas, al instante se miraron preocupados y voltearon a ver a la pelirroja y a James…

Lily que había estado caminando hacia la puerta mirando uno de sus libros, al reconocer la voz y ver que no podía pasar por que esta misma persona le obstruía el paso, sin levantar su mirada dijo…

- "No tengo tiempo, así que sal de mi camino".- ella ni siquiera lo miro al hablarle

- "No me interesa si tienes tiempo o no, vamos hablar, es necesario"…

Todos miraron como la pelirroja cerraba con fuerza el libro que tenia en las manos, asustando a mas de uno, levanto su mirada y…

- "Sal de mi camino Potter sino quieres que te hechice".- ella avanzo esperando que él se hiciera a un lado pero James no se movió, y así quedaron a un palmo de distancia…

- "Pues no lo haré"….- él la tomo de un brazo e intento jalar de ella pero…

Ellos se encontraban en el aula de Encantamientos, donde había estantes llenos de libros y materiales que el profesor utilizaba en sus clases, y en el momento en que James tomo el brazo de Lily, aquellos objetos comenzaron a vibrar, todos los que se encontraban ahí se asustaron por el movimiento violento que hacían las cosas, algunas se comenzaron a caer… Lily estaba haciendo magia involuntaria, expresando en aquel acontecimiento su frustración y enojo…

Lily tenía los puños apretados, ya no miraba a James…parecía como si estuviera en trance

- "James suelta a Lily, déjala ir".- hablo Remus preocupado porque varias cosas ya habían comenzado a flotar chocando violentamente contra las paredes opuestas en donde se encontraban

James miro algo asustado a Lily, quien no levantaba la mirada…

- "Potter".- Missi se acerco hasta donde se encontraban.- "déjala en paz ok".- ella retiro la mano de James bruscamente del brazo de Lily….- "Lily cariño, mírame".- Missi tomo de los hombros cariñosamente a la ojiverde.- "ya paso, cálmate, anda mírame"

La pelirroja al escuchar la voz de Missi, alzo la mirada y fue como si despertara, enfoco su mirada en su amiga quien la miraba esbozando una pequeña sonrisa…en ese momento las cosas que estaban flotando cayeron al suelo y todo volvió a la normalidad…

- "Te sientes mejor?".- pregunto Missi con una voz maternal que asombro a cierto muchacho de ojos grises…

- "Si".- ella asintió y sin mas salio del aula, rozando a James que esta vez la dejo ir sin detenerla

Y luego de aquel acontecimiento la pelirroja de ojos esmeraldas estaba sentada detrás de un árbol enorme ahí nadie podría encontrarla ya que este se encontraba bastante alejado de todos…

Ella tenia en las manos un pequeño librito y en el estaba la letra de una canción que recordaba haber escuchado en sus últimas vacaciones, le gusto mucho, a pesar de que no se la dedicaba a nadie, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, se sentía identificada…y por ello comenzó a cantar bajito…

_**Entraste como un rayo de luz, **_

_**Como un aire encantador **_

_**Liberaste con tu hechizo **_

_**A mi recluso corazón **_

Lily seguía cantando sin percatarse que un par de ojos grises la miraban desde los lindes del bosque prohibido…

_**Tu dulzura corrió por mis venas**_

_**Creí en tu intención**_

**_No pensé que fuese un engaño _**

_**Ni una mentira tu amor **_

**_Me dices que te esta llamando _**

_**Te vas sin un adiós **_

**_Se muy bien que harás en sus brazos _**

**_Dime que hago yo? _**

El par de ojos grises se acercaban lentamente hacia donde se encontraba la pelirroja y a medida que se aproximaba escuchaba mas nítidamente la voz de la ojiverde…

**_Que hago con mis labios si me ruegan tus besos _**

**_Que hago con mis manos cuando suplican tu regreso _**

**_Que hago con mis noches, que hago con mis días _**

**_Que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía _**

**_Dime que hago yo _**

Una tímida lágrima cayó al regazo de Lily, pero en vez de dejar que mas salieran de sus ojos se limpio el rostro con furia…mientras aquel par de ojos grises la escuchaban cantar escondido detrás de un árbol cercano…

_**Hablamos solo cuando puedes, **_

_**Te abrazo al esconder,**_

_**Que no haría para tenerte a mi lado al amanecer **_

**_Mis amigos dicen que te olvide _**

**_Que antes de ti no era igual _**

**_Antes de ti mi vida no tenia sentido _**

**_Antes de ti no sabía amar_**

Sirius Black miraba a la ojiverde escondido, era la segunda vez que la veía llorar y aunque ellos no fueran muy amigos, él le tenía aprecio ya que le agradaba que ella no fuera como las demás chicas que le hablaban por ser popular o por querer algo mas con él, ella aunque fuera una _fierecilla_ como la denominaba, le caía muy bien, y si no fuera porque la veía como una hermana pequeña a quien cuidar , se hubiese podido enamorar de la pelirroja, ya que era muy guapa y sobretodo una gran persona…

Pero aunque mucho tiempo haya hecho sufrir a su gran amigo y hermano, ese no era motivo como para sentirse feliz por lo que estaba sufriendo…

Ya que por una parte James se lo merecía por ser tan cabezotas y tratarla como a las demás, pero por otra parte sabia que lo que Lily estaba sufriendo en este momento era por su gran obstinación de no creer que el _"arrogante de Potter"_ como ha ella le gustaba llamarle si la quería de verdad…

**_Que hago con mis labios si me ruegan tus besos _**

**_Que hago con mis manos cuando suplican tu regreso _**

**_Que hago con mis noches, que hago con mis días _**

**_Que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía _**

**_Dime que hago yo _**

Lily termino de cantar y cerro el librito con fuerza, se sentía muy mal, aún no podía creer que Potter haya creído que ella hubiese atacado a su novia, pero que podía esperar si ella nunca se había llevado bien con él, si siempre lo había tratado como lo peor…

Estaba muy confundida y también muy molesta con todo lo que ocurrió hace dos noches…estaba pensando en lo ocurrido, cuando escucho un ruido detrás de ella y al voltear…

- "Tú aquí?"...

**Mientras tanto en la sala común de Gryffindor…**

- "Realmente me odia"…

James Potter se encontraba sentando junto a sus dos amigos Remus y Amy, cerca de ellos estaba Missi que al escuchar las palabras del merodeador dejo de prestarle atención a su revista "corazón de bruja"…

- "Quien realmente te odia James?".- pregunto Remus

- "Evans".- dijo casi en un susurro

- "Pues no creo que sea así, solo está algo molesta porque le gritaste frente a todos".- contesto Amy

- "No Amy, no es solo por eso, desde siempre me ha odiado, desde que nos conocimos en ese compartimiento en el Expreso…desde siempre".- su voz sonaba triste

Remus y Amy lo miraron tratando de decirle algo…pero Missi se les adelanto…

- "Oh cállate Potter".- ella ojeaba su revista.- "tú no sabes nada"

- "No estoy hablando contigo Stevenson".- dijo James sin tomarse la molestia de mirarla

- "Pues yo si Potter…."- ella se cruzó de brazos y se paro frente a él.- "tú ni siquiera te imaginas lo que Lily puede estar sintiendo, o sintió desde el momento en que te conoció, tu cerebro es tan chiquito que no comprendes nada".- hablo la castaña

- "No me insultes quieres".- contesto molesto James

- "Pues te lo mereces, como fuiste capaz de gritarle a Lily frente a toda la escuela…como fuiste capaz de creerle a la arpía que tienes por novia…"

- "No insultes a Kari, Stevenson".- el pelinegro se puso de pie encarando a la ojimiel que no se inmuto al darse cuenta que James le pasaba en estatura…

- "Pues para que te enteres yo hago y digo lo que se me de la gana de la idiota de Chang".- ella veía como James se enfurecía.- "yo no se porque te tuviste que liar con alguien tan insoportable como esa, si te dieras cuenta realmente la clase de víbora que es, me agradecerías que la insultara".- siseo Missi

- "Cállate!".- grito James.- "como te atreves a insultarla sin conocerla"

- "Lo hago porque se como son las de su clase".- le respondió Missi

- "Te diré que estas muy equivocada, seguro tú la estas queriendo comparar con las de tú clase, las que se creen el centro del mundo, las que necesitan estar con uno y con otro para sentirse las mas populares".-

Remus y Amy miraron a James asombrados por lo que estaba diciendo…

- "Las que se creen…."

Pero el merodeador de gafas no pudo seguir hablando ya que una bofetada hizo que su rostro se volteara….

Missi Stevenson lo miraba con rencor…

- "Nunca mas te atrevas a decirme esas cosas Potter…".- ella retrocedió.- "y recuerda que yo no soy como Lily que solo te grita, yo soy capaz de esto y mucho mas…imbecil"

Dicho esto la ojiazul salio por el retrato muy molesta…

- "James tú estas loco?, como es posible que le dijeras esas cosas tan horribles a Missi".- le reclamo Amy

- "Pues ella no debería estar insultando a mi novia".- trato de defenderse algo dudoso James

- "Realmente no se lo que te pasa, desde que estas con esa chica actúas y dices cosas sin pensar James".- Remus lo miro ceñudo.- "no estoy de acuerdo con que Missi la juzgue sin conocerla, pero te daré un consejo James".- él se puso de pie.- "no hagas odios sordos a lo que te dicen, piensa mal y acertaras"

Dicho esto él subió a la habitación de los chicos…

- "Porque nadie me entiende".- James mascullo molesto

- "Quizás porque no estas en lo correcto".- le contesto Amy sentándose al lado del merodeador que no dijo ni una sola palabra mas….

**En tanto…**

- "Tú aquí?".- pregunto Lily con una pequeña sonrisa

Un hermoso perro negro lanudo, de unos impresionantes ojos grises se encontraba detrás de ella moviéndole la cola…

- "Me da mucha alegría volverte a ver perrito".- Lily le sonrió y se seco las lagrimas de su rostro.- veo que siempre llegas cuando estoy llorando.-

**_Canuto_** se acerco a Lily moviéndole la cola, quien al sentirlo cerca comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza…

- "Vaya veo que tú si estas muy alegre".- ella continuaba acariciándolo.- "lastima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo"

_**&& Pensamientos de Canuto &&**_

- "Si ya me di cuenta Evans…ese James es un idiota, si tan solo supiera que la pelirroja sufre de esta manera por él."

_**&& Fin Pensamientos de Canuto &&**_

- "Pero en fin".- Lily sonrió.- "sabes lo que paso la otra noche perrito…".- ella sonrió con ironía.- "fui acusada de algo que yo no hice y lo peor es que él le creyó a la muy idiota de su novia"

_**&& Pensamientos de Canuto &&**_

- "Bueno cuéntame pelirroja que soy todo oídos, ya que yo solo vi cuando él te estaba reclamando en el pasillo del segundo piso…"

_**&& Fin Pensamientos de Canuto &&**_

- "Veras lo que paso fue…"

**OoOoOoOo Flash Back OoOoOoOo**

En la puerta de la biblioteca…

- "Vaya espero que esta vez Flitwick si me ponga una nota aprobatoria".- hablo James que tenia en sus manos su pergamino con su ensayo terminado

- "Ya veras que si Potter".- le sonrió la pelirroja

Ellos estaban por irse cuando…

- "Huy pero que tonto, me olvide de mi libro de encantamientos".- dijo James revisando su mochila.- "Ve adelantándote Evans, ahora te alcanzo"

Dicho esto James regreso a la biblioteca a recoger su libro, Lily se disponía a seguir su camino cuando de la nada su mochila se rasgo y sus cosas cayeron al suelo…

- "Demonios".- la ojiverde se puso a recoger sus cosas, pero se detuvo cuando vio un par de piernas se pusieron delante de ella…

- "Se puede saber que demonios haces tú con Jamsie, Evans?".- pregunto despectivamente

Lily levanto la vista y vio a Kari Chang mirándola desafiante…

- "No es de tu incumbencia".- respondió tranquilamente la pelirroja que iba a continuar recogiendo sus cosas pero…

- "Pues claro que si me importa".- ella piso una de las plumas de Lily rompiéndola por la mitad.-"si no te acuerdas Jamsie es mi NOVIO, asquerosa sangre sucia".- especto Kari

- "Como te atreves a llamarme así".- Lily trato de ponerse de pie pero Kari la empujó haciendo que cayera al suelo cerca de su varita

- "Te llamo como se me da la gana sangre sucia inmunda".- apuntándole con su varita.- "aléjate de James, sino quieres que algo malo te pase"

- "No te tengo miedo".- respondió Lily poniéndose de pie con su varita

- "Pues deberías".- Kari la miro con todo el odio que podía…

En eso iba cuando un par de pasos provenientes de la biblioteca, hicieron que guardara su varita y se pusiera a gritar como loca…

- "No Evans no me ataques, yo no te he hecho nada".- gritaba la pelinegra

- "De que hablas".- pregunto extrañada Lily

Entonces un hechizo proveniente detrás de Lily impacto contra la pelinegra, ante el asombro de la pelirroja…

- "No Evans!".- grito Kari Chang, pero en vez de caer al suelo, cayo en brazos de James que salio justo en ese momento encontrándose con esa escena…

- "Que pasa aquí?" .- pregunto James con Kari en sus brazos

- "Evans".- los ojos de la pelinegra se llenaron de lagrimas.- "me ataco sin razón"

Y dicho esto se lanzo a los brazos de James llorando desconsoladamente…James estaba aturdido no sabia que había pasado solo vio como Kari caía en sus brazos…Lily miro detrás de ella y vio a una muchacha de ojos azules sonreírle con malicia y se escondía en una de las aulas, su nombre era Mercy y era la mejor amigo de Kari…entonces cayo en cuenta que…Todo había sido planeado…

- "Evans te ataco".- el pelinegro pareció reaccionar y volteo a mirar a Lily, se paro dejando delicadamente a Kari y dijo.-" Eso es cierto?"

Ella estaba por defenderse y decir que no, pero justo en ese momento Kari grito llorando…

- "Es cierto Jamsie, acaso no ves que aun tiene su varita!".-

Dicho esto James bajo su mirada y vio que Lily tenia empuñada su varita, la pelirroja se percato de lo mismo, indudablemente todo era una trampa…

- "Como es posible que hayas hecho eso Evans!".- la acuso James

La pelirroja estaba dispuesta a contarle la verdad, pero después de escuchar dicho reclamo se sintió muy mal de que él le creyera a esa mentirosa y lo único que atino hacer fue recoger sus cosas y salir corriendo de ahí…y lo último que escucho fue…

- EVANS REGRESA!.- grito a todo pulmón James corriendo detrás de ella…

**OoOoOoOo Fin del Flash Back OoOoOoOo**

_**&& Pensamientos de Canuto &&**_

- "Esa maldita arpía".- gruño el dulce perrito (xD)

_**&& Fin Pensamientos de Canuto &&**_

- "Y eso fue lo que ocurrió".- la pelirroja sonrió tristemente.- "si tan solo me hubiera preguntado y no culparme sin saber lo que había ocurrido"

**_Canuto_** le movió la cola y se coloco en su regazo, haciendo que la pelirroja sonriera

- "Te hablo como si me entendieras todo lo que te digo, perrito"

_**&& Pensamientos de Canuto &&**_

- "Si supieras que si te entiendo pelirroja"

_**&& Fin Pensamientos de Canuto &&**_

- "Pero en fin, sabes algo, he decidido que no voy a llorar mas, me he dado cuenta de que llorando no voy a lograr nada".- ella se seco las ultimas lagrimas

_**&& Pensamientos de Canuto &&**_

- "Eso es Evans, ten una actitud optimista"

_**&& Fin Pensamientos de Canuto &&**_

- "Es mas, si Potter quiere seguir con esa arpía pues que lo siga haciendo, yo no voy hacer nada para prevenirlo de esa… a pesar de que lo quiero mucho, no haré nada, que él solo se de cuenta con que clase de víbora se ha metido "

Dicho esto Canuto se levanto moviéndole la cola, y Lily lo abrazo, en eso iban cuando una voz que arrastraba las palabras dijo…

- "Así que la sangre sucia esta enamorada del idiota de Potter".- hablo con desprecio Lucius Malfoy que estaba acompañado de Snape, Crabbe y Goyle

Lily volteo enfrentándolos…

- "Creo que ya estas alucinando Malfoy, seguramente tú última neurona ya desapareció".- se burlo la pelirroja

- "No te atrevas hablarme así sangre sucia!".- grito el rubio

- "sangre sucia, sangre sucia, sabes algo Malfoy tus insultos ya no me molestan, es mas tienes un cerebro tan pequeño que no puedes inventarte cosas mas creativas"

- "Como te atreves Evans".- hablo Snape

- "Y tú Snape cuando piensas lavarte ese asqueroso cabello, no es muy higiénico que lo lleves así, por eso es que nunca has salido con ninguna chica"

Dicho esto Snape saco su varita apuntándole…

- "No te tengo miedo Snape".- lo desafió Lily

- "Pues deberías sangre sucia, después de lo que te vamos hacer, no quedara ningún rastro de tu valentía"

En ese momento Crabbe y Goyle tomaron por los brazos a Lily, mientras Malfoy la miraba maliciosamente…

- "Aquí no hay nadie quien te pueda ayudar Evans".- mirándola de arriba para abajo.-"a pesar de que eres una sangre sucia, eres muy guapa, y te puedo utilizar para satisfacerme

- "No te me acerques!".- le grito Lily tratando de no demostrar temor

- "No estas en condiciones de exigir algo…Severus llévenla al bosque prohibido, ahí veré que tan eficiente puede ser la querida sangre sucia"

Ellos estaban por hacer lo que Malfoy les ordeno, pero un gruñido los detuvo…**_Canuto_** los miraba con sus hermosos ojos grises que brillaban peligrosamente, unos grandes colmillos se asomaban por su hocico…él estaba impidiéndoles el paso…

- "ja, ahora un estúpido perro cree que nos impedirá hacerte daño".- se burlo Malfoy apuntando con su varita al gran perro negro.- "esto es para que aprendas _SECTUSEMPRA_"

Un rayo salio de la varita de Malfoy dirigiéndose hacia el perro negro, quien esquivo el ataque lanzándose hacia Malfoy quedando encima de este, en el rostro de **_Canuto_** una pequeña herida sangraba…

- "QUE ESPERAN INUTILES SÁQUENMELO DE ENCIMA".- chillo Malfoy

Lily vio como Snape lanzaba un hechizo al perro y vio como este salía disparado hacia el suelo, dañándose…

Malfoy se puso de pie encolerizado y sin más dijo…

- Avada Kedavra!.- los ojos del rubio reflejaban maldad

El chorro de luz verde estaba por impactar contra el lastimado Canuto, pero un grito de parte de cierta pelirroja…y una extraña energía hizo que la maldición rebotara y se perdiera en el aire…

Crabbe y Goyle de la impresión soltaron a la pelirroja, que sin más corrió hacia **_Canuto_**, quien haciendo un esfuerzo se incorporo y corrió junto a la ojiverde, quien se dirigía muy asustada hacia la cabaña de Hagrid buscando refugio…

- "Pero que demonios fue eso!".- grito ofuscado Malfoy

Ninguno contesto, pero en ese momento el antebrazo de cada uno de ellos les escoció…se miraron entre ellos…

- "El amo nos solicita, vamonos".-

Ordenó Lucius Malfoy quien corrió adentrándose hacia el bosque prohibido, seguido por Crabbe, Goyle y un extrañado Snape, que aún estaba asombrado por aquella extraña energía que seguramente **_"su maestro"_** había sentido y quería saber mas al respecto…y si sus conclusiones no le fallaban, cierta pelirroja era mas que una asquerosa sangre sucia, y eso a **_"su señor"_** le vendría bien saberlo…

**Fin del Capitulo…**

**Si pueden me dejan reviews…espero que les haya gustado el capitulo…nos estamos leyendo :P**

**Atte.**

**Usagi Potter**


	15. Capitulo 15

**Capitulo 15:**

-"Y que te parece mi idea Amy?".- pregunto Missi Stevenson a su mejor amiga, que en ese momento se encontraba muy concentrada haciendo una poción en la clase de Slughorn.- Amy…

La castaña seguía llamando a su amiga, pero esta no reaccionaba…miraba atenta el caldero con el ceño fruncido…

- "Tierra llamando a Amy".- Missi miro a su amiga perdiendo la paciencia.-"AMY CARTER!"

Dicho grito asusto a la susodicha que salio de su concentración y miro con reproche a Missi…

- "Que quieres Missi!".-

- "Te preguntaba si mi idea era buena Amy!".- contesto la ojiazul

- "Idea?".- preguntó extrañada Amy.- "cuál idea Missi?"

- "Ya veo que no me tomaste atención".- contesto molesta Missi.- "lo mismo me hizo Lily cuando le pregunte, ambas andan muy distraídas, pero ninguna me quiere decir lo que les pasa…pensé que era su amiga, pero ya veo que no confían en mi"

- "Missi no seas dramática".- le reprendió cierta pelirroja que se acerco a sus amigas

- "No es dramatismo Lily, o acaso ya me contaste el porque de tú pelea con Potter"

- "No, no lo he hecho"

- "Ves, tú no me cuentas que paso para que ese idiota te gritara".- mirando a Amy.- "y tú no me dices el porque andas distraída…realmente pensé que era su amiga"

- "Missi, ya basta, y claro que eres nuestra amiga…en mi caso, yo no estoy distraída, sino que estoy nerviosa, pues porque si no te has dado cuenta la segunda fase del concurso se llevara acabo dentro de una semana, y si estaba tan concentrada en ese caldero era porque no quería que se me pasara ningún detalle del proceso de la elaboración de esa poción, porque según Slughorn esa puede ser una de las pruebas…"

- "Uhm…".- la castaña se cruzo de brazos.- "bueno esa es una buena justificación".- mirando a la pelirroja.- "pero tú aún no me cuentas nada"

- "Missi, ya te he dicho que si te voy a contar, pero aquí no"

- "Entonces me lo cuentas cuando salgamos de aquí"

- "No te lo contare hoy en la noche, esta bien"

- "Está bien".- sonrió complacida Missi

- "Bien y ahora que idea era esa de la que preguntabas Missi".- pregunto curiosa Amy

- "Pues".- un brillo malicioso apareció en sus ojos.- "quizás que ya se como me puedo vengar de cierto idiota"

Ella dirigió su mirada hacia un par de muchachos que se encontraban en un rincón de la habitación hablando animados…especialmente aquel que tenía los ojos grises…

- "Oh no…".- Amy movió negativamente la cabeza.- "Missi ya te he dicho que la venganza no es buena"

- "Si y te agradezco tú consejo".- sonriendo.- "pero lo que me hizo ese idiota me las va a pagar…y hoy es un buen día para que lo haga"

-"Missi, no te busques mas problemas….Lily ayúdame"

Ambas miraron a Lily que miraba atenta hacia donde Sirius Black y James Potter se encontraban conversando…

- "Lily que pasa?".- preguntó extrañada Amy

- "No…nada"

- "Nada?".- repitió escéptica Missi

- "No…bueno, me pareció curioso que Black tuviera esa herida en la mejilla".- contesto extrañada

- "Ja, seguro una de sus fans se le fue la mano acariciándolo".- comento Missi sonriendo sarcásticamente

- "Si talvez".- contesto poco convencida Lily y recordó lo que ocurrió apenas el día anterior….

**&&&& Flash Back &&&&**

_**- "ja, ahora un estúpido perro cree que nos impedirá hacerte daño".- se burlo Malfoy apuntando con su varita al gran perro negro.- "esto es para que aprendas SECTUSEMPRA"**_

_**Un rayo salio de la varita de Malfoy dirigiéndose hacia el perro negro, quien esquivo el ataque lanzándose hacia Malfoy quedando encima de este, en el rostro de Canuto una pequeña herida sangraba…**_

**&&&& Fin del Flash Back &&&&**

- "Bien les contare mi idea".- hablo Missi después de unos momentos….

**En el gran comedor en la hora del almuerzo…**

- "Cierto Canuto, donde te has hecho esa herida?".- pregunto Remus tomando unas papas fritas de su plato

- "Oh…esto".- él señalo su mejilla.-

- "No me digas que una de tus fans se emociono tanto y te araño sin querer".- sugirió James

- "Ja, no nada que ver, no fue eso…".- mirando de reojo a cierta pelirroja que se encontraba cerca de ahí.- "solo fue un pequeño accidente, nada más"

- "Uhm…pequeño accidente?".- repitió Remus.- pues esa es una cortada algo profunda, pareciera como si un cuchillo filoso te hubiese cortado

- "que tan mal se ve?".- preguntó preocupado Sirius viendo su reflejo en una cuchara

- "No Canuto…se ve que ya desaparecerá".- lo reconforto James

- "Y ante todo esto, a que se debe que tú Cornamenta estés comiendo con nosotros?"

- "Que no puedo hacerlo, acaso esta prohibido?"

- "No, claro que no, pero como últimamente tú novia te invita a comer con ella".- respondió Remus

- "Uhm…si, pero le dije que hoy quería estar con mis amigos"

- "Gracias por el honor".- dijo sarcástico Sirius

- "Pero si hubiese sabido que te ibas a comportar así conmigo, mejor hubiese aceptado comer con ella".- contesto molesto James

- "Entonces ve con ella, yo no te retengo".- desafió Sirius

-"Eh…chicos cálmense si".- hablo Remus tratando de calmar a ambos…

- "Yo estoy calmado".- respondió James pero mirando desafiante a Sirius

- "Yo también, solo digo lo que pienso respecto a como se comporta James".- agrego Sirius

- "Si, y a ver dime como me comporto".- pregunto el pelinegro

- "La verdad".- mirándolo con una sonrisa triste.- "como un idiota"

- "Mira Sirius…."- James estaba por refutar lo que el ojigris le dijo pero fueron interrumpidos…

- "Hey Potter tranquilo parece como si quisieras matar a alguien".-

- "Si quizás quiera hacerlo".- mirándola desafiante.- "quieres apuntarte en la lista"

- "Oh, no gracias".- sonriendo burlescamente.- "no tengo ganas de perder mí tiempo"

James fulmino con la mirada a la castaña, la cuál sonrió triunfante…

- "chicas y a que debemos su grata visita".- pregunto Remus con su mejor sonrisa

- "Pues veras mi querido Remus".- contesto Missi.- yo venia a…

Pero ella no termino de hablar ya que al voltear a ver a sus amigas, una acción de una de ellas la dejo con la boca abierta, específicamente lo que cierta pelirroja estaba haciendo en ese momento…

- "No es muy profunda Black".-

Lily se encontraba sentada al lado del merodeador de ojos grises y con una mano estaba revisando la herida de Sirius…

- "Si lo mismo pensaba yo".- respondió el ojigris

Lily se acerco un poco más para observar la herida, quedando a un palmo del rostro del merodeador…y ante la mirada asombrada de Remus, Amy y Missi, y una mirada de incredulidad de parte de James por aquel gesto…

La pelirroja acaricio levemente la herida, sonrió y saco del bolsillo de su túnica una curita (bendita, curita, no se como le llamaran ustedes a esas pequeñas cositas que nos cubren las heridas xD)…., la cuál se la coloco en la herida…

- "Así esta mejor".- sonrió la pelirroja

- "Eh…gracias".- le devolvió la sonrisa el merodeador algo sonrojado por aquel gesto de la ojiverde…

- "Lily".- llamo Missi a la pelirroja con un extraño tono de voz

- "Si Missi".- respondió la pelirroja

- Le decía a Remus que nosotras veníamos aquí, porque yo quería hablar con Black, recuerdas

- "Si claro que recuerdo".- le contesto la pelirroja contrariada por el tono de voz que su amiga estaba utilizando…

- "Tú querías hablar conmigo Stevenson?".- pregunto el ojigris extrañado

- "Missi no lo hagas".- susurro Amy, siendo ignorada olímpicamente por la castaña

- "Si Black, venia para".- tomando dos copas que inmediatamente se llenaron con jugo de calabaza.- "hacer un pacto contigo"

- "Un pacto?".- pregunto incrédulo Sirius

- "Si".- sonriendo ampliamente.- "venia para decirte que hiciéramos el pacto de no pelearnos mas, es que ya me canse de discutir contigo y creo que podríamos intentar llevarnos bien, no crees?"

Remus y James se asombraron por eso…pero cierto merodeador de ojos dorados miro como Amy miraba aprensivamente una de las copas que Missi tenia consigo, y supo que algo no estaba bien…

- "Bueno…".- Sirius no sabia que contestar.- "quizás tengas razón"

- "Claro que tengo razón Sirius".- todos abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar que ella le llamaba por su nombre O.O

Y en la mente de Sirius le vino la imagen, de una pequeña niña de cabello castaño y ojos azules, la cuál le sonreía cariñosamente…

- "Bueno Missi".- sonriéndole.- "esta bien acepto el pacto"

- "Muy bien".- la castaña se emociono.- "entonces para cerrar el pacto".- extendiéndole una de las copas.- "brindemos por ello"

Sirius acepto la copa que Missi le ofreció, la castaña tenia un brillo malicioso en los ojos, que fue captado por James y Remus, Amy y Lily se miraron preocupadas…

-" Bien, entonces a tu salud Sirius".- Missi sonrió y bebió de su copa

- "Digo lo mismo Missi"

Y dicho esto Sirius bebió de la copa que Missi le había entregado, la castaña sonrió ampliamente y le dijo…

- "El pacto es mentira Black".- Sirius la miro confundido.- "esto es mi venganza por haberme besado sin que yo lo quisiera…"

La castaña sonrió mirándolo con desprecio y Sirius miro su copa vacía…si Missi decía que eso era su venganza pues él no sentía nada raro…

-" Estas loca verdad?".- le contesto Sirius incrédulo

- "loca?...ya lo veremos"

En ese momento un muchacho de cabello grasiento, nariz ganchuda y con una mirada de desprecio se acerco a la mesa de los Gryffindors…

- "Que significa esto Black?".- pregunto Snape con odio en su mirada.- "estas idiota o que"

James y Remus fulminaron con la mirada a Snape y esperaban que Sirius reaccionara, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando…

- "Oye Black, estoy esperando una respuesta!".- reclamo Snape

Sirius que hasta ese momento había estado mirando aprensivamente su copa, levanto la mirada y se cruzo con la fría mirada de Snape, y al hacerlo…

- "De que hablas Snape".- pregunto James al ver que su amigo solo miraba a Snape con una mirada extraña y sus mejillas sonrojadas?

- "De esta maldita nota!".- Snape le lanzo un pequeño pergamino a James, que inmediatamente lo leyó y su cara hizo un gesto de incredulidad

- "Tú estas loco verdad Snappy como crees que Sirius va a escribir…"

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque se quedo perplejo al ver que su mejor amigo, su hermano del alma…

- "SIRIUS QUE HACES!".- grito espantado el pelinegro

Missi Stevenson rompió en sonaras carcajadas al ver que su plan había funcionado, el resto de alumnos del gran comedor miraron asombrados la escena, algunos con cara de asco…Remus sonrió moviendo la cabeza negativamente, Amy se sonrojo levemente al ver lo que Sirius hacia…y Lily…pues no sabia si ponerse a reír o estar seria…

Sirius Black, el chico mas codiciado de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, el muchacho que era perseguido por casi toda la población femenina de la escuela…estaba haciendo algo que dejo impactado a mas de uno, lógicamente eso se debía a cierta poción que Missi Stevenson había hecho poner en la copa que minutos antes le había ofrecido…esa era su venganza por haberle robado su primer beso, con ella nadie se metía y por eso su plan era ridiculizar a Sirius Black en frente de toda la escuela…se preguntarán como…pues….

Sirius Black se había lanzado a los brazos de Snape y para sorpresa del mismo…el merodeador de ojos grises le había plantado un beso…no en la mejilla…sino en la boca…

-"QUE HACES PEDAZO DE IMBECIL!".- grito horrorizado Snape separándose bruscamente de Sirius y limpiándose la boca con la manga de su túnica

Sirius que al ser empujado con tanta fuerza había caído al suelo…miraba a Snape muy sonrojado y su mirada estaba perdida…

- "Te dije alguna vez que eres muy guapo".- dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie nuevamente y lanzándose a los brazos de Snape

-"SUELTAME IDIOTA!".- Snape trataba de alejarse de Sirius, pero este se había aferrado a él…

Snape ya no soporto más esa ridícula y…

Un sonoro golpe resonó en todo el gran comedor…varias copas y platos cayeron al suelo, junto a un sangrante Sirius Black…que caía al suelo lleno de sangre…

Severus Snape con toda la fuerza que tenia le había propinado un golpe en la cara…el resultado…Sirius Black tendido en el suelo con la nariz rota y sangrando a chorros…

- "COMO TE ATREVES!".- gritó James con todas las ganas de lanzarse a pegarle a Snape por haberle hecho a su amigo, pero fue retenido por Remus y Lily…

- "Cálmate James!".- gritó Remus tratando de calmar a su amigo que trataba de soltarse del agarre que la pelirroja y él le propinaban

Amy Carter estaba al lado del sangrante Sirius, quien tenía la mirada desorbitada ya que por la caída se había golpeado la cabeza en una de las sillas…

Missi Stevenson miraba divertida la escena…aunque en sus planes no estaba planeado que Sirius terminara sangrando, pues igual se lo merecía por todas las trastadas que él le había hecho a ella…

- "DEJA QUE ESE IDIOTA SE PARE PARA QUE PUEDA DARLE SU MERECIDO"!.- gritó Snape a Amy quien estaba cuidando de Sirius, él cuál veía estrellitas por todos lados…

- "Aquí nadie mas peleará!".- alzo la voz la pelirroja.- "Tú Snape lárgate de aquí si no quieres que le quite puntos a tú casa!"

- "Me iré pero no porque tú me lo ordenes sangre sucia".- especto

- "No la llames así!".- grito James

- "La llamo como se me da la gana!"

James estaba por lanzarse a pegarle a Snape, pero la pelirroja lo detuvo…

- "Déjalo que me llame como él quiera Potter, sus palabras no me afectan…y no me defiendas porque tú novia te esta mirando y no quisiera que me acuse nuevamente de algo que yo no hice…."

James miro hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw y efectivamente Kari lo miraba…pero luego de un segundo su mente caviló mejor lo que la ojiverde le dijo… _"no quisiera que me acuse de algo que yo no hice"_

- "Remus ayúdame a llevar a Black a la enfermería".- hablo rápidamente la pelirroja al darse cuenta que había hablado de mas

- "Si…James ayúdame".- pidió Remus

Dicho esto el pelinegro junto a Remus tomaron por ambos brazos a Sirius y lo sacaron del comedor, ante todas las miradas de los estudiantes quienes llevaban sonrisas divertidas…

- "chicas vamonos".- ordeno la pelirroja saliendo del comedor seguida por Amy…

- "hey Snape".- llamo Missi al susodicho

- "Que quieres".- le respondió ácidamente

- "No te ilusiones mucho, no tengo nada contra ti, bueno me caes mal, pero era necesario incluirte en mi plan, para vengarme de Black, así que el beso que ese idota te dio, fue a causa de un filtro de amor…."- todo esto lo dijo en un susurro, le guiño un ojo y salio del comedor…

**En la enfermería…**

- "Tranquilo Sirius, la enfermera ahora viene para arreglarte esa nariz y darte la poción para que se te pase tu enamoramiento".- hablo Remus

- "Enagmogramiengto?".- pregunto Sirius tratando de que la sangre que bajaba de su nariz parara

- "Si, pero luego te contamos Sirius, y vas a querer matar a alguien llamada Missi"

- "Y queg tiegne que veg ella".- pregunto nuevamente

- "Mucho Canuto, mucho".- Remus le dio unas palmaditas de apoyo

- "Queg hiceg nog recuergdo".-

- "Luego hablamos".- Remus se acerco hasta donde se encontraba James sentado pensativo.-"que pasa James, estas muy pensativo?"

- "Uhm…nada lunático, no te preocupes".- contesto James aún sin salir de su ensimismamiento

- "Lungatico, pasagme otrog pañueglo".- pidió Sirius, y este dejo a James

- "Tengo que hablar con Evans".- pensaba James, mientras recordaba lo que Lily le había dicho sin querer

"_**no quisiera que me acuse de algo que yo no hice"**_

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Espero que les haya gustado…y ya saben reviews por fis…:)**

**Atte.**

**Usagi Potter**


	16. Capitulo 16

**Capitulo 16:**

- "Remus…"

Ocho muchachos de diferentes casas se encontraban parados frente a una gran puerta de roble, el día de la segunda fase del concurso había llegado, esa prueba era la de "Destreza", los profesores habían adaptado el amplio vestíbulo en el cuál se encontraban las diversas pruebas que estos habían puesto…

Ahora los concursantes de cada casa se encontraban encerrados en el gran comedor esperando que los llamaran…

- "Remus!"

Amy Carter una de las concursantes representante de la casa Gryffindor se encontraba llamando por enésima vez a su pareja del concurso, quien parecía estar queriéndose dormir apoyado en la pared…

- "Uhm…"

Remus Lupin abrió sus ojos y vio como su mejor amiga Amy lo miraba con una sonrisa comprensiva…

- "Perdón Amy, no quise ignorarte"

- "No te preocupes Remus".- ella se puso a su lado.- "justo hace dos noches fue luna llena y nuestro querido problema peludo te ha quitado las fuerzas verdad"

El merodeador de cabello dorado asintió, ya que efectivamente hacia dos noches había sido luna llena y él se había convertido en hombre lobo, como todas las veces sus grandes amigos le habían hecho compañía y Amy Carter desde que se entero de su licantropía esperaba en el sillón de la sala común a que aparecieran los merodeadores para preguntarles como estaba Remus…

Luego de que ellos le respondieran que él se encontraba bien y que en esos momentos estaba descansando en la enfermería, ella a pesar de que había pasado en vela toda la noche, se dirigía a la enfermería no sin antes recibir de James su capa de invisibilidad para cubrirse y así evitar que Madam Pomfrey la viera y la echara de la enfermería…

Todo aquello se repetía desde hacia 2 años, el tiempo exacto en que Amy por casualidad se había enterado de que su amigo Remus Lupin, al cuál conocía desde los once era un licántropo…

Aún recordaba como ella había abierto la puerta intempestivamente, seguro porque de casualidad había escuchado cuando Sirius le gritaba que dejara de sentirse mal porque era un licántropo…

Las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro lo hicieron sentirse mal en aquel momento, pensando que quizás sentía pena y que dejaría de ser su amiga…por ello bajo su mirada y un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos…escucho como se cerraba la puerta y pensando que al subir su mirada vería que ella se había ido decepcionada de él, se quedo asombrado al ver que sus amigos eran los que habían salido de la habitación y ella estaba para frente a él mirándolo…

No paso ni un minuto y sintió como era abrazado por ella…él aún no sabia que significaba ese abrazo pero le correspondió…así pasaron varios minutos y cuando ambos se separaron ella ya no lloraba, al contrario llevaba una sonrisita tierna y sin mas le dijo…

"**_Sirius tiene razón no debes sentirte mal por nuestro querido problema peludo" _**

Y dicho esto lo volvió abrazar y él supo en ese instante que Amy Carter no lo juzgaba es mas lo apoyaba y siempre estaría a su lado…

Remus sonrió y eso causo curiosidad en su amiga…

- "De que sonríes?".- le preguntó curiosa

- "De que siempre te refieres a mi problema como **_'nuestro'_**".- él vio como ella enarco una ceja y le dijo

- "Que tiene eso de gracioso".- cruzándose de brazos.- "tú sabes que tus problemas son mis problemas"

- "En serio?".- él miro divertido como ella lo miraba entrecerrando los ojos, él sabia que lo que ella le había dicho era cierto, pero le gustaba de vez en cuándo verla enojarse…

- "No vas a lograr hacerme enojar Remus".- ella sonrió y le saco la lengua.- "y si es enserio lo que te digo, ya que somos amigos y pues nos apoyamos en todo"

- "Uhm…veo que ya no logro hacerte enojar".- él se cruzo de brazos.- "pero si tienes razón somos los mejores amigos del mundo y pues tus problemas son los míos"

- "Vaya así que son solo amigos y yo que pensaba que ya le habías hecho caso Remus"

Ambos voltearon al escuchar aquella voz…

- "Nadie te ha enseñado que no debes inmiscuirte en conversaciones que no son tuyas".- Amy contesto sabiendo las intenciones de esa persona

- "Bueno no pude evitar escuchar como le declarabas tu amor a uno de los mejores amigos de mi novio"

Amy al escuchar eso se le subieron los colores al rostro…

- "Deja de decir tonterías Chang, él hecho de que tú no tengas amigos no te da el derecho de interpretar de que cada cosa que ambos digamos es fuera del plano amistoso…y Amy y yo".- el enfatizo mas sus palabras.-"solo somos amigos"

Amy al escuchar eso de Remus, sintió un poquito de pena ya que aunque nunca a nadie se lo había dicho ella esperaba que quizás algún día Remus la mirara mas que a una amiga…

- "Pobre de ti Carter, ahora el propio Remus te ha confirmado que no te va a corresponder, creo que te tendrás que conformar con solo ser su amiga incondicional"

Dicho esto Kari Chang regreso al lado de su compañero con una sonrisa triunfante…Remus en ese instante analizó el sentido de sus palabras y supo que había metido la pata, ya que si al menos quería tener una oportunidad con ella, nunca debió de decir eso…

Estaba por decir algo para rectificar su pequeño gran error, pero en ese instante la gran puerta de roble del gran comedor se abrió y la profesora McGonagall junto con el director Albus Dumbledore ingresaron…

Y en la mente de Remus Lupin solo se repetía una sola frase… **_"No debí decir eso"_**

Mientras que en la mente y corazón de Amy Carter las frases que aquella personas que quería mas que un amigo se quedaban incrustadas ahí causándolo dolor… **_"Amy y Yo…solo somos amigos"_**

- "Bien concursantes".- hablo sonriente el director mirándolos a todos.- "la segunda fase del concurso va a comenzar".- mirando a la profesora McGonagall.-"Minerva por favor"

Al instante la profesora McGonagall abrió completamente la puerta del gran comedor y todos vieron lo que afuera de este había…

El vestíbulo había sido dividido en cuatro entradas, cada una de ellas tenía el símbolo de cada casa… esas entradas dirigían hacia una especie de carpa enorme, y desde fuera no se podía ver nada estaba oscuro…a los lados los alumnos estaban sentado en una especie de tarima, cada uno dividido en grupos de acuerdo a sus casas…definitivamente habían aplicado un hechizo para que el vestíbulo fuera mas grande…

- "**_Sonorus_**".- el director se aplicó dicho hechizo para que así todos lo pudieran escuchar.-"Bien alumnos, el día de hoy la segunda fase del concurso se llevara acabo, en la primera fase, el dúo conformado por Remus Lupin y Amy Carter, ambos representantes de la casa Gryffindor, se llevaron la victoria".- el director volteo a mirarlos con una pequeña sonrisa.- "las puntuaciones son las siguientes…la casa Gryffindor obtuvo 150 puntos, ellos encabezan la lista, la casa Slytherin obtuvo 120 puntos, la casa de Ravenclaw obtuvo 100 puntos y la casa de Hufflepuff 80 puntos".- mirando a los concursantes.- "la segunda fase que consiste en **_"Destreza"_** empieza desde que ingresan a esta carpa, como ven nadie mas excepto ustedes podrán saber que es lo que adentro les espera…tienen que utilizar todos sus conocimientos y habilidades para poder llegar a la salida, el primero que lo logre, sea por parejas o uno solo ganara 100 puntos para su casa"

Todos los alumnos en el gran comedor se emocionaron por la gran cantidad de puntos que podían ganar…

- "Bien concursantes colóquense en la entrada que les corresponde"

Los ocho concursantes se dividieron en las parejas que les correspondía y se pararon frente a su entrada la cuál seguía totalmente oscura no permitiéndoles ver que les esperaba ahí dentro…

Amy miro hacia las gradas donde se encontraban los Gryffindors y buscó con la mirada a sus amigas, no tardo mucho en encontrarlas ya que el cabello pelirrojo de Lily atado aquel día en una coleta sobresalía entre todos, a su lado Missi llevaba una llamativa polera color rosa que con grandes letras que cambiaban de colores decía **_"AMY Y REMUS SON LOS MEJORES"_**

Amy se dio cuenta que al lado de ellas estaban Sirius y James, y no se explicaba porque en ese momento ambas se habían puesto detrás de ellos mirando algo que James tenia en las manos…

- "Amy…"

- "Uhm…"

Ella volteo hacia Remus que estaba mirando algo en sus manos y le hizo una seña para que se acercara…

- "Que pasa?"

- "Te quieren hablar…"

Amy lo miro extrañada pero eso no duro mucho ya que escucho una voz conocida que decía…

- "No seas egoísta Potter!"

- "Que no soy egoísta Stevenson, solo no quiero dejarte usar mi hermoso espejo"

Amy miro contrariada a Remus, quien le sonrió y le enseño un pequeño espejo el cuál reflejaba el rostro de James y Missi en el, era de ahí de donde provenían las voces…

- "Que es eso?".- ella se acerco a Remus y ambos disimuladamente miraban el espejo

- "Este es un espejo de dos caras".-

- "Un espejo de dos caras?"

- "Si este pertenece a Sirius, él me lo presto para poder desearnos suerte el día de hoy, el otro lado lo tiene James, como ya te habrás podido dar cuenta".- mirando y escuchando como James y Missi se peleaban.- "Hey ya va ha empezar el concurso así que si no nos van a desear suerte pues mejor cortamos la comunicación"

Dicho esto ambos chicos que en ese momento discutían dejaron de hacerlo, el chico de ojos avellanas volteo y miro a ambos con una sonrisa…

- "Bien Lunático suerte".- mirando a Amy.- "para ti también mi querida Amy, se que lo van hacer muy bien"

- "Gracias James".- contestaron al unísono

- "Potter déjame hablar"

Remus y Amy se miraron divertidos, indudablemente esa era la voz de Missi…

- "James déjala hablar por favor".- pidió Amy, James la miro y asintió

- "Pero rápido Stevenson".- fue lo último que escucharon porque la cara de Missi apareció en el espejo

- "Amiga!!...cuídate mucho se que van a ganar, Remus cuídala no dejes que le pase nada, porque si no es así te lo haré pagar y tú sabes que hablo enserio"

- "No te preocupes Missi yo la cuidare, por algo es mi mejor amiga no?"

Missi lo miro ceñuda y asintió, luego miro a Amy y vio que esta le sonreía pero sus ojos reflejaban que estaba triste…

- "Que tienes Amy?".- pregunto preocupada

- "Eh…no nada Missi".- sonriendo.-"estoy bien solo algo nerviosa"

Missi iba a decir algo más pero en eso…

- "Se te acabo el tiempo Stevenson".- James volvió a aparecer en el espejo.-"bueno ahora como ya les deseamos suerte…"

En eso él desapareció del espejo el cuál enfoco a Sirius y a Lily que sonreían deseándoles suerte…

- "Cuídense y utilicen todo su conocimiento".- James reapareció en el espejo.-"Suerte"

- "Gracias".- contestaron al unísono, y la comunicación se corto y ambos aparecieron reflejados en el espejo

- "Segura que estas bien Amy".- pregunto preocupado mirando a Amy quien sin dirigirle la mirada asintió, él iba a insistir pero el director volvió hablar…

- "Bien alumnos que comience el concurso…".- mirando a los concursantes.-"chicos entren por favor y suerte"

Los 8 chicos ingresaron y lo último que escucharon fueron los aplausos y gritos de aliento de sus compañeros de casa…

- "**_Lumos_**".-

Amy Carter utilizo el primer hechizo cuando se adentraron a lo desconocido, el lugar se ilumino un poco dejando ver que se encontraban en algo parecido a un túnel…

- "Bien supongo que desde aquí comienza todo".- añadió Remus tratando de divisar algo en esa espesa oscuridad…

- "Si, supongo".- Amy comenzó a caminar.- "mejor empezamos de una vez para poder salir antes y ganar"

- "Si tienes razón"

Remus intento tomarle la mano a Amy pero esta en un ágil movimiento lo impidió, causando extrañes en el merodeador…

- "Es mejor que andemos sin tomarnos de las manos, así será mas fácil defendernos de algo, o invocar hechizos rápidamente".- Amy hizo un amago de sonrisa y sin mas comenzó a adentrarse en ese túnel el cuál pronto descubrirían era como un laberinto del cuál tenían que salir antes que los demás…

Remus vio como Amy iba avanzando por la oscuridad y decidió no decir mas, pero algo le decía que Amy estaba molesta quizás por lo que minutos antes dijo, ya que nunca ella había rechazado tomarlo de la mano…esperaba que pronto se le pasara…

**Mientras tanto en las gradas donde los alumnos de Gryffindor se encontraban…**

- "Espero que todo vaya bien".- hablo Lily Evans mirando nerviosa por donde media hora antes sus dos amigos habían ingresado

- "Tranquila Lily ya veras que si".- la reconforto Missi

- "Y si les hablo por el espejo para saber como les va".- pregunto Sirius

- "Es la idea más estúpida que he escuchado hasta ahora".- contesto Missi.-"No se te ocurre que pueden creer que hacen trampa"

Ella lo miro ceñuda esperando alguna respuesta, pero eso no llego al contrario…

- "Que dices Cornamenta y si le hablo?".- volvió a preguntar Sirius ignorando las palabras de Missi

- "No me has escuchado Black".- volvió hablar Missi.-"pueden…"

Pero ella no termino de hablar, ya que Sirius la volvió a ignorar como si esta nunca hubiera hablado…

- "Tú que dices pelirroja"

Lily miro a Missi, a quien se le subieron los colores al rostro porque estaba enojada, ya que nunca en su vida Sirius Black la había tratado así, sabia que estaba molesto por su pequeña venganza pero ella esperaba que él se desquitara con ella, y estaba preparada para evitar sus bromas, pero ella nunca se imagino que él , su mayor enemigo utilizaría aquella arma letal, que ha mas de uno lastimaba en lo mas profundo del orgullo, alma o lo que fuera…esa arma...La famosa "**_Ley del hielo_**"

- "Bueno yo opino lo mismo que Missi, quizás vayan a creer que ellos están haciendo trampa".- añadió la pelirroja esbozando una pequeña sonrisa a Missi quien resoplo furiosa cuando Sirius dijo…

- "Creo que tienes razón pelirroja, siempre he sabido que tú si sabes pensar, eres muy inteligente no como otras"

Dicho esto el merodeador de ojos grises volvió a mirar hacia la salida de la gran carpa…Missi lo miro por un segundo y a pesar de que no lo expresara le había dolido ser ignorada…

**En tanto…**

- "Corre Amy!"

Remus Lupin corría rápidamente, Amy iba tras él...ellos minutos antes habían entrado en una las muchas posibles salidas de aquel laberinto, pero no habían tenido suerte…es mas cuando entraron miles de doxys salieron de la oscuridad y el resultado era que ambos habían tenido que correr lo mas rápido que sus piernas se los permitían ya que aunque querían lanzar algún hechizo estas eran demasiadas y no podían parar para hacer el hechizo…

- "Demonios!".- grito Amy detrás de Remus

- "Que paso".- pregunto Remus sin parar

- "Me mordió una".- Remus volteo a su lado izquierdo donde Amy estaba corriendo a su lado y vio que efectivamente una doxy había mordido en el brazo a Amy…

- "Pronto saldremos de aquí y Madam Pomfrey te dará el antídoto".-

- "Si espero podamos salir rápido…porque justo me lastimaron el brazo con el que cojo mi varita".- Amy miro afligida a Remus

- "Mira!".- grito Remus viendo una especie de puerta.-"corramos ahí".-

Dicho esto Remus tomo de la mano a Amy y ambos abrieron rápidamente aquella puerta y sin más la cerraron escuchando como las miles de doxys se estrellaban contra ella…

- "Uff…al fin a salvo".- suspiro Remus

- "No lo creo"

- "Por que lo di…"

Pero Remus no pudo terminar porque lo que vio lo dejo helado…

- "Oh no…"

- "Ellos realmente quieren matarnos verdad?".- susurro Amy aferrandose al brazo de Remus quien se había puesto delante de ella protegiéndola…

- "Gorros rojos…"

Muchos gorros rojos se encontraban en aquella habitación mirándolos maliciosamente y que indicaban que no los dejarían salir ilesos…

- "Remus…".- llamo Amy

- "Tranquila Amy todo va estar bien".- el presiono su mano confortándola

- "Eso lo se…pero mira lo que esta detrás de todos ellos…"

Remus miro hacia donde Amy le señalo y vio una puerta pequeña que tenia una equis hecha con fuego que indicaba que ahí estaba la salida…

- "Bien…".- Remus apretó su varita.-"Yo tratare de limpiar el camino hasta esa puerta y tú correrás hacia ella y saldrás…yo iré tras tuyo"

- "Esta bien…"

- "A la cuenta de tres si…".- Remus le sonrió a Amy.-"recuerdo que podemos repelerlos con encantamientos o maldiciones"

- "Si yo también…"

- "Ahora si…"

Ellos vieron como los gorros rojos se acercaban a ellos con sus mazos listos para atacar…

- "A la una…"

Remus presiono más la mano de Amy antes de soltarla…

- "A las dos"

Amy camino un poco y los gorros rojos la miraron esperando que diera un paso más para atacarla…

- "A LAS TRES!"

Remus grito y al momento los centenares de gorros rojos que se encontraban ahí, corrieron hacia ellos…

**En el exterior…**

- "Miren!"

Uno de los alumnos gritó señalando hacia una de las salidas, la cuál correspondía a la casa de Ravenclaw por ella salió uno de los concursantes…

- "Es Lovegood!".- gritaron sus compañeros de Ravenclaw

Todos los espectadores se habían puesto de pie al verlo salir y se sorprendieron al verlo con una gran herida en su pierna…cayo de bruces al suelo, estaba lleno de polvo y su túnica estaba desgarrada…

- "Por Merlín".- exclamo Missi

Lily volteo a ver a James, que en ese momento miraba aprensivamente hacia la salida de Ravenclaw y comprendió su preocupación, su actual novia aún no salía…

Pero no le duro mucho la preocupación ya que Kari Chang después de unos segundos, apareció llena de polvo y muy despeinada aparentemente no tenía ninguna herida…

Los profesores y Madam Pomfrey corrieron hacia Adriel Lovegood quien era el mas lastimado y lo ayudaron a levantarse…Kari los siguió y ahí muchos vieron que tenia un pequeño corte en uno de sus brazos…pero se veía superficial…

- "Vaya creo que Ravenclaw gano".- sugirió uno de los chicos cercanos a donde Lily, James, Sirius y Missi se encontraban…

- "Eso no es lo que interesa ahora McDilan!".- le grito Missi.-"acaso no ves en el estado que ese par salio"

Todos asintieron viéndose muy preocupados por la integridad física de sus representantes…

**Dentro de la carpa…**

-"Remus!".-

Gritó Amy Carter al ver que este hacia una mueca de dolor al ser golpeado por uno de los mazos de los gorros rojos…

Ella había corrido al escuchar la orden de Remus quien había enviado un encantamiento hacia varios de los gorros rojos, dejándole libre el camino a Amy para que saliera, pero esta vio que eran demasiados y por ello él no se dio cuenta que detrás de él otro tanto salían dispuestos a atacarlo y así lo habían hecho…

- "Petrificus Totalus!".- gritó Amy dirigiendo el maleficio hacia los gorros rojos que estaban atacando a Remus…

- "Gracias".- le sonrió Remus incorporándose

- "No me lo agradezcas…CORRE!"

Remus Lupin hizo caso a lo que le ordeno Amy, quien ya estaba en la puerta, los gorros rojos que se habían dedicado ha acorralar a Remus se dieron cuenta de las intenciones de escapar de estos y sin mas comenzaron a perseguir al merodeador…

**Fuera de ahí…**

Lily, James, Missi y Sirius habían bajado de la tarima y se dirigieron hacia la salida que partencia a su casa, estaban preocupados y la profesora McGonagall que se encontraba ahí no les ordeno que se fueran ya que sabía que iba a necesitar ayuda en el momento en que sus dos representantes salieran…

- "Profesora que fue lo que les han puesto ahí adentro".- pregunto preocupada Lily Evans

- "Son pruebas que entre los profesores decidimos que nuestros concursantes debían pasar".- contesto algo preocupada McGonagall

- "Pruebas profesora?".- hablo irónico Sirius.- "Pero si salen heridos!"

- "Lo se señor Black, no es necesario que me lo explique"

Todos miraron a su profesora e iban a decirle algo más, pero en ese momento la puerta que les pertenecía se abrió y vieron como Amy Carter caía de rodillas en el frió suelo…sus amigas quisieron correr a ayudarla pero se detuvieron al ver que Amy se ponía de pie y decía…

- "REMUS SAL DE AHÍ!"

Ellos vieron como su amigo intentaba salir de ahí y Amy le estiraba la mano para que pudiera incorporarse pero ante la mirada atónita de todos…

- "NO!".- gritó Amy cayendo sentada al suelo y la puerta por donde había salido se cerro…Remus no había salido

- "Lunático!".- gritaron al unísono James y Sirius corriendo hacia Amy, seguidos por Missi y Lily

-"REMUS!".

Amy se había puesto nuevamente de pie, corrió hacia la puerta en intentaba abrirla pero no podía…

- "Profesora que hacemos!".- grito Missi

Vio como la profesora miraba aprensivamente al director que se acerco preocupado…

- "Uno de ustedes tiene que entrar y sacar al señor Lupin, al parecer los gorros rojos se salieron de control"

Todos abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos al saber que se habían estado enfrentando a los gorros rojos…

- "Cualquiera que tenga su varita entre!".- grito la profesora McGonagall

- "Yo entrare".- dijo Amy tratando de ponerse de pie, pero al parecer el veneno de las doxys le estaba haciendo efecto y se mareo…

Entre ellos se miraron, Sirius y James resoplaron nerviosos porque justo en ese momento habían dejado sus varitas en sus dormitorios…

- "Iré yo".- se adelanto Lily porque sabia que Missi no tenia su varita…

- "No Evans…".- James se puso junto a Lily y le dijo.- "iremos ambos"

- "No tienes varita"

- "No importa vamos…"

Y dicho esto James tomo de la mano a Lily e ingresaron decididos a sacar a Remus…seguidos por la mirada de cierta muchacha de Ravenclaw que no le gusto para nada que su novio cogiera de la mano a aquella chica que sabia que aún le gustaba…

**Mientras tanto…**

- "Así que pretendían que me quedara".-

Remus Lupin estaba apoyado en una pared, tenia lastimada una de sus piernas y reía mientras hechizaba a los pocos gorros rojos que lo habían jalado dentro de aquella carpa cuando él intentaba salir…

- "**_FLIPENDO!_**"

Muchos gorros rojos salieron expulsados por aquel maleficio…

- "Si".- Remus hizo un gesto de triunfo y miro hacia el último grupo.-"solo quedan ustedes"

Pero antes de que él hiciera algo un maleficio surco el aire y petrifico a los últimos gorros rojos…

Él volteo y pudo ver a Lily y a James mirándolo con una gran sonrisa, habían presenciado su manera de defenderse de sus agresores…

- "Veo que no necesitabas ayuda, pero es mejor salir de una vez de aquí, o sino Amy se morirá de la preocupación"

Dicho esto James tomo de un brazo a Remus, Lily abrió la puerta y antes de salir Remus dio una última mirada y dijo…

- "Estúpidos gorros rojos"

**Horas mas tarde en la enfermería…**

- "Y como te sientes Remus?".- pregunto Missi sentándose al lado de Lily

- "Ya estoy mejor, Madam Pomfrey quiere que me quede hasta mañana así que vayan de una vez a cenar"

- "Esta bien Remus".-

Lily y Missi se pusieron de pie

- "Te vemos mañana"

Ambas salieron de la enfermería dejando a Remus, al otro lado de la enfermería estaba Adriel Lovegood que en ese momento leía muy feliz una revista de Quidditch, tenia motivo de estarlo ya que aunque estuviera en la enfermería, Ravenclaw había ganado los 100 puntos y había quedado primeros en la lista, Gryffindor había quedado segundo, seguido de Hufflepuff e increíblemente en ultimo lugar Slytherin…

Tanto Snape como Bellatrix habían salido sin ningún rasguño, según los rumores decían que habían utilizado magia negra contra las criaturas que los habían atacado y maldiciones imperdonables, y en vez de tratar de salir se distrajeron viendo cuál era la mejor manera de matar a cada una de aquellas criaturas…Sádicos…

En eso estaba pensando, cuando unas ganas enormes de dormir le vinieron y sin mas cayo dormido, sin percatarse que Amy Carter ingresaba a la enfermería a visitarlo…

**Mientras tanto en el gran comedor…**

- "Hay estuvo buena la cena".- afirmo Sirius quien había devorado todo a su paso, a su lado se encontraba James quien lo miraba con una sonrisilla

- "Tú nunca cambiaras comelón"

Sirius le sonrió a James, sintiendo por primera vez desde hacia mucho tiempo que su gran amigo y hermano estaba volviendo…

- "Sirius podrías pasarme la salsa de champiñones por favor".-

- "Si aquí tienes pelirroja"

Sirius le sonrió a Lily quien le devolvió la sonrisa, James miro esta escena algo contrariado y preguntándose desde cuando Lily y su mejor amigo tenían esa complicidad y sin vérselo venir sintió celos,aquellos que desde hacia tiempo había reprimido en su intento por olvidar a la pelirroja…

Pero no pudo disfrutar mucho de estos ya que una muchacha de largo cabello negro se había acercado a su lado y le dijo…

- "Necesito hablar contigo".-

James vio que Kari tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía molesta…

- "Pero aún no he terminado de cenar, después que lo haga hablaremos"

- "No te estoy pidiendo permiso para hablar Jamsie".- ella avanzo unos pasos.-"es ahora"

Ella salio del gran comedor…James miro con pena su plato de pastas a medio comer y con un suspiro se puso de pie saliendo del gran comedor…

- "Increíble nunca creí que Potter hiciera eso"

- "Pues ya vez Missi, él esta enamorado y hace esas cosas por amor"

Tanto Sirius y Missi vieron la expresión triste que puso la pelirroja al decir aquello…y antes que alguna dijera algo Sirius hablo…

- "Estas equivocada pelirroja".- tanto Missi como Lily lo miraron confundidas

- "A que te refieres?".- pregunto la pelirroja

- "A que James no esta enamorado"

-"Si claro y Lily esta enamorada de Potter".- ironizo la castaña, causando que Lily se atorara con el jugo que estaba tomando, lo cuál hizo sonreír a Sirius y a Missi

- "Sabes algo mi pelirroja favorita, te diré un secreto"

- "Un secreto?"

- "Sip…".- él se puso de pie.-"se que James se quedo de hambre y seria un buen detalle si 'alguien' le guardara un poquito del postre, específicamente el pie de manzana de ahí, es su favorito"

Y dicho esto Sirius se marcho de ahí, dejando perpleja a una pelirroja y con una sonrisa a una castaña…

- "Bien Lily creo que ya sabes que hacer"

- "Black no se refería a mi"

Missi la miro sonriendo…

- "Lily, conozco a Black".- viendo la cara de sorpresa que Lily ponía.-"y aunque sea un idiota orgulloso, pues se que esa indirecta fue para ti".- ella cogió un pedazo de pie de manzana de la mesa y lo envolvió en una servilleta.-"y aunque aún no me has querido confirmar que te gusta Potter, pues llévale esto, con ello tendrás un buen punto a tú favor, y pronto esa arpía de Chang será rechazada por él"

Lily sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban y tomo lo que su amiga le daba y musito un casi inaudible _gracias_…

- "Bien creo que ya terminaste, porque no nos vamos a la sala común"

Dicho esto la castaña camino hacia la salida del gran comedor, la pelirroja se pudo de pie dispuesta a seguirla pero vio un pequeño panecillo de chocolate en la mesa y con una sonrisa lo tomo y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su túnica…

**En el vestíbulo…(que ya había regresado a su estado original)**

- "Y como estas?".- pregunto James rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre él y Kari

- "Vaya hasta que te acuerdas en preguntar".- respondió irónicamente Kari.-"pensé que no te preocupaba eso"

- "Porque lo dices".- pregunto extrañado James

- "Ja y todavía preguntas".- ella lo miro furibunda.-"Creo que tú agarrada de manos con Evans te afecto"

- "No digas tonterías".- él se cruzo de brazos.-"No te pregunte antes como estabas porque cuando te vi salir de esa prueba estabas bien, en ese momento estaba muy preocupado por mis amigos ya que ellos aún no salían, disculpa si no te pregunte antes"

- "Sabes algo Jamsie, me tienes harta con eso de tus amigos, ellos parecen ser mas importantes que yo!"

Ella grito haciendo que varias personas los miraran interesados…

- "No grites Kari".- hablo calmadamente James.-"Y no es cierto, si me preocupe por ti, pero también por mis amigos, creo que ya te explique que ellos son muy importantes para mi"

-"Si, si ya me lo has explicado...".- ella dijo en un susurro.-"tan importante al igual que esa sangre sucia de Evans"

** Grave Error…**

- "Que has dicho".- James la miro seriamente.-"me parece que escuche mal, verdad"

Kari no aguanto más su furia y grito con todas sus fuerzas…

- "NO, NO HAS ESCUCHADO MAL, DIJE QUE TUS AMIGOS SON TAN IMPORTANTES AL IGUAL QUE LA SANGRE SUCIA DE EVANS!"

Todos los que se encontraban en el vestíbulo se quedaron impactados por el grito de Kari, pero no tanto como se quedo James…

- "SI ESA MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA, SIEMPRE PRESENTE VERDAD JAMES!"

Fue un gran error de Kari haber mencionado tres veces la misma palabra y mucho mas grave fue el mencionarlo frente a James, quien aborrecía que una persona llamara así a otra, y mucho mas al referirse así a Lily Evans…

- "Nunca en tu vida".- James la tomo por un brazo.-"vuelvas a mencionar esas palabras frente a mi Kari…y mucho menos te refieras así de Evans"

Kari abrió la boca sorprendida por la reacción de James y empezó a llorar…

- "Tú la defiendes".- llorando frenéticamente.-"eso quiere decir que aún la quieres, entonces yo fui un juguete para ti"

James la vio llorar, detestaba ver a una mujer llorar…

- "No llores…y no es cierto lo que dices"

- "Claro que lo es!...tú me usaste!"

- "Sabes algo Kari".- él le soltó el brazo.-"hoy acaba aquí nuestra conversación, cuando estés mas tranquila y dejes de decir tonterías me buscas y hablaremos ok".- él vio como ella lo miraba llorando.-"buenas noches"

Y dicho esto el marcho escaleras arriba…Kari miró como se perdía en las escaleras y se limpio rápidamente las lagrimas…

- "Ya veo que aún la quieres, pero ni creas Evans que dejare que te quedes con él".- sonriendo maliciosamente.-"aún es mi novio y puedo arreglar lo de hoy"

**Horas mas tarde en la sala común de Gryffindor…**

Una pelirroja se encontraba recostada en uno de los sillones de la sala común, estaba triste, ya era pasada media noche y a su lado estaba una servilleta envolviendo un pie de manzana y también un panecillo de chocolate…

- "Soy una tonta, seguro en este momento él debe estar con ella en alguna aula…y yo aquí como estúpida"

Esos pensamientos cruzaban por su mente, cuando en eso el retrato se abrió, dejando pasar a un muchacho de cabello negro azabache alborotado que llevaba sus lentes en una mano, se le veía algo pensativo…

La pelirroja al verlo se quiso esconder en el sillón en el que estaba pero al moverse hizo ruido haciendo que el merodeador volteara y caminara hasta ahí…

- "Evans?"

Lily al verse descubierta solo lo miro, las llamas de la chimenea aun no se apagaban y la luz que se filtraba de esta le hacían ver perfectamente sus ojos color avellana que estaban libres sin esas gafas que los cubrían…

- "Eh…bueno perdón si te molesto…yo ya me iba a dormir"

James estaba por irse cuando…

- "Uhm…Potter espera"

Él volteo y vio que Lily se había incorporado sentándose…

-"Tengo algo para ti"

Ella le sonrió tímidamente y se estrujaba nerviosamente las manos…

- "Algo para mi?".- pregunto extrañado James al ver el comportamiento de la pelirroja

- "Uhm…si, pero si ya tienes sueño no importa ya será en otro momento, debes de estar cansando, Kari te retuvo mucho así que mejor ve a dormir".- la pelirroja sintió una punzada de celos al decir esto último pero se sorprendió al escuchar…

- "Bueno si tengo algo de sueño, pero no es porque Kari me haya retenido, es mas nos peleamos hace varias horas"

- "Oh…lo siento".- respondió Lily no pudiendo evitar sentir alegría porque él se peleo con Chang

- "No, te preocupes, supongo que ya se le pasara".- él camino hasta acercarse a Lily.-"Y que es lo que querías darme".- el merodeador sonrió

- "Oh si…uhm".- ella tomo ambos postres y los extendió hacia James.-"cuando te fuiste vi que no habías comido mucho y pensé que…uhm…pues mas tarde tendrías hambre así que decidí traerte algo".- sonriéndole.-"espero que te gusten"

James la miro sorprendido, nunca en su vida Lily Evans había tenido un detalle así para con él…no supo que decir, tan solo recibió los postres y le sonrió…

- "uhm…bueno disfrútalos".- ella se puso de pie.-"yo ya tengo sueño, así que me voy, nos vemos mañana Potter"

Dicho esto la pelirroja camino rápidamente hacia su habitación dejando a James sorprendido, que después de un instante pudo musitar…

- "Gracias…".-

**En la habitación de las chicas de sexto…**

- "No puedo creerlo lo hice"

Lily Evans estaba apoyada en la puerta, su amiga Missi estaba sentada mirándola con una sonrisita cómplice…

-"Ahora si, me puedes contar que es lo que hiciste pelirroja y no quiero un no por respuesta"

Lily al ver a su amiga, y sentir la emoción en su pecho, decidió que ya no callaría mas y se lo contaría a Missi, deseaba decírselo también a Amy, pero ella aun no regresaba de la enfermería…

- "Esta bien Missi, te contare que es lo que me pasa"

Mientras Lily Evans le contaba a una de sus grandes amigas sus sentimientos, en otro lugar muy alejado de ahí, exactamente en una habitación iluminada por una tenue vela…Lord Voldemort se encontraba sentado en un gran sillón, mirando fijamente a uno de sus más fieles mortifagos…

- "Y me dices que después de aquel día aquella muchacha aún no ha tenido ninguna nueva manifestación?"

- "Así es mi Lord".- el mortifago que aún llevaba su capa de viaje y su capucha que escondía su rostro le respondía a Lord Voldemort

- "Bien pues entonces para confirmar lo que dices, tendremos que hacer una pequeña visita a los lindes del bosque prohibido…"

- "Ira a Hogwarts mi Lord?".- pregunto asombrado el mortifago

- "Claro que si, iremos a Hogwarts".- él se puso de pie y miro por la ventana.-"necesito saber si ella me será útil"

Ellos permanecieron callados por un momento, hasta que Lord Voldemort hablo…

- "Como dices que se llama?"

- "Su nombre es…".- él mortifago se bajo la capucha y su rostro fue iluminado por la tenue luz.-"Lily Evans, señor"

- "Pues bien".- sonriendo maliciosamente.-"dentro de poco sabremos si Lily Evans nos será útil".- volteando y mirando a su vasallo.-"y sino tú personalmente te encargaras de matarla"

- "Para mi será todo un honor hacerlo mi Lord…"

Dicho esto Severus Snape hizo una reverencia a Lord Voldemort, que volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, esperando conocer a la famosa Lily Evans….

**Fin del Capitulo…**

**Siendo las 4:43 de la mañana, Usagi termina de escribir el capitulo numero 16 de su historia…U.U…muere de sueño…**

**Zzzz**

**Zzzz**

**Zzzz**

**Hola aquí dejándoles un nuevo capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado a mi me gusto escribirlo…espero que puedan dejarme review solo es cuestión de darle en Go y listo, por fis no sean malitos T.T**

**Ahora si me despido porque mi camita me llama urgentemente…nos estamos leyendo )…**

**P.D.: Diana espero que ahora si no me digas que estuvo chiquito el capitulo xD…**

**Atte.**

**Usagi Potter**


	17. Capitulo 17

**Capitulo 17:**

- "Buenos días!"

James Potter bajaba por las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de los chicos…en la sala común se encontraban sentados sus dos mejores amigos Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, ambos lo miraron con los rostros extrañados, ya que su amigo bajaba con una gran sonrisa…

- "Hey Cornamenta que pasa, porque tanta felicidad".- pregunto Sirius viendo como James se sentaba a su lado…

- "Pues numero uno porque es sábado, al fin, fin de semana, numero dos porque hoy amaneció con un buen clima y numero tres porque al parecer mi deseo más preciado se cumplió…"

- "Tú deseo mas preciado?".- pregunto Remus quitando la vista de su libro de encantamientos

- "Si Lunático...mi deseo más preciado se cumplió"

- "Uhm…y se puede saber cuál es?"

- "No…pero tiene que ver con cierta muchacha que me robo el corazón desde que sus orbes esmeraldas se cruzaron en mi camino…"

Remus y Sirius lo miraron con la boca abierta, no podía ser James se estaba refiriendo a Lily, o era tan solo sus imaginación…

- "James…te refieres a Lily…".- pregunto algo indeciso Sirius

- "Uhm…quizás…quizás…"

- "No me digas que ella…".- tanteo Remus

- "Ella que Lunático…"

- "Ya déjate de tanto misterio y habla Cornamenta, que ha pasado…"

- "Pues la verdad nada…aún".- el pelinegro sonrió ampliamente

Remus estaba por preguntar algo más, pero en ese momento un vendaval pelirrojo bajo de las escaleras de las chicas, corrió hacia él y se aferro a su cuello…

- "Lily que pa…".- tampoco pudo acabar de decir algo porque un grito atrajo la atención de los tres merodeadores….

- "LILY EVANS TRAE PARA ACA ESO SI NO QUIERES QUE TE MATE!"

Ellos escucharon como alguien bajaba corriendo las escaleras….

- "Remus no dejes que me haga nada".- pidió la pelirroja sin despegarse del cuello de Remus

Missi Stevenson llego corriendo hasta la sala común detrás de ella Amy Carter bajaba algo contrariada…la castaña vio a la pelirroja sentada al lado de Remus y se aferrada a su cuello y sin mas…

- "Lily!..."

Ella se acerco a la pelirroja que no le daba la cara…y se aferraba más a Remus…

- "Que pasa Missi".- pregunto el merodeador de ojos dorados algo sofocado por el agarre de la pelirroja, que lo ahorcaba cada vez más…

Missi ignoro olímpicamente la pregunta, y hablo una vez más, pero estaba seria y algo molesta…

- "Lily devuélveme eso…"

La pelirroja por fin soltó a Remus y miro a la castaña sonriendo…

- "Te dije que te lo devolvería si me decías quien te lo dio y como no me has dicho nada…no lo haré"

- "y que es eso que no quieres devolver Evans?".- pregunto James viendo la cara de furia de Stevenson y la sonrisa juguetona de Lily

- "Un relicario…"

La pelirroja alzo su mano y mostró a todos un bonito relicario plateado…

- "Dámelo! ".- grito Missi.- "Hablo enserio Lily dámelo".-

- "Ya Lily para, dale ese relicario a Missi".- intervino Amy.-

-"No, ella prometió decirme quien se lo había dado".- haciendo un puchero.- "y aún no me lo ha dicho…"

- "Lily deja de comportarte como una niña, dame ese relicario…por favor…"

La pelirroja se puso de pie y sonrió…

- "Está bien…".- ella estiro su mano para darle el relicario

- "Bien al menos ya no te matare".- sonrió algo tensa la castaña

- "Pero la condición es si me alcanzas!"...

Lily paso por el lado de la castaña tratando de que ella le siguiera…pero en su locura de salir corriendo, perdió el equilibrio y antes de irse de bruces contra el suelo, James la tomo de la cintura…pero no pudo evitar que el relicario cayera al suelo…

Lily abrió los ojos asustada viendo como el relicario caía…pero nadie se percato que una mirada gris lo veía caer con tristeza…

- "NO!".- grito Missi viendo el relicario caer al suelo

Y no pudo evitar que este se abriera y lo que más temía que pasara sucedió…al caer el relicario se abrió y una lucecita ilumino el lugar donde estaban los seis y de él salió una especie de humo blanco que fue formando la figura de un niño de apenas 10 años…y todos abrieron los ojos con asombro al reconocer quien era…pero antes que dijeran algo, aquella pequeña figura hablo…

"**_Missi, a que no te esperabas esto!...jajaja, que creías que me había olvidado de que día era hoy…ni que estuviera loco, aunque me encanto ver tú molestia al pensar que me había olvidado de tú cumpleaños…bueno solo espero que no me mates cuando me vuelvas a ver…sabes este relicario lo mande hacer hace un año, mi tío favorito, si el tío Alphard , me llevo a un lugar extraño, donde vendían las cosas mas impresionantes que haya podido ver, eso fue el verano pasado, te acuerdas?...bueno ya te contare mas después, bueno en ese lugar fuimos a una tienda donde había objetos de los mas extraños, y ahí fue donde vi un relicario parecido a este, y pregunte si podía comprar uno así y la dueña de la tienda me dijo que si, pero que llevaba mucho tiempo para confeccionar uno, así que decidí que te lo regalaría en tu próximo cumpleaños…y ya vez ahí lo tienes contigo, espero que te guste…Bueno el tiempo de grabación de esto se acaba, espero que me lo muestres luego porque quiero reírme de mi aspecto fantasmal que tengo, sabes seria mas emocionante que lo mostraran a uno a colores, no como un humito blanco jejeje…ahora si me despido Missi, aunque supongo que ya deben ser mas de la doce de la noche, quiero pedirte disculpas por haberte hecho creer que me había olvidado, por ignorarte durante toda la tarde, pero era parte de la sorpresa…en fin ya me despido, no sin antes decirte que te quiero mucho y que eres la persona mas especial para mi…a y antes de que te vayas a la cama no olvides mirar el cielo, nuestra estrella esta noche brilla mas que nunca…y eso demuestra todo el cariño que siento por ti, supongo que cuando seamos mas grandes seremos novios, jejeje eso fue idea de tío Alphard, quien sabe no…ahora si…adiós mi querida Missi...y feliz cumpleaños… "_**

La pequeña figura de aquel niño se fue desintegrando hasta que se volvió a convertir en humo blanco y desapareció y el relicario se cerró…

- "Yo…lo siento…Missi yo no…"

Lily quiso acercase a Missi quien en ese momento miraba el relicario que aún permanecía emitiendo una lucecita, pero se detuvo al ver como un par de lagrimas caían de los ojos de la castaña, Amy y Remus miraron inmediatamente hacia un lado…Sirius Black también miraba el relicario…el pequeño niño que salio de ahí era **_él_**…

- "Missi…lo siento…yo no quería..."

Pero Lily no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería, porque la castaña salió inmediatamente corriendo de ahí, dejando en el suelo el relicario…

- "Missi!".-

Ellos vieron con sorpresa como Sirius tomaba el relicario y salía corriendo tras Missi Stevenson, y por primera vez la llamaba por su nombre frente a sus amigos…

- "Que estúpida soy!".- la ojiverde se sentó en el suelo maldiciéndose a ella misma por la estupidez que había cometido

- "Yo no sabia, que Stevenson y Canuto se conocieran desde tan pequeños".- añadió James asombrado

- "Mucho menos yo Cornamenta…y al parecer se querían mucho, pero entonces porque ahora después de años ellos se odian"

- "Missi me va ha odiar ahora".- la pelirroja se tapo la cara

- "No pienses eso Lily, tú no lo hiciste a propósito, nosotros no sabíamos".- Amy consoló a la ojiverde

Lily la miro con tristeza y culpa, nunca debió jugar con ese relicario y mucho menos hacerlo delante de la persona que se lo regalo…que tonta había sido y ahora Missi la odiaría…y bien merecido se lo tenía, se dijo así misma, volviéndose a tapar el rostro con frustración…

**Mientras tanto…**

- "Espera Missi!"

Sirius corría por el vestíbulo del castillo, muchos estudiantes estaban ahí y vieron con algo de asombro como Missi Stevenson corría rápidamente echa un mar de lagrimas, nunca la habían visto así, pero se sorprendieron mas al ver como segundos después su archi-enemigo Sirius Black corría tras ella, y se le veía muy preocupado…los siguieron con la mirada y vieron como por fin el ojigris alcanzaba a la castaña, la tomaba del brazo y la hacia girarse para que lo mirara…

- "Déjame…suéltame".- ella forcejeaba para que el ojigris la soltara pero este no lo hizo

- "No lo haré, tenemos que hablar"

Pero antes de que Missi contestara, alguien intervino…

- "Vaya que paso Stevenson, Black te acaba de rechazar"

Missi reconoció la voz al instante…Kari Chang estaba cerca de ellos junto a su grupo de amigas…

- "Bueno es lógico que lo haya echo siendo tú tan poquita cosa".- ella sonrió altaneramente.- "no se como tú y tu par de amigas, piensan que los tres chicos mas guapos y populares de la escuela se van a fijar en ustedes…de verdad me alegro de que ni las tomen en cuenta y…"

- "No te metas en lo que no te importa Chang".- contesto airado Sirius.-

- "Sirius no seas tan caballeroso, y admite que es así, admite que jamás te fijaras en ella…tú eres un Black y te mereces otro tipo de chica, sigue el camino de Jamsie, él ya me encontró a mi y tú de seguro tendrás la misma suerte, si te alejas de una vez por todas de esta y sus amiguitas…"

- "Mira Chang…"

Él dio un paso adelante encarando a la pelinegra que lo miro con una sonrisa altanera…aún tenia agarrada a Missi del brazo que dejo de forcejear por liberarse…

- "Deja de decir esas estupideces, tú no sabes en que tema te estas metiendo…así que por tú bien cierra tú bocota"

- "Yo no creo que a Jamsie le guste que tono estas usando para hablarle a su novia…"

- "Me vale un cuerno que piense tú Jamsie".- respondió con ira Sirius.- "pero estoy seguro de que James, mi mejor amigo estaría de acuerdo conmigo en cerrarte la gran bocota que tienes, así que no tientes a tú suerte Chang, que en menos de lo que te des cuenta tú estarás fuera y la que verdaderamente se merece estar con él, estará ahí para demostrar que vale mas que tú que eres una simple".- mirándola con desprecio.- "arpía"

Kari abrió la boca para decir algo mas, pero en ese momento Sirius que había aflojado su agarre escucho como Missi salía corriendo del castillo y sin mas salio tras ella dejando con la palabra en la boca a una avergonzada y molesta Kari Chang…

**&**

**&&**

**&&&**

**Horas mas tarde…**

Sirius había salido del castillo corriendo tras Missi, pero no la encontró por más que buscaba en el lago, en los jardines, cerca del bosque, no había señales de ella…se sentó cerca de un haya que se encontraba cerca al lago, cuando una voz conocida lo saco de sus pensamientos…

- "Estaba preocupado por ti, te encuentras bien?…"

James Potter se sentó al lado de su mejor amigo, quien tenia la mirada clavada en el relicario que llevaba en la mano, se le veía triste y preocupado…

- "Canuto…"

- "Nunca pensé que ella aún lo tuviera…"

James se dio cuenta que se refería al relicario, vio como su amigo miraba al cielo azul y suspiraba tristemente…prefirió quedarse callado ya que sabia que su amigo iba hablar…

- "Sabes aún recuerdo cuando la vi por primera vez".- él sonrió melancólicamente.- "llegaba a la casa de campo de tío Alphard arrastrada por su madre, llevaba un vestido de blondas color rosado, y su cabello atado en dos trenzas, estaba muy enojada…su madre se acerco con ella, diciendo que la disculparan porque había demorado ya que su pequeña demonio no quería levantarse de la cama…yo reía al ver como intentaba soltarse del agarre de su madre, me recordaba a mi cuando mi mamá hacia lo mismo conmigo, cuando me llevaba a casa de los Malfoy para que "jugara" dizque con el adorable Lucius".- él rió sarcásticamente.- "ella se quedaría en la casa de campo todo el verano al igual que yo, sus padres iban hacer un viaje de negocios y querían dejar a Missi en buen resguardo así que decidieron dejarla ahí"

Sirius miró el relicario y lo presiono cariñosamente…

- "Las primeras semanas con ella fueron horribles, ya que mi tío tenia que salir a trabajar y nos dejaba a ambos solos, con los sirvientes, yo trataba de hacerla hablar pero ella se encerraba en su habitación y no salía, hasta que un buen día me canse y entre a su habitación la saque a rastras y la lleve hasta el patio de la casa, ella me miraba muy molesta pero cuando volteo a ver a donde la había llevado abrió los ojos muy grandotes, nunca se imagino que había un lago detrás de la casa…volteo a mirarme y por primera vez me sonrió…".- él suspiro.- "desde aquel día nos convertimos en amigos, aquel verano termino, y nos costo separarnos ya que nos divertíamos mucho, al año siguiente convenció a su madre para que la llevara de nuevo a la casa de campo, y así cada año en verano nos veíamos, era mi mejor amiga… "

James vio como su mirada se oscureció…

- "Pero todo cambio un año antes de venir a Hogwarts…en su cumpleaños yo le regale este relicario…ese tiempo todavía pensaba que eso de los novios era asqueroso, ella pensaba igual…pero tío Alphard se empeñaba en decir que así seria y nosotros hacíamos muecas de asco…una semana después de su cumpleaños, nos encontramos en la casa de campo, era invierno, mi tío hizo una fiesta e invito a los Stevenson…aquella noche nos fuimos a escondidas al lago…queríamos jugar ya que la fiesta era aburrida…cuando estábamos por reírnos de una broma que habíamos echo escuchamos voces cerca de un gran árbol, la curiosidad nos invadió y fuimos a ver ".- el ojigris presiono fuertemente sus manos.- "su madre estaba tendida en el suelo y mi padre…bueno en ese momento no comprendimos que es lo que hacían pero sabíamos que era algo muy malo…Missi salio corriendo yo fui tras de ella y cuando la alcance, ella lloraba…quise abrazarla pero ella se alejo, me miro con furia y me dijo…"

"_**Todo esto es culpa de tú familia, tú padre alejo a mi madre del mío, por eso ellos se van a separar, mi familia se destruyo, por tú maldita familia…"**_

- "Yo me asombre por lo que me decía, ella nunca me contó que sus padres se iban a separar…me sentí desconcertado por lo que me decía…"

"**_Todo estaba bien, antes de que yo viniera aquí, antes de que te conociera…tú eres el culpable…y te ODIO por eso, te ODIO!"_**

- "La vi correr dentro de la casa, estaba llorando…quise ir tras ella, pero no lo hice…fue la última vez que la vi…y cuando ingresamos a Hogwarts, sin palabras prometimos olvidar que alguna vez nos conocimos…y ahora seis años después aquí nos tienes, Black y Stevenson, los archi-enemigos"

James vio como su amigo volvía mirar el relicario y sonreía con tristeza…

- "Me sorprendí mucho al ver que ella aún lo conservaba, todos estos años pensé que realmente me odiaba, y yo me acostumbré a su trato…pero nunca olvide que ella fue mi mejor amiga"

- "Y porque nunca trataste de arreglar las cosas?"

- "Porque en parte tenia razón, fue mi culpa el que sus padres se separaran, si yo nunca hubiese intentado que ella fuera mi amiga, ella nunca hubiese buscado volver cada verano…y lo más justo era dejarla que me odiara y si yo podía colaborar en que lo hiciera cada vez mas, así seria".- mirando al pelinegro.- "y creo que hice un buen trabajo verdad"

- "Siempre pensé que la molestabas porque te caía mal…pero nunca me imagine que fuera por eso"

- "Bueno en parte también fue porque me caía mal, cuando ambos entramos a Hogwarts, cambiamos un montón, ella se volvió antipática ya no era la que yo conocí, la Missi que yo conocí desapareció y no solo para mi, sino para todos, y bueno tú ya sabes como soy yo"

- "Si un revoltoso".- el pelinegro le sonrió

Ellos permanecieron un buen rato callados contemplando el lago donde varios estudiantes habían salido a jugar…

- "Sirius…tú aún la quieres?".-

James vio como su mejor amigo se ponía de pie y antes de irse le dijo…

- "James, tú aún quieres a Lily?"

- "A que viene esa pregunta"

- "Porque tú respuesta es mi respuesta".- el ojigris le sonrío.-"nos vemos mas tarde"

James Potter vio como su mejor amigo se iba hacia el castillo, y pensó en lo que él había contestado…si su respuesta era la misma que la de él, entonces Sirius Black aún quería a Missi Stevenson…

**Fin Capitulo**

**Hola espero que les haya gustado, bueno quizás no mucho, pero quería dar a conocer un poquito más la relación Sirius-Missi…bueno ahora que pasara entre ellos, pues ya verán…pero eso en el próximo capitulo, dentro de un par mas de capítulos nuestro querido Voldy ira a Hogwarts a visitar a cierta pelirroja y las cosillas se pondrán color de hormiga xD…**

**Ahora si me despido…no olviden reviews por fis T.T**

**Atte.**

**Usagi Potter**


	18. Capitulo 18

**Capitulo 18:**

- "Missi espera!".-

Una pelirroja de ojos color verde esmeralda salía corriendo del aula de Transformaciones, la hora de clases había acabado hace apenas unos segundos, cuando vio salir a una de sus mejores amigas del aula, hacia varios días que quería hablar con ella, pedirle una disculpa por la imprudencia que había cometido, pero Missi Stevenson no se lo había permitido…

Ahora Lily Evans corría por el pasillo abarrotado de alumnos que salían de clases rumbo al gran comedor…Missi estaba por doblar por un pasillo cuando una mano aferro su brazo y la detuvo…

- "Tengo…".- Lily estaba agitada.- "necesito hablar contigo Missi"

La pelirroja vio como Missi la miro con el semblante serio…y sin mas se soltó bruscamente y le dijo…

- "Pues yo no…"

Dicho esto Missi dio media vuelta dejando parada en medio del tumulto de gente a Lily, quien se le cristalizaron los ojos…

- "Evans…estas bien?"

Lily volteo y vio parado a James Potter mirándola con preocupación, se veía que estaba agitado signo de que había corrido tras ella…al verlo ahí preocupado por ella, sintió unos deseos inmensos de abrazarlo y sin mas lo hizo…

- "Y todo es por mi culpa…".-

James quien no se espera aquella demostración de debilidad de aquella muchacha que durante seis años consecutivos lo había rechazado, se sorprendió demasiado, pero logro responder el abrazo cuando sintió que la pelirroja estaba llorando y todo el amor que alguna vez sintió y quiso eliminar, regreso con más fuerza en aquel momento…

- "Tranquila…".- él la aferraba con mucho cariño y acariciaba su cabello.- "vas a ver que todo se va a solucionar…"

Lily tan solo sollozo mas fuerte y muchas lagrimas cayeron de sus preciosos ojos esmeraldas, en ese momento no solo lloraba por Missi, aquella amiga que estaba por perder por su estupidez, sino que en ese momento, al estar en lo brazos de aquel muchacho que durante tanto tiempo dijo y declaro a todo el mundo que odiaba, confirmó nuevamente que lo quería…que siempre lo quiso, a pesar de su arrogancia e inmadurez, lo quería y le dolía en el alma haberlo tratado como si fuera la peor persona del mundo…Sirius tenía razón, James siempre fue sincero en sus sentimientos hacia ella, y ahora por su mente rondaba la pregunta…¿Aún la seguiría queriendo?

Ellos estaban tan ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta que las muchas personas que estaban en el pasillo los miraban desconcertados, algunos susurrando… **_¿Evans y Potter?...Increíble_**…o cosas parecidas

Y tampoco se dieron cuenta que de un aula cercana Kari Chang actual novia de James Potter, salía junto a sus amigas, pero cuando vio aquella escena, se puso roja de la ira que sentía y sin mas…

- "JAMSIE QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!"

Tanto la pelirroja como el pelinegro dieron un respingo por el susto que les propino aquel grito…ambos se dieron cuenta que se habían perdido en la bonita sensación que aquel abrazo les había proporcionado, ya que cuando se separaron vieron a muchos alumnos de diferentes cursos y casas mirarlos con asombro…

- "Lo siento…."- pronunció la pelirroja casi en un susurro

- "No te preocupes".- le sonrió James confirmando nuevamente que ella era la chica que necesitaba para sentirse feliz

- "Jamsie te hice una pregunta!".- gritó nuevamente Kari

James que en ese momento estaba mirando las pequeñas lagrimas que Lily aún tenía en sus mejillas, se percato de que su novia estaba parada frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de furia…

- "Eh…Kari, lo siento no te había visto".- respondió James

- "Si ya me di cuenta".- ella se acerco un poco mas.- "estabas tan concentrado mirándola a esta, que ni cuenta te diste que yo".- acentuando la frase.-"TU NOVIA…te estaba hablando verdad"

James estaba por contestarle, pero la ojiverde lo interrumpió…

- "Eh…Chang no le hables así a Potter".- ella se secaba las lagrimas.- "fue mi culpa, yo lo abrace…no quiero que tenga problemas por mi causa"

- "Me lo imaginaba".- dijo Kari volviéndose para mirarla.- "se que James me ama y nunca me dejaría por alguien como tú"

Lily en ese momento sintió mucha rabia por lo que Kari le estaba diciendo, pero prefirió morderse la lengua y no decirle nada, para que James no tuviera ningún problema con su noviecita…

- "Yo…mejor me voy"

Ella estaba por irse, pero una mano la detuvo bruscamente por el brazo y antes de que se diera cuenta sintió un terrible dolor expandirse por su mejilla derecha y como no se imaginaba eso, perdió el equilibrio y cayo al suelo…

Al levantar su mirada, Kari Chang tenía una mano levantada, ella le había propinado una dolorosa cachetada…

- "Eso es para que aprendas a no meterte con novios ajenos…".- mirándola con desdén.- "pero que se puede esperar de una asquerosa sangre sucia".- especto con rabia

- "Que dijiste?!"

James que en ese momento se había quedado impresionado por lo que había visto hacer a su novia a Lily…reacciono al escuchar las palabras que mas detestaba en el mundo…

- "No importa lo que yo dije".- ella volteo a mirarlo.-"en este momento no eres quien para reclamar, eres tú el que tiene que congraciarse conmigo, así que ve pensando que harás porque yo no te perdonare esta ofensa tan fácilmente"

Lily vio como James miraba a su novia darse la vuelta para irse, se sintió muy mal al darse cuenta que él no había hecho nada por defenderla, y cuando el dolor se iba incrementando más, escucho una risa divertida y algo despectiva del pelinegro...eso hizo que Kari volteara a mirarlo…

- "De que te ríes".- pregunto ceñuda

- "Realmente Sirius tenía razón".- él se acerco a Lily y le tendió la mano amablemente

- "James ni te atrevas a tocar a esa sangre sucia porque si lo haces yo…!".- grito histérica

Pero antes de que ella terminara su frase, la pelirroja vio como la sonrisa de James se desvaneció y su rostro se endureció, giro sobre sus talones y enfrento a la pelinegra…

- "Nunca…".- él la tomó del brazo fuertemente.- "escúchame bien, NUNCA!, vuelvas a llamar a alguien así…y mucho menos a Lily!".- exclamo James muy molesto

- "Yo la llamo como quiera entendiste".- respondió Kari haciendo una mueca por el agarre de James.- "además tú eres mi novio y te aguantas"

- "Pues te equivocas Kari…yo era tú novio".- él la soltó.-

- "De que hablas"

- "Ya me escuchaste, yo era tú novio…ahora ya no lo soy…".- acercándose nuevamente a Lily.-"Y te advierto que si te escucho una vez más insultar a Evans, te vas arrepentir"

James miró a Lily con una sonrisa extendiéndole nuevamente la mano para que se levantara…ella estaba sorprendida por lo que escuchaba…

- "No James, tú no me puedes terminar, ya que tú me amas!".- grito histérica Kari.-"además soy yo la que termina las relaciones, no tú y mucho menos por una sangre…"

- "Te dije que no lo volvieras a decir!".- gritó James apuntándola con su varita a lo que ella retrocedió algo asustada.-

- "Como me puedes tratar así Jamsie…si tú me A…"

- "Ya cállate quieres".- James bajo su varita.-"Y no me hables de amor, porque eso es lo menos que puedo sentir por alguien como tú Kari…la verdad no se como pude pensar que eras una chica tierna, sencilla…una chica distinta".- sonriendo con sorna.-"ahora realmente veo lo que eres"

- "Y según tú que soy".- le dijo con lagrimas

- "Como dice mi mejor amigo Canuto…una arpía"

Dicho esto James tomó de la mano a Lily y ambos se dirigieron fuera de aquel pasillo, tan solo escuchando las risas de los que presenciaron todo y los gritos histéricos de una Kari Chang, que gritaba que se iba a vengar de ambos…

**Mientras tanto en el gran comedor…**

Missi estaba sentada en el extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor, ella estaba sola y supuestamente comiendo ya que lo único que hacia era jugar con la comida…tenía la mirada triste por todo lo que últimamente estaba ocurriendo…

Nunca se imaginó que solo en un momento todo iba tomar aquel rumbo, Lily que era una de sus mejores amigas, no la escucho cuando le pedía que le devolviera ese relicario ya que si "aquella" persona lo veía sabría que todos esos años lo había tenido con ella…descubriría talvez que ella no lo detestaba y que lo que le dijo aquella vez…

"**_Todo estaba bien, antes de que yo viniera aquí, antes de que te conociera…tú eres el culpable…y te ODIO por eso, te ODIO!"_**

Era una gran mentira…muy dentro de ella sabía que Lily no lo había hecho a propósito, pero sentía mucha rabia al darse cuenta que otras personas sabían su secreto…

Sabía que la disculparía en algún momento quizás en un par de días más ya que extrañaba hablar con ella y también con Amy, ya que desde aquel día ella se había aislado de todos, no hablaba con nadie…y se sentía sola

Sintió unas ganas enormes de llorar, con furia dejo caer su cuchara y sin más de sus tristes ojos azules varias lagrimas cayeron…

- "Sabes, nunca me ha gustado verte llorar"

Missi al escuchar aquella voz, miró hacia el costado y se sorprendió al ver sentado a Sirius Black mirándola con un brillo extraño en sus ojos…

Inmediatamente se limpio las lagrimas y sin más le dijo…

- "Y a mi que me importa lo que te guste o no".- le contesto bruscamente sin mirarlo

- "A mi tampoco me importa si me odias o no…".- su voz se escuchaba poco convincente.- "lo único que vengo a decirte es que no seas idiota"

- "Como te atreves a llamarme así!".- le contesto alterada

- "Pues porque me doy cuenta que estas apunto de perder la amistad de Lily, ella te quiere mucho y me parecería muy estúpido de tú parte que destruyeras tú amistad con ella"

- "y tú que sabes"

- "Mucho…no olvides que tú y yo destruimos nuestra amistad por algo que no fue nuestra culpa".- dejándola de mirar.-"ya no eres una niña Missi…por ello piensa antes de actuar…antes de lastimar, en este caso antes de lastimar mas a Lily, ella no tuvo la culpa de nada, y si tanto te molesta que alguien se haya enterado de que nosotros alguna vez fuimos amigos, pues no te preocupes hablare con James y Remus, y les pediré que nunca lo mencionen…"

Dicho esto el se puso de pie…pero antes de irse…

- "Cierto…".- estirando su mano.-"esto te pertenece"

Missi vio el relicario que Sirius le extendía, y a su mente regreso la imagen de un Sirius de 10 años entregándole con una gran sonrisa aquel mismo relicario, la situación era parecida solo que ninguno llevaba una sonrisa…

- "Si quieres quédatelo…aquel día lo saque porque pensaba botarlo a la basura, pero Lily fue mas rápida y me lo arrebato".- le dijo ella sin mirarlo

- "Pues entonces si esos eran tus planes".- él coloco el relicario en la mesa.-"hazlo yo no tengo ningún problema…nos vemos Stevenson"

Dicho esto Sirius Black se dio media vuelta y dejó a Missi con la mirada perdida en un punto inexistente…estiro su mano cogiendo el relicario y con disimulo lo aferro cerca de su corazón y susurro…

- "Eres una tonta Missi…".- viendo de reojo hacia donde Sirius estaba sentado conversando con Remus.- "te extraño Sirius…"

**&**

**&&**

**&&&**

**&&&&**

**Horas más tarde en la sala común de Gryffindor…**

- "Enserio ya me perdonaste".- hablaba haciendo un puchero Lily

- "Que si Lily, ya te perdone".- respondió Missi por enésima vez

- "Ah….te quiero mucho, gracias por disculparme".- dijo Lily abrazándola muy fuerte

- "Solo te digo que para la próxima no seas entrometida".- Missi le respondió el abrazo

- "Lo prometo".- contesto Lily con una gran sonrisa

- "Me alegra mucho de que ya se hayan reconciliado".- intervino Amy que estaba sentada junto a ellas

- "No es genial…".- dijo Lily con los ojitos brillantes

- "Si, ya extrañaba a Missi".- Amy también la abrazo

- "hey chicas ya cálmense que me van hacer llorar"

Las tres muchachas se abrazaron mutuamente hasta que alguien las interrumpió…

- "Eh…disculpen chicas"

Las tres voltearon con una sonrisa…

- "Que Potter también quieres un abrazo".- bromeo Missi

- "No hoy no Stevenson quizás mas tarde cuando me sienta solito".- le bromeo James

- "Pero para eso tienes a Chang".- contesto Missi.-"a mi no me necesitas"

James solo sonrió y sin más miro a Lily…

- "Bueno yo vine para decirte si comenzamos de una vez la ronda Evans"

- "La ronda?".- pregunto Lily.- "que hora es"

- "Las nueve y se suponía que debíamos empezar a las 8:30, pero como te vi tan feliz con Stevenson y con Amy, no quise molestarte"

- "Gracias"

Ambos se sonrieron ampliamente, causando extrañes en Missi y Amy…

- "Chicos…creo que ya deben ir hacer la ronda".- añadió Amy

- "Ah si…".- Lily quito la mirada.-"ya regreso chicas"

- "ok".- dijeron ambas

- "Nos vemos".- se despidió James

Amy y Missi vieron como ambos salían por el retrato conversando amenamente…

- "Amy"

- "Uhm…"

- "Y a estos que les pasa, acaso me perdí de algo"

- "Pues no serias la única".- dijo Amy y ambas se miraron

- "Pero vamos averiguarlo".- dijo Missi

Las dos voltearon a ver a uno de los merodeadores, exactamente a uno que tenia el cabello casi dorado y los ojos del mismo color, que estaba muy concentrado leyendo un libro de DCAO y se sobresalto cuando sus dos amigas se sentaron junto a él y gritaron su nombre…

- "Remus!".-

Alzó la mirada y vio que ambas le sonreían…y resignado supo que querían saber algo…suspiro y sin más se dejo interrogar por dos muchachas que exigían información clasificada como él lo catalogaba…

**En tanto…**

- "Que tonta olvide sacar mi capa".- se quejo Lily abrazándose así misma

James y Lily se encontraban caminando por uno de los pasillos haciendo la ronda de prefectos…el castillo en ese momento estaba frío y como la pelirroja había salido sin su respectiva capa estaba que se moría de frío…

- "Ten".- James se había sacado su capa y se la extendía.-"así te sentirás mejor"

- "Oh, no te preocupes James".- añadió rápidamente.-"no te la quites hace frío y yo puedo aguantar"

- "Nada de eso".- respondió el pelinegro.-"te la pones si o si"

- "No pero…"

Ella quiso protestar pero James no la dejo porque la había tomado de los hombros colocándole su capa y abrochándola para que no se le cayera ya que le quedaba grande…

- "Gracias".- sonrió Lily apenada

- "Te queda bien".- dijo James alejándose un poco para mirarla.-

- "Ya no te burles".- respondió Lily mirándose como la capa le quedaba grande.-"parezco una carpa con patas"

- "Bueno si".- contesto James riéndose por la cara que puso Lily y añadió.-"pero yo diría que eres la carpa con patas mas linda que he visto en mi vida"

Lily al escuchar eso se sonrojo demasiado y mucho más al sentir la mirada penetrante de James, que hacia que los pelos se le erizaran por la emoción y nervios que sentía…

- "Eh…bueno, creo que tenemos que continuar"

La pelirroja sonrió nerviosa y sin mas camino tratando de alejarse de James, pero como la capa le quedaba grande no se percato que al dar un paso en su desesperada huida, hizo que la pisara y sin mas se fuera de bruces sino fuera por…

- "Eso te pasa pelirroja por querer escapar de mi"

Lily levanto la visto y sintió como James la estaba tomando de la cintura, él había evitado que fuera a parar al suelo…se sonrojo de sobremanera al sentirlo tan cerca…

Quiso decir algo pero sintió como él hacia que se diera la vuelta y quedara a un palmo de su rostro…podía ver por la tenue luz del pasillo que sus ojos color avellana brillaban de manera extraña…juraría que veía amor en aquellos ojos que cada vez se iban acercando más…

No lo podía creer él la iba a besar, vio como cerró sus ojos, sintió el roce de sus labios sobre los suyos, su corazón iba a mil por hora…pero antes de dejarse llevar por aquellos sentimientos que la embargaban…puso sus manos sobre el pecho de él y lo separo con delicadeza…

Él abrió sus ojos y se reflejaba la tristeza en ellos, la soltó y retrocedió mirando al suelo…

- "Eh…yo..."

- "Sabes, me gusta que me miren cuando quieren decirme un lo siento".- le dijo ella a lo que él la miro algo avergonzado

- "Yo…lo siento de verdad…no debí hacer eso".- él la miraba con tristeza

Pero se extraño al ver como ella sonreía y se acercaba a él, le tomaba de ambas manos y le daba un beso en la mejilla…

- "No es verdad que lo sientes…se que querías hacerlo, ya que yo también deseaba que lo hicieras"

James abrió los ojos sorprendido, no lo podía creer, ella también quería que él la besara…pero entonces porque lo alejo…

- "Pero, si realmente queremos que algo vaya bien entre nosotros, no crees que primero debemos ser algo que nunca fuimos".- le dijo ella seriamente

- "Algo que nunca fuimos?".- pregunto confundido

- "Si, nunca hemos sido amigos".- le contesto.-"es más no me gustaría que tú y yo nos besáramos cuando aún tú me llamas Evans y yo Potter"

Él la miro comprendiendo sus palabras, entonces supo que ella no lo había rechazado, no lo hizo porque no lo quisiera sino, por algo muy importante y le daba la razón…

- "Además, hace apenas unas horas, tú acabas de terminar una relación y no me parece que nosotros nos besemos así por que si".- ella sonrió divertida.-"también porque quiero que los besos que Chang te dio, se borren de tus labios".- James soltó una carcajada

- "Tienes razón".- él presiono sus manos cariñosamente.- "Todo lo que has dicho es cierto, y esta bien, comenzaremos por ser amigos"

- "No por ahí no".- le refuto ella

- "No?".- preguntó confundido

- "Aja…primero tú me tienes que llamar por mi nombre y yo haré lo mismo, y luego pues empezaremos con nuestra amistad"

- "Es cierto…".- sonriéndole.-"pero tengo una pregunta Lily"

- "Cuál es James"

- "Tengo una oportunidad contigo?".- le pregunto seriamente

Lily se sonrojo y decidió que si quería que otra no volviera a querer alejarlo de ella, debía actuar **_Ipso Facto_** (en el acto), así que le diría la verdad…

Ella se acerco más a él, lo rodeo con sus delicados brazos, lo abrazo y le susurro…

- "Tú me gustas James, eso es lo único que se"

James al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de la muchacha que desde hacia mucho tiempo estaba enamorado, lo hizo sentirse el hombre o chico aun?...cualquiera que fuera, él mas feliz del mundo…abrazo fuertemente a la pelirroja a su pelirroja y también le susurro…

- "Tú también me gustas Lily, y no te escaparas de mi"

No supieron cuanto tiempo se quedaron abrazados, pero ambos se sentían muy bien así, pero tampoco se percataron que un par de ojos los observaban desde la penumbra del final del pasillo y…

- "Maldita seas Evans"

- "Vaya hasta que la sangre sucia te lo quito"

Kari Chang se sobresalto al escuchar aquella voz, se dio la vuelta y vio a un alumno de Slytherin de cabello grasiento, nariz ganchuda y ojos de un negro intenso…

- "Que te importa Snape".- le dijo mirándolo con desden

- "Pues a mi nada, en eso tienes razón".- sonriéndole con sorna.-"ya veo que el idiota de Potter sigue prefiriendo a esa sangre sucia"

- "No es necesario que me lo recuerdes".- ella se disponía a irse.-"y sino tienes mas que decir me voy"

Ella estaba por irse cuando…

- "Te gustaría vengarte de Evans"

- "Que…".- ella volteo a mirarlo

- "Eso si te gustaría vengarte de la sangre sucia".- él se acerco hacia ella.-"que tal un buen susto"

- "Un susto…preferiría que se muriera"

- "Bueno quizás se haga realidad tú sueño".- hablo misteriosamente.-"pero por ahora solo te ofrezco un susto"

- "Me estas diciendo que tú colaborarías en eso…".- cruzándose de brazos.-"que ganarías tú"

- "Eso no te importa".- mirándola misteriosamente.-"que dices te gustaría colaborar"

- "Si lo que vas hacer la deja muy lastimada pues si".- sonriendo maliciosamente.-"te ayudo en lo que sea que vayas hacer"

- "Bien…".- extendiéndole una mano.-"entonces estas dispuesta a todo"

- "A todo".- dándole la mano.-"con tal que esa maldita sangre sucia pague por todo"

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Hola pues ya ven como están las cosas por aquí, James por fin dejo a Kari, y ahora las cosas con Lily como que mejoran, pero ya ven que aquí cierto slytherin metió las narices…que pasara pues ya verán, solo les digo que no va ser nada bonito, pero no es lo de Voldemort es otra cosilla…y Kari recibirá su merecido…**

**Ahora si me despido…espero que les haya gustado y me dejen reviews T.T**

**Atte.**

**Usagi Potter**


	19. Capitulo 19

**Capitulo 19:**

- "Lily vamos a ir al comedor, vienes?"

- "No chicas, vayan ustedes"

- "Segura?"

- "Si, tan solo es la cena lo que me pierdo".- la pelirroja sonrió.- "no me hará mucha falta no se preocupen"

- "Esta bien, entonces ya regresamos"

Lily Evans vio como sus dos mejores amigas salían de la habitación…ella se encontraba recostada en su cama, estaba muy cansada ya que había sido un día largo y muy agotador debido a los dos exámenes que tuvieron en el día…

No se podía quejar, en los dos exámenes estaba segura que le había ido muy bien…miró su reloj de pulsera…eran apenas las 8 de noche…se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado muchas horas desde que estuvo esperando una reacción de parte de sus amigas, pero no ocurría nada, trataba de pensar que se habían olvidado por el motivo de los exámenes, y aunque para ella era un buen motivo no podía evitar sentirse triste…

En casi seis años de amistad con Missi Stevenson y Amy Carter, a ellas nunca se les había olvidado que el 15 de octubre era _su cumpleaños_…

La pelirroja suspiró con cansancio y estaba por cerrar sus ojos cuando un sonido en la ventana la sobresalto y al acercarse vio que una lechuza parda traía un mensaje…

Sonrió al descubrir que la pequeña nota era para ella, seguramente sus amigas junto a Remus, Sirius y James con los que ya se llevaba mejor, habían planeado algo para sorprenderla, así que sin mas cogió su capa ya que hacia mucho frió y salió presurosa hacia el lugar en que sus amigos la citaban…sin percatarse a pesar de que ella era muy observadora, que la letra que aquella carta presentaba y ahora reposaba sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, no correspondía a ninguno de sus amigos…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Mientras tanto…**

- "Porque tenías que preguntarle a Lily si quería venir con nosotras Amy, si sabes que ella no debía venir?"

- "Pues para que ella no se diera cuenta, ya que si salíamos sin decirle algo se vería sospechoso Missi"

Ambas muchachas estaban sentadas en una de las esquinas de la mesa de Gryffindor en el gran comedor…en ese momento se sentaron frente a ellas tres muchachos, dos de ellos con una sonrisa cómplice pero el tercero llamado James Potter estaba entre nervios, asustado y ansioso…

- "Todo bien?".- preguntó Remus quien era el mas calmado de los tres

- "Si todo bien Remus".- respondió Amy con una amplia sonrisa

- "Bien, entonces nuestra estimada cumpleañera cree que esta noche va a dormir"

- "Sip, Lily se quedó recostada en su cama con intenciones de dormir, Sirius"

- "Pues que pena que sus planes se le vayan arruinar".- sonrió cómplice Sirius

- "Potter, quieres dejar de golpear tus dedos en la mesa, me pones nerviosa".- se quejó Missi

- "ok, lo siento….pero estoy nervioso Stevenson, que quieres que haga, que tal si Lily está muy molesta con nosotros por supuestamente no habernos acordado de su cumpleaños y nos echa a punta de varita de su habitación…yo hubiese preferido felicitarla y darle su regalo ayer por la noche y…"

- "QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE TE HEMOS DICHO QUE NO!"

James se encogió en su asiento al ver 4 pares de ojos mirarlo amenazantes…supuso que ya deberían estar cansados de escucharlo decir lo mismo durante todo el día…él estaba de acuerdo con la idea de celebrarle una pequeña fiesta sorpresa a Lily, pero se desanimo al ver que durante todo el día la pelirroja había estado algo triste al pensar que no se habían acordado de su cumpleaños…y él se moría de ganas por ir y darle su abrazo correspondiente pero siempre era frenado por sus amigos que le pedían que no arruinara la sorpresa…pero él ya no podía mas y estaba ansioso porque las 10 de la noche llegara y al fin pudiera subir a la habitación de Lily y felicitarla como había pretendió hacerlo desde que hacia unas semanas atrás se acordó que era el cumpleaños de la ojiverde…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- "Hace frío…"

Lily Evans se encontraba caminando hacia los lindes del bosque prohibido, la carta que "supuestamente" sus amigos le habían mandado, decía que su lugar de reunión iba ser ahí, ella estaba que tiritaba de frío pero a la vez se sentía emocionada ya que suponía que sus amigas junto a los merodeadores se habían hecho los olvidados para luego hacerle alguna reunión sorpresa.

Se le hacia raro que la citaran en los lindes del bosque pero supuso que era para que no los descubrieran, pero lo que la pelirroja no sabia era que sus amigos en ese momento estaban dirigiéndose hacia su sala común dispuestos a saludarla…

- "Que fue ese ruido…".- ella miro hacia la oscuridad del bosque.-"chicos son ustedes?"

Pero Lily no pudo saber si eran sus amigos o no, ya que un dolor intenso en todo su cuerpo hizo que cayera al suelo, se retorciera por unos instantes y sin más se desmayara…

**Mientras tanto en la sala común de Gryffindor…**

- "Potter quieres sentarte…me desespera que andas dando vueltas".- se quejó Missi ganándose una mirada de reproche de parte del merodeador de ojos avellanas

- "James, Missi tiene razón siéntate".- apoyo Remus ganándose otra mirada de reproche.- "además solo faltan 10 minutos para poder subir y saludar a Lily, la cuál supongo que quizás ya este dormida"

- "Cornamenta".- Sirius se puso de pie e hizo que el pelinegro se sentara.-"nuestra querida pelirroja esta haya arriba seguramente durmiendo, así que solo espera estos 10 minutos que quedan sentadito y tranquilo ok"

James se dejó convencer por su mejor amigo y se quedo sentado, sabia que tanto Stevenson, Remus y Sirius tenían razón, tan solo faltaban 10 minutos para poder subir a la habitación de Lily y felicitarla, pero desde hacia algunas horas sentía una gran ansiedad y preocupación, no se explicaba a que se debía, pero lo único que sabia era que quería ver a Lily y saber que estaba bien…

Los largos y eternos 10 minutos pasaron…Amy se puso de pie secundada por un ansioso James y la mirada exasperada de Missi y sonrisas divertidas de Remus y Sirius…

- "Bien subamos, antes de que sea mas tarde".- sugirió Missi

Ella se dirigió hacia las escaleras y les ordenó que dejaran subir a James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin…

- "Al fin conoceré las habitaciones de las chicas".- le susurro Sirius a Remus

- "Tú nunca cambiaras verdad Canuto?".- le dijo divertido el merodeador de ojos dorados

El más emocionado de todos, es decir James estaba por la mitad de las escaleras cuando…

- "Maldición".- mascullo parando de subir estrepitosamente

- "Que ocurre?".- preguntó Amy

- "Olvide traer el regalo".- él bajo las escaleras apresurado.-"sigan subiendo yo ahora los alcanzo".- fue lo último que le escucharon decir

- "Si que es un despistado ese Potter".- agrego Missi divertida

- "Yo estaría igual si la chica que quiero esta en su habitación pensando que me he olvidado de su cumpleaños".- añadió Sirius sonriendo divertido

Nadie más dijo nada y siguieron subiendo hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de las chicas, donde suponían que su amiga pelirroja se encontraba, decidieron esperar a James antes de entrar, sin imaginarse tan siquiera que Lily Evans no se encontraba en su habitación…

**En la habitación de los merodeadores…**

- "Donde demonios te metiste".-

Hablaba molesto James Potter lanzando por todos lados el contenido de su baúl…

-"Por fin".- exclamó con una gran sonrisa el merodeador, quien dejando todas sus cosas esparcidas por el suelo, se disponía a dirigirse hacia la habitación de la pelirroja con una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro…

Estaba bajando apresurado las escaleras cuando algo lo distrajo, una lechuza parda estaba tocando la ventana y traía una pequeña nota en su pata…no había nadie en la sala común, por lo cuál supuso que la carta era para él…

Abrió la ventana y la lechuza ingresó a la sala, aterrizando en el respaldar de uno de los sofás…el pelinegro se acercó y le quito la pequeña nota, al instante la lechuza volvió a salir de la sala…él estaba por leer la nota cuando un llamado algo exasperado le dijo…

- "Potter no tenemos toda la noche apúrate".

James vio a Missi Stevenson parada en el segundo escalón de la escalera con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido…así que decidió guardarse la nota y subir deprisa hacia la habitación para saludar de una buena vez a su querida pelirroja…

**En el bosque prohibido…**

- "que me paso…"

Habló adolorida Lily quien al querer moverse se dio cuenta que no podía hacerlo, abrió sus ojos con pesadez y se dio con la sorpresa de que estaba atada a un árbol, sentía mucho frío ya que había sido despojada de su capa y solo estaba vestida con una falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y una blusa de mangas cortas…

- "hay alguien aquí…".- preguntó sintiendo el miedo crecer en su interior debido a que todo estaba oscuro pero a la vez una tenue luz iluminaba su cabello rojo oscuro , su rostro que estaba pálido y sus labios que estaban de una tonalidad azul debido al frío que sentía…

- "Pues claro que hay alguien"

Lily sintió mucho miedo al escuchar aquella voz, el cuál se acrecentó al ver como 5 encapuchados salían de entre los árboles, sus rostros ocultos por máscaras blancas…

- "Por Merlín".- susurro asustada la ojiverde que intentaba sin existo librarse…

- "Sorprendida Evans, a que no te esperabas esto el día de tú cumpleaños".- le dijo uno de los encapuchados.-"este es un regalo de parte nuestra asquerosa sangre sucia"

- "Malfoy?".- preguntó sin poder creérselo Lily

Aquel encapuchado se quitó la mascara dejando ver su pálido rostro y su enarcada sonrisa burlona y maliciosa…

- "Vaya me alegra que te acuerdes de mi".- él hizo un movimiento ágil y quedo a un palmo de la pelirroja.- "Eso quiere decir que te intereso"

- "Ni en tus mejores sueños".- contesto desafiante pero a la vez temerosa Lily

- "No te atrevas a hablarme así".- le contestó tomándola bruscamente del rostro el rubio.-"que de mi depende que hoy salgas viva"

- "Muy asustada Evans?"

Pregunta otra voz que al instante reconoce la pelirroja y al mirar…

- "Chang?".- pregunta incrédula Lily

Kari Chang estaba parada cerca de un árbol mirándola con mucho rencor y una sonrisa burlona en los labios…

- "Creo que te dije que no te acercaras a lo que es mío verdad?".- le dijo la pelinegra.- "pero como no me hiciste caso, pues hoy me las pagaras"

- "Estás loca!".- gritó la pelirroja.-"como puedes hacer esto, acaso no te das cuenta que ellos son mortifagos!"

- "Mortifago dices?".- le respondió incrédula Kari.- "tan solo son disfraces para asustarte estúpida"

- "Y como puedes estar tan segura de eso!".- volvió a gritar Lily con desesperación al darse cuenta que Kari no tenía ni la mas remota idea de que realmente Malfoy era un mortifago, ella no había visto la marca en el brazo del rubio, pero eso no era necesario ya que todavía recordaba aquella vez que de casualidad escuchó de boca de él decirle a Severus Snape que estaba orgulloso de unirse a las filas del Señor Tenebroso…

- "No seas idiota Evans, realmente crees que yo me uniría a los malditos mortifagos para vengarme de ti, por mas que te deteste no soy tan estúpida"

Lily vio como un brillo malicioso cruzó por los ojos de Lucius Malfoy al escuchar las palabras de Kari Chang, a quien ya no se le notaba tan segura de sus palabras al notar que todo había quedado en silencio…

- "Y porque tan segura de que no somos mortifagos Chang".- agregó rompiendo el silencio Malfoy acercándose lentamente hacia la pelinegra

- "Por que…".- Kari retrocedió hasta quedar pegada al árbol, no le gustaba para nada aquella mirada de aquel amigo de Snape.- "porque nadie que estudie en Hogwarts bajo la tutela de Dumbledore es un mortifago".- contestó con falsa seguridad

Malfoy y sus compañeros rompieron en sonoras carcajadas y Kari miró de reojo a la pelirroja que había logrado aflojar las cuerdas que la aprisionaban…

- "Bueno…".- añadió presurosa.-"creo que a la que deben de tratar de intimidar no es a mi, sino a Evans"

- "Si, en eso tienes razón".- contestó Malfoy.- "pero eso no quiere decir que dejaremos de divertirnos con una estúpida como tú"

Kari abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar las palabras de Malfoy y quiso salir corriendo de ahí, pero el rubio fue más rápido y…

- "_CRUCIO!_"

Kari Chang cayó al suelo gritando de dolor ante la atónita mirada de Lily y las risas estruendosas de los mortifagos…

- "Lamento que Severus no te haya mencionado el pequeño detalle de que nosotros".- él se levanto la manga de su túnica.- "somos mortifagos"

Kari quien temblaba y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas pudo vislumbrar la marca de los mortifagos en el brazo de Lucius Malfoy y supo que de ahí ni ella ni Evans iban a salir sanas y salvas…

**En tanto…**

- "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!"

Missi, Amy, Sirius, Remus y James abrieron la puerta de la habitación de las chicas de manera intempestiva, esperando encontrar a una dormida Lily Evans, para poder felicitarla por su cumpleaños y celebrarle una pequeña fiesta sorpresa entre ellos…

Pero los sorprendidos fueron ellos al mirar dentro de la habitación y encontrarla completamente vacía…

- "Lily?".- preguntó Amy ingresando a la habitación.-

- "Quizás este en el cuarto de baño".- añadió Missi dirigiéndose así allí y tocando la puerta.- "Lily estas ahí?...Lily?"

Pero Missi se cansó de tocar la puerta y la abrió descubriendo que la ojiverde tampoco se encontraba ahí…

- "mmm…bonita habitación".- dijo Sirius ingresando y sentándose en la cama que estaba mas próxima

- "sal de ahí, esa es mi cama y no quiero que te sientes".- ordenó Missi

- "pues de haberlo sabido jamás me hubiese sentado".- contestó Sirius levantándose rápidamente y sentándose en otra de las camas

Missi tan solo lo miro por un momento y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste al darse cuenta nuevamente que las cosas entre Sirius y ella, habían cambiado, ya ni siquiera discutían como antes, ambos se evitaban y trataban de estar lo mas lejos posible del otro…

- "Se los dije".- hablo enojado James.-"Les dije que debíamos de haberla saludado antes, seguro se sintió muy triste y decepcionada de nosotros que se fue a quien sabe donde"

- "Oh Potter cállate quieres, al menos yo no estoy de humor para tus reproches ok".- refutó de mala gana Missi

- "Quizás le dio hambre y se dirigió a las cocinas".- añadió Amy ganándose la mira escéptica de James

- "Amy si no tienes otra idea mejor cállate".- le dijo enojado James

- "Tampoco es para que le hables así".- contestó Remus defendiendo a Amy quien ni se inmuto por el comentario de James ya que una pequeña nota abandonada en el alfeizar de la ventana llamó su atención…

- "Bueno y ahora que hacemos".- preguntó Sirius jugando con un osito que encontró en la cama que estaba recostado

- "Supongo que esperarla no?".- respondió Remus sentándose en la cama de Missi

- "Yo no esperare".- dijo James dirigiéndose a la salida.-"yo la voy a buscar"

Y sin más James Potter salió de la habitación sin darse cuenta de la mirada contrariada de Amy que sostenía aquella nota que encontró en la ventana…

- "chicos"

- "Que pasa Amy?".- preguntó Remus

- "Alguno de ustedes envió una nota a Lily diciéndole que la esperábamos en los lindes del bosque prohibido porque le teníamos una sorpresa?"

- "que pregunta es esa Amy…sabes que ninguno de nosotros le mandaríamos una nota a Lily citándola en los lindes del bosque, ni siquiera James que es el que tiene las mas locas ideas se le pasaría tan siquiera por la mente citar a la pelirroja ahí…además hace mucho frío para estar en esta época del año en ese lugar".- contestó Sirius

- "Pues entonces apuesto miles de galeones a que Lily fue citada por alguien en ese lugar y si no fuimos nosotros ni siquiera James…entonces quien fue?"

- "Esto no me da buena espina chicos".- añadió Remus poniéndose de pie

- "A mi tampoco".- agregó Missi imitando al merodeador de ojos dorados

- "Oh vamos no sean paranoicos chicos, quizás Lily tiene un admirador secreto quien la citó hoy que era el día de su cumpleaños".- sugirió Sirius de los mas tranquilo ganándose 3 pares de miradas escépticas

- "CHICOS!"

Tanto Sirius, Remus, Amy y Missi se sobresaltaron al oír aquel grito proveniente de la sala común…

-"CHICOS!"

- "Ese no es la voz de Potter?".- preguntó Missi

- "Claro que es su voz".- respondió alarmado Sirius.- "vamos hay que ver que le sucede"

Ellos salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras corriendo hacia la sala común, encontrando en ella a un pálido James Potter mirando con asombro una pequeña nota…

- "Cornamenta que sucede?".- preguntó preocupado Sirius acercándose a James

- "Lancéenme todas las maldiciones que conozcan…".- logró articular el pelinegro

- "Porque dices eso?".- cuestionó Remus

- "Porque por mi maldita culpa, Kari citó a Lily en no se que lugar para vengarse de mi…"

- "QUE!".- gritaron al unísono

- "De que demonios hablas Potter".- Missi se acercó a él

- "De esto…".- contestó James extendiéndole la nota que apenas unos segundos estaba leyendo

Missi recibió la nota y la leyó en voz alta…

"_**Hola mi querido Jamsie, tan solo te escribía para decirte que lamento mucho lo que hoy le va a ocurrir a tu querida sangre sucia, que coincidencia que hoy es su cumpleaños, pero en fin, ese será el regalo que le daré de mi parte…espero que después de lo que le ocurra reconsideres el estar con ella, porque a las expectativas que tengo no quedara nada bien ni mucho menos tan bonita como las vez…que tengas una buena noche…**_

_**Y si vuelves a ver a tu querida sangre sucia, le dices que para la próxima no sea tan confiada y primero averigüe quien es la persona que le escribe y la cita…**_

_**Quizás pensó que fuiste tú…pero que lastima se llevara una gran sorpresa….**_

_**Besos"**_

- "Maldita vieja ardida".- vociferó enojada Sirius

- "Vamos tenemos que ir a buscar a Lily, esa loca sabe Merlín que le puede estar haciendo"

- "Pero como saben que esto lo escribió Chang?".- cuestionó Remus ganándose miradas de exasperación

- "Porque te recuerdo mi querido lunático que yo estuve enredado con aquella loca".- contestó James

- "Vamos de una vez, Lily puede estar en apuros".- dijo impaciente y algo temerosa Missi

- "Si quizás, pero no olviden que la pelirroja es una de las mejores alumnas en DCAO".- añadió Sirius queriendo tranquilizar a sus amigos

Entre ellos se miraron y sin mas decidieron salir a buscar a su amiga pelirroja, sin importarles que alguien los descubriera, a Remus se le cruzó por la mente utilizar el mapa del merodeador para buscar a la ojiverde pero supo que ya no había tiempo, así que al igual que sus amigos salió a buscar a una de sus mejores amigas…

**En el bosque prohibido…**

- "Bien…creo que contigo empezará mi diversión".- sonrió malicioso Malfoy.-"terminaré lo que comencé aquella vez"

Lily vio como Lucius Malfoy se le acercaba con todas las intenciones de hacerle daño, miró hacia donde Kari se encontraba aprisionada por dos de los mortifagos, estaba lastimada ya que quiso enfrentarse a uno de ellos, pero este fue mas rápido y le lanzo un maleficio…

- "SE SUPONIA QUE SOLO TENIAN QUE ASUSTARLA!".- gritó Kari tratando de librarse en vano

- "Pues…creo que tú no lo especificaste".- sonrió con sorna Malfoy

- "PERO ERA DE IMAGINARSELO, YO NO QUIERO QUE LA LASTIMEN DE VERDAD!".- gritó nuevamente Kari sintiéndose la más estúpida del mundo al haber confiado en Severus Snape que en ese momento brillaba por su ausencia…

- "Pues muy tarde Chang, ahora yo me divertiré con ella y tú estarás en primera fila para presenciarlo todo"

Dicho esto Malfoy se acercó rápidamente a la pelirroja, deshizo el hechizo de las cuerdas que la apisonaban y la tomo de los hombros inmovilizándola…

- "Lastima que Potter no este aquí para presenciar lo que te va a ocurrir, no verá como su querida pelirroja".- sonriendo con malicia.-"dejara de ser una niña"

Lily trato de librarse pero Malfoy la tomo de la cintura inmovilizándola nuevamente, le sonrió con arrogancia y sin más la empujo contra el árbol, introduciendo su mano debajo de la falda de la pelirroja, quien al sentir aquella fría mano en una de sus piernas gritó lo más fuerte que pudo…

**Mientras tanto en los lindes del bosque prohibido…**

-"Según esta nota que encontré en la ventana aquí era el lugar del encuentro".- informó Amy

Los cinco habían logrado salir del castillo sin ser vistos, corrieron lo mas rápido posible hacia los lindes del bosque una vez que Amy les comento lo que la nota que encontró en la habitación decía…

- "Lily…donde estas…".- susurro James preocupado mirando por todos lados…

Pero no espero mucho su respuesta ya que un gritó lejano hizo que el alma se le viniera a los pies…

- "LILY!"

Gritó el pelinegro y sin más se internó en el bosque siendo seguido por unos asustados Remus, Amy y Missi…

Sirius vio como sus amigos se internaban en el bosque, supo que a ese paso ellos no encontrarían rápidamente a Lily, ya que el camino y la falta de conocimientos del lugar en donde la pelirroja se encontraba se los haría difícil…

Así que sin más decidió transformarse en **_Canuto_** y con su gran olfato aspiró el aire y decidió seguir a su instinto para poder llegar rápidamente hacia donde Lily, su pelirroja favorita se encontraba…jamás permitiría que la mujer que su mejor amigo quería saliera lastimada…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**_Canuto_** corría lo más rápido que podía, su olfato nunca lo engañaba y sabia que Lily se encontraba muy cerca…estaba por ir por la derecha cuando un nuevo gritó lo oriento más y sin esperar se dirigió hacia aquel lugar…

Llego rápidamente y lo que vio lo dejo paralizado…

Lily Evans se encontraba en el suelo y sobre ella, el desgraciado de Lucius Malfoy trataba de quitarle la blusa a la que la pelirroja se aferraba, vio con el rubio le dio una bofetada y un hilillo de sangre recorría sus labios…

- ¡DEJALA!

**_Canuto _**se asombró al escuchar aquel gritó y dirigió sus ojos grises hacia la dueña de aquella voz…vio a Kari Chang muy lastimada siendo aprisionada por dos mortifagos…volvió su mirada hacia Lily quien a pesar de que ya no tenia fuerzas para defenderse, se aferraba a su blusa…sus orbes esmeraldas se dirigieron hacia donde **_Canuto_** se encontraba, sus miradas se conectaron y un suplica de ayuda en silencio por parte de la pelirroja, hizo que Sirius reaccionara y sin mas se lanzara hacia Malfoy quitándolo de encima de la ojiverde…

- ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS…!

Malfoy sintió como algo pesado lo aprisionaba al suelo, al dirigir su mirada hacia su captor, vio unos blancos colmillos y unos grises ojos mirarlo amenazantes…

- ¡TÚ!.- farfullo el rubio reconociendo aquel perro que había salvado aquella vez a la pelirroja…

**_Canuto_** gruño amenazante…y Malfoy se intimidó pero pudo dar las órdenes para que sacaran a Sirius de encima de él…

El perro negro reaccionó apenas unos segundos antes para saltar de encima de Malfoy y esquivar un hechizo que golpeo a un árbol haciendo que este se resquebrajara…

- ¡Maldito perro!.- gritó Malfoy poniéndose de pie y dirigiendo su varita hacia **_Canuto_** que se había puesto frente a Lily en el afán de protegerla…

Lily que se había logrado incorporar, miró con temor y rencor a Malfoy…ella no tenía su varita en ese momento, lo había dejado en su capa…

- "perrito vete por favor".- suplicó Lily.-"te hará daño si no te vas"

_**Pensamientos de Canuto**_

- "Veremos quien hace daño a quien".- volteando a mirar a Lily.- "nunca dejaré que te lastimen mi querida pelirroja".- sonriendo para sus adentros.-"y tampoco permitiré que James se quede viudo sin antes casarse"

_**Fin Pensamientos de Canuto**_

- "Que esperan para matar a ese perro!".-

Gritó Malfoy, a lo que dos de sus compañeros dirigieron sus varitas hacia Canuto y gritaron…

_-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_

Todo pasó muy rápido para Lily, vio como dos rayos de luz verde surcaron el aire hacia ella y el perro…luego sintió como alguien la cubría y caían de bruces al suelo…escucho un aullido de dolor y unos gritos invocando unos hechizos de protección…y después silencio…

- "Lily estas bien?"

Lily abrió los ojos lentamente…sentía gran dolor en todo su cuerpo, pudo vislumbrar de manera borrosa el rostro preocupado de James Potter…trató de incorporarse pero no pudo hacerlo…dirigió su mirada hacia un lado y lo que vio hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas…

- "No…".-

Logró articular con la voz quebrantada…se incorporó y corrió hacia donde Remus se encontraba agachado con el perro negro tendido en el piso…

- "Perrito…".- Lily sintió como todo se volvía borroso y un gran dolor de apodero de su corazón.- "No puedes estar muerto…no…NO!"

Fue el último gritó que escucharon de parte de Lily Evans ya que esta cayó desmayada en brazos de James Potter, sin darse cuenta que aquel perro negro en ese momento abría sus ojos grises y se incorporaba algo aturdido…

**Al día siguiente en la enfermería…**

Una muchacha pelirroja y de hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda dormía profundamente en una de las camas de la enfermería, a su lado se encontraba un muchacho de cabellera negra y unos anteojos que le cubrían sus hermosos ojos avellana…

James Potter observaba a Lily Evans, quien en ese momento estaba abriendo los ojos lentamente ya que la luz que se filtraba por su ventana le lastimaba un poco los ojos…

- "Bueno días".- saludo cariñosamente James

La pelirroja enfocó su mirada y sin más sonrió tímidamente…

- "Buenos días"

James le sonrió y sin mas la abrazo delicadamente a lo que la ojiverde correspondió…a su mente regresaron las imágenes y sensaciones de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y sin más nuevamente el dolor de ver aquel perrito que la defendió **_muerto_**, hizo que miles de lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos…

- "Tranquila ya todo paso".- la consoló James sintiendo las lagrimas de Lily caer en su túnica…

Lily no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo abrazada de James llorando por todo lo que le había ocurrido…pero lo único que sabia era que jamás iba a olvidar aquel perrito que la defendió con su vida del despreciable de Lucius Malfoy…

**Horas más tarde en la sala común…**

- "Como está tú brazo Canuto".- preguntó Remus sentándose al lado de uno de sus mejores amigos

- "Pues bien, solo me duele un poco, Madam Pomfrey dijo que tomando esta poción cada 4 horas estaría como nuevo para el día de mañana"

- "Me alegro".- contestó Remus.- "Y que tal dejaste a Lily, James?"

- "Se quedó dormida, estaba muy cansada y también triste".- sonriendo con tristeza.-"cree que aquel perrito negro murió"

- "Bien, pues entonces que siga creyéndolo".- contestó Sirius.-"es lo mejor…y no me mires con esa cara James"

- "Esta bien, yo solo quería que le dijeras que tú eres ese perrito negro y que no estas muerto, para que se sintiera mejor, pero si no quieres…"

Sirius tan solo miró a James con disgusto, él no pensaba decirle a Lily que él fue quien la defendió, ya que si lo hacia ella sabría que él la había visto llorar muchas veces y había escuchado sus penas y lo menos que quería era ganarse la enemistad de Lily…

- "Y antes todo esto…como está Chang?".-preguntó Remus

- "Pues según Amy y Missi esta bien, ellas fueron las que la llevaron a la enfermería…pero cuando hoy fui a ver a Lily, ya no se encontraba ahí, así que supongo que esta mejor"

- "Uhm…pues me parece injusto que ella este bien, cuando aún Lily está en la enfermería".- refutó Sirius.-"por su culpa sucedió todo lo de ayer, de verdad hay que se bien estúpido para aliarse con mortifagos… "

- "La verdad, yo creo que ella no sabia que Malfoy era un mortifago…".- contestó Remus

- "Nosotros tampoco lo sabíamos".- añadió James.-"y que haremos ahora, yo no estoy dispuesto a decirle a Dumbledore…ya que ese desgraciado amenazó con hacerle daño a Lily si decíamos algo"

- "Pues hay que esperar la decisión de Lily, si ella desea contarle a Dumbledore lo que ocurrió, pues nosotros también lo haremos"

- "Apoyo esa idea".- dijo Sirius

Ellos se quedaron durante un largo momento callados, cada uno encerrado en sus pensamientos, hasta que Sirius se puso de pie…

- "Ya regreso, tengo que ir a la enfermería para tomar mi poción"

Remus y James vieron salir a Sirius de la sala común, y ambos sonrieron…

- "Si que tienes poder de convencimiento James".- sonrió divertido Remus

- "Por que lo dices?".- preguntó con cara de inocente James

- "Porque Sirius hace apenas una hora tomó su poción y no le toca hasta mañana, así que eso quiere decir que…"

- "Que hablara con Lily!".- agregó contento James

- "Así es hermano"

- "Si no fuera porque estoy enamorado de Lily y me gustan 100 las chicas, me enamoraría de mi mejor amigo"

Remus rompió en carcajadas por el último comentario de James, sin percatarse que alguien escondida en el descanso de la escalera que dirigía al dormitorio de las chicas, en ese momento sonreía mucho al enterarse de que aquel perrito que había salvado a su mejor amiga, no era otro mas que Sirius Black, aquel muchacho que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo…

- "Aún tienes un gran corazón Sirius".- susurró Missi Stevenson corriendo escaleras arriba antes de ser descubierta por sus amigos…

**En la enfermería…**

- "Pues yo veo mucho mejor su brazo Sr. Black, así que vaya a su sala común y viene mañana para revisarlo nuevamente"

- "Muchas gracias Madam Pomfrey".- respondió Sirius.- "Madam…"

- "Si Sr. Black"

- "Lily está despierta?...me gustaría saludarla un momento"

- "La Srta. Evans está en la cama de allá, solo cinco minutos Black"

- "Muchas gracias!"

Madam Pomfrey salió de la enfermería dejando a un sonriente Sirius dirigirse hacia donde una pelirroja estaba recostada con la mirada perdida…

- "Hola Lily"

Lily dirigió su mirada hacia Sirius y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa…

- "Hola Black"

- "Vaya veo que ya estas recuperándote querida pelirroja, me alegro"

- "Y a ti que te paso en el brazo?".- preguntó la ojiverde viendo el brazo vendado de Sirius

- "Uhm…pues nada en especial, solo que al querer proteger a una de mis mejores amigas, pues caí mal y me lo lastime mucho"

- "Proteger a una de tus mejores amigas?".- preguntó extrañada Lily

- "Si, jamás dejaría que te sucediera algo mi querida pelirroja, yo te aprecio bastante y seria capaz de defenderte con mi vida si se diera el caso, eres como una hermana para mi Evans"

Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo que Sirius le estaba diciendo, vio la mirada de cariño que este le brindaba y por primera vez en su vida sintió que aunque antes le caía un poco mal Sirius, igual lo apreciaba un montón, como a un hermano al igual que a Remus…

- "Gracias…Bla…Sirius".- sonrió la ojiverde

Ellos se quedaron callados por un momento, hasta que Sirius rompió el silencio…

- "Aún sigues triste verdad?"

-"La verdad…".- suspirando con tristeza.-"si"

- "No debes estarlo Lily, ya todo esta bien y ese imbécil jamás se acercará a ti mientras James, Remus y yo vivamos"

- "Gracias, pero no puedo evitar sentirme triste por…"

Ella volvió a ver las imágenes en su mente del perro negro tendido en el suelo…

- "Y todo por mi culpa…"

Sirius vio con asombro como tímidas lágrimas bajaban por el rostro de la pelirroja y supo lo que debía hacer…

- "No llores más Lily, ya que el perro negro no está muerto"

- "A que te refieres".- preguntó Lily aún llorando

- "Acaso nunca te has preguntado porque Remus y James me llaman **_Canuto_**?"

- "La verdad no, supongo que como ustedes son algo extraños, sus sobrenombres también lo son"

- "Hay pelirroja…bien te diré la verdad".- Sirius suspiró fuertemente.-"te decía que ya no llores más porque el perro negro o mejor dicho **_Canuto _** no está muerto"

Lily que en ese momento se encontraba sollozando dejó de hacerlo…

- "Que tratas de decir…"

- "ehm…pues que yo soy aquel perro negro, es decir **_Canuto_**"

La pelirroja lo miró incrédula y algo molesta…

- "No digas estupideces, Black"

Pero Sirius en vez de contestarle volvió a suspirar y ante los ojos de una asombrada Lily, dio pase a **_Canuto…_**

- "Merlín Santo que hace un perro aquí!"

Madam Pomfrey había regresado y miraba con asombro aquel perro que sin más salió huyendo de aquel lugar…escuchando el potente gritó de cierta pelirroja…

- "SIRIUS BLACK VUELVE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!"

Lily Evans se levantó de la cama dispuesta a salir detrás de aquel adorable perro negro, pero fue detenida por la enfermera quien la hizo retornar a su cama…la pelirroja se sintió algo cohibida al descubrir que aquel perrito que la había defendido y escuchado en mas de una vez, era nada más y nada menos que su compañero y ahora amigo Sirius Black, al cuál le haría pagar por no haberle dicho que fue el quien la vio llorar y lamentarse por no haberse dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de James Potter…

La pelirroja sonrió ampliamente, sintiendo que las cosas de ahora en adelante mejorarían, ahora no solo se llevaba mejor con James Potter, aquel chico del que estaba segura que estaba enamorada, sino que sus amistades tanto con Missi y Amy iban bien, con Remus pues sabia que siempre podía contar y ahora con el descubierto Sirius Black todo cambiaria, tenía un nuevo amigo y porque no considerarlo como a un hermano…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**En una habitación iluminada por una tenue vela…**

- "Mi Lord todo esta listo"

- "Me alegro de tu eficiencia, pues entonces solo esperaremos el día correcto para que yo, Lord Voldemort vaya hacer una visita a Hogwarts…y porque no quizás gane mucho mas que malos recibimientos…".- sonriendo con maldad.-" Lily Evans, veremos de cuanto poder eres capaz de tener"

- "Mi lord, que hago con Malfoy"

- "Dile a ese inepto que la próxima vez que se atreva a poner en riesgo mis planes, personalmente me encargaré de hacérselo pagar…"

- "Como usted diga…"

Dicho esto aquel mortifago dejó a su señor solo en aquella habitación…

- "Y esa advertencia también va para ti Severus…"

- "Si mi Lord"

Severus Snape estaba parado con los brazos cruzados oculto en las penumbras…

- "Recuerda que si esa sangre sucia no me sirve para nada, tanto tú como Malfoy harán con ella lo que les plazca".- mirándolo con sus ojos rojos penetrantes.- "pero mientras tanto absténgase de hacerle algo…"

- "No se preocupe mi Lord, no volveré a equivocarme"

- "Pues claro que no lo harás…Malfoy se equivoco por tus ordenes, esta vez el no será castigado pero tú".- apuntándolo con su varita.- "si…¡_CRUCIO!_"

A través de aquella ventana se podía observar una sombra retorcerse de dolor y se escuchaba una risa gélida llenar el aire de aquella habitación, en donde Lord Voldemort gestaba un plan para obtener algo que aunque pareciera imposible, una sangre sucia poseía…

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Hola después de tantas semanas, espero de verdad que el capitulo les haya gustado…y me puedan enviar reviews…**

**En fin, ahora se que les debo muchas disculpas por haber tardado tanto, es que les diré que mi vida a dado un giro inesperado, ahora yo no solo estudio sino que también trabajo y pues como que el tiempo se me ha hecho corto y tengo que priorizar mis obligaciones y por ello ya no voy a poder escribir tan seguido como antes…**

**Pero no se preocupen que la historia sigue ya que jamás la dejaría sin terminarla, lo mismo ocurre con mis otras historias, las cuáles estarán siendo actualizadas la próxima semana…**

**Ahora si me despido, y si no les gusto el capitulo igual mande reviews para saberlo…en el próximo capitulo pasaran un par de cositas que nos llevaran al gran día, dirán cuál?…pues sigan leyendo y ya lo sabrán…**

**Nos estamos leyendo**

**Atte.**

**Usagi Potter**


	20. Capitulo 20

**Capitulo 20:**

**-**"Lunático ya quita esa cara"

- "Haré de cuenta que no dijiste nada ok"

- "Cornamenta di algo…"

- "Algo…"

- "Ustedes dos ya quiten esas caras…que el castigo que nos han dado por gastarles esa broma a los de Slytherin no es tan malo"

- "Dirás la broma que le gastaste a los de Slytherin porque tanto James y yo no hicimos nada y aún así nos castigaron"

- "Les repito que no es tan malo el castigo…"

- "Claro seguro para ti, el gran Señor Black es lo máximo".- Remus lo fulminó con la mirada.- "pero para mi es lo contrario"

- "Digo lo mismo".- añadió James

Sirius estaba por añadir algo más cuando en eso las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y los alumnos que en ese momento habían estado cenando salieron con unas socarronas sonrisas que se incrementaron mas al ver a los tres merodeadores parados frente a ellos…

- "Me doy cuenta que Dumbledore ya se los dijo".- comentó James suspirando abatido

- "Sirius, no se te podía haber ocurrido otra clase de broma…ahora nosotros tendremos…tendremos que…"

Pero Remus no terminó su frase ya que llegaron corriendo hacia ellos Missi, Amy y Lily, la primera los miraba con una sonrisa juguetona y las dos últimas entre algo preocupadas…

- "Remus…es cierto?" .- preguntó Amy Carter acercándose al merodeador de ojos dorados que se notaba que estaba muy molesto

- "Pregúntaselo a Black".- respondió cruzándose de brazos

- "James…es verdad entonces?".- consultó la pelirroja a James Potter que se encontraba apoyado en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos

- "Te digo lo mismo que Remus".- contestó tratando de no sonar muy molesto

Las tres chicas miraron a Sirius quien miró pasar a un par de chicas a quienes les sonrió seductoramente y las siguió con la mirada por un momento, luego volteó y encaro a las tres muchachas…

- "Bien pues que quieren que les diga…".- acomodándose el cabello.- "es cierto"

Ambas muchachas abrieron los ojos asombradas…Missi Stevenson no aguantó mas y comenzó a reírse estruendosamente para disgusto de James y Remus, Lily y Amy estaban en el dilema de reírse o quedarse serias…Sirius tan solo miraba a Missi reírse y sin mas se contagió de su risa y ambos se rieron lo mas fuerte que podían…

- "No lo puedo…".- tratando de calmarse.- "no lo puedo creer…".- añadió Missi aún riéndose

- "Pues ya vez Stevenson es cierto".- contestó Sirius sonriéndole

- "Remus…".- trató de decir al Amy, pero Remus tan solo hizo una mueca de disgusto dándole a entender que no quería que le dijeran nada…

Sirius y Missi estaban por añadir algo más cuando en eso, escucharon una voz que siseaba las palabras detrás de ellos…

Lily sintió como aquella voz le causaba nerviosismo y algo de temor…los seis voltearon y vieron a Lucius Malfoy junto a Crabbe, Goyle y Snape quienes los miraban con unas sonrisas burlonas y de desprecio…

- "Así que Potter y sus idiotas amigos mañana en la fiesta de Hallowen van hacer el ridículo".- sonriendo con maldad.-"es la primera idea buena que el viejo de Dumbledore a tenido en toda su vida"

Tanto él como sus amigos rompieron en carcajadas…Sirius dejó de sonreír al igual que Missi, Remus se acercó mas a Amy quien era la que estaba mas cerca de Malfoy y la tomó del brazo de manera protectora…

- "Crees que me interesa hacerlo algo a la tonta de Carter, Lupin?".- siseo Malfoy.-"no tiene nada con que llamarme la atención así que ni te molestes en protegerla"

A Amy se le subieron los colores al rostro y Remus estuvo apunto de descargar toda su cólera con Malfoy, pero este hablo nuevamente…

- "A la única que podría sacarle algo y lo digo porque ya se que posee buenas cosas debajo de esa túnica…".- tomando de la cintura repentinamente a Lily quien se asustó.-"Es a la sangre sucia de Evans"

James vio la expresión de terror de Lily y la molestia que tenía se incremento en ese momento y sin más jaló a Lily de los brazos de Malfoy quien perdió el equilibrio por el repentino empujón que le dio el pelinegro…

- "No te atrevas a tocarla".- amenazó James tomando de la túnica a Malfoy

- "No creo que me falte mucho para hacerlo…".- sonriéndole con sorna.-"corrección…para terminar de hacerlo"

James levantó el puño con toda la intención de pegarle a Malfoy, pero en ese momento la profesora McGonagall se acercaba con paso apresurado hacia donde ellos se encontraban…

- "Potter!"

La profesora se acercó y vio como James y Malfoy se miraban con mucho odio, y el pelinegro estaba apunto de golpearlo…

- "Potter!...que cree que está haciendo!"

James soltó de la túnica a Malfoy y tomó de la mano a Lily quien se aferró a su brazo…

- "Nada profesora…"

- "Pues no parecía".- añadió la profesora McGonagall mirando molesta al pelinegro.- "no creo que quiera que su castigo se incremente verdad?"

- "No…profesora".-

- "Bien…entonces todos a su sala común…mañana es un día de fiesta y supongo que ustedes tres ya habrán acordado como van a cumplir su castigo el día de mañana verdad?"

- "Si, Potter supongo que ya se habrán preparado para hacer el ridículo".- añadió Malfoy

- "Malfoy, Snape a su sala común!".- ordeno la profesora

Tanto Malfoy como su amigos hicieron caso a la orden…pero el rubio antes de irse se acercó un poco a Lily y le dijo en un susurro audible para ella y James…

- "Recuerda que solo me falta poco…y la próxima vez no tendrás suerte"

- "Yo lo mato…"

James estaba por lanzarse contra Malfoy, pero Lily lo detuvo y también el grito de la profesora McGonagall…

- "Potter!"

- "chicos, vamonos a la sala común…".- añadió Amy, arrastrando a Sirius y Remus que también tenían la intención de pegarle a Malfoy

- "James…vamos"

Lily tomo del brazo al merodeador arrastrándolo hacia la dirección de su sala común, ya que este se había quedado mirando con odio el lugar por donde Malfoy y sus amigos se habían ido…

**En la sala Común…**

- "Maldición!"

James Potter golpeó con el respaldar de uno de los sillones de la sala común de Gryffindor haciendo que las pocas personas que se encontraban ahí lo miraran con recelo

- "Y ustedes que me ven".- alzó la voz.-"váyanse de una vez a dormir si no quieren que les quite puntos!"

Los últimos alumnos que quedaban lo miraron algo contrariados y sin más subieron a sus habitaciones…

- "Cálmate James".- le dijo Amy al merodeador que tenía los puños apretados y respiraba con dificultad

- "Como quieres que me calme Amy, si el imbécil de Malfoy se atreve a molestar a Lily y si no hubiera sido por la profesora McGonagall en estos momentos ese estaría 3 metros bajo tierra"

- "Deja de decir tonterías Potter".- añadió Missi.-

- "No son tonterías".- contestó muy molesto James

- "Ya dejen ese tema ahí quieren".- añadió Remus.- "Lily…estas bien?"

Todos voltearon a ver a Lily quien se encontraba sentada alejada de ellos y perdida en sus pensamientos sin tomarles atención en lo que decían…

- "En lugar de estar aquí desquitando tu furia…si dices querer tanto a Lily, ve con ella".- le susurro Missi al pelinegro

James se acercó lentamente hasta donde Lily se encontraba, ella parecía no haberse dado cuenta que el estaba sentado a su lado…así que James le tomó de una mano y ella reaccionó…

- "Lily…".- apretando cariñosamente la mano de la pelirroja.- "Lily estas bien?"

- "Eh…".- dándose cuenta de que James estaba a su lado.- "si…no te preocupes estoy bien"

- "Todo va estar bien, nunca mas ese desgraciado te va a molestar ni se atreverá a volver a tocarte ni un solo cabello".- abrazándola.- "te lo prometo"

Lily correspondió el abrazó del merodeador sintiéndose protegida, siempre se había sentido capaz de solucionar sola sus problemas y no dejar que otros la defendieran, pero debía admitir que en esta ocasión era diferente ya que estaba asustada y tenía miedo de que Malfoy u alguno de sus amigos le hicieran algo…Ella podía ser muy buena estudiante y ser buena en los duelos, pero en esos momentos sentía mucho temor…y estar en brazos de James Potter le devolvía la tranquilidad…

**Al día siguiente…**

- "Listo chicos, estas de aquí son las mejores".- sonriendo.- "y ustedes las interpretaran muy bien"

- "Ya te he dicho que no interpretare nada de nada, así que deja de insistir quieres".- respondió de mala gana Remus

- "Pero si no lo hacemos el castigo será peor…y esto se ve fácil"

- "Para ti será fácil pero para mi no"

- "Y tú James…que dices…yo te he escuchado muchas veces y no lo haces mal".- preguntó Sirius mirando a James que se encontraba leyendo recostado en su cama

- "La verdad".- cerrando su libro.- "al principio me molestó…pero…esta bien lo haré…además somos los merodeadores y por lo mismo somos capaces de afrontar todo tipo de desafío que se nos presente"

- "Eso es Cornamenta!...tienes mucha razón".- mirando a Remus.- "vamos Lunático, se que te da pena hacerlo, pero no me vas a decir que es el castigo mas fácil de cumplir que nos ha tocado"

- "Para mi no es fácil…acaso no entiendes que yo NO SE CANTAR!.- fulminando con la mirada a Sirius.- "y todo por la broma que le hiciste a esos Slytherins"

- "No me vas a negar que fue divertida Lunático…hechizarlos para escucharlos cantar esa canción ridícula"

- "Si fue gracioso, pero ahora a nosotros nos toca hacerlo también y todavía en la fiesta de Hallowen de hoy día!"

- "Pero la ventaja que tenemos es que nosotros escogeremos la canción".- James le sonrió a Remus que aún seguía molesto.- "anda quita esa cara Lunático, será divertido"

Sirius y James miraron como Remus parecía estar pensándolo mejor…el castigo era que ellos tenían que presentarse en la fiesta de Hallowen para cantar cualquier canción que ellos quisieran…a Dumbledore se le había ocurrido la idea no solo para castigarlos por la broma que les hicieron a los Slytherins sino también porque no había podido contactar a un grupo de música que tenían planeado traer a Hogwarts para la fiesta de Hallowen…así que al ver a los 3 merodeadores parados frente a él esperando sus castigo, la idea se formuló en su mente y sin más se las impuso a los tres muchachos que se quedaron fuera de cuadro al escuchar el castigo que su director les imponía…

- "Vamos lunático, recuerda que nosotros somos los merodeadores y somos capaces de hacerlo y no haremos el ridículo"

- "Ok, esta bien…lo haré"

Ambos merodeadores se pusieron de pie y rodearon a su amigo abrazándolo…

- "Eso es lunático!".- gritó feliz Sirius

- "Recuerda que somos lo merodeadores…nunca lo olvides".- añadió James

Los tres grandes amigos se quedaron abrazados un momento, no se percataron que tres chicas los observaban desde las escaleras que dirigían a sus habitaciones…Tanto Missi, Amy y Lily reafirmaron que esos tres se querían mucho, parecían hermanos y se sintieron muy felices por ellos…

- "Vaya cualquiera que los viera pensarían que son de esos chicos que se gustan entre ellos".- habló Missi acercándose a ellos con una gran sonrisa

- "Solo a ti se te puede ocurrir eso Stevenson".- respondió Sirius sonriéndole

- "Solo fue un comentario Black…"

Ambos se miraron con calidas sonrisas, desde que había ocurrido el incidente del relicario ambos habían tenido mucho tiempo para analizar la situación en que se encontraban…ya no eran unos niños y sabían perfectamente que sentían el uno por el otro…

Missi sabía que Sirius seguiría siendo el mismo bromista de siempre, le molestaba un poco que fuera mujeriego pero por otra parte lo entendía ya que ella también había salido con varios chicos…pero se dio cuenta que con cada chico que salía buscaba a Sirius…no lo iba a negar lo extrañaba, fueron por mucho tiempo muy buenos amigos y por los errores de sus padres se habían separado…pero había decidió que ya era tiempo de dejar toda esa basura que los había afectado a ambos y seguir lo que su corazón le indicaba…

Sabía que seguirían teniendo sus peleas pero ella se aseguraría que lo hicieran como los mejores amigos…

Sirius sabía que extrañaba a Missi, que aunque lo quisiera negar le hacia falta tener su amistad…mutuamente se habían lastimado y el siempre se había comportado como un inmaduro…al mirarla siempre recordaba a la pequeña Missi que tenía miedo de quedarse sola cuando llovía…o a la pequeña Missi que se reía cada vez que el hacia una de sus bromas…

Y en ese momento al ver que ella le regalaba una sonrisa radiante…hizo algo que desde hacia mucho tiempo anhelaba…quizás se ganaría una maldición de su parte, pero no le importó y sin más…

_La abrazó_…

Missi al sentir los brazos de Sirius se quedó de una pieza…y el corazón se aceleró al escuchar lo que el merodeador de ojos grises le dijo…

- "Te extraño Missi…"

James, Remus, Amy y Lily también escucharon lo que Sirius le dijo a la castaña y se quedaron de una pieza…nunca pensaron que el merodeador fuera capaz de decirle algo así a Missi y mucho menos estando ellos presentes…

Sirius se quedo un momento esperando que Missi dijera algo pero ella no podía reaccionar…se sintió muy triste porque pensó que ella no sentía lo mismo…así que se separo y sin mirarla a los ojos subió corriendo a su habitación…

James y Remus corrieron hacia su habitación rápidamente...

-"Missi estás bien?".- añadió Lily acercándose hacia la castaña que aún seguía parada con la mirada perdida…

- "Missi?".- Amy se paró frente a la castaña quien enfoco su mirada hacia su amiga

- "Yo…"

De los ojos de Missi en ese momento cayeron miles de lagrimas, ella casi nunca lloraba y mucho menos en publico…

- "Yo… yo también te extraño Sirius"

Tanto Lily como Amy se asombraron al escuchar lo que Missi dijo, sintieron un poco de pena por Sirius que se fue antes de que ella pudiera decirle aquello…sonrieron ampliamente y abrazaron a su amiga cuando ella les sonrió…

- "Sirius eres un tonto, porque te fuiste antes de escuchar mi respuesta?".- añadió Missi derramando lagrimas aún abrazada de sus mejores amigas…

**Horas mas tarde…**

Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts se encontraban corriendo de un lado a otro, ya solo faltaba unos minutos para que la fiesta de Hallowen comenzara y varios de ellos aún no terminaban de alistarse…

_En la Torre de Gryffindor…Habitación de las chicas_

- "Vamos es hora de bajar chicas".- dijo Amy a sus amigas que se encontraban sentadas cada una ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos

- "Me pregunto…".- dijo Lily poniéndose de pie.- "si James, Remus y Sirius estarán tranquilos…digo van a cantar frente a todos y eso a mi particularmente me daría pena"

- "Te apuesto que están tranquilos".- contestó Amy.- "bueno al menos Sirius y James…en cambio Remus debe de estar comiendo miles de chocolates en este momento para poder calmarse"

_Habitación de los chicos…_

- "No voy a bajar…"

- "Vamos Lunático ya se nos está haciendo tarde y Dumbledore debe de estar esperándonos en el gran comedor".- dijo James jalando del brazo a Remus que estaba aferrado al pilar de su cama

- "Ya dije que NO!".- gritó Remus aferrandose mas a su cama que estaba abarrotada de empaques de chocolates vacíos

- "Canuto ayúdame".- solicitó James jalando a Remus

Pero Sirius que estaba sentado en su cama no le prestó atención, tenía la mirada perdida en un punto inexistente…

- "Sirius…".- James dejó de forcejear con Remus quien también se soltó de su cama y ambos se acercaron a Sirius

- "Hey amigo…estas bien?".- preguntó Remus

Ambos miraron a Sirius por un momento, quien se dio cuenta que sus amigos lo miraban preocupados…estaba triste por lo que había ocurrido hacia unas horas, pero decidió ocultarlo, así que sin más esbozo una gran sonrisa y dijo…

- "Creo que logre lo que quería"

- "A que te refieres?".- preguntaron al unísono

- "A…".- tomando del brazo a Remus.- "ESTO!"

Dicho esto Remus abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al darse cuenta que Sirius lo estaba arrastrando fuera de la habitación…

- "DIJE QUE NO IRIA".- gritó Remus forcejeando con Sirius

- "OH claro que irás".- sonrió Sirius a James.- "Vamos ayúdame que ya no tiene en donde aferrarse"

James miró a Sirius por un momento…a él no lo podía engañar podía tener una gran sonrisa en los labios pero sus ojos demostraban otra cosa…estaba triste, pero trataba de ocultarlo…mas tarde hablaría con él, ya que después de lo ocurrido en la sala común se encerró en el baño y no salió hasta hacia una hora antes para alistarse…

- "OK…vamos Lunático!".-

Dicho esto James tomo del otro brazo a Remus y entre ambos lograron sacarlo de su habitación a pesar de que este forcejeaba para que lo liberaran…

Antes de bajar a la sala común se cruzaron con las chicas en el pasadizo…

- "AMY AYUDAME!".- grito Remus viendo a Amy

- "No le hagan caso".- añadió Sirius sin mirar a Missi.- "hace unas horas nos dijo que cumpliría el castigo así que no hay vuelta atrás"

- "Es cierto…así que lunático deja de querer soltarte y vamos de una vez porque Dumbledore nos está esperando"

- "AMY!".- gritó Remus mirando suplicante a Amy

- "Lo siento".- sonrió apenada Amy.- "Pero es la verdad, tienes que ir"

- "No hay mas que decir".- arrastrando a Remus.- "Vamos de una vez"

Dicho esto Sirius y James jalaron a Remus escaleras abajo…Lily, Missi y Amy se miraron entre ellas riendo por la cara de terror que Remus tenía…

- "Pobre Remus".- añadió Lily bajando las escaleras

- "Si pobre, se fue gritando tú nombre Amy"

- "Cuando todo esto acabe voy a tener que cómprale muchos chocolates para que me perdone el no haberlo ayudado".- sonrió Amy

- "Amy, tú quieres mucho a Remus, no?".- preguntó Missi

- "Si…es mi mejor amigo".- contestó Amy

- "Y no te gusta?".- preguntó esta vez Lily

Amy siguió caminando rumbo al retrato, Lily y Missi se miraron entre ellas…pero antes de que dijeran algo…la pelinegra volteo y les dijo…

- "No…no me gusta".- sonriéndoles.- "Yo lo Amo…pero él no a mi, soy solo su mejor amiga".- viendo que sus amigas iban a decir algo.- "y no digan nada mas que ese es mi secreto y así se debe de quedar"

Ambas vieron como Amy salía de la sala común…

- "Solo su mejor amiga?".- dijo Missi

- "Realmente creo que Amy necesita prestar mas atención a sus propios sentimientos"

- "Tienes razón…".- sonriendo.- "Solo su mejor amiga?...ja!...Remus está enamorado de ella y ella sin enterarse"

- "Pues entonces tendremos que hacer que se den cuenta, no lo crees Stevenson?"

- "Tienes mucha razón Evans…"

Las dos muchachas rieron fuertemente…Amy volvió a ingresar a la sala común…

- "Hey no van a venir?"

- "Si…vamos"

Dicho esto las tres salieron de la sala común rumbo al gran comedor, donde ya todos los alumnos se encontraban…Dumbledore estaba hablando con los tres merodeadores, James y Sirius aún tenían aferrados a Remus quien miraba con anhelo la puerta queriendo escapar de ahí…pero no podía…

- Bien entonces chicos alístense, que voy a hacer que pongan atención.- les dijo finalmente Dumbledore parándose frente a los estudiantes

Dumbledore comenzó a hablarles a los alumnos…mientras tanto…

- "Déjenme ir".- le dijo Remus a sus amigos

- "Que no Remus…además no te preocupes que el que va cantar más va hacer James".- le dijo Sirius

- "Eso no es cierto".- refutó James

- "Oh claro que es cierto".- sonrió Sirius

- "Pero…".- trató de refutar James.- "esta bien yo cantaré mas…pero no cuál voy a cantar"

- "Uhm…es cierto no hemos practicado nada de nada…".- afirmó Sirius

- "Ven!, por eso quiero irme".- volvió a refutar Remus

- "No, es no entiéndelo Lunático…".- mirando a James.- "canta la que se te venga a la mente…y nosotros te seguiremos"

- "Bien, aquí sus compañeros de sexto año, James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, nos contaran un par de canciones…pido aplausos para ellos"

Los alumnos comenzaron a aplaudir, algunos los miraban con sonrisas burlonas, especialmente los Slytherins…lo de Gryffindor sonreía y les daban ánimos…Los tres merodeadores se miraron entre si…James miró a todos y se topo con la mirada esmeralda de Lily quien le sonrió a manera de darle ánimos…pudo ver que estaba preciosa, se había puesto una túnica de color celeste cielo que la hacia ver como un ángel…su cabello estaba atado en un sencillo moño y el maquillaje que llevaba era natural…

Todos los miraban expectantes…Lily le hizo un gesto a los tres para que empezaran…James sintió que Sirius le dio un pequeño empujón…a la mente se le vino una canción y sin más con la varita conjuro la melodía de la misma…todos los miraban atentos y él solo miraba a Lily…

Y sin más comenzó a cantar… (_Escuchen la canción Queen of My Heart - Westlife_)

James:

_**So here we stand**_

_Bueno aquí estamos _

_**In our secret place  
**En nuestro lugar secreto**  
****With a sound of the crowd**_  
_Con el ruido de la muchedumbre**  
****So far away**_

_Muy lejos_

_**And you take my hand  
**Y tu tomas mi mano_

_**And it feels like home  
**Y se siente como la casa**  
****We both understand**_

_Los dos entendemos_

_**It's where we belong  
**Aquí es donde pertenecemos _

James cantaba muy bonito, y aquellos que al principio se estaban riendo burlonamente se quedaron callados…Remus y Sirius se miraron entre si y recordaron que aquella canción le gustaba mucho a James…

**_So how do I say?_**

_¿Como digo?  
**Do I say goodbye?  
**¿Digo hasta luego?_

_**We both have our dreams  
**Nosotros tenemos nuestros sueños_

_**We both wanna fly**_

_Queremos volar**  
So let's take tonight**_

_Entonces tomemos esta noche**  
To carry us through  
**Para cargarnos a través_

_**The lonely times  
**De los tiempo solitarios_

James dejó de mirar a Lily, y vio a sus mejores amigos…Remus ya no se veía tan nervioso y Sirius le sonrió en señal de que lo estaba haciendo bien…

Con una mirada les indicó que les tocaba cantar juntos y los tres entonaron la canción con mucho sentimiento…

Lily, Amy y Missi se sintieron muy alegres al escuchar a sus tres amigos cantar de esa manera…para nada estaban haciendo el ridículo…y se alegraron mas al ver que los Slytherins estaban furiosos ya que no lograron dejarlos en ridículo como tenían planeado…

_**  
Coro **_

**_  
James, Sirius y Remus _**

_**I'll always look back  
**Yo siempre miro hacia atrás_

_**As I walk away  
**Como camino a lo lejos_

_**This memory  
**Este recuerdo_

_**Will last for eternity  
**Será hasta la eternidad_

_**And all of our tears**_

_Y todas nuestras lagrimas**  
Will be lost in the rain  
**Se perderán en la lluvia_

_**When I've found my way  
**Cuando yo halla encontrado mi camino_

_**Back to your arms again  
**De regreso a tos brazos otra ves_

_**But until that day  
**Pero hasta ese día_

_**You know you are  
**Tu sabes que tu eres_

_**The queen of my heart**_

_La reina de mi corazón****_

James: 

_**Queen of my heart  
**Reina de mi corazón_

**Mientras tanto…**

- "Ya sabes que hacer"

- "Si mi Lord…la traeré hasta aquí, confié en mi"

- "Recuerda que si no logras tu cometido pagaras las consecuencias…quiero que la traigas sin ningún indicio que intentaste hacerle algo, si realmente a mi no me sirve te dejaré hacerle lo que quieras…y luego la mataré"

- "Si mi Lord"

- "Potter siempre está a su lado y nunca desconfiará de él"

- "Potter…si no fuera un amante de los sangres sucias seria un buen aliado"

- "Si alguien se entromete mi Lord"

- "Simple…los matan"

Dicho los 4 encapuchados hicieron una reverencia a Lord Voldemort quien se quedó contemplando en los lindes del bosque prohibido el castillo de Hogwarts…

- "A que no te esperas esto Dumbledore".- sonriendo maliciosamente.- "una sangre sucia que posee la magia antigua, irónico pero igual me sirve…necesito tenerla a mi lado…y lo lograré"

**En el castillo…**

…

**_James, Sirius y Remus_**

_**Oh yeah**_

_OH si**  
You're the**_

_Tu eres la**  
Queen of my heart  
**Reina de mi corazón_

_**(Of my heart)  
**(De mi corazón)_

_**No matter  
**No importa_

_**How many years it takes  
**Cuantos años se demore_

_**(Queen of my heart)  
**(Reina de mi corazón)_

_**I'll give it all to you  
**Yo te lo 16it todo_

_**Oh yeah  
**OH si_

_**(Queen of my heart)  
**(Reina de mi corazón)_

_**Oh yes you are  
**OH 16it u eres_

_**The queen of my heart  
**La reina de mi corazón_

**_  
_**La canción terminó y todos prorrumpieron en aplausos…James sonrió y miró a Lily quien se sonrojo al sentir su mirada…

Sirius sonrió ampliamente a varias chicas que lo miraban con cara soñadora…Remus suspiró aliviado de que todo saliera bien y no hicieran el ridículo…

- "Bien alumnos ya que sus compañeros terminaron su castigo…que empiece la fiesta"

Todos los alumnos se dispersaron, la música comenzó a sonar….muchas chicas rodearon a los merodeadores…Missi, Amy y Lily decidieron acercarse…pero alguien detuvo a la pelirroja del brazo…

- "Ven quiero enseñarte algo"

- "Pero…como te escabulliste tan rápido"

- "No hagas preguntas y sígueme"

- "Ok, esta bien…James"

Dicho esto Lily Evans salio de la mano de James Potter sin que nadie se de cuenta…el circulo en donde los merodeadores se encontraban se dispersó por los gritos de Missi que les ordenaba a las chicas alejarse y se pudo ver que tanto Sirius, Remus y James Potter se encontraban riéndose por la manera en que Missi alejo a las chicas…

- "Bien ahora que todas esas escandalosas se fueron…podemos hablar tranquilamente".- añadió Missi

- "Chicas y Lily?".- preguntó James

- "Venia detrás de nosotros".- contestó Amy

- "Seguramente fue a la sala común, quizás se olvido de algo"

- "Iré a buscarla"

- "Te acompaño".- dijo Sirius

- "No que vaya solo".- añadió Missi.- "tengo que hablar contigo…Sirius"

- "Ya regreso…"

Dicho esto James salio del gran comedor…sin imaginarse lo que iba a ocurrir…

**Mientras tanto fuera del castillo…**

- "James a donde vamos?".- preguntó Lily

- "A un lugar muy especial Lily".- sonrió

- "Pero nos estamos dirigiendo al bosque prohibido…"

- "Si, pero no temas yo estoy contigo y no permitiré que te pase nada"

- "Gracias…me da mucha curiosidad saber que me vas a enseñar"

- "No desesperes Evans ya lo sabrás"

- "James…".- Lily se soltó de la mano de 'James'.- "creí que habíamos quedado en llamarnos por nuestros nombres".- ella frunció el ceño

- "Ya lo se…discúlpame"

- "No quiero".- ella se cruzó de brazos y fingió estar molesta

Aquella persona la tomo de ambos brazos fuertemente y la acercó a él…Lily se asustó

- "James…que te pasa"

Pero él no respondió, tan solo tomó de la cintura a Lily posesivamente y la beso…

Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida…jamás pensó que James pudiera hacer eso, ellos habían prometido primero ser amigos y luego evaluarían si tendrían algo mas…

Pero en ese momento James se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña y la estaba lastimando…

- "Suelta…".- Lily logró separarse de él.- "Suéltame!"

Lily retrocedió muy molesta, se dio cuenta que habían llegado a los lindes del bosque prohibido…

- "Como te atreves!...pensé que habíamos prometido que esperaríamos! Y…

Pero ella no pudo continuar de hablar porque 'James' volvió a besarla a la fuerza…esta vez Lily pudo alejarse y le plantó una fuerte cachetada…

- "Como te atreves a tocarme Sangre Sucia!".- gritó 'James'

Lily se sorprendió mucho al escuchar esas palabras, sus ojos se cristalizaron pero reaccionó antes de comenzar a llorar…James Potter odiaba a las personas que decían esas palabras…aborrecía que la insultaran…nunca permitía que le gritaran Sangre sucia…

Miró detenidamente a 'James' y vio que sus ojos color avellana perdían esa tonalidad y se volvían grises gélidos…retrocedió…

- "Tú no eres James"

Aquella persona le sonrió con desprecio y se quitó los lentes que llevaba puestos…

- "Pues claro que soy él estúpida…".- sonriéndole maliciosamente.- "es hora de que te lleve hacia tú sorpresa Evans"

Lily escuchó aquellas palabras…ese desprecio…solo era característico en…

- "Malfoy…"

- "El mismo…sangre sucia"

Lily vio como 'James' tomaba la forma de Lucius Malfoy quien le sonrió con desprecio…

- "Es hora de irnos Evans"

Dicho esto el se acercó a ella….

**En tanto…**

- "Donde te has metido Lily".- murmuraba intranquilo James caminando por el vestíbulo

El había ido hacia la sala común pero no encontró a nadie…así que la buscó por casi todo el castillo…supuso que tal vez estaba en el lago, así que decidió salir a buscarla, en eso se cruzó con un grupo de chicas que venían hablando de algo…que llegó a oídos de James…

"_Evans estaba discutiendo con Potter"_

"_De que te asombras si siempre lo hacen"_

"_Ya lo se, pero creí que ya se llevaban mejor"_

James al escuchar esto les dijo….

- "Claro que me llevo mejor con Lily y no es cierto que yo estaba discutiendo con ella, es más la estoy buscando"

Las muchachas lo vieron y se sorprendieron mucho…

- "Pero tú…".- dijo una de ellas

- "Pero si nosotras te vimos…"

- "Me vieron…yo acabo de salir del comedor…donde me vieron…"

- "En los lindes del bosque prohibido, con Evans…estaban discutiendo"

James abrió los ojos sorprendido…su corazón se aceleró y antes de salir corriendo les dijo a aquellas niñas…

- "Avísenle a Sirius Black que estoy en los terrenos que salga lo mas pronto que pueda por favor!"

Dicho esto James salió corriendo del castillo con mucho temor de que algo le estuviera ocurriendo a Lily en esos momentos…

Las muchachas corrieron hacia el gran comedor donde la multitud se había aglomerado no dejándolas pasar…

- "Canten otra canción!".- exclamó una de las integrantes del club de fans de los merodeadores

- "Pero James no está".- añadió Remus

- "Ese James, seguro está con la pelirroja…".- sonrió Sirius.- "pero hay que cantar Remus"

- "Si chicos canten".- los animó Amy.- "lo hacen muy bien"

- "Uhm…no se".-

- "No seas vergonzoso Remus".- le dijo Missi.- "anda canten"

- "Ok esta bien".- contestó Remus.- "pero cuál canto…"

Remus miró a través de la ventana que había luna nueva…y recordó una canción con la cuál se identificaba…

- "Ya se cuál…".- sacando su varita y conjurando la melodía.- "vamos Sirius es nuestro turno"

- "Así se habla lunático!"

Las muchachas habían llegado a avanzar hasta casi llegar donde Sirius y Remus se encontraban….una de ellas llegó a gritar el nombre de Sirius, pero su grito se ahogo en el barullo que armaron los demás al escuchar que canción estaba cantando Remus….

_(Escuchen **Full Moon** de Sonata Ártica)_

_**Sitting in a corner all alone, **_

_Sentado en una esquina solo _

_**staring from the bottom of his soul, **_

_mirando fijamente dentro de su alma _

_**watching the night come in from the window window **_

_mirando la noche venir por la ventana_

_**It'll all collapse tonight, the fullmoon is here again **_

_Todo se colapsara esta noche, la luna llena esta qui otra vez _

_**In sickness and in health, understanding so demanding **_

_En enfermedad y en salud, _

_**It has no name, there's one for every season **_

_No tiene nombre, hay uno para cada estacion _

_**Makes him insane to know...**_

_Le hace mal saber..._

Remus cantaba con todo el sentimiento que la canción le causaba, aquella canción hablaba de la Luna Llena…y se identificaba perfectamente con ella…Sirius le hacía el coro y miró a la multitud y pudo ver a dos muchachas que le hacían señas…pero no les hizo caso creyendo que eran una de las chicas que los admiraban…

_**Running away from it all **_

_Corriendo lejos de todo _

_**"I'll be safe in the cornfields", he thinks **_

_"Estaré seguro en los campos de maiz" el piensa _

_**Hunted by his own,**_

_Buscado por si mismo_

_**again he feels the moon rising on the sky**_

_el siente de nuevo la luna levantarse en el cielo_

_**She should not lock the open door **_

_Ella no deberia blokear la puerta abierta _

_**(run away run away, run way) **_

_(escapar escapar escaparse) _

_**Fullmoon is on the sky and He's not a man anymore **_

_La luna llena esta en el cielo y el ya no es mas un hombre_

_**She sees the change in him but can't **_

_Ella ve el cambio en el pero no puede _

_**(run away run away, run away) **_

_(escapar, escapar, escaparse) _

_**See what became out of her man... **_

_ver en que se convirtio su hombre.. _

_**Fullmoon**_

_Luna Llena_

Ni Remus, Sirius, Missi y Amy que estaban cantando tan felices se imaginaban lo que en esos momentos estaba por ocurrirles a sus dos mejores amigos…

**Fuera del castillo…**

James había salido corriendo lo más rápido que pudo y al caminar hacia donde esas niña dijeron haberlo visto a él y a Lily discutiendo vio algo que lo dejo paralizado…

- "Lily…"

Lily Evans estaba en el suelo y había sido victima de un hechizo, su túnica estaba sucia y frente a ella se encontraba Lucius Malfoy apuntándole con la varita…

- "Lily!".- gritó James dispuesto a ayudar a Lily

- "James…".- la pelirroja se dio cuenta de la presencia de James, trató de levantarse pero Malfoy la amenazó

- "No te levantes querida…él ya tiene personas que lo van a recibir".- él sonrió maliciosamente y la pelirroja supo que James estaba en peligro

James caminaba con la varita en la mano, estaba muy molesto, esta vez Malfoy había llegado muy lejos y se lo iba hacer pagar….

- "Déjala Malfoy!".- gritó acercándose mas a donde ellos se encontraban

- "Pues que pena, eso no será posible".- tomando de un brazo a Lily y haciéndola parar bruscamente.- "despídete de ella Potter, ya que nunca volverás a verla"

James estaba por lanzarle un hechizo cuando en eso escuchó que gritaban maldiciones y con los reflejos rápidos que tenía logro agacharse antes que estos le llegaran…

- "Pero que demonios…"

Él alzó la mirada y vio a más de cinco mortifagos frente a él apuntándole con sus varitas…

- "Que es lo que pretendes!".- gritó Lily tratando de liberarse

- "Él no pretende nada por si solo…así que tú eres la encantadora Lily Evans"

Lily al escuchar esas palabras la sangre se le heló al igual que a James que se había puesto de pie…

- "Sorprendida…pues yo lo estaré mucho mas si me demuestras tus poderes sangre sucia…"

- "Voldemort".- logró a decir James asombrado

- "Mi lord ya estábamos por ir al lugar destinado, pero".- mirando con desprecio a James.- "Potter se interpuso"

James sintió como dos orbes de color rojo le dirigían la mirada debajo de esa capa que cubría parte del rostro de Voldemort…

- "Ya me di cuenta…".- sonriendo.- "bien…Malfoy encárgate…Snape llevemos a la señorita lejos de aquí"

Uno de los encapuchados se acercó hasta donde Lily se encontraba, ella retrocedió…

- "Es hora de irnos Evans".- siseo Snape

- "No iré a ningún lado!" .- gritó Lily retrocediendo

- "Claro que irás…porque Lord Voldemort así lo quiere"

- "No me importa lo que el quiera…yo no iré".- apuntándolo con su varita.- "no te acerques"

Voldemort miró a Lily y sonrió burlonamente…

- "Vaya tienes valor…eso me gusta, creo que si serás útil…".- mirando a Snape.-"vamonos"

Snape se estaba acercando a Lily cuando en eso un hechizo lo lanzó lejos de ella…

- "NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA!".- gritó James

- "James…".- pronuncio la pelirroja

- "No permitiré que te la lleves Voldemort"

Voldemort volteó y sin saber como, Lily vio como James caía de bruces al suelo varios metros lejos de donde ella estaba

- "JAMES!".- gritó asustada viendo como el pelinegro no se levantaba

- "Encárgate de eliminarlo Malfoy".- mirando a Lily.- "y tú ya es hora de irnos"

Lily sintió como era apisonada por una cuerda invisible que no le permitía moverse…

- "James…".- a Lily se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas….

James que se encontraba aún en el suelo, logró incorporarse sintiendo como si miles de cuchillos le atravesaran la piel…no sabía que maldición Voldemort había utilizado pero toda su túnica estaba manchada de sangre…su sangre…

Lily vio como James se ponía de pie y logró estirar una manó hacia James y lo miró suplicándole que la ayudara…

Los mortifagos lo apuntaron con sus varitas y el solo veía como miles de lagrimas caían del rostro de Lily…

- "JAMES!".- volvió a gritar Lily antes de sentir que algo la golpeaba y su mente se nublaba…escuchando a lo lejos su nombre…

- "LILY!"

Lily Evans caía desmayada al suelo y Snape la tomaba en brazos internándose con ella al bosque prohibido… lo último que vio fue el brillo de la pulsera que él le regalo el día de su cumpleaños…

- "Bien es hora de que te mueras Potter".- siseó Malfoy apuntándolo con la varita

James alzó su varita dispuesto a defenderse para seguir a Snape, pero en eso escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo…

- "James!...que pasa James!"

Malfoy vio como Sirius, junto a Remus, Missi, Amy y otros alumnos curiosos se acercaban corriendo hacia ellos…

- "Maldita sea…".- mirando a sus compañeros.- "mucha gente, vamonos!"

Dicho esto ellos emprendieron la huida hacia el bosque…James decidió seguirlos y les lanzaba hechizos con el afán de detenerlos…

Los mortifagos antes de internarse en el bosque voltearon y le lanzaron la misma maldición que voldemort había utilizado en el…

James antes de caer al suelo vio como desaparecían…sintió como su boca se llenaba de sangre y el cuerpo le dolía demasiado…

- "Por Merlín, James!".- exclamó Sirius llegando hasta donde James estaba tendido en el suelo

- "Lily…".- susurro James

Vio como Missi, Amy y Remus llegaban hasta donde el estaba…

- "Que te hicieron!".- gritó asustada Amy

- "Donde esta Lily".- pregunto Missi.- "Potter…donde está Lily!".- gritó asustada

- "Se la llevaron…".- él logro pararse a pesar de que se estaba desangrando

- "Quien se la llevo…contesta!".- gritó Missi

- "Voldemort…"

Los cuatro se paralizaron al escuchar ese nombre…James volteó y vio que Dumbledore se acercaba…sabía que si se quedaba, el director lo enviaría a la enfermería y no iría a salvar a Lily…

Así que sin más se soltó del agarre de Sirius…quien lo miró asustado sabiendo lo que su mejor amigo iba hacer…

- "Yo iré por ella"

Dicho esto James Potter corrió adentrándose en el bosque antes de Dumbledore llegara para detenerlo…Sirius miró a su mejor amigo alejarse y sin más…

- "No permitiré que les suceda nada"

- "Yo tampoco".-añadió Remus decidido

- "Y entonces que esperan".- habló Missi con la varita en la mano.- "vamos"

Sirius y Remus vieron como Missi y Amy corrían en la misma dirección donde James había corrido…

- "Por eso me encantan estas chicas".- sonrió Sirius

- "Vamos Sirius…"

Dumbledore vio como ellos desaparecían en el bosque prohibido…

- "Así que ya lo sabes Tom, por eso te la llevaste"

- "Profesor Dumbledore, que haremos ahora?".- preguntó preocupada la profesora McGonagall…

- "Iremos con ellos…llamé a los aurores profesora McGonagall".- mirando decidido hacia el bosque.- "Tom no se saldrá con la suya"

Mientras tanto por el bosque corría James Potter importándole poco que se estuviera desangrando…no le importaba si a él le pasaba algo, pero jamás se perdonaría si a Lily la lastimaban…él la salvaría así tuviera que morir para lograrlo…

**Fin del capitulo**

**Hola!...aquí empieza la recta final de esta historia…espero que les haya gustado el capitulo…**

**Si pueden me dejan reviews T.T**


	21. Capitulo 21

**Capitulo 21:**

_Capitulo Anterior:_

_**Mientras tanto por el bosque corría James Potter importándole poco que se estuviera desangrando…no le importaba si a él le pasaba algo, pero jamás se perdonaría si a Lily la lastimaban…él la salvaría así tuviera que morir para lograrlo…**_

**&&&&&&&&&&& J&L &&&&&&&&&&&**

- "Donde demonios se a metido James"

Esto lo exclamó desesperado Sirius Black corriendo a través del bosque prohibido a su lado Remus Lupin se veía con la misma preocupación, hacia varios minutos que se habían internado en el bosque siguiendo a James, pero lo perdieron de vista debido a que la luna se había escondido entre las nubes y la única luz que tenían eran la de sus varitas…

Amy Carter y Missi Stevenson iban tras ellos buscando desesperadamente alguna señal de Lily y James…pero no veían y ni siquiera escuchaban nada…la oscuridad de la noche era sus única compañía…

**_Después de unos minutos…_**

- "Escucharon eso".- habló de improviso Remus parando de inmediato de caminar y mirando a todos lados

- "No escuchamos nada Remus, y hay que seguir caminando tenemos que encontrarlos pronto".- añadió exasperada Missi

- "Cállate Stevenson y deja que Remus siga escuchando".- agregó Sirius

Remus Lupin siguió escudriñando con la mirada la oscuridad y en un susurro le dijo a sus amigos…

- "Ven conmigo Amy…".- Remus la tomó de la mano.- "Sirius llévate a Missi"

- "Pero que pasa?".- preguntó exasperada Missi

- "Les será mas difícil atacarnos si nos separamos".- aferrando la mano de Amy.- "vamonos Amy"

- "Vamos Stevenson".- Sirius quiso tomar de la mano a Missi pero…

- "Se caminar sola".-

Dicho esto Missi, Sirius, Amy y Remus tomaron diferentes caminos en el bosque prohibido…

**Mientras tanto…**

Le dolía el cuerpo…abrió lentamente los ojos…no sabia que estaba pasando…pero lo recordó al escuchar una voz siseante que le dijo…

- "Hasta que la princesa despertó"

Lily Evans se incorporó a pesar del dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo…levanto su mirada y se topó con dos ojos rojos que la miraban…Tom Riddle estaba frente a ella…

- "Voldemort".- logró articular Lily

- "Lord Voldemort sangre sucia".- exclamó otra voz detrás de ella

Lily volteó y vio a Severus Snape quien le sonreía de manera maliciosa…

- "Mi varita…".- susurro Lily

- "Si buscas esto".- habló Voldemort.- "no la necesitaras, no estoy aquí para batirme a duelo contigo…ya que si fuera así hace mucho que estarías muerta"

- "Entonces que quieres".- preguntó la pelirroja sintiéndose acorralada y desprotegida

- "A ti…"

- "A mi?".- preguntó extrañada

- "Exactamente…tú poder…tú magia…"

Lily en esos momentos recordó las palabras que una vez Dumbledore le había dicho: _Tú, Lily Evans no eres una bruja cualquiera, tú posees una magia especial, solo las personas que poseen un corazón puro y limpio son poseedores de esa magia tan especial y que muchos sedientos de poder desean poseer…nunca dejes que caiga en manos de nadie y mucho menos dejes que te manipulen…_

**- **"No se de que me hablas".- respondió Lily

- "Claro que lo sabes".- respondió Voldemort.- "a menos que…tú no seas conciente que posees la magia antigua"

Lily volvió a recordad…_"Muchos creen que la magia antigua es un poder que cualquiera puede poseer, pero ninguno de ellos sabe que jamás podrán poseerla, porque el odio corre por sus venas…el odio y el amor son sentimientos opuesto…recuerda Lily, ellos no saben que es el amor aquella magia tan hermosa que posees dentro de tu corazón"_

- "Averigüémoslo…"

Lily sintió como Voldemort la miró fijamente… a su mente llegó la palabra: **_Legerimancia_**

- "Nadie debe de saberlo".- susurro Lily, retiró la mirada y se obligo a no permitir que Voldemort lo supiera…

**En tanto…**

- "Potter…buscas a la pequeña sangre sucia?"

El nombrado paró de caminar intempestivamente al escuchar esas palabras…llevaba mucho tiempo buscando a Lily…sentía que sus fuerzas ya no daban mas, sentía como su sangre seguía escapando de su cuerpo…llevaba los lentes puestos pero todo lo que veía eran sombras…llevaba la varita bien aferrada…no sabía que iba a pasarle pero eso era lo menos que le importaba…lo único que quería en ese momento era…salvar a Lily…

- "Donde está Lily".- contestó James volteando a ver al encapuchado que se encontraba frente a el

- "Pues no tienes porque saberlo y mucho menos yo te lo voy a decir".-

- "Donde demonios tienen a Lily!".- gritó James apuntando al encapuchado con su varita.- "que quieren de ella maldita sea Malfoy!"

- "Eso no es de tu incumbencia Potter".- bajándose la capucha.- "veo que quieres entrar en un duelo".- sacando su varita.-"pues me daré el gusto de acabar contigo maldito traidor…".- mirándolo con repugnancia.- "tú que eres un sangre limpia te mezclas con sangres sucias y los defiendes…"

- "No tengo tiempo para perder contigo Malfoy…voy a buscar a Lily y cuando la encuentre no dejaré que Voldemort le haga algo!"

- "Pues estas muy equivocado Potter…".- sonriendo con maldad.- "tú de aquí no vas para ningún lado y mucho menos vivo".- mirando detrás de James.- "verdad muchachos"

Detrás de James muchos mortifagos salieron con sus varitas apuntando directamente a James…sonrieron con maldad y lo rodearon…

- "Y dime Potter…".- burlándose.- "como piensas escapar ahora de esta"

James aferró fuertemente su varita…eran demasiados contra él…estaba muy débil ya que estaba perdiendo sangre…sabía que ellos en esos momentos serían capaces de matarlo…tenía que pensar rápido ya que lo único que le importaba era salvar a Lily, así tuviera que dar su vida para hacerlo…

- "Pues nosotros lo ayudaremos Malfoy"

Tanto James como los mortifagos dirigieron sus miradas hacia de donde provenía la voz y vieron a Missi y a Sirius frente a ellos apuntándolos con sus varitas al igual que Remus y Amy…

- "Vaya así que los estúpidos de tus amigos creen que podrán con nosotros".- se burlo Malfoy.- "Bellatrix te doy el honor de darle una lección a tu querido primo"

Uno de los encapuchados dio un paso al frente y se bajo la capucha…

- "Será todo un placer".- contestó Bellatrix Black

- "No me sorprende verte aquí".- habló Sirius.- "pero si tengo que atacarte para poder ayudar a mi mejor amigo".- apuntándole con al varita.- "lo haré"

- "Pues entonces…".- sonriendo con malicia.- "que empiece la función"

**En Tanto…**

- "Profesor Dumbledore donde pueden estar…".- preguntó preocupada Minerva McGonagall que caminaba rápidamente tratando de seguir el paso del director

- "Tranquila Minerva yo se que no les va a pasar nada…Tom cree que trata con unos simples niños…pero recuerda lo que te dije la primera vez que los vi…ellos en especial Lily son especiales…pero vamos tenemos que encontrarlos tampoco debemos subestimar a Tom…"

_**J&L**_

- "¡_PROTEGO_!"

- "¡_CRUCIO_!"

La luz roja surco los aires rápidamente rozando el cabello de Missi Stevenson quien logro escapar de la maldición lanzándose al suelo…

- "Maldita sea".- maldijo Missi en el suelo fastidiada viendo la expresión burlesca del mortifago que la atacó

- "Stevenson estas bien!".- gritó Sirius

- "Déjala y sigamos con nuestro duelo querido primito".- siseo Bellatrix Black sonriendo de manera maliciosa

- "No te preocupes por mi".- contestó Missi poniéndose de pie.- "y desmaya de una vez a esa bruja".- aferrando su varita y mirando al mortifago.-"continuemos"

…

- "EXPELLIARMUS!".- gritó Remus Lupin protegiendo de una maldición a Amy quien había perdido su varita por culpa del mortifago que ahora perdía la suya por el hechizo de Remus

- "Gracias".- añadió Amy

- "No te preocupes…".- mirando al mortifago que estaba desarmado.- "nunca te atrevas tan siquiera a lastimar a mi Amy…DESMAIUS!"

El mortifago cayó al suelo desmayado por el maleficio de Remus el cuál tomó de la mano a Amy…

- "No permitiré que nada te pase…".- agregó Remus entregándole su varita

Amy tan solo asintió y se aferró a la mano de Remus…

- "Vamos tenemos que ayudar a James"

Dicho esto ambos se disponían a ir donde James estaba enfrentándose a Malfoy y a dos mortifagos más pero fueron detenidos por un par de mortifagos más…

_**J&L**_

- "Ya no puedes más Potter".- se burló Malfoy viendo como James respiraba entrecortadamente pero aún mantenía en alto su varita y se defendía lo mejor que podía

- "Jamás…te daré el gusto de verme derrotado".- escupiendo un poco de sangre.- "y mucho menos ante ti que no eres rival para mi"

- "Ja!...tú no eres rival para mi".- mirándolo con desprecio.-"mira tu estado, en estos momentos si quiero puedo matarte…pero no lo haré porque quiero que traidores como tú sufran y supliquen por su vida "

- "Estoy así por las maldiciones que me lanzaron sin que yo me diera cuenta…pero esto no me va a detener para ayudar a Lily, y mucho menos tú un asqueroso mortifago"

Malfoy miró con desprecio y furia a James y sin más…

-"_SECTUSEMPRA!_"

-"_PROTEGO!_"

James pudo protegerse del hechizo pero como sus fuerzas se estaban acabando trastabillo y estuvo apunto de caerse…

- "Solo un poco más Potter y al fin estarás muerto…".- sonrió maliciosamente Malfoy

James Potter sentía que estaba por desmayarse…pero un gritó puso todos sus sentidos en alerta…

- "LILY!".- gritó asustado

El gritó era el de Lily Evans y se escuchaba que no estaba tan lejos…

**Mientras tanto…**

- "Vaya…creí que me había dicho que ella sacaba a relucir su poder si es que estaba en peligro, Severus"

Severus Snape se encontraba al lado de Voldemort quien tenía la varita apuntando directamente a una lastimada Lily Evans, que se encontraba en el suelo con la respiración agitada y un hilillo de sangre corriendo por su rostro…

- "Es cierto Señor, aquella vez ella estaba en peligro y su poder salió a relucir".- contestó Snape intimidado por su Señor que ya se veía muy molesto porque Lily no daba señales de poseer la magia antigua…

- "Pues me parece que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo…ya que solo veo que es una asquerosa sangre sucia _¡CRUCIO!_"

Lily sintió nuevamente como si miles de cuchillos le atravesaran la piel…ya no podía contener sus lágrimas ni sus gritos como lo había estado haciendo desde que Voldemort comenzó a torturarla…veía a lo lejos su varita pero no podía llegar a ella…

El dolor persistía y sentía que sus fuerzas la dejaban…a su mente vino una imagen de sus dos mejores amigas sonriéndole…y comenzó a llorar ya no por el dolor que la maldición que Voldemort seguía aplicándole le provocaba…sino porque estaba segura que no podía escapar y que jamás volvería a ver a Missi ni a Amy…aquellas dos personas que consideraba mas que sus amigas, eran sus hermanas y lo más importante que tenía…

No supo cuando Voldemort dejó lanzarle la maldición…solo escuchó varios gritos de maldiciones y maleficios…

- "Los aurores…".- mencionó Severus Snape

- "Seguro el viejo ya está por llegar…".- Voldemort sonrió maliciosamente.- "pues que pena por el, ya que cuando llegue".- mirando a Lily con desprecio.-"esta sangre sucia ya estará muerta"

Lily volvió a recordar a sus amigas, pero esta vez también a sus padres…si ella moría dejaría desprotegida a su familia…ella no podía permitir eso…Voldemort nunca se saldría con la suya…

Entonces abrió los ojos lentamente…vio su varita y sin que Voldemort o Snape se dieran cuenta…la invocó…

- "Ve donde Malfoy y diles que ya es hora de irnos…yo me encargaré de matar a la sangre sucia".- ordenó Voldemort a lo que Snape desapareció rápidamente

- "No creas…que yo te tengo miedo…jamás permitiré que me mates"

Voldemort volteó y vio a Lily de pie y con la varita empuñada dirigida hacia el…

- "Vaya veo que quieres pelear conmigo".- riéndose estruendosamente.- "acaso crees que tú una simple mocosa sangre sucia podrá tan siquiera hacerme algo…"

- "No subestimes a las personas…nunca puedes saber de lo que son capaces".- respondió Lily tratando de mantenerse firme aunque ya no tuviera fuerzas

- "Mocosa insolente".- sonriendo maliciosamente.-"así que crees que podrás detenerme…voy a disfrutar matándote"

- "Deja de hablar y pelea conmigo…".- escuchando como los gritos de los "aurores" se hacían mas perceptibles…con suerte llegaría a resistir hasta que alguien llegara a ayudarla

- "No poseerás la magia antigua…pero eres valiente…pero también estúpida…quiero que te quede claro algo…nunca, nunca un sangre sucia me vencerá…jamás!"

- "Eso lo veremos".- desafió Lily a Voldemort por primera vez en su vida

_**L&J**_

- "SIRIUS!".- gritó Missi Stevenson al ver como el Sirius Black caía de bruces contra el suelo

- "Ja, vez primito tú no eres nada a comparación conmigo!".- se burlo Bellatrix Black al ver como Sirius no se levantaba después de la maldición que le lanzó

- "Sirius…Sirius".- Missi movía a Sirius quien aún no se levantaba.-"maldita bruja que demonios le has hecho!".- gritó con todas sus fuerzas al ver que Sirius no reaccionaba

- "De veras quieres saberlo pequeña sabandija".- respondió Bellatrix jugando con su varita

- "No te tengo miedo!".- gritó Missi poniéndose de pie y empuñando su varita

- "No es cuestión de que si me tienes miedo o no, es cuestión de que sepas que yo con un solo movimiento de mi varita puedo acabar con tu vida sin que tú te des cuenta"

- "Te crees muy autosuficiente verdad".- sonrió Missi.- "pues yo te voy a demostrar que no lo eres…_DESMAIUS!_"

- "_IMPEDIMENTA!_"

Ambos hechizo chocaron entre si produciendo que sus invocadoras retrocedieran por la fuerza que estos produjeron…

- "Vaya esto si que va a ser interesante".- añadió Bellatrix con sus ojos brillando maliciosamente

- "Realmente concuerdo contigo…".- sonrió Missi

_**L&J**_

- "Amy…Amy!".- gritaba con todas sus fuerzas Remus Lupin corriendo hacia donde el cuerpo de Amy Carter yacía inmóvil

- "Eso es para que aprenda a no ser un estorbo".- se burló el mortifago que había atacado a Amy

- "Desgraciado!...DESMAIUS!".-

Gritó nuevamente con todas sus fuerzas Remus Lupin enviando al mortifago por los aires desmayado…

- "Amy!...mi niña despierta!".- gritaba Remus tomando en sus brazos a Amy quien no despertaba.- "Amy…por favor no me hagas esto…no me dejes solo".- aferrandola a su cuerpo.- "AMY!... reacciona por favor"

Amy sintió como un par de lágrimas caían en su rostro y al abrir sus ojos vio a Remus llamándola con desesperación…

- "Amy…no te mueras por favor…no puedes irte sin saber…".- él no se había dado cuenta que Amy había despertado.- "que yo…que **_yo Te Amo_**"

Remus Lupin sintió como una cálida mano le toco tímidamente el rostro y dirigió su mirada al rostro de Amy cruzándose con dos orbes azules…

- "Remus…".- logró articular Amy

- "Amy!...estas bien!".- sonriendo ampliamente.- "Amy!".- el la abrazó fuertemente

Amy estaba por decirle algo pero un grito de dolor los alertó a los dos y al dirigir su mirada hacia el lugar donde provenían los gritos….

- "James!".- gritaron a la vez Remus y Amy

James Potter estaba en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor debido a que Malfoy y otro mortifago más lo estaban torturando…

- "Como te atreves…_ ¡EXPELLIARMUS!_".- gritó Remus desarmando al mortifago

- "Déjalo Malfoy!".- gritó Amy poniéndose de pie y apuntándole con su varita

Lucius Malfoy dejó de torturar a James que respiraba entrecortadamente…dirigió su mirada hacia Amy y sonrió con maldad…

- "Acaso tú quieres estar en su lugar?".- acercándose mas a Amy.-"pues si es así te lo cumpliré…_CRUC…_"

Pero Malfoy no pudo terminar de gritar la maldición ya que un hechizo de desarme lo envió al suelo y se desmayo por el golpe seco que recibió del impacto…James Potter respiraba entrecortadamente y miraba con desprecio al desmayado Lucius Malfoy…el hechizo _DESMAIUS _ que conjuró con toda la rabia que tenía logro desmayar a Malfoy y salvar a su mejor amiga de ser torturada…

- "Li..Ly"

Dicho esto James caminó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban hacia el lugar donde Lily se encontraba…Remus y Amy quisieron seguirlo, pero al ver que Missi seguía luchando contra Bellatrix decidieron ayudarla…y despertar a Sirius que aún seguía desmayado…

_**J&L**_

- "Lily…"…

James caminaba lentamente hacia el lugar de donde podía escuchar la voz de Lily…

- "Espérame solo un poco más mi…Lily"

James Potter tosió fuertemente arrojando sangre de la boca, estaba demasiado lastimado como para seguir adelante, pero su amor por Lily era mucho más grande y lo hacía seguir adelante…tenía que llegar a ella para salvarla…no permitiría que alguien apagara la luz esmeralda que los ojos de su Lily irradiaba, aquella luz que era su guía para seguir…se dio cuenta por primera vez que no solo quería a Lily…sino que el la _AMABA_ y jamás permitiría que algo le pasara…

Él se tropezó con una rama y estuvo apunto de irse de bruces contra el suelo que estaba lleno de piedras…pero sintió como dos manos lo sostenían y al voltearse…dos orbes grises lo miraban…

- "Sirius…"

- "No creerías que te íbamos a dejar solo verdad".- sonrió el merodeador de ojos grises

- "Somos un equipo recuérdalo".- sonrió Remus

- "Y si no fuera por mi no hubiera llegado".- añadió Missi quien caminaba ayudad por Amy, ya que una de sus piernas tenía un corte muy feo y le impedía caminar…

- "Eso es cierto".- acepto Sirius sonriéndole a Missi

- "Esa prima que tienes es una maldita bruja".- agregó Missi sonriendo

- "Eso es muy cierto…"

James miró a sus tres amigos y sintió como si fuera la última vez que los iba a ver…y sin más con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban…los abrazo…

- "Gracias chicos por estar aquí…"

Sirius que era el que lo sostenían sintió como de los ojos de James caían pequeñas lágrimas…y lo abrazó con más fuerza….

- "Hey…vamos tenemos que ir por nuestra pelirroja".- añadió Sirius

- "Lily…".-

James se separó de Sirius e intentó caminar solo pero ya no tenía más fuerzas…

- "Iremos juntos hermano".- le dijo Sirius sosteniéndolo

- "Gracias…".- sonrió James

Los cuatro amigos caminaron un poco más y dieron con el lugar exacto en el que Lily Evans y Voldemort estaban luchando…la luna alumbraba aquel lugar siendo junto a los chicos la única testigo lo que acontecería…

- "Li…ly".- balbuceo James derramando un poco más de sangre…

- "Lily!".- gritaron Amy y Missi al ver el estado en el que Lily se encontraba…

_**J&L**_

_**Segundos antes…**_

- "Me servirías de mucho mocosa, eres muy hábil".- añadió Voldemort.- "que dices…te perdono la vida si decides unirte a mi…"

Lily levantó la mirada, y se cruzó con los ojos rojos de Voldemort…su cerebro proceso rápidamente aquella proposición…realmente ese hombre estaba loco si creía que ella iba a aceptar eso…

- "Estas loco…".- logró articular Lily

Voldemort quitó su sonrisa y sin pronunciar tan siquiera una palabra envió al suelo a Lily quien sintió como todo su cuerpo estaba totalmente lastimado…ya no resistiría más…y mucho menos sin varita

- "Solo un poco más…".- susurro Lily

Y lily se puso de pie con mucha dificultad, quedando frente a frente con Voldemort, quien volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa burlona...

- "Que paso mi querida Lils, ya no puedes mas".- alzando su varita y apuntándole.- "Ahora que me dices, aceptas o no"

Un hilillo de sangre resbalaba por la cara de Lily…

- "Prefiero morir antes que seguirte…BASTARDO!".- gritó con todas sus fuerzas Lily

Los ojos de Voldemort se hicieron mas rojos que antes…y un brilló de maldad se reflejo en ellos…

- "Pues bien tus deseos son ordenes para mi Lily Evans".- sonriendo maliciosamente.- "Lastima que voy a perder a alguien tan poderosa como tu… adiós Lily Evans"

Lily veía que Voldemort iba a pronunciar la maldición asesina, vio que su varita estaba muy lejos como para poder alcanzarla... y en su mente vio el rostro de aquella persona que la había defendido tanto y que no sabia si estaba viva o no, dolorosas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas...

- "**_AVADA KEDAVRA!!!"_**-

Un rayo verde salio de la varita de Voldemort y se dirigía hacia lily que estaba indefensa...

- "Nunca pude decirte que Te Amo James Potter".- sonrió tristemente

Lily escuchó a lo lejos unos gritos y vio como la luz verde de la maldición estaba por llegar a ella…

- "Adiós…James"

_**J&L**_

No supo cuantos segundos tuvo los ojos cerrados, ni cuando sintió esa calidez en su corazón…

- "James…"

_**L&J**_

- "Lily!"

Gritaron al unísono sus amigos al ver que Voldemort estaba por mencionar la maldición asesina…

Sirius Black no supo como pero cuando reaccionó sintió como James Potter se le escapaba de las manos...vio como con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban corrió hacia donde Lily se encontraba y la maldición asesina estaba por llegar a ella…

- "JAMES!".- gritó con todas sus fuerzas…

Missi, Amy, Remus y Sirius sintieron como una honda de energía los empujaba…

_**L&J**_

- "Dumbledore…".-

Susurro Lord Voldemort antes de escapar de aquel lugar donde los aurores junto a Dumbledore habían llegado…la luz verde de la maldición asesina iba menguando…y dejo ver una escena que quedaría grabada para siempre en las mentes de 5 chicos…

- "Oh por Merlín…".- ahogo un grito la profesora McGonagall

Lily Evans sintió como aquella calidez iba disminuyendo y sintió como sus piernas se doblaban al sentir en sus brazos el peso de una persona…

Ella comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente…

- "Pero…"…

Un par de gafas cayeron al suelo y el cabello negro azabache inconfundible rozo sus manos…aquellos ojos avellana estaban abiertos completamente y no reflejaban ningún tipo de brillo…un hilillo de sangre resbalada por el rostro de James Potter….

Miles de lágrimas inundaron el rostro de Lily Evans…e hizo lo único que pudo…

**_Gritó_**…

- "JAMES NO!"

Ella abrazó fuertemente el cuerpo de James…y empezó a gritar y a llorar descontroladamente…sus amigos se acercaron y vieron que James aún respiraba y cerraba lentamente sus ojos sin brillo alguno…susurrando un inaudible…**_Lily…_**

James Potter se había interpuesto entre la maldición asesina y Lily Evans, y Voldemort no pudo ver que Lily si poseía la magia antigua la cuál salvó a James de morir…

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Hola!...ya se mátenme, no tengo perdón de Dios ni de nadie, me tarde demasiado lo acepto…y si tengo excusas validas para justificarme…pero como que no quiero cansarlos con eso…**

**De todo corazón espero que el capitulo les haya gustado a mi me agrado muchísimo escribirlo, y ojo! …James no está muerto…pero hay algo más que va a ocurrir y todo esto no acaba aquí…**

**Mi pregunta es…El Amor realmente es capaz de lograr todo…**

**Bueno ahora si me despido mis queridos lectores, que han seguido esta historia desde su inicio…faltan un par de capítulos mas y esto se acaba…**

**No se olviden de los Reviews porfis… T.T**

**Saludos,**

**Usagi Potter**


	22. Capitulo 22

**Capitulo 22:**

- Llévenlo rápido!

- Señorita por favor usted tiene que venir conmigo…Señorita!

- James!...James!

- Lily cuidado!...

Lily Evans cayó de rodillas en el frió piso del hospital San Mungo…pudo ver como James Potter era llevado por varios sanadores a una de las salas de emergencia del hospital…Muchas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos…su cuerpo ya no pudo aguantar más…y lo último que pudo ver fue a dos sanadores tomándola en brazos y después…_**Silencio**__…_

**oOoOoOoOoOoO **♥** oOoOoOoOoOoO**

James abrió los ojos lentamente, realmente no sabía en donde se encontraba pero se sentía también estar recostado en el césped de un lugar que no conocía…

- Quien está ahí?

Él se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde se escuchaban las risas de personas que él sabía que conocía y sonrió al ver de quienes se trataba…

- Chicos….- sonrió

Los mencionados voltearon y le sonrieron, Sirius, Remus, Amy y Missi se encontraban sentados al borde del lago…James se dio cuenta que se encontraba en Hogwarts…

- Vaya hasta que por fin te decidiste a despertar eh…Cornamenta.- habló Sirius

- Te extrañamos mucho James….- agregó Amy

- Ya es hora de que despiertes Potter.- añadió Missi.- llevas demasiado tiempo aquí

- Eso es cierto Cornamenta….- sonrió Remus

James estaba por agregar algo más…no sabía a que se referían con eso de despertar, realmente no se acordaba ni porque se encontraba ahí…vio como sus amigos le indicaban que lo esperarían en el castillo…pero al verlos marchar sintió que alguien más faltaba…pero la pregunta que rondaba en su mente en ese momento era Quien?...

Volteó dispuesto a echarle un ultimo vistazo al lago pero se extrañó al ver que la escena cambió…ya no se encontraba en Hogwarts, podía ver un hermoso atardecer y estaba seguro que en donde se encontraba era un parque…

Pudo ver a un pequeño niño con el cabello alborotado color azabache correr hasta su madre…se reconoció, pudo ver que era el mismo…sonrió al ver como su madre lo regañaba de manera cariñosa por ensuciar su ropa…vio como aquel pequeño dirigía su mirada hacia la acera donde una mujer llevaba de la mano a una niña y escuchó…

"_**James es hora de irnos", **__el mencionado antes de marcharse miro a la pequeña niña que también se disponía a irse de la mano de su madre, le sonrió y pregunto__**…**_

"_**¿Cuál es tu nombre?", **__lo único que el pudo escuchar fue… __**Li**__, algo atontado volvió a preguntar pero la niña ya cruzaba la calle y se perdía en el horizonte de mano de su madre…_

No logró ver quien era aquella niña y sintió que su corazón estaba olvidando algo muy importante y valioso para él…pero no sabia que…

**oOoOoOoOoOoO **♥** oOoOoOoOoOoO**

- "Lily..."

- "Missi déjala ayer se quedó hasta muy tarde en San Mungo, necesita descansar"

- "Pero hoy tenemos un examen y si ella se despierta y pregunta porque no la despertamos para que vaya a dar el examen nos va a matar y…"

- "No se preocupen por mi chicas…vayan yendo al comedor yo dentro de unos minutos las alcanzo"

- "Lily pensamos que estabas dormida".- añadió Missi

- "Estaba durmiendo…pero con todo el alboroto que arman me es imposible seguir haciéndolo"

Missi y Amy vieron como su mejor amiga, Lily Evans les sonreía…pero la sonrisa que llevaba no era la que siempre había tenido, esta era una sonrisa que a la vez demostraba tristeza…sus ojos estaban hinchados signo de que la noche anterior al igual que las otras noches había estado llorando…

- "Estas bien?".- se atrevió a preguntar Amy

- "Si Amy…estoy bien".- contesto la pelirroja sin mirar a ninguna de sus amigas

- "Segura…si quieres nosotras podemos decirle a Slughorn que te sientes mal y…"

- "Dije que me siento bien!...".- gritó la pelirroja levantándose de su cama.- "NADIE LE VA A DECIR A NADIE QUE YO ME SIENTO MAL…NADIE, YA QUE NINGUN SLYTHERIN DEBE DE SABER QUE JAMES AUN ESTA GRAVE…QUE DESDE HACE MAS DE UN MES QUE NO ABRE LOS OJOS…QUE CADA VEZ QUE LO VEO EN ESA CAMA MI CORAZÓN SE ROMPE EN MIL PEDAZOS…"

Lily había empezado a llorar mientras gritaba…todo lo que tenía guardado desde hacia varios días…

- "QUE CADA VEZ QUE LO VEO QUISIERA QUE ABRIERA LOS OJOS Y ME SONRIERA….FUE MI MALDITA CULPA…POR ESO EL ESTÁ AHÍ…POR MI CULPA Y YO…"

Pero ella no pudo terminar de gritar ya que una sonora bofetada le volteo el rostro…

- "Amy…".- susurro Missi

- "Cállate ya!...tu crees que nosotras vamos a ir diciéndole a todo el mundo como te sientes…nosotros también nos sentimos mal porque no fuimos capaces de ayudarlos…y ahora James esta en esa cama de hospital sin tan siquiera abrir los ojos!…"

- "Ya no puedo más…ya no puedo más!".- gritó Lily cayendo de rodillas y llorando con todas sus fuerzas

- "Lily…".- Amy se agacho hasta donde Lily se encontraba.- "él va a estar bien…vas a ver que pronto lo vamos a tener haciendo sus bromas y persiguiéndote a ti para que aceptes salir con él"

Lily esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al recordar a James haciendo sus bromas y pidiéndole salir…

- "Eso es cierto Lily".- Missi también se arrodillo hasta donde estabas sus amigas.- "Potter es un cabezotas y no se va a quedar tan tranquilo…vas a ver que ya va a abrir esos espantosos ojos avellanas y…"

- "Sus ojos son bonitos".- añadió Lily

- "Ya lo se, pero nunca se lo voy a decir".- agregó Missi haciendo reír a sus amigas

- "Vamos chicas que se hace tarde…y….que pasa aquí?"

Las tres amigas voltearon a la puerta donde Remus Lupin junto a Sirius Black se encontraban mirándolas extrañados…

- "Nada que les importe….".- respondió Missi secándose un poco las lagrimas que había derramado

- "Salgan de aquí…Lily va a cambiarse para ir a clases".- ordenó Amy

- "Y si no queremos".- respondió Sirius cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo

- "Eso y si no queremos".- le siguió el juego Remus

- "Pues…".- levantándose un poco la camisa de la piyama.- "no creo que a James le haga mucha gracias enterarse de que me vieron cambiándome".- añadió Lily sonriendo por la cara que pusieron los 2 merodeadores

- "Eh….claro que no me gustaría saber lo que James me pueda hacer!".- exclamó Sirius.- "vamonos lunático"

- "Si vamonos…"

Las 3 chicas rieron por la manera en que sus 2 amigos salieron de la habitación…

- "Bien como ya Lily se encargo de sacarlos…pues te dejamos, te esperamos en el comedor pelirroja".- añadió Missi

- "Esta bien"

Lily vio como sus dos mejores amigas salían de la habitación…sonrió…realmente ella no sabía que iba hacer si algún día sus amigas no estaban a su lado, desde que James ingresó a San Mungo, ella había estado muy mal y ellas estuvieron a su lado, al igual que Remus y Sirius…ellos se habían convertido en su equilibrio…extrañaba mucho a James y sabía que cuando el despertará ella jamás se alejaría de su lado…jamás lo haría…

**oOoOoOoOoOoO **♥** oOoOoOoOoOoO**

- "Vaya con que la sangre sucia se decidió a bajar sola…"

Lily había bajado a buscar a sus amigos al comedor así que tomo un atajo por un corredor vació pero antes de llegar ahí…un grupo de Slytherin la detuvo…

- "Que quieres".- contesto mirando aquellos gélidos ojos grises

- "Creí que habías aprendido la lección Evans…no me hables así…o sino acabarás como el imbécil de Potter"

- "No te atrevas a llamar a James así Malfoy".- exclamó Lily apuntando a Malfoy con su varita

- "Vaya veo que tienes ganas de jugar…no te basto con lo del señor oscuro, verdad Evans".- contestó sin intimidarse Lucius Malfoy

- "No te atrevas a nombrar a ese desgraciado…el ya me hizo demasiado daño como para permitir que tú lo sigas nombrando"

- "Tú maldita sangre sucia no te atrevas a insultar al Señor oscuro".- siseo Malfoy sacando su varita al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros

- "No te tengo miedo Malfoy…realmente no se como no se han dado cuenta que tú y tus estúpidos amigos son seguidores de Voldemort"

- "No te atrevas a decir su nombre!".- alzó la voz Malfoy

- "Lo digo cuantas veces quiera…él va a pagar por lo que le hizo a James…y tú también…".- amenazó Lily con un brillo en sus ojos de satisfacción al ver que Malfoy se intimidó

- "Serás una…".- Malfoy se estaba acercando a Lily

- "_EXPELLIARMUS!_".- gritó Lily apuntando a Malfoy quien cayó al suelo

- "Como te atreves!".- gritó Malfoy

- "Tú nunca más me volverás hacer daño…jamás!".- gritó Lily alejándose de ese grupo

- "Pagarás con tu vida maldita sangre sucia!".- gritó Malfoy.- "tú y Potter la pagarán!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoO **♥** oOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Mientras tanto varios kilómetros de ahí…**

- "Sanador Smith, entonces aún no saben como ayudar a mi hijo?"

- "Lamento decirle que no Sr. Potter, lo que le paso fue muy grave, fue torturado varias veces y lastimado con maldiciones que…disculpe mi rudeza, pero si hubiese sido otra persona estaría muerta…"

- "Entonces lo único que nos sugiere es…"

- "Esperar Sr. Potter…solo esperar a que James decida despertar…"

- "Sanador Smith, no le vaya a decir estas cosas a mi esposa…ella no resistiría escucharlo"

- "No se preocupe Sr. Potter…yo…"

Pero el sanador Smith no pudo terminar de hablar ya que una mujer con muchas lagrimas en los ojos y una enorme sonrisa de felicidad corrió hacia el Sr. Potter y lo abrazó…

- "Que pasa Dorea?"

- "James!!".- logró articular la mujer

- "Que pasa con nuestro hijo?".- preguntó alarmado y preocupado

- "James a despertado!"

Ambos hombres se miraron sorprendidos, la mujer seguía llorando de felicidad porque su hijo, su único hijo había despertado…porque su único hijo estaba vivo…James Potter estaba vivo…

**Minutos antes en una blanca habitación del hospital San Mungo…**

- "Mi pequeño James…"

Una mujer miraba con tristeza hacia la cama del aquella habitación donde un muchacho de no más de 16 años se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, su piel estaba muy blanca…y su cabello muy desordenado…

- "Se que si me escucharas decirte pequeño me regañarías diciéndome que ya no lo eres…pero para mi siempre serás mi pequeño James, el pequeño travieso…y que ahora por tus tantas aventuras…".- evitando derramar lagrimas.- "ahora estás en esta cama de hospital, sin tan siquiera abrir tus preciosos ojos avellanas…cuando despertarás mi pequeño?...cuando?"

Aquella mujer no resistió más y comenzó a llorar tapándose el rostro, sin darse cuenta que aquel muchacho abría lentamente los ojos….parpadeando varias veces porque la luz le afectaba…miró para todos lados y logró enfocar la figura de su madre y escuchó su llanto…por reflejo estiró una mano hacia la mesita de noche que había al lado de su cama encontrando sus gafas…el cuerpo le dolía, pero así mismo logró incorporarse y sentarse en la cama…y articuló lo primero que se le vino a la mente…

- "Tengo hambre…"

Dorea Potter al escuchar aquella voz apartó rápidamente las manos de su rostro que estaba lleno de lágrimas…pudo ver como su pequeño James estaba sentado mirándola con aquella sonrisa juguetona de siempre…vio su cabello totalmente desordenado…su piel estaba demasiado blanca por el echo de haber estado casi dos meses en una cama de hospital…

- "Hijo…".- logró articular la mujer.- "Hijo mío!"

Dorea no resistió más y se acercó rápidamente a un desconcertado James quien recibió el abrazó de su madre…James estaba desorientado ya que no sabía porque estaba ahí…

Minutos después Dorea Potter informaba muy feliz a su esposo Charlus Potter y al sanador Smith que James Potter había despertado…

**oOoOoOoOoOoO **♥** oOoOoOoOoOoO**

- "Srta. Evans espero que para el siguiente examen logre sacar el excelente que usted siempre obtenía…"

- "Esta bien profesor Slughorn…"

Lily Evans vio como el profesor Slughorn salía de la clase pociones, el examen que habían dado hacia unos momentos no lo había hecho muy bien…ya que al momento de estar concentrada colocando los últimos ingredientes en su caldero una de las pociones de uno de sus compañeros comenzó a arrojar chispas de color verde…una de esas chispas pasó frente a sus ojos y le trajo a la mente la luz de la maldición asesina y los ojos casi sin vida de James…aquello hizo que echara fuera de tiempo los ingredientes y su poción no saliera muy bien…

Una lagrima bajó por su mejilla…no podía evitarlo, se sentía muy mal por todo…en las noches una y otra vez en sus sueños se repetía la imagen de James en sus brazos con los ojos abiertos sin expresión alguna…

- "Yo lo extraño mucho también…y me odio a mi mismo por no haberlo podido proteger...el es mi mejor amigo, mi hermano…y yo daría todo por haber estado en su lugar…en lugar de ambos para serte sincero…pelirroja"

Lily sintió como Sirius Black la abrazaba…levanto su mirada y se cruzó con dos orbes grises mirarla con cariño…

- "Porque tuvo que suceder todo esto Sirius…porque?"

- "Esa es la misma pregunta que me hago cada noche…y aún no encuentro la respuesta".- separándose de Lily.- "lunático dice que es el destino…y yo le respondo que todo eso es basura"

Lily sonrió al ver la expresión de Sirius…

- "Vas a ir a verlo?"

- "Si, después de la comida iré a San Mungo…"

- "Entonces iremos juntos, porque yo también quiero verlo…"

- "Pues no se irán solos, porque nosotros tres también iremos…"

- "Hay ustedes como siempre malográndome los planes!".- gritó Sirius.- "y yo que quería invitar a Lily a salir después de dejar el hospital"

- "El día que tu te atrevas a invitar a Lily a salir, no solo James te matará…".-amenazó Missi acercándose a Sirius

- "Hey Stevenson tu no eres nadie para evitar que yo…"

Pero Sirius no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Missi se había acercado y estaba a un palmo de su rostro…

- "No soy nadie?..."

- "Yo…este….yo no quise decir…"

Sirius se había puesto nervioso por la cercanía de Missi, Lily y Remus miraban divertidos la escena ya que Sirius Black jamás como él siempre lo había dicho se ponía nervioso…

Pero su nerviosismo y las risas de Lily y Remus pararon ya que escucharon como un recipiente de vidrio que hacia unos segundos Amy Carter había sostenido se rompía en mil pedazos…ellos voltearon y vieron que ella tenía en la mano una carta que una lechuza sin que se dieran cuenta ingreso al aula…ella tenía lagrimas en el rostro…

- "Amy que pasa?".- preguntó Remus

- "James…"

Apenas menciono el nombre, Lily sintió como la sangre se le helaba…

- "Que pasa con James?".- preguntó asustado Sirius

- "James..a…"

- "Por un demonio Amy, habla".- insistió Missi viendo como Lily perdía los colores del rostro al imaginarse lo peor…

- "Perdonen…".- sonrió Amy.- "James, a despertado…".- mirando la cara de asombro y felicidad de Lily.- "a despertado Lily"

- "James…".- logró articular la pelirroja desvaneciéndose en brazos de Remus quien reaccionó rápidamente al darse cuenta que Lily se iba a desmayar

**oOoOoOoOoOoO **♥** oOoOoOoOoOoO**

- "James…"

- "Si mamá?..."

- "Han venido a visitarte…"

- "Si…".- sentándose en su cama rápidamente.- "ya era hora"

- "Tú eres el que a estado dormido durante mas de un mes así que no reclames"

- "Sirius no digas eso…".- riñó Missi al costado de Sirius quien ya estaba en el umbral de la puerta

- "Bueno pasen".- hablo la Sr. Potter sonriendo

- "James!".-exclamó sonriente Amy corriendo hacia James y abrazándolo fuertemente

- "Yo también me alegro de verte Amy".- poniéndose cada vez mas rojo.- "pero quisiera respirar también"

- "Cállate tonto".- separándose de él un poco.- "te quiero tanto amigo"

- "Y ustedes no me van a saludar?".- preguntó James

- "Potter…".- acercándose más a James.- "si que te ves espantoso, estas blanco como un muerto"

- "Yo también me alegro de verte Stevenson"

- "Ven Amy".- sonriéndole a James.- "Estos tres tienen que saludarse"

Amy se levantó de la cama de James y vio como James, Sirius y Remus se miraron durante varios minutos…sin decir nada…

- "Eres un maldito desgraciado con suerte realmente"

Dicho esto Sirius se acercó rápidamente hacia la cama donde James estaba y lo abrazó fuertemente…

- "Te extrañamos demasiado James".- dicho esto Remus se acercó hacia sus dos amigos y los tres se abrazaron durante varios minutos…

- "Donde está Lily?".- preguntó en un susurro Missi a Amy

- "La mamá de James quiso hablar con ella antes de que entrara a ver a James"

- "Hablar?...que raro de que será…"

- "No lo se…no lo se".- contestó Amy

Pero su pregunta fue contestada en ese momento, ya que la puerta de la habitación se abrió intempestivamente…y en el umbral de la puerta apareció la Sra. Potter y a su lado una llorosa Lily…Sirius y Remus se separaron de James…

James miró a su madre y a la muchacha que estaba al lado de ella…

Lily se acercó lentamente hacia James y más lagrimas caían de sus ojos…la Sra. Potter se acercó hacia los demás y les susurro que es lo que pasaba…Amy y Missi se miraron asombradas al igual que Remus y Sirius…

- "James…".- susurro Lily

Lily se paro frente a James y estiró su mano, sus delicados dedos hicieron contacto con el rostro de él…quien la miraba sin decir nada…pasaron unos segundos hasta que el pelinegro susurro las palabras que hicieron que el corazón de Lily se rompiera en mil pedazos…

- "Quien eres tú?..."

Lily retrocedió derramando más lágrimas…

- "Me dices tu nombre….porque yo no se quien eres"

Lily Evans no resistió más y aunque sintió como la mano de James la quiso retener ella se soltó y salió corriendo de aquella habitación….dejando a un desorientado James, viendo como Missi y Amy salían corriendo tras aquella muchacha pelirroja…y sus dos mejores amigos se sentaban a su lado sin decir nada a pedido de la madre del pelinegro…

**oOoOoOoOoOoO **♥** oOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lily corría sin rumbo alguno por las calles de Londres, había comenzado a llover y sus lagrimas se confundían con lluvia…las palabras de la madre de James resonaban en su mente…

**Flash Back**

_-"Lily realmente no se como decirte esto".-_

_- "Que cosa Sra. Potter?"_

_- "Es realmente extraño lo que a pasado…pero yo al mencionarte, James tan solo atinó a preguntarme quien eras…porque no recordaba tu nombre"_

_- "Que me está queriendo decir…".- preguntó asustada la pelirroja_

_- "James…él no te recuerda Lily…no se porque…pero él no te recuerda…"_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Lily seguía corriendo y sin darse cuenta piso un charco y resbaló cayendo de rodillas al suelo…sentía como la lluvia seguía mojándola…pero no le importaba…solo escuchaba en su mente la voz de James…preguntándole…

_**- "Quien eres tú?..."**_

_**- "Quien eres tú?..."**_

_**- "Quien eres tú?..."**_

_**- "Quien eres tú?..."**_

_**- "Quien eres tú?..."**_

_**- "Quien eres tú?..."**_

Sintió con la abrazaban, levantó el rostro y vio a sus dos mejores amigas a su lado…y sin más se aferro a ellas y lloró en los brazos de ambas como si fuera una niña pequeña en los brazos de sus padres…

Mientras tanto James Potter miraba como la lluvia golpeaba su ventana…a pesar de que no conocía a aquella muchacha, al ver como lloraba al verlo a él…sintió ganas de abrazarla…sintió el impulso de protegerla…pero no lo hizo…porque no la conocía…pero averiguaría quien era, así su madre y el sanador le hayan dicho que todo lo dejará al tiempo…

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Sin comentarios….**

**Si pueden me dejan reviews…T.T**

**Saludos **

**Usagi Potter**


	23. Capitulo 23

**Capitulo 23:**

La lluvia cae por los rostros de 4 muchachos que se encuentran parados sobre una plataforma en medio del campo de Quidditch…

- "¿Se rinde?".- pregunta Kari Chang sonriendo de medio lado a su lado su compañero Adriel Lovegood se veía bastante cansado.

- "Ya quisieras Chang".- contesto Remus Lupin alzando su varita.- "Gryffindor ganará el concurso"

- "Si uno de nosotros cae, su equipo pierde, así que…".- sonriendo.-"_**Tarantallegra**_!".- gritó Kari Chang hacia Amy quien se encontraba bastante cansada

- _"Protego".- _gritó Remus colocándose delante de Amy para protegerla del hechizo de Kari Chang

- "Remus…".- llamo Amy al merodeador, ella se encontraba de rodillas sobre la plataforma

- "¿Que pasa Amy?".- pregunto Remus acercándose hacia ella

- "Ya no puedo seguir, el hechizo que me lanzo Lovegood me ha hecho daño y ya no puedo…"

- "Profesor Dumbledore…".- comenzó a llamar Remus

- "Es mi oportunidad".- susurro Kari Chang.- "¡_Desmaius_!"

La lluvia cayo incesante y un grito se escucho los asistentes a la final del concurso se quedaron expectantes…escucharon como una varita cayo a la tarima…

- "Kari!".- exclamo Adriel Lovegood al ver como su compañera caía al suelo desmayada

- "Nunca debes de atacar por la espalda a tus oponentes en un duelo Kari Chang"

- "Amy!".- exclamo asombrado Remus viendo como Amy se había puesto de pie para protegerlo del hechizo que Kari había lanzado

- "Me alegra que estés bien".- sonrió Amy a Remus, su vista se nublo y lo último que logro escuchar fue la exclamación del director ¡Gryffindor gana!

**Horas mas tarde en la sala común de Gryffindor…**

- ¡Ganamos!...!Ganamos!.- exclamaba muy feliz Sirius Black quien junto a Remus brindaban con cerveza de mantequilla

- "Me alegro tanto de que hayan ganado Remus".- sonrió Missi

- "Si pero por ganar Amy aún se encuentra en la enfermería" .- contestó algo triste Remus

- "Pero ya escuchaste a Madam Pomfrey lunático, ella se repondrá rápidamente, solo necesita descansar y mañana ya estará mejor".- contesto James sonriéndole al merodeador de ojos dorados

- "Tienen razón".- sonriendo.- "y ante todo esto, ¿donde esta Lily?".- preguntó lunático

Tanto Missi como Sirius miraron a Remus un tanto nerviosos…

- "Lily es la chica de cabello rojo ¿verdad?".- pregunto James

Remus se dio cuenta de su error, ellos le habían prometido a Lily que cuando conversaran con James no mencionaran su nombre, él no la recordaba y ella prefería que así se quedara, ya que aún se sentía muy culpable por lo que había ocurrido y no estaba dispuesta a exponer a James nuevamente.

- "Bueno si".- contestó Remus

- "Y ella es nueva ¿verdad?...nunca la había visto, supongo que llego al mismo tiempo que yo estuve en el hospital ¿cierto?".- preguntó nuevamente James

- "¿No les provoca otra cerveza de mantequilla?".- preguntó poniéndose de pie Sirius

- "Si".- contestaron al unísono Remus y Missi

- "Pues vallamos por más".- mirando a James.- "Cornamenta, te traeremos otra, ahora venimos"

James vio como sus tres amigos se dirigían hacia la mesa de bebidas, pudo percibir que estaban llamándole la atención a Remus y el tan solo se disculpaba…sonrió para si mismo, ellos creían que él no se daba cuenta, aquella chica llamada Lily no era tan solo una chica nueva, pero cada vez que le preguntaba a cualquier persona del castillo nunca le contestaban, tan solo una vez una muchacha de quinto año le dijo _"¿Lily?, ah!...te refieres a Evans, pero por que me preguntas a mi, si tú sabes todo de ella"_, fue lo único que aquella chica le dijo, pero al día siguiente cuando le quiso preguntar, la muchacha salió corriendo y no le dijo más.

En el hospital tampoco le precisaron que había pasado con él durante tanto tiempo, el sanador le dijo que era a causa de una rara enfermedad que lo tumbo a la cama y no podía despertar, pero que felizmente ya estaba curado; su madre tampoco le dijo más…tan solo él regreso a Hogwarts y lo primero que percibió al entrar al gran comedor, fue las miradas de todos centradas en él, muchos lo miraban con admiración y otros con extrañeza.

Ni siquiera sus amigos le sabían explicar que había ocurrido…pero el sabía que faltaba algo, algo importante y que no podía descifrar, por más que trataba de recordar no lograba nada…

Quizás la clave sería esa muchacha pelirroja llamaba Lily Evans, pero cuando quería acercarse a ella nunca lo lograba, era como si ella siempre huyera de él.

- "Creo que iré a dar un paseo por el castillo".- dicho esto James Potter salió de la sala común sin que sus amigos se dieran cuenta.

**Mientras tanto en la torre de astronomía…**

- "El cielo esta despejado, aquella lluvia torrencial parecía que nunca iba a acabar"

Lily Evans se encontraba sentada al borde de unos de los muros de la torre de astronomía…sola.

- "Menos mal mañana empiezan las vacaciones de navidad, así podré irme a casa".- suspirando.- "así podré alejarme de él, no puedo permitir que se exponga nuevamente por mi".- mirando hacia el cielo.- "no podría soportar que él perdiera la vida por tratar de salvarme a mi".- susurrando.- "no podría…"

A su mente volvió la imagen de James en sus brazos y sus ojos de color avellana sin el brillo que los caracterizaba…

- "No permitiré que ocurra nuevamente".- poniéndose de pie en el linde del muro donde estaba sentada.- "no lo permitiré".-

Ella cerro sus ojos y el aire de la noche azoto sus cabellos rojos, la luna se asomo por las nubes alumbrando su silueta…

- "Es hermosa".- susurro un muchacho que se encontraba parado en el último escalón de la entrada a la torre de astronomía

Lily Evans seguía con los ojos cerrados y un par de lagrimas cayeron de sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas…el viento se llevo aquellas lagrimas…

- "Esta llorando".- él la miro con preocupación y se acercó hasta aquella muchacha y le preguntó.- "¿Te encuentras bien?"

Lily abrió los ojos impresionada pero no pudo decir nada porque sintió como el aire hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al vació…

- "¡No te sueltes!".- gritó James tomándola fuertemente de la mano

Lily miró hacia arriba, James Potter la estaba sujetando…no permitió que ella cayera…ella volvió a mirar hacia abajo y sintió mucho miedo…

- "Tengo miedo".- le dijo sintiendo como su mano se resbalaba

- "No te voy a soltar".- exclamó James sintiendo como la mano de Lily se estaba resbalando.- "No lo haré!"

James tomó nuevamente la mano de Lily fuertemente pero necesitaba que ella le diera la otra para poder subirla…

- "Dame tu otra mano".- le indicó extendiendo la mano con la que él se estaba sosteniendo en el muro de la torre

Lily trató de tomar la otra mano de James pero no podía alcanzarla…

- "Vamos tú puedes".- la alentó James

No supo como pero logró tomar la otra mano de James y este la jaló con todas sus fuerzas, tan solo sintió como él la abrazaba sentado en el suelo con ella…

- "¿Estás bien?".- logró preguntarle después de un momento

Pero ella no le contestó, ni siquiera lo miraba, pero tampoco se alejaba de su lado…

- "Ya paso".- levantando su rostro para que lo mirara.- "eres Lily ¿verdad?"

Ella abrió los ojos y se cruzó con la mirada avellana de James…

- "Si, soy Lily".- dicho esto ella se pudo de pie y se alejo corriendo del lado de James

James vio como ella se iba de su lado y se sintió triste aunque no se explicaba el porque…

Él iba a irse también de la torre de astronomía pero un brillo en el suelo llamó su atención…él se acercó y se percató que era una pulsera plateada, la levantó y al ver la inscripción en la parte posterior en letras pequeñas se asombró…

"_**Feliz Cumpleaños mi querida Lily"**_

"_**De: James Potter"**_

- " ¿Que?!".- corriendo por las escaleras de la torre.- "Espera!".- gritó hacia el oscuro pasillo, Lily Evans ya no estaba ahí.

**Al día siguiente…**

- "¡Sirius Black levántate ahora mismo!".- gritó James Potter

- "Cornamenta apenas son las 8:00 am y hoy no hay clases, así que déjame dormir".- respondió Sirius cubriéndose mas con su cobertor

- "Pues te dejaré hacerlo cuando me expliques esto"

Sirius sintió como algo frío cayo sobre su brazo, lentamente abrió los ojos y vio una pulsera.

- "Pues es una pulsera, contento".- respondió cerrando sus ojos

- "Claro que es una cadena, pero quiero…".- quitándole las mantas a la fuerza.- "que me expliques lo que está inscrito!".- gritó algo alterado James

Sirius por fin abrió los ojos, tomó la pulsera y se sentó rápidamente con los ojos abiertos ampliamente

- "De donde has sacado esto!".- exclamó Sirius

- "Eso es lo de menos".- sentándose frente a Canuto.- "explícame porque está inscrito eso"

Sirius miró a James y luego a la pulsera…se puso de pie y comenzó a cambiarse.

- "¿No me vas a contestar?".- insistió James

- "Debes de preguntárselo a ella, no romperé mi promesa".- lanzándole la pulsera

- "A ella".- tomando la pulsera.- "Muy bien se lo preguntaré, pero al menos responde algo".- mirándolo seriamente.- "yo no estuve enfermo ¿verdad?, ocurrió algo mas ¿cierto?"

Sirius miró a su mejor amigo y tan solo asintió con la cabeza.

James Potter dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la sala común, ella debería de estar ahí…

En tanto…

- "Amy me alegro que ya te encuentres mejor".- dijo Missi sonriéndole a su amiga

- "Gracias Missi".- mirando a Remus.- "¿Y Lily?"

- "Bueno…".- suspirando.- "se fue hoy bastante temprano, yo no podía dormir así que baje a la sala común a las 6:00 am y pues la vi, tenía los ojos bastante hinchados, al parecer había estado llorando toda la noche, ella me sonrió y me dijo que les avisara que se iba antes y que les escribiría para desearles feliz navidad"

- "¿Y porque no la detuviste?".- preguntó Missi

- "Para que siguiera sufriendo, no Missi, se que ella quería alejarse del castillo para poder aliviar su tristeza y yo no la iba a detener tan solo para que se despidiera, ella quería irse en ese momento y yo la deje ir"

- "Estuvo bien que lo hicieras Remus".- añadió Amy.- "Lily necesita alejarse de aquí, solo espero que recapacite y se quite la tonta idea de no decirle nada a James, él merece saber que paso"

- "Pues estoy de acuerdo contigo Amy, merezco saber que paso"

Los tres chicos voltearon y vieron a James parado detrás de ellos con los brazos cruzados y muy serio…

- "James!".- exclamó Remus.- "Pensé que seguías dormido al igual que Sirius"

- "Potter, no me digas que ya maduraste y así ya te levantas temprano".- agregó Missi tratando de cambiar el tema

- "¿Dónde está Lily Evans?, necesito hablar con ella".- preguntó James

- "James, bueno…nosotros no podemos".- trató de explicar Amy

- "¡Díganme donde está!".- gritó James

- "Cornamenta no grites, realmente no podemos decirte donde esta Lily".- contestó Sirius bajando las escaleras

- "¿Por que?...acaso es un delito querer hablar con ella"

- "Para que quieres hablar con ella".- preguntó Missi

- "Quizás esto te de la respuesta"

James le extendió la pulsera, ella leyó la inscripción al igual que Remus y Amy

- "Lily…".- susurro Amy

- "Ahora si me pueden decir donde está, quiero que me explique muchas cosas, ya que ustedes no lo quieren o no lo pueden hacer, quiero hablar con ella"

- "Esto no es suficiente para que nosotros te digamos donde está".- Missi le devolvió la pulsera

- "¿Que?".- contestó James

- "Para que realmente quieres hablar con ella, tan solo para preguntarle porque tiene esa cadena con dichas inscripciones?...solo para eso?…particularmente si solo es para eso yo no te diré donde se encuentra, porque no voy a permitir que ella siga sufriendo".- añadió Missi fríamente

- "Opinamos lo mismo".- dijeron Remus, Sirius y Amy

James los miró muy decididos, presiono la cadena y sentó derrotado…

- "Bien creo que nos vamos a desayunar".- habló Missi después de unos minutos de silencio

Sirius, Remus, Amy y Missi estaban por salir de la sala común cuando en eso…

- "A pesar de que no se que ha ocurrido, me siento muy triste al verla pasar, y siento ganas de abrazarla cuando la tengo cerca, desde la vez que la vi en el hospital y sentí su mano sobre mi rostro, mi corazón latió con más fuerza…el día de ayer cuando la abrace no quería que ella se fuera de mi lado…y no me explico porque siento todo esto si yo supuestamente no la conozco…tan solo quiero verla una vez más y saber si lo que yo estoy sintiendo es verdadero"

Missi iba a contestar pero Amy lo hizo primero…

- "En la tarde iré a verla, puedes venir conmigo si así lo deseas James"

Dicho esto Amy salió de la sala común seguida por Sirius y Remus…

- "Yo también iré así que nos encontraremos aquí a las 5:00 pm Potter".- dicho esto se marchó dejando a un pensativo James mirando la pulsera con la inscripción:

"_**Feliz Cumpleaños mi querida Lily"**_

"_**De: James Potter"**_

**Días después****…**

- "Mamá voy a salir"

- "Ok Lily, pero no regreses muy tarde por favor"

- "No te preocupes mamá"

Dicho esto Lily Evans salió de su casa…la nieve había comenzado a caer, hacia mucho frío pero ella todas las tardes salía a caminar; supo que hace unos días sus amigos del colegio habían ido a visitarla pero ella le pidió a su madre que si regresaban al día siguiente, ella les dijera que había ido a visitar a su tía en otra ciudad y que no podrían verla hasta que regresaran a Hogwarts…

Lily quería desligarse de todo lo relacionado con la escuela, sabía que estaba siendo bastante egoísta con sus amigos que tan solo querían ayudarla, pero no quería verlos, es más estaba evaluando la posibilidad de que la trasladaran de Hogwarts a otra escuela de magia, ella era bastante inteligente y sabía que podrían aceptar su traslado, es más el profesor Dumbledore le había sugerido tomar en consideración esa posibilidad debido a que Voldemort trataría de atacarla nuevamente para comprobar si realmente poseía la magia antigua, ya que él no lo pudo comprobar aquella vez, debido a que escapo antes de que Lily al tratar de salvar a James lo protegió con aquella hermosa magia que poseía dentro de su corazón…

- "Es lo mejor que puedo hacer".- susurro Lily balanceándose en el columpio del parque en donde se encontraba

La nieve caía lentamente sobre su cabellera rojiza, parecían pequeñas perlas adornando todo su cabello, sus labios estaban rojos del fío que sentía y sus mejillas estaban blancas como la nieve que caía en esos momentos.

- "No puedo arriesgar nuevamente a mis amigos".- presionando fuertemente con sus manos las cadenas del columpio.- "me iré es lo mejor para todos, además él no me recuerda y no querrá detenerme…"

- "Eres una egoísta sabes"

Lily levantó lentamente su mirada y vio a Missi, Amy, Remus y Sirius parados frente a ella…

- "Tu madre nos dijo por fin donde te encontrabas, ya que está bastante preocupada por ti y cuando te encontramos lo único que escuchamos es que te quieres ir, eres egoísta con nosotros, acaso…acaso no somos tus amigos!".- exclamó Missi bastante molesta

- "Claro que lo son!".- exclamó Lily.- "pero…"

- "¿Pero que Lily?".- se arrodillo tomándole de las manos Amy

- "Eres una cobarde sabes pelirroja".- contestó Sirius.- "siempre pensé que eras mas valiente y que realmente James se debía esforzar bastante para conquistarte ya que estaba bastante lejos de alcanzar a una persona como tú con el comportamiento infantil que tenía".- sonriendo con decepción.- "pero veo me equivoque"

- "Yo pensaba lo mismo que Sirius".- comentó Remus.- "pero debo de admitir que también me equivoque"

- "Chicos no le digan esas cosas".- contestó Amy.- "Traten de entenderla"

- "Que cosa Amy".- habló Missi con enojo.- "que ella quiere huir"

- "No, ella esta sufriendo!".- exclamó Amy

- "Si y nosotros también porque ella es nuestra amiga, pero lo único que hace es excluirnos"

- "Missi! Deja de decir eso, Lily es nuestra amiga!"

- "Yo no soy amiga de una cobarde".- contestó Missi con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

- "Pero como puedes decir eso!".- gritó Amy

- "Déjalos Amy".- habló Lily.- "ellos tienen bastante razón".- poniéndose de pie y dándoles la espalda.- "Soy una egoísta y una cobarde…lo admito".- abrazándose a ella misma.- "Pero ya no puedo seguir aquí, no voy a permitir que a ustedes les ocurra lo mismo que a James".- quebrándosele la voz.- "él estuvo apunto…apunto de…"

- "¿Apunto de que?...necesito saber eso para poder comprender todo esto"

Lily volteó y vio que James Potter estaba parado junto a sus amigos, la miraba con aprensión y pudo vislumbrar que en su mano tenía la pulsera que ella creía perdida…

- "Esa…esa es mi pulsera".- fue lo único que pudo decir en ese momento

- "Lo se".- extendiendo su mano.- "tómala, vine a devolvértela"

Lily dudó pero caminó hacia James y extendió la mano para tomar a pulsera, pero su mano fue aprisionada por la de él quien la miró a los ojos y le dijo…

- "¿Quién eres tú realmente Lily?".- él vio como los ojos de Lily se cristalizaban por las lagrimas.- "¿Quién soy yo realmente para ti Lily?"

Lily no soportó mas ver los ojos de James, se soltó bruscamente y le dio la espalda…

- "Tú…".- mirándolo fríamente.- "tú no significas nada para mi James Potter"

- "Pero Lily…".- interrumpió Sirius

- "Saben que, ya pueden irse no los necesito a ninguno de ustedes"

- "Lily…".- susurro Amy

- "Váyanse!".- gritó Lily dejando de mirarlos

Los cinco chicos se miraron…

- "Como quieras".- respondió Missi.- "vamonos"

Dicho esto Remus, Missi, Amy y Sirius dieron media vuelta para irse, pero James seguía sin moverse…

- "James vamonos".- dijo Sirius

En cambio James no se movió, en cambio caminó rápidamente hacia Lily la tomo de un brazo e hizo que lo mirara

- "Dime que significo para ti Lily!".- gritó James a una sorprendida Lily

- "Déjame".- susurro Lily tratando de soltarse

- "No lo haré hasta que me digas toda la verdad".- añadió James reforzando la presión en el brazo de Lily

- "¡Ya te lo dije no significas nada para mi!".- le gritó la pelirroja.- "¡porque el arrogante de James Potter debería significar algo para mi!"

James soltó a Lily al escuchar lo último que ella dijo, retrocedió y dejo de mirarla…

- "Eres un arrogante Potter!".- gritó nuevamente Lily y sin más dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr para irse pero se detuvo al escuchar…

- "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

James sin levantar la mirada sintió que los pasos de Lily se detuvieron…

Las lágrimas de Lily cayeron de sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas y a su mente regresó una imagen de cuando ella era pequeña…

**Flash Back**

_Dos pequeños se encontraban corriendo por un gran parque, uno de ellos tenia el cabello negro azabache muy alborotado, llevaba unos lentes redondos que reflejaban unos hermosos ojos color avellana, tenia aproximadamente 7 años, su ropa en aquellos momentos no se encontraba limpia, ya que reflejaba las muchas horas de juego incesante compartidos con una niña de igual edad, que tenia un espeso y rojo oscuro pelo corto que le llegaban al nivel de las orejas y unos impresionantes ojos color verde esmeralda._

_El atardecer llego entre risas y juegos de los dos niños, acabando así con la amistad ocasional de aquel día, de pronto una voz tierna y calida llamo a uno de los pequeños:_

"_**James es hora de irnos", **__el mencionado antes de marcharse miro a la pequeña niña que también se disponía a irse de la mano de su madre, le sonrió y pregunto_

"_**¿Cuál es tu nombre?", **__lo único que el pudo escuchar fue… Li, algo atontado volvió a preguntar pero la niña ya cruzaba la calle y se perdía en el horizonte de mano de su madre…_

**Fin del Flash Back**

- "Aquella tarde…aquella tarde nunca escuche completamente tu nombre".- añadió después de unos momentos James poniéndose de pie

- "Para que te serviría saberlo después de tantos años".- contestó Lily sin voltear

Ella sintió como el la tomaba del brazo suavemente y la hacía voltear…pudo ver que ella estaba llorando, pero no levantaba la mirada…

- "Me servirá para nunca más volver a olvidarlo a pesar de todos los maleficios que pueda recibir".- levantando su rostro con delicadeza.- "Lily"

Lily levanto la mirada y se cruzó con la mirada avellana de James Potter quien le sonreía como antes de que él la olvidara

- "Tú…".- susurro Lily tratando de articular alguna frase que moría en su garganta

- "Lo único que se es que pase lo que pase jamás te voy a olvidar Lily Evans, mi corazón jamás te va a olvidar así yo muera...porque yo".- tomando el rostro de la pelirroja con ambas manos.- "porque yo te amo Lily"

- "James".- susurro Lily abrazándolo fuertemente como si de ello dependiera su vida

- "Lily…".- separándose lentamente de ella.- "escuchaste te amo"

Ella lo miró con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas y por fin logró decirle lo que su corazón desde hace mucho tiempo guardaba receloso…

- "Yo también te amo James"

Dicho esto, James la tomo de la cintura y juntó sus labios con los de Lily, besándola por primera vez bajo la nieve que caía incesante aquella tarde de navidad, en la cuál James Potter recordó a Lily, su corazón recordó y reafirmó que amaba a aquella pelirroja que le había robado el corazón desde aquel atardecer en el cuál el destino quiso que se conocieran.

**Fin del Capitulo**

**Hola!...como están espero que muy bien y que sus ganas de matarme por no actualizar esta historia no sean muchas.**

**Bueno aquí les traigo el final de este capitulo, el siguiente es el último capitulo de la historia, aún no me decido en hacer la segunda parte, dado que desde que empecé esta historia tengo la segunda parte en mente para que sepan que ocurre con Missi, Sirius, Remus, Amy y por supuesto James y Lily después de Hogwarts**

**Bueno espero que todavía les quede ganas de dejarme reviews :o)**

**Saludos,**

**Usagi Potter**


	24. Capitulo 24

Capitulo 24:

**Capitulo 24:**

Pequeñas gotas de rocío caían del basto cielo, en el horizonte se podía vislumbrar los tenues rayos del sol que poco a poco iban reemplazando las luces de aquella luna llena que se iba ocultando para dormir su largo sueño y dejar por fin que un licántropo aullara por última vez y volviera a dormir en el corazón de aquel muchacho que caía exhausto junto a sus tres guardianes y mejores amigos.

Desde aquel balcón ella veía todo eso y sonreía con tristeza y se preguntaba si algún día aquel calvario se acabaría para aquel muchacho de gran corazón pero que desde siempre llevaba con resignación aquella maldición.

Ella sabía que si se esforzaba quizás con el tiempo lograría encontrar la cura de aquella maldición, desde que salieron de Hogwarts ella se lo prometió a si misma y aunque no había mucho avance en su investigación sabía que lo lograría, ella lograría que aquel muchacho volviera a mirar aquella luna llena sin preocupación y miedo, ambos sonreirían y podrían por fin ser felices, muy felices.

- "Ya está descansando y es hora de que tu también lo hagas"

- "Aunque haya trabajado toda la noche, te diré que no tengo sueño Missi"

Amy Carter volteó y vio a su mejor amiga sonreírle., entregándole una tasa con café caliente.

-"Es la repuesta que me das cada vez que una luna llena termina".- sonriendo con resignación.- "ten para que me acompañes al menos esto te calentará"

- "Muchas gracias"

-"Sirius, James y Pettigrew ya se fueron a dormir, parece ser que Remus estuvo tranquilo toda la noche".- sonriendo maliciosa.-" aunque no hubiera estado nada mal si Remus se le hubiera dado el comerse a esa rata"

- "Missi no digas eso, Peter es un buen chico"

- "Oh si claro".- cruzándose de brazos.-"hubiera preferido mil veces que se quedara en Drumstrang".- mirando pensativa su tasa con café.- "la verdad no se como logró ir allá, se supone que solo van ahí los más destacados y Pettigrew no es ninguna eminencia"

- "Missi, de verdad no se porque sientes ese rechazo hacia Peter, el es un buen chico".- recostándose en el sillón.- "además es el mejor amigos de Sirius"

- "Pues sea lo que sea a mi no me gusta ese chico".- contestó Missi con seguridad

- "Bueno, a Lily también le parece un buen muchacho y creo que ese rechazo de tu parte es una de tus maneras peculiares de mostrar que te agrada, con Sirius pasó lo mismo y mírate ahora ambos se llevan bastante bien y parece ser que el amor les está rondando"

- "No digas boberías Amy".- contestó Missi tratando de no sonrojarse.-"tanto amor entre Remus y tú te hace creer que entre Black y yo pueda existir algo mas que amistad"

Amy sonrió tristemente y Missi se dio cuenta de su error al hablar de más.

- "Yo…Amy lo siento".- se acercó hasta Amy sentándose a su lado.-"soy una tonta por hablar si pensar"

- "No te preocupes Missi, en una parte tienes razón entre Remus y yo hay mucho amor, pero él simplemente no quiere brindármelo por su licantropía".- limpiándose una lágrima rebelde que caía de sus ojos.-"es tan estúpido Missi, pero aún así yo lo amo"

- "Lo se Amy, vas a ver que él se dará cuenta de que está en un error al evitar que aquel gran amor que te tiene se quede encerrado en su corazón".- sonriendo.-"ya lo verás"

Amy sonrió y se acurrucó en las piernas de Missi, la cuál le acaricio el cabello esperando que su mejor amiga se durmiera y aunque sea en sueños ese cabezota de Remus pudiera brindarle su amor e hiciera feliz a su amiga.

**oOoOoOoO OoOoOoOo**

El sol brillaba altivo en aquel cielo despejado, muchas personas caminaban a prisa seguramente iban tarde, es clásico en los muggles se dijo así misma y sonrió, ella provenía de una familia así, bueno aunque ya no sabía si llamarle familia a su hermana.

Una hoja cayo al agua de aquel lago que se encontraba debajo de ella, su familia, ¿aún podía considerar a Petunia Evans, no a Petunia Dursley su familia?

Desde la muerte de sus padres hace un año atrás en aquel incidente en el que la magia estuvo involucrada, su hermana le había dicho, es más le había gritado en el funeral de sus padres que se largará de su vida, que para ella Lily Evans estaba muerta.

Y realmente en aquel momento Lily Evans, aquella muchacha estudiosa, cariñosa y llena de ganas de vivir había muerto.

Sus padres, ella había muerto junto a sus padres.

Un par de lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos color esmeralda y ella las retiró con suavidad, se había prometido no llorar cuando recordara a sus padres, ya que por fin lo había entendido, ella no había tenido la culpa de lo ocurrido, fueron aquellos seguidores de ese tal "Mago Oscuro" quienes le arrebataron la vida a sus padres aquella tarde de navidad.

Todos los días después de sus muertes se había reprochado a si misma el porque fue tan terca en ir de la manera muggle a su casa, si se hubiera aparecido ella habría estado en casa y hubiera podido defender a sus padres.

Tantas noches se repudio a si misma, ella era bruja y pudo haber llegado antes, pero no lo hizo y le costo tanto aceptar que el destino quiso que las cosas sucedieran así, es cierto que hubiera podido evitarlo pero simplemente las circunstancias fueron esas y debía ser fuerte.

¿Muggles?, tan malo era provenir de una familia de muggles, tan malo era ser una persona "No mágica", aquel mago pues pensaba que era lo peor que podía existir.

Voldemort no pudo matarla a ella y por ello su venganza fue contra sus seres queridos.

Ella se juró así misma vengar la muerte de sus padres, muchas noches fue junto al escuadrón de aurores a descargar todo su dolor atrapándolos y si las circunstancias se daba matándolos.

Pero nunca mató a nadie y eso era bueno, al menos eso le ayudo a por fin darse cuenta que de aquella manera no iba a lograr nada, aún era una alumna y aprendería lo mejor para ser una buena auror, sabía que sus padres estarían orgullosos de ella.

Y quizás en un futuro Petunia también.

**oOoOoOoO OoOoOoOo**

No supo cuanto tiempo había dormido, pero supuso que había sido mucho ya que al mirar a la cama que se encontraba al lado de la suya su mejor amigo ya no se encontraba.

Las cortinas estaban cerradas haciendo la habitación más oscura, seguramente Amy había ido a verlo y las había cerrado para que durmiera más, ella era una buena amiga al igual que la loca de Stevenson, a ambas las quería muchísimo, hasta podría decir que eran como sus hermanas.

Extendió su brazo hacia el buró y encontró sus gafas. Antes de ponérselas cerró los ojos nuevamente y recordó que hoy era el día.

Se desperezó y abrió las cortinas descubriendo en el cielo un brillante sol y sonrió. Seguramente ese día iba a ser uno de los mejores y en especial porque ella al enviarle hace una semana aquella carta podía percibir que por fin estaba recuperada y decidida a reencontrarse con él.

Al menos eso era lo que él esperaba y confiaba en que así fuera.

- "Ya era hora que despertaras cornamenta"

James no necesitó mirar hacia la puerta de la habitación para saber quien era.

- "Si coincido en eso contigo Canuto".- sonriendo.-"hoy es un gran día y no puedo pasármela durmiendo"

- "Si tienes razón hoy es un gran día, todos estamos seguros de ella por fin regresará con nosotros"

- "Si vas a ver que eso va a pasar".- dirigiéndose a la ducha.- "Lily por fin regresará"

**oOoOoOoO OoOoOoOo**

- "No era necesario que viniera Pettigrew".- susurro Missi a Amy

- "Lily también es su amiga, tiene todo el derecho de venir como nosotros Missi"

- "Bueno yo no estoy de acuerdo, realmente no se como ustedes no se dan cuenta que ese chico es bastante extraño y su mirada refleja todo menos amistad"

- "Peter siempre ha sido diferente Missi y su mirada es soñadora mas nada".- acomodándose sus lentes.- "y ya dejemos de hablar de eso que te puede escuchar y sentirse mal por tus palabras"

- "Esta bien, no digo nada más"

**Media hora después…**

**- **"Cornamenta, te dijo Lily a las cinco PM o cinco y media?"

- "En la carta decía cinco y media lunático, es raro que no haya llegado"

- "Seguro Potter que era en este parque y en este puente"

- "Si estoy seguro que es aquí, aquí hay un lago por ende es aquí"

- "Mhmm…bueno supongo que se le hizo tarde a la pelirroja"

- "A Lily nunca se le había hecho tarde, Sirius"

- "Algunas personas cambian Stevenson".- añadió con voz chillona Peter Pettigrew

- "Que ¿así como tú Pettigrew?".- contestó mordaz Missi

- "Missi ya basta".- intervino Amy.-"Peter quizás tenga razón"

- "No lo creo".- intervino James.-"algo debió de pasarle para que no venga"

- "O quizás simplemente aún no está lista".- agregó Remus causando incertidumbre entre todos y logrando que todos guardaran silencio durante varios minutos

**Media Hora más tarde…**

- "Las seis".- anunció Remus

- "Tengo hambre".- agregó Peter.-"yo creo que ya debemos irnos"

- "Solo porque tú lo dices Pettigrew".- contestó Missi

- "James".- Sirius se acercó a James quien estaba apoyado en la baranda del puente.- "es hora de irnos"

James miró durante un momento el lago y vio su reflejo…y sonrió con tristeza

- "Es hora de irnos".- anunció caminando sin mirar a sus amigos

Sus cinco amigos siguieron a James en silencio cada uno meditando lo que había ocurrido con Lily, seguramente aún no estaba lista pensaron todos.

**oOoOoOoO Flash Back OoOoOoOo**

Una muchacha de melena pelirroja se encontraba sentada en el césped frente a dos lápidas, sus ojos estaban hinchados y oscuros, las lágrimas ya no corrían por sus mejillas níveas y parecía ausente.

- "Lily".- susurraron su nombre.- "Lily"

Pero ella parecía no escuchar a aquel muchacho de anteojos que se encontraba en cuclillas a su lado y la rodeaba con uno de sus brazos.

- "Lily es hora de irnos".- intentó nuevamente James pero ella no hacía caso

- "Pelirroja, está haciendo mucho frío es hora de que descanses".- añadió Sirius quien se encontraba junto a Missi y Amy quienes miraban a su mejor amiga impotentes y sumamente dolidas por la muerte de los Srs. Evans.

- "Es mejor que la cargues James".- sugirió Remus.-"Ella está muy mal y no nos oirá"

James asintió y en el momento que cambio de posición para tomarla en brazos escucho en un susurro la voz de Lily.

- "No me toques"

Todos se miraron confundidos y James hizo el intento de acariciar su mejilla pero se detuvo en el momento que su Lily le devolvió la mira envuelta en ira y le gritó.

- "¡Te he dicho que no me toques!"

- "Lily que pasa".- preguntaron asustadas Amy y Missi

Lily inmediatamente se puso de pie y para el asombro de todos sacó su varita y les apuntó con ella.

- "Pelirroja pero que demonio haces".- exclamó Sirius

- "Quiero que se larguen de aquí".- mirándolos con ira.-"váyanse no necesito de su lástima".- evitando llorar.-"no necesito que me digan nada"

- "Lily".- James trató de acercarse.-"baja eso"

- "Tú Potter no me digas lo que tengo que hacer…si tan solo hubiese llegado antes".- derramando lágrimas.-"¡Ellos no estarían muertos!... ¡Es mi culpa saben y quiero que se alejen de mi, no los necesito!"

- "Pero Lily".- quiso intervenir Remus

- "Si no quieren que les haga daño lárguense!".- exclamó Lily

- "No lo haremos".- contestaron al unísono

- "Lily basta".- agregó James mirándola directamente a los ojos

- "¡No!"

- "¡Ya basta!".-

Gritó James y se acercó a Lily quitándole la varita…

- "Ya basta".- a James se le quebró la voz

Lily lo miró por un instante y sin más se lanzo a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, tanto Amy y Missi hicieron lo mismo al ver a su mejor amiga sufrir, Remus y Sirius las abrazaron.

Después de aquella tarde en el cementerio Lily se alejó de James, Sirius, Remus, Amy y Missi explicándoles que necesitaba estar sola y cuando se sintiera lista para volver a ser feliz se los haría saber.

**oOoOoOoO ****Fin del Flash Back OoOoOoOo**

- "Realmente pensé que ese día había llegado".- susurro James

- "Tranquilo Cornamenta, ella regresará cuando menos lo esperes".- agregó Sirius

James asintió y todos continuaron con su caminata, ninguno tenía ganas de ir a casa aún…

- "Que les parece si vamos a comer".-

- "Eres idiota verdad Pettigrew".- exclamó Missi mirándolo con ira

Todos suspiraron porque sabían Missi comenzaría a gritarle a Peter, ninguno intervenía ya que sabían que ella se cansaría de gritar en unos minutos, ya que Peter no era Sirius quien si le respondía los insultos y era una pelea de nunca acabar.

Sirius y Amy comenzaron a conversar esperando que pronto acabaran, Remus sonreía resignado y algo avergonzado al ver como la gente que pasaba por donde estaban ellos los miraban extrañados y se reían.

James tan solo esperaba que eso ya se acabara, solo quería irse a su habitación y encerrarse toda la noche ahí, pero un brillo en la muñeca de una persona que los miraba a lo lejos lo distrajo, volteó y vio directamente a aquella persona y antes de que la reconociera esa persona caminó en dirección contraria a ellos.

Ya era de noche por lo cuál al principio no se percató bien si conocía a esa persona, pero la luz de los focos de la calle le alumbró cabello y se asombró al ver que era de color rojo.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza y sin que sus amigos se dieran cuenta comenzó a caminar hacia esa dirección, pero aquella persona al parecer se había percatado de su presencia y comenzó a correr.

James hizo lo mismo y después de correr varios metros se encontró nuevamente en el puente donde supuestamente Lily ese día regresaría, al mirar a todos lados se percató que se encontraba solo.

Sonrió con desgana, por un momento creyó que era ella, su Lily.

- "Que idiota que soy".- se regaño así mismo

- "Hubo un tiempo que yo pensaba lo mismo"

Jame abrió los ojos sorprendido, aquella voz que le hablaba detrás de él…

- "Pero gracias a Merlín me di cuenta a tiempo de que no era así"

Él volteó lentamente y al hacerlo totalmente la vio.

- "Li…".- sonriendo.-"Lily"

- "Hola Potter".- sonrió ampliamente

James pudo ver que se encontraba bastante bien y sus ojos ya no tenían aquella sombra de tristeza que llevaban la última vez que la vio.

- "Lamento mucho haber corrido".- ella se acercó un poco más.-"pero estaba bastante avergonzada con todos ustedes, ya que se me hizo bastante tarde"

- "Eso es estúpido Lily".- refutó una voz a su espalda

Lily Evans volteó y vio a sus queridos amigos sonreírles con sorpresa y alegría.

- "¡Lily!"

Amy y Missi corrieron a abrazar a la pelirroja quien las recibió con todo el cariño que sentía hacia sus mejores amigas.

- "Te extrañamos mucho".- dijo Amy con lágrimas en los ojos

- "¡Donde demonios te habías metido!".- exclamó Missi sonriendo y tratando de no llorar

- "Muy cerca".- viendo la mirada extrañada de sus amigas.-"ya les contaré después"

Las tres se abrazaron nuevamente y se sonrieron con felicidad.

- "Entonces si estás aquí quiere decir que estás ¿lista para regresar pelirroja?".- preguntó Sirius

Lily se acercó hasta Sirius y Remus.

- "De ahora en adelante jamás me alejaré de ustedes".- sonriéndoles.-"Sirius, Remus"

Ambos merodeadores la abrazaron fuertemente y así se quedaron durante un momento.

- "Pensé que Peter también estaría aquí".- preguntó Lily

- "El muy idiota dijo que tenía hambre y se fue a un restaurante cerca de aquí".- contestó Missi

- "Bueno pues yo también tengo hambre, así que no es mala idea ir hacia allí ¿no?"

- "Pues que no se diga más".- añadió Sirius.-"Vamos hacia allá"

Dicho esto todos se miraron entre sí, Lily les sonrió, pero antes de que alguno se moviera…

- "¿Potter?".-

Lily al escuchar esa pregunta sonrió y volteó hacia James

- "Siento mucho haberte llamado así".- acercándose más a él.-"pero extrañaba decirlo y saber que fue de Potter de quien me enamoré ¿lo recuerdas?"

James la miró sin saber que decir, y los ojos esmeraldas de Lily brillaron de manera bonita.

- "El fin de aquella historia acabó James".- tomándolo de las manos.- "desde hoy quiero construir junto a ti una nueva historia…"

- "Aquella que sin saber su final".- agregó James logrando sonreír

- "Será la mejor de nuestras vidas".- agregaron al unísono

Dicho esto ambos se abrazaron y sus amigos sonrieron al saber que por fin podrían empezar a construir una nueva historia, de la cuál no sabía cuál sería el final pero todos sabían que amor y amistad nunca les faltarían.

**Fin de la Historia**

**¡Hola a todos! **

**Pues bien la cuenta regresiva acabo y la historia, mi primera historia acabó. **

**La verdad me alegra y a la vez me pone bastante triste ya que al ser el primer fic que escribí hace aproximadamente 2 años (Publicado:****20-10-06****) quedó completa.**

**He pasado tantas cosas con esta historia, recuerdo haber saltado de alegría cuando recibí mi primer review, aunque a decir verdad los primeros capítulos son un desastre ya que jeje no sabía escribir muy bien, aunque pensándolo bien creo que todavía sigo igual jijiji.**

**Bueno ahora si, a través de este mensaje quiero disculparme con todos aquellos que han seguido fielmente esta historia ya que se extendió bastante debido a que no actualizaba con prontitud, mis razones son que estudio y pues a la vez trabajo, y siéndoles sincera no me alcanzaba el tiempo, pero igual siempre tenía en mente actualizar y no podía.**

**De verás disculpas y pues muchas gracias por esperar mis lejanas actualizaciones.**

**Otro punto es agradecerles de todo corazón a todos por los reviews, me alentaron mucho, gracias por seguir la historia y este capitulo final se los dedico a todos ustedes, ya que aunque nunca conteste reviews siempre se los voy a agradecer.**

**Aparte hay a una personita que especialmente va dirigido este capitulo, se que ella lo leerá algún día que tenga tiempo, este es para ti Coni, ya que gracias a esta historia te conocí. Para ti amiguita virtual :).**

**Y por último para Mystical Girl(tú ya sabes quien eres), por alentarme a subir la historia, a Missi mi hermana querida. (espero te haya gustado como maneje a Missi Stevenson) y a mi manita Fanny que aunque se quedo en el capitulo 13 se que leerá la historia completa algún día :D**

**Ahora si llego el momento de la despedida, se que les mencioné una continuación, y no voy a negar que lo tengo en mente pero prefiero no prometerlo uno nunca sabe que va a pasar y pues espero poder escribir la continuación.**

**Muchas Gracias a Todos y siendo el Domingo 13 de abril del 2008….**

**¡Usagi se despide y gracias por todo!**

**Atte.**

**Usagi Potter**


End file.
